Opposites Attract: Freshman Year
by AMWalsh
Summary: Drama Filled: Sweet innocent Bella falls for her new dorm mate's "Alice" womanizing older brother Edward. Do Opposites Attract? Read to find out. A/J, E/B, Em/R, C/Es, All Human
1. Chapter 1 My new best friend

**A/N : This is my 2****nd**** Fan-Fic and I would greatly appreciate as much feedback and reviews that are possible. I have several ideas and outcomes for this story and am so excited to be posting. I just wanted to add that I don't own anything at all I have been addicted to fan-fic for about a month and have become incredibly impatient waiting for my favorite stories to update so I made my own. I want to say Thank You to Stephanie Meyer for creating the Twilight World. Enjoy ! ! ! **

**Chapter 1 – My new best friend**

**BPOV**

After filling out the dorm-mate compatibility quiz 2 months ago I received an e-mail with the name and e-mail address of my soon to be roommate Miss Mary Alice Cullen of Seattle, Washington. Not 2 days after receiving that letter from Towson University in Baltimore, Maryland I received an excited phone call from Miss Cullen.

"May I speak to Isabella Swan pleas?" a squeaky voice said from the phone. I replied

"This is she, May I ask who is calling please?" I then heard animated squeal come from the other end of the phone. I immediately held the phone away from my ear waiting for the noise to stop.

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen and I will be your new roommate and I was calling to see if you wanted to get together this week so we can become good friends before school starts."

Well she certainly was to the point and straight forward unlike myself who was a little shy and self conscious. But what could it hurt at least I would already know someone when I arrived and I agreed to meet up in Port Angeles for coffee and lunch the next day.

I was driving my old rusty Red Pick-Up to Port Angeles the next morning and eager to meet my new friend, roommate, dorm mate, or whatever she was. I parked in the parking lot across from the coffee shop and noticed a small girl with spiky black hair and I immediately knew it was her. She was bouncing up and down and waving her arms around like she had to pee. It was quite comical. I had told her what kind of truck I drove and what color to look for. I crossed the street cautious to look in both directions; I didn't want her first impression of me to be that I was a clumsy, klutzy walking accident waiting to happen. Luckily I made it across the street without falling or tripping. As soon as I was on the side-walk she had her arms around me in a tight hug. Who could have thought that such a tiny thing was so strong?

We went inside for coffee and proceeded to tell each other about everything in our lives up until that point. I learned that Mary Alice hated her 1st name and insisted to be called just ALICE. I of course understood seeing as how I prefer to be called Bella instead of Isabella. Alice had 2 older brothers Emmett 22 and Edward 20 and no sisters though she was very close to her oldest brother's fiancée Rosalie who was also 22. Alice had a long term boyfriend since she was 14 his name was Jasper Hale and he was 19 just 1 year ahead of us and already attending Towson University for Psychology. Her father Carlisle was a Doctor and her mother Esme was an interior designer and made lots of money flipping houses which Alice helped shop and decorate for. Alice was going to school for fashion, business, and party planning. Her brother Emmett was going to school to please his parents but was really into sports. He had a full scholarship to Johns Hopkins University (JHU) in Baltimore and played Baseball and Lacrosse while his Fiancée Rosalie attended Towson for Business Management. The middle Cullen child Edward was also attending Johns Hopkins University (JHU) but for medicine he wanted to be a doctor like his father.

I told Alice about how I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona but my mom and her husband, my step-father Phil traveled a lot for his job as a Minor League Baseball coach and that I decided to move to Forks to live with my father Charlie the Chief of Police. I told her about my best friend in the world Jacob Black who was a Native American and lived on the Quillette reservation right outside of Forks. He is 2 years younger than me but at least a 1 ½ feet taller than I am. I showed her a picture of him in my wallet and how beautiful his hair was. She asked if we were dating and I told her that it was just never like that for us we were always just best friends and told each other everything.

After drinking our coffee and walking around Port Angeles for a while we decided to spend the weekend at each other's house and play slumber party and learn more about each other. I was so excited I like her right away. She was nothing like me but we got along instantly and I knew we would be great friends. Alice was going to stay with Charlie and I next weekend and I was going to show her around my town and take her to La Push beach so she could meet my best friend Jacob.

Friday morning my phone rang at 7:00am. I reached across my bed to my night table and picked up the phone with a groggy voice "hello".

"Are you still asleep? I am only 5 minutes away." Alice squeaked on the phone.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and stretching. I spoke sleepily into the phone "Alright Alice I will be down in a minute to meet you at the door."

She squealed again and hung up the phone. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth and ran downstairs falling straight on my butt after tripping on the bottom step. At least no one saw me. I got up and brushed myself off realizing I was still in my pajamas, a tank top and a pair of my dad's boxer shorts that were too small for him. Oh well it was only Alice she would probably insist on picking out my clothes for the day anyway so I might as well wait to change. A knock at the door brought me out of my dazed thinking and I just walked over and unlocked the door and swung it open expecting a small pixie like girl to through herself at me in a tight hug. But what I got was completely something else. There was a muscular chest wrapped in a snug fitting grey t-shirt at the level where Alice's eyes should have been. I slowly lifted my eyes to see the most dazzling Emerald eyes I have ever seen. There was a man leaning with his arm propped up against the door holding a large duffle bag in his hand and smiling down at me. He had bronze hair that looked like sex hair that is all I could think, it was disheveled looking but like it was from a night of passionate intense lovemaking. He had a chiseled jaw and the most perfect lips I had ever seen; they were strong and with well defined lines yet looked soft like silk. My heart began to pound in my chest and I wondered if it was that loud to anyone else or just me. I instantly felt the blush come to my cheeks as I smiled up at him.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen." He said. And then Alice ducked under his arm carrying a mid-sized suitcase and pushing past him and giving me a hug.

I gasped and hugged her back and took a few steps back and motioned for them to come in. Alice bounced in leaving her suitcase next to the couch and plopping down still bouncing up and down on the sofa swinging her legs like a child. I had to grin at the sight of how free and full of life she was. Edward glided in placing the large duffle bag next to the suitcase and stood next to Alice on the couch.

Alice jumped up and introduced us," Edward this is my soon to be roommate Bella Swan and Bella this is my brother Edward. He is going to the airport after this so I asked him to drop me off on his way. You see Edward here is arriving to JHU early in order to get a head start and settle in at school. But don't worry you aren't stuck with me Emmett is going to pick me up Sunday night."

She talked so fast I could barely make out what she was saying. He reached his hand out to shake mine and I responded but when our hands met I felt tingles all over my body, my head felt dizzy and my heart started to pound out of my chest. His grip was firm and warm; I could see the muscles in his arm flex from the movement. "Nice to meet you Edward." I said after regaining control of myself.

He smirked a grin at me and headed for the door before telling Alice that he would see her in a month at school. I just stood there and waved goodbye after him. Alice jumped up and down with excitement. "This is going to be so much fun Bella I can't wait to know everything about you."

And so that is what we did. I took her to lunch at the diner that Charlie and I frequently ate at when I was sick of cooking. I often wondered what my father was going to do when I went away to college. Maybe I would cook a ton of food and freeze it for him with instructions on defrosting and reheating. Anyway back to Alice and I. I showed her my High School, the Barnes and Noble where I worked part-time, the woods where my friends and I would hang out and lastly we went to La Push Beach Saturday afternoon and she met Jacob. They hit it off right away they were a lot alike, both high energy young at heart and very outgoing. I had to snap a picture of her standing next to Jacob because the height difference was just too funny. Charlie instantly fell in love with Alice and she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. She asked Charlie if it would be alright if I spent the last week of summer with her family before college because there was no point in both families having to schlep to the airport and wait and sit through security. To my surprise Charlie agreed.

Alice helped me pack up some of my things to ship to her brother's house in Baltimore. You see her parents Carlisle and Esme had purchased a large 3 story town house in the middle of Baltimore County half way between JHU and Towson University since all of their children and Rosalie and Jasper were going to be there anyway it would make more sense and save money on bills and of course her brothers could keep an eye on Alice. Even though Alice and I had to spend the 1st full year of College in our dorm room we could still ship stuff to the house to save on packing and carrying stuff on the plane. I was grateful for that because I had a ton of books I wanted to bring.

So Charlie, Alice and I drove to the post office and shipped off about 3 boxes full of books, music and clothes to the Cullen's Baltimore house where Edward had promised Alice he would set aside for me. The thought of Edward being alone in a house with my belongings made me nervous and also jealous that I could not put myself in a box and be shipped off to be alone with that gorgeous man.

Alice went home that Sunday and I spent the remainder of the summer saying goodbye to my friends and spending as much time with Charlie and Jacob as possible. They even got me out on a boat to go fishing but of course I slipped and fell right into the water and landed on my butt in knee deep water while Jacob laughed and almost pissed himself and Charlie tried to hide his grin as he helped me up.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens

**Chapter 2 – The Cullens**

But now it was time to head to the Cullen's house where I would meet Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme before we headed to the airport the next morning. Charlie and my mother Renee had managed to deal with each other long enough to buy me a $2,000 worth of Wal-Mart and Target gift cards to get me started. They both set up automatic drafts to put $50 bucks a week each into my account until I was able to settle in and start working. We loaded my 2 suitcases into Charlie's cruiser and headed to Seattle.

We arrived at the huge white house about 2:30pm that evening and were greeted by a beautiful woman with long wavy chestnut hair and the 2nd most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and Alice of course was jumping up and down next to her. A large man with huge muscles came down the steps and took my bags after introducing himself as Emmett. We walked up the steps and Alice introduced us to everyone. Carlisle and Charlie headed up to Carlisle's study to talk while Esme was in the kitchen making dinner. The rest of us settle on the sofas in the living room and started to get to know each other. Emmett was hilarious and full of life just like Alice, he immediately reminded me of Jake just a bit bigger. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head once or twice when he made inappropriate jokes or said something stupid.

Alice sat next to Jasper and they were holding hands and glancing at one another when the other would speak. Rosalie sat next to Emmett on the other sofa and I just sat in the chair feeling a bit out of place. They were all so beautiful and I was just sitting there by myself feeling plain and ordinary and then Esme came in and called everyone to dinner. After dinner, before Charlie left he handed me a pocket knife on a keychain with a small can of pepper spray and told me to keep it with me at all times and to call him every single night at 10 pm or before I went to bed . My mom Renee had similar requests but she at least knew how to check e-mail and text messages. I tried to show Charlie once but he just got frustrated and gave up. It was kind of cute he was getting old.

Rosalie, Alice and I decided to play slumber party on Alice's king size bed and watch movies.

"I want to play have I ever." Alice squealed. Rosalie and I both agreed.

"Ok , so if you have done the thing then you clap your hands ok, I'll go first, I have never gone skinny dipping." And Rosalie clapped her hands. Alice and I both laughed.

"Ok my turn, I have never peed my pants." Rose said while clapping her hands. I clapped mine and so did Alice. We all started laughing then.

"I have never had a real kiss." I clapped my hands and turned bright read. Both girls looked at me thoughtfully and said that it was good and that I should wait until I cared about someone before getting physical.

"I have never had sex." Alice said as Rosalie clapped her hands. Alice giggled and said "We are waiting until I get to college before we take that next step."

"I have never walked in on Edward having sex." Rose and Alice both laughed and clapped their hands. My heart sank to the bottom of the floor right out of my body. I couldn't believe that he would do that. I had this image of this perfect gentleman and now it was shattered.

"I have never given head" I said still picturing Edward getting busy with some slut. While Alice and Rose clapped their hands.

"I have never caught Edward naked with 2 girls in the hot tub." And both Rosalie and Alice clapped their hands. What was wrong with his guy he was a pig. I decided right then and there that I was not going to give Edward Cullen another thought. I was going off to college and I would meet a wonderful, polite, sweet, caring, gorgeous guy that would sweep me off of my feet.

The next morning we all woke up and got ready for the airport. There was an airport Shuttle that arrived promptly at 8am as we were finishing up breakfast. I helped Esme do the dishes while the guys loaded up the van. Carlisle and Esme said goodbye to their kids and waved from the house as the van pulled off towards the airport.

The plane ride was long and the airport was crowded. We waited for our luggage at the baggage claim and then Alice ran towards a tall bronze hired man who I assumed was her brother EDWARD. I just knew I was in for a freaking wonderful day. Edward had rented a small U-Haul minivan to fit all of us and all of our luggage mainly Alice and her suitcases of clothes. We dropped off Jasper 1st and then we were at the Cullen's Baltimore house on University Parkway. Emmett and Rosalie grabbed their bags while Alice and I grabbed ours. We were going to be staying at the house over the weekend until Monday morning when we could go to get our dorm assignments and keys and then head to orientation. I was very nervous about spending 2 days in that house with that scum EDWARD. I wondered if he would have girls over while Alice and I were here.

That night we got settled into the large room that would be Alice's next year and we chatted on the bed while we ate ice-cream and decided to make a list of all the stuff we would need for our room.

Shopping List

Sheets, Blanket, Pillows, Pillow cases, snacks, bulletin board, dry erase board, shampoo, towels, toilet paper, minifridge, etc…

Then we heard a thumping noise and it was almost 3 am. We giggle and assumed that Emmett and Rosalie were happy to be away from his parents and reacquainting themselves with one another. Until we heard Rosalie say "Emmett it is almost 3am and he knows I have to go to work in the morning."

We scurried to the door to peek out and we saw Rosalie stomping down the hall towards the room next to ours and she flung it open screaming **"EDWARD IT IS NEARLY 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING HAVE SOME RESPECT YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND HER FRIEND ARE IN THE ROOM NEXT TO YOU AND I CAN STILL HEAR YOU DOWN THE HALL YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I HAVE TO BE AT WORK AT 8AM!"** then she paused and stepped away from the door that was still open and she lifted her arm and pointed to the stairs like an angry mother telling her child to go to their room. **"STANLEY GET THE FUCK OUT AND WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" ** She stomped back down the hall and smiled sweetly at Alice and I who were giggling hysterically.

We looked down the hall to see a busty girl with auburn long hair half dressed jumping down the hall trying to put her shoe on and then Edward stepped into the hallway wearing nothing but his boxers and a very prominent bulge between his legs. He very casually walked down the hall waving goodbye to the girl and stopped right in front of Alice and I who were standing there with our mouths hanging open in shock.

" Bella if you are going to stand there with your mouth hanging open like that could you at least help me out with my little situation I have going on down here?" Edward said as he was gesturing to his groin.

I turned beet red and shook my head no as Alice smacked him in the groin with her pillow sending Edward to the floor gasping for air. Alice and I shut the door quickly and ran to the bed and hid under the covers. Edward stormed in the door and jumped on the bed and began to tickle Alice and I jumped off the bed and hid in the closet as I heard her squealing with laughter as she screamed **"Stop I am going to pee myself!" **

Edward then left the room and slammed the door behind him. I slowly opened the door to a flustered Alice entangled on the bed still laughing. We got under the covers and went right to sleep not wanting to disturb Rosalie in fear she would kick us out.


	3. Chapter 3 Nobody Understands Me

**Chapter 3 – Nobody Understands Me**

**BPOV**

When I woke up it was almost 11am and I could hear laughter from downstairs and Alice was no longer in the bed. I got up and quickly put on a pair of jeans a t-shirt before heading towards the bathroom with my toothbrush. The door was open and no one was in there so I peed and washed my hands and started to brush my teeth when there was a knock on the door and I said "Hold On" through a mouth full of toothpaste. The door swung open and a nearly naked Edward walked in scratching his balls through his boxers while stretching his other arm up over his head. He walked over to the toilet and reached inside his pants and I turned away and then I heard the sound of peeing and him groaning in relief. I spit out the toothpaste and ran out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where Alice and Emmett were eating cereal.

"Alice your brother is the most repulsive, arrogant, disgusting man I have ever met in my entire life!" I said before sitting next to her and placing my head on her shoulder.

Emmett and Alice just laughed at me and said at the same time "You haven't seen anything yet."

I waited downstairs for Alice while she went and got dressed. Emmett was on the couch next to me playing Madden football on the Nintendo Wii. Jasper was on his way to pick us up to take up to Wal-Mart to get some stuff for our dorm room. Jasper came walking in and said hi to Emmett and I before heading up the stairs to find Alice.

**EPOV**

I don't know what the big deal is and why my sister is so upset with me for what I did. I didn't do anything that they have never seen or heard me do before. Now don't get me wrong I did deserve Rosalie kicking Jess out after we were making so much noise but I couldn't understand Alice yelling at me right now.

"**I can't believe you did that to my new friend. Damnit Edward I like her and she is nice and innocent and you were just so rude to her. It is one thing to do that stuff around family but she is not used to this she is an only child and shy. You better pretend to be a gentleman for the rest of the weekend while Bella and I are here or I am going to tell mom about all of your little escapades while you were supposed to be studying hard to become a doctor. Hmmmm !" ** Alice screamed while shaking her little finger at me with her hand on her hip, she looked just like mom for a second there just a miniature version.

"Fine I will be a perfect gentleman to Bella for the rest of the weekend." I said just to get her off my case. Maybe I would be nice to her, I mean after all she did have a really pretty face. But her body she still looked like a kid. Maybe I should wait until her boobs get bigger and she gains the freshman 15 and gets an ass. I thought about bouncing her up and down on top of my lap while I thrust into her boyish figure and then I noticed Jasper creeping up behind Alice to give her a hug and though I should just leave them alone. At least I knew how to leave people alone who were trying to enjoy each other's company unlike some people in this house.

Alice, Jasper and BELLA got back from shopping with a ton of bags from Wal-Mart in their hands. I was sitting at the computer in the living room and studying for my classes that started on Monday.

"Where is Emmett?" Alice asked.

"He went to visit Rosalie at work and bring her lunch, he said he wouldn't be home until late and to go ahead and eat dinner without him." I told her.

"Well get out there to the car and get the rest of my bags please Edward my dearest brother of mine." Alice squeaked through an ear to ear grin.

I hopped up to run outside and grab the rest of the bags while I smirked a huge grin at my sister hoping she remember how gentlemanly I was being right now. I got out to the car to see Bella holding 2 large bags and talking to some guy in a fraternity t-shirt carrying some neon flyers. She was looking down at her feet and blushing. Who is that creep that is talking to her I didn't recognize him from JHU he must go to Towson or one of the many other colleges in the area. Go away I thought to myself as she reached out to take the flyer from him and gave him the sweetest little smile I have ever seen. I felt the urge to punch him in the face and shove those papers down his throat for talking to her. Oh great now he is touching her. That scum bag was tucking a fly away curly from in front of her face behind her ear and she giggled and said thank you. I had to get him away from her.

I marched over there taking her bags and glaring at him, ha he was shorter than me but he had more muscles but I could take him. "Hey Bella I came out here to see if you needed any help with your bags. I am glad you made it HOME ok." I said emphasizing the word home so the guy would get that she lived here and so did I and he should go AWAY.

She looked shocked and a bit confused at my comment. She shook scumbags hand goodbye and told him "I'll see what my roommate says and maybe we will see you there, thanks again by the way it was nice meeting you Mike."

I glared at him while he walked away and watched her sway her little hips up the steps and into the house. I couldn't help but notice the way her little boyish hips swayed just a bit but like she was trying it was just the cute way she walked. And HE seemed to notice to as he walked backwards and tripped over a small iron fence that was encircled around a bed of flowers under a tree. I burst out laughing as he fell to the ground. Sucker acts like he has never seen a girl before. Or at least not one as beautiful as Bella. SHIT SHIT SHIT what was I saying. She is a little spoiled brat that needs to live life and learn how the world works.

I dragged all of the bags inside wondering if this was all Alice's or if Bella was as much a shop-o-halic as my sister. I walked into the house to find Alice and Jasper cuddled on the couch watching TV and reading over the neon pink flyer that the FRAT BRAT had given to Bella while Bella was sitting Indian style on the floor surrounded by bags separating stuff and checking things off of a list. I went back to my computer after dumping the rest of the bags next to the ones that Bella was going through.

She looked up at me and said "Thanks Edward"

I just grinned at her and went to my computer to finish what I was in the middle of doing before they so rudely interrupted me.

"Hey Alice did you want the pink or the purple toothbrush?" I heard Bella say

"The pink one" Alice replied.

"Okay, and what about the towels do you want blue or green?" Bella asked

" Umm you pick I don't care, but I always want pink no matter what the other choice is." Alice replied

"Ok no problem" Bella said.

"OH SHUT UP" I screamed "Can't you see I am trying to work here, who gives a shit what color you have any way it is all the same." God that felt good they were driving me nuts.

"Why don't you go upstairs or something it's not like you have to be down here I mean it is a Wireless LAPTOP Edward." My sister screamed at me. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders at me, figures traitor he would always pick Alice's side over mine some best friend I have there. I stomped up the stairs with my laptop to my room and finished my work up there.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner

**Chapter 4 - Dinner**

**BPOV**

I decided to make dinner for everyone well at least the 4 of us that were left in the house. I mean they were nice enough to let me stay here until Monday when we could get into our dorms, or at least Alice and Emmett were nice enough. Hmmph. So I raided the fridge and decided on spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread with a garden salad to start. I noticed there was a small 7-11 at the corner and decided to walk there to pick up the extra stuff I needed that wasn't in the house. It was nice walk and I saw a few stores I would like to stop in later tomorrow but I would be sure to wait for Alice before shopping for anything we had to do that together so I could count that towards my shopping quota as Alice put it.

When I got back I started dinner right away it was almost 5pm and I was getting hungry since we skipped lunch. I started the water boiling and mixed the meat and added it to the bubbling sauce before getting started with the salad. I screamed into the living room "Alice can you set the table and get your brother for dinner when you're done?"

"Yes MOM" she screamed back and I chuckled to myself.

**EPOV**

I smelled something delicious wafting into my room. It was my favorite spaghetti and meatballs mmm and garlic bread yum. Had mom decided to come and visit? My stomach started to grumble at the smell of the food and my mouth watered. May be it was take out? I could never find a woman who could cook as good as my mom, maybe that is why I never DATED anyone longer than a week or 2 because no one was good enough to keep longer than that. I mean if you can't cook then what's the point. A way to a man's heart is to keep his Balls Empty and his Stomach Full that's my belief anyway.

Alice stormed in my room and jumped on my bed up and down screaming "Dinner's ready sleepy head"

I hadn't realized I fell asleep while I was working on my laptop.

"Alright I'm up I'll be down in a minute." I groaned

"And you better be nice Bella went through all the trouble to cook us dinner and she even walked 6 blocks to the 7-11 to get some groceries that she needed for dinner. So be nice and remember I have mom on speed dial." She said as she skipped out of my room and down the hall.

Bella cooked huh. That was a shocker. She was so small I thought she barely ate anything. Oh well I just hope the food tastes as good as it smelled. I strolled down the hall running my hands through my hair feeling a little bad about how I treated her last night and this morning . Here she was cooking dinner in a strange house in a strange city away from everything familiar and all she had was Alice and my family. Maybe I would try and be nice to her. She could just be like Alice another little sister. That wouldn't be so bad would it?

As I got downstairs I noticed all the shopping bags were lined up by the door with little colored notes tied to each one Pink said Alice and of course had the most bags then there was Purple for Bella and Blue for Jasper and Red for Rosalie and Yellow for Emmett and then there was Green for Edward. What was that bag for me for? I didn't go shopping and I certainly didn't Alice the permission to get me anything we have a strict rule that she has to tell me before she buys me anything or else I'll be surrounded by a bunch of meaningless crap. Of course birthdays and Christmas are an exception but my birthday had already passed. I wonder if I should just open it no no that wouldn't be gentlemanly of me now would it. My stomach brought me out of my interrogation going on in my head when it started to grumble loudly and I heard a little sweet angelic giggle from the other side of the room. I looked up and it was Bella covering her mouth as she placed a large serving dish on the table. I dazed out for a minute picturing her in an apron and surrounded by a little girl and boy with green eyes jumping for attention screaming mommy. I shook my head and came to my senses it must be the hunger making me delusional.

"Edward, it's going to be cold if you don't hurry up." Alice chirped from her place at the table already serving her greedy little self.

"I 'm coming I was just looking at all these bags over here why does one have my name on it I didn't go shopping?" I asked.

"It was Bella she wouldn't tell me what it was that everyone would just have to open after she left something about a thank you gift for helping her get settled and making her feel welcome but I don't see why YOU are getting a present." Alice always had to put in her last 2 cents to make a dig at me. I know she can be annoying but I wouldn't ask for a different sister she knows how to take care of me when I need it and how to put me in my place when I go too far like earlier this morning.

I sat down at the empty seat across from Alice who had Jasper sitting next to her and I could see they were holding hands under the table, it was sort of cute he was good to my sister and I knew he loved her more than anything else in the world. I wish one day I could find that sort of love but not anytime soon I'm busy sewing my wild oats as my dad puts it.

Bella came in with a large bowl full of that delicious smelling spaghetti and meatballs. MMMM I could almost taste it. She placed it in the middle of the table before taking the empty seat next to me.

She bowed her head and mumbled something to herself while Jasper and Alice were digging in to the feast before them. I tried to make out what she was saying but it sounded like another language to me. I wonder if Bella is from another country that could explain her prudeness and lack of worldly knowledge.

"Would you please pass the salad Edward?" Bella asked.

Ahh a perfect opportunity to show my politeness. "Of course Bella" I said as I passed her the salad bowl.

"Thank you Edward" she replied with a smirk on her face.

"MMM Bella this is really good where did you learn how to cook?" Jasper asked

"My mom and grandma taught me" She replied

"Yeah it's great Bella but you didn't have to do this we could have gone out or something." Alice explained

I guess it was my turned to compliment Bella now hmm. "Yeah Bella this is even better than my mom's thanks for cooking dinner it's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal." I stated as Alice's eyes shot up at me as a warning. What did I do I was being polite did she think I was being sarcastic? I looked over at Bella and she was turning the most precious shade of pink from all of the compliments I wanted to tease her to see it come back as much as possible.

I ate in silence while the 3 of them chattered away about how excited they were for school and dorm life and all the new experiences they were going to have. If only they knew I was glad that my sister had Jasper to keep her out of trouble from strange and horny guys like myself but what about Bella who would protect her?

I was on my 3rd helping of the scrumptious spaghetti when Alice and Jasper went into the living room to of course make-out or "watch a movie" as they put it. Bella started to put the leftovers into portion sized Tupperware containers and label them. She wrote my name on 3 and 2 for Emmett and 2 for Rosalie. She asked if I was done and I told her that this would be my last helping and she put the remaining food into a large bin and sealed it shut. She put the bread into zip lock baggies and piled everything up into her arms before heading into the kitchen. I heard the freezer and fridge open and close. Then she started to run the water in the sink and she came back to the dining room and started to clear the empty plates. She was going to cook and wash the dishes and clean up? Why wasn't Alice helping her? And she calls me rude. Well another chance to be a gentleman. After I was done eating I brought my own plate into the kitchen thank you very much ALICE. I saw her with her sleeves pushed up her little skinny arms and she was scrubbing a pot and swaying her hips and singing softly to herself. I leaned back on the island of the kitchen and just watched as she did the dishes and bopped back and forth from the sink to the strainer. I should be helping her stupid Edward this is not gentlemanly just ogling her while she wiggles her little hips back and forth.

So I walked over and tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped up and screamed and fell into my arms. She spun around and I could now see why she was bopping around she had her i-pod buds in her ears. "Do you want some help I can wash or dry?" I asked very sincerely

"Umm sure I guess so." She mumbled.

So that is what we did. She washed and handed me a dish and I rinsed and dried and put away. We did this for about ½ an hour before we were done. And then there was an awkward silence the water was not running and I had nothing to do with my hands so I ran them through my hair nervously waiting for her to say something.

"Um well thanks for helping me clean up I'm off to bed see ya later." She said softly and then she was gone. I looked around and the kitchen looked just as it did this morning like it had never been used. I looked in the fridge and saw the large bowl of leftovers and then in the fridge was the little portion sized ones labeled neatly for us to thaw out and re-heat later. She thought of everything. She even cleaned the counters off.

I was interrupted in my daze by Emmett and Rosalie staring at me asking me questions.

"What smells so good?, What are all of those bags for ? Why is my name on one of them? Are you just going to stand there staring at the counter Edward or are you going to answer me?" Emmett and Rosalie shouted.

"I don't know!" I shouted back geese. "Bella cooked dinner and she bought something at wal-mart and sorted through and labeled everything and I don't know what's in the bags or even what's in my bad and I just did answer you and no I am not going stand here and stare at the counter I'm going to bed." There all of their stupid questions answered.

As I was walking through the living room I saw Alice kissing Jasper goodnight while holding one of her bags and what looked like a gift bag. Alice turned to me and said "You can open your bag now Bella gave me mine so I guess you can have yours now."

I snatched it up off the floor and headed for my room. Once I was in the safety of my room I sat down on my bed and opened the Wal-Mart bag and took out a green gift bag with green tissue paper sticking out of it. Inside I found a small USB thumb drive of course green on a keychain and a green terry-cloth robe. I sat there and started to laugh at the thought of this. She barely knew me and yet she knew exactly what I needed. I was going back and forth from school, home, my parent's home and I was trying to figure out a way I could take my work and stuff with me without lugging everything around all of the time and here it was a small little plastic USB thumb drive. I got my keys off of the nightstand and twisted the thumb drive onto it and smiled it was the only keychain on there except for my keys. And I of course know why she got me the robe. That made me laugh a little more too. Bella Swan was making a joke at me telling me that she didn't want to see me half naked and that I should cover up so she would feel more comfortable. I could do that she might be someone I could come to appreciate in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE Review. And please let me know if there is anything that you want to happen or things you want a particular character to say.**

**Thanks,**

**Dobrodey**


	6. Chapter 6 Party

Opposites Attract – Chapter 6 – Party Time

BPOV

I woke up that Saturday morning feeling well rested and excited for the party. You see Alice, Jasper and I decided to go the FRAT party around the corner. I couldn't believe that the really cute guy Mike stopped right in front of me and just started talking to me like I was an old friend. It was nice how friendly he was but I of course am a Cop's daughter so I was looking for any signs of mischief on his part or creepiness. But he seemed genuinely nice and eager to have people at his party. He told me he was a sophomore and he was pledging with his older brother and just moved into the house.

I went down to breakfast and saw Alice cooking French toast.

Alice squeaked "Oh good you're up I was going to come get you once I was done I figured you cooked dinner and cleaned up so I would do breakfast, I'm really sorry about that it's just Jasper and I got a little carried away "watching a movie" and I feel really horrible for leaving you alone with Edward, he wasn't too harsh was he?"

"No he was a perfect gentleman he even helped me do the dishes."

"Oh good I was a little worried." Alice said with concern in her eyes.

"So the party huh I'm so excited are you going to help me find something to wear I want make a good first impression."

"Bella he wouldn't have invited you if you didn't already make a good impression." Alice always had a way of making me feel more comfortable and at ease.

The others started trickling in and grabbing plates from the counter for breakfast. I noticed that Rose was wearing the red slippers I got her and Emmett was wearing the Orioles slippers I got him. I had noticed the night before how when Rosalie stomped down the hall towards Edwards's room that she was barefoot on the cool hardwood floors and thought maybe she needed slippers.

"Hey Bella thanks for the gifts it was really sweet I have been meaning to get Rose and I some slippers but never got around to it." Emmett seemed really sweet through his big burly exterior.

"Look who is gracing us with his presence today." Alice said from next to the coffee pot as Edward rounded the corner in his green robe I got him.

I laughed a little I wonder if he understood why I got him a robe. It was of course to imply that he should cover himself up a bit around the ladies of the house instead of prancing around half naked making everyone feel uncomfortable or at least me anyway.

"Morning" He waved to everyone looking entirely too sleepy. He reached for the coffee that Alice was handing him and stopped at the corner of the island standing next to me looking down into my shocked face.

"Thanks for the robe kid, sorry about yesterday I was out of line it won't happen again." Edwards's voice was a little groggy and scratchy but it seemed sincere.

Emmett interrupted the awkward exchange "So this party huh you girls gonna go tonight?"

"Yeah we are going shopping in a bit to find new outfits." Alice said with excitement beaming through her eyes at the thought of shopping.

"I'll take you girls up to White marsh in the Avenue and there's also a Mall there. Emmett do you mind if we take the Jeep while you get the oil changed in my car." Rosalie said through her eyelashes looking seductively up at Emmett who just nodded in agreement with whatever she was asking I think he would have agreed to anything at that moment.

"Awesome." Alice jumped up and down while cleaning up breakfast and ran off to get ready.

We were out the door in 30 minutes and on our way to shop till we drop.

EPOV

The girls went shopping and we guys hung around and played a couple rounds of madden on the 360 after Jasper arrived looking for Alice. We began to talk about school and various other things going on in our lives. Emmett was taking Rosalie out to a romantic dinner in the evening since Alice and Bella would be at the party they would have some alone time.

"Edward are you going to that party tonight with the girls?" Jasper asked with a grin on his face.

"Hadn't planned on it why?" what did he expect me to go to a stupid frat party like I didn't have other plans or something

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to keep me company and help me look after them because I know Alice is going to drag me there and I can't keep an eye on both of them."

"Fine I'll go but you owe me 1 full day of no Alice and just guy stuff." And I meant it too. I was sick of all of these girls running our lives I mean why Jasper and Emmett didn't just find girls to hook up with like I do. Find wives later why not hang with your buds and just get what you want from the girls while they are young and curious before they start their biological clock.

"That sounds fair enough. Thanks Edward." Jasper always seemed relaxed and comfortable. You couldn't help but feel the same when you were around him.

After the girls got home they rushed up stairs and started getting ready and about 3 hours later they strolled down the stairs all in a line like a freaking doll factory. Alice was wearing a pink sundress with pink flip flops and she had a little make up on but not too much. Rosalie was wearing a white sundress with cherries all over it and red flip flops and bright red lipstick. Bella looked a little separate from the other girls she was wearing black and white chuck tailors and black and white plaid shorts that came about almost to her knee and she had a cute little baby doll white shirt with a small black eagle over her left breast. Her hair was up in a playful ponytail and her curls cascaded down swinging around her shoulders. She looked young and like she was going to a skate park instead of a college party. The girls settled on the couch near the bookcase while Emmett jumped up to escort Rosalie to the door.

"Have fun you guys and be careful." Emmett said as he and Rosalie left for their romantic evening.

"So Bella why no dress? It is a party." Jasper asked looking a little confused.

Bella replied "Well I am not that comfortable wearing a dress to a crazy frat party with a bunch of drunk boys that I don't know. And I just feel safer in this." Bella did look cute though I did have to admit it. I hoped that Jasper was going to stick next to Alice the entire night I didn't' want one of those brats to take advantage of my sister and dresses do provide easy access I've enjoyed a few myself in the past.

The party started at 7 and it was already 7:30 so we headed over with Jasper and Alice leading the way while Bella followed closely behind and I just trailed off a few feet behind her watching her little hips sway back and forth back and forth back and forth. I shook my head to get myself to stop thinking like that. Sister sister sister I kept chanting in my head as I followed the fresh-meat to a big house with Greek letters on the porch. There was loud music booming from inside the house and a few people hanging out on the porch swing and sitting up against the railings.

We headed up the stairs and there he was the clumsy scumbag Mike who gave Bella the flyer and was ogling her right in front of me the other day. I quickened my pace to be a little closer to her so that maybe he'll think we were together and back off. But no he just skipped over to Bella's side and started talking to her.

"I'm glad you could make it I was wondering if you were going to show up I wasn't' sure if this was your scene or not." His voice was a little annoying how could she stand to listen to him.

"Thanks for inviting us it was really sweet of you." Bella said while giving him a hello hug. A hug since when did they hug they just met and she never hugged me when we met that's not fair. Oh gosh I sound like a child. This is going to be a long night.

"Alice, Jasper this is Mike he's the one who invited us and Mike this is my roommate Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and of course you already met her brother Edward." Bella said gesturing to all of us and introducing us. I just smirked a grin and nodded at him. Why did she have to say I was Alice's brother why couldn't I just be her friend or just Edward?

"It was super sweet of you to invite us Mike I am so excited to go to my very first college party." Alice was a little too eager to go party at least Jasper had his arm around her waist and I hope he stays right there the entire night.

He invited us in a showed us around to where there were a couple kegs and darts, pool, some pizza, there was a Wii hooked up and people were playing various games they even had a DDR machine that 2 guys were battling it out on. He offered us all drinks and I took 2 beers one for each hand and Jasper had one but Alice had some fruity drink from the guy in the kitchen with the blender and Bella just asked for a can of soda. Maybe she didn't trust opened drinks and I don't blame it is a frat party who knew what they would slip in her drink to take advantage of her. I of course never had to resort to such tactics girls just threw themselves at me with their legs already wide open and waiting. Alice and Jasper settled on a game of darts while I just leaned up against the wall drinking my beer looking around at everyone a couple girls were giggling and glancing at me I just shot them the crooked smile and nodded my head. I did pay close attention to the loveseat couch that Bella and Mike were sitting on chatting.

They were sitting down angled towards each other with their knees almost touching and he was sipping a beer and she had her cherry coke and was playing with the tab nervously and blushing a couple different shades of pink and red. I didn't like how he made her do that. They looked deep in conversation about something but I couldn't hear them.

A girl came up to me and was pressing herself to my side and running her finger up and down my arm to get my attention so I glanced down and said hello and she just jumped into talking and telling me about herself like I cared or was even paying attention. I nodded at the right times and smiled at her and asked a few questions all the while keeping my eyes darting back to Bella who was deep in conversation with MIKE.

Then I glanced once and they were gone. His beer was sitting the coffee table ½ gone and her soda was there as well but they were not there. I looked around the room and caught the sight of her shorts disappearing up the stairs. What was she doing is she stupid she's not drunk she just had a soda I couldn't believe she was doing that I glanced at the time and it was already about 10pm had we been here that long. I glanced around and Jasper was steadying a drunk Alice who was giggling and holding on to him as he lead her to the sofa where he picked up a Wii remote to play madden while she sat next to him chatting away about shopping probably. She was ok now I had to find out where he was taking Bella.

I excused myself from what's her name and slowly made my way upstairs with an excuse to find the restroom. I got the long hallway full of closed doors and panicked. Where could she be? I walked slowly down the hall listening in on some of the doors and I head giggles and moaning and thumping coming from some of them but none of them sounded like Bella. Not that I would know what her moaning sounded like or anything.

I heard her voice and slowly peeked in on the open door and thought oh thank god the door is open they can't be doing that much and I saw her she was leaning over him using the mouse on his computer while he was sitting in a chair talking to her and they were both staring at the computer screen which had a website up.

I ducked back out before they could realize I was there and I slid down the wall to the floor in the hallway to listen to them and make sure she was alright and he didn't try anything. I could hear their conversation almost clearly:

Mike: "Do you have to convert the file before you burn it or will it just automatically play in the dvd player?"

Bella: "Yeah you have to download the program but I know a website you can get it for free and it has the keygen so you don't have to register it or anything."

Mike: "Oh wow that's awesome could you show me I really want to see that movie I can't believe you already have a copy of it."

Bella: "Sure here let me see the keyboard and I'll download it now. Do you have a virus scan program because when you DL something you always want to scan it before you open cause there might be a Trojan or tracking cookie or something?"

Mike: " Blah Blah Blah "

Or at least that is what I heard. It was dumb they were just talking about downloading movies and free programs and virus protection and dumb stuff. He wasn't even trying to get her to sit on his lap or anything. I heard him get up and sit on his bed and she settle in the chair typing and clicking away at the mouse while they continued to talk about meaningless crap and movies he wanted her to find and if they had a version of Microsoft publisher he could get for free off of some website she knew of. I was going to scream this was ridiculous. Couldn't he see how cute she was and adorable why didn't he make a move or anything. But wait I don't want him to do that I should be happy or at least relieved that he wasn't trying anything that just mean that I didn't have to come up with some excuse to break it up.

Well it was almost 1am now and Jasper trotted up the stairs with Alice on his back and he set her down in front of the bathroom and waited outside for so I got up and waited next to him.

"Where's Bella?" he asked and I pointed to the open door and he smirked at me.

"Some computer crap they been in there for a couple hours just chatting away about dumb stuff." I told him about the stupid crap I had to sit through.

"Wait here for Alice I'm gonna go tell Bella we are heading back to your house." Jasper said as he walked over to the open door knocking on it gently. And then he disappeared inside.

Bella, Jasper and MIKE emerged from the room and into the hallway. Jasper came to rescue me from waiting by the bathroom as Bella said goodbye to HIM.

"Well Bella I am really glad you came tonight and I definitely appreciate all your help with the computer and stuff. Would you mind if I walked you home?" Mike said looking down at his shoes probably nervous.

"Mike that sweet of you but I have Alice and the guys so I'll be alright. But as soon as I get my email and laptop set up at school next week I'll text you my e-mail address. Thanks again for inviting us I had a nice time." Bella said as blush took over her cheeks and she smiled sweetly at him.

And then we were gone walking back to the house. Jasper was giving Alice a piggy back ride while she chatted with Bella walking next to them about all of the fun she had and the people she met and the booze she drank. Bella just nodded and smiled at Alice and genuinely look interested in what Alice was babbling about. I just walked a few feet behind taking in the different houses and people scattered about. I saw Bella glance at me a few times looking confused and concerned.

When we got back to the house Jasper put Alice to bed and left while Bella was re-heating some spaghetti and offered me some. We at in the kitchen silently not looking at each other until she broke the silence.

"So why did you go to the party it didn't seem like you wanted to be there or that you were having any fun?"

Oh crap I wasn't expecting that. Why would she care about if I was having fun or not. I couldn't tell her I was there just to keep an eye on her she would think I cared about her or had a thing for her which I was pretty sure I did not but was still trying to convince myself of that. I didn't what to say. So I just blurted out the 1st normal EDWARD response that came to mind.

"I was scoping out the fresh-meat to see who was easy." Oh crap did I just say that to her?

She looked at me with shock on her face and just said "Oh."

And then she washed the dishes and rushed up to bed before saying goodnight and running off. I knocked my forehead on the counter a few times wondering if I could find a time machine that could help me sew my lips together so I could stop freaking her and making her feel uncomfortable. I was a decent guy deep down and a gentleman even I just hadn't found anyone to show that to yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 7 – Work**

**BPOV**

I woke up Sunday morning at 9am to get ready for my first day of work. I decided to take a shift at the Barnes and Noble in downtown Baltimore although it wasn't going to be my home store they said I could go there and get acquainted with their new system and help with the inventory. I guess I should explain a bit more, my home store is in Forks, Washington and I just worked there on weekends and some evenings during high school but now there were over 4 different locations of Barnes and Noble so I would be able to pick up shifts at any of them that needed me until there was a permanent opening. So since I didn't have my truck here Emmett was going to drop me off and go to ESPN and then Hooters until I got off of work since Rosalie was working today and he had nothing better to do.

So here I was getting ready for work and excited to see the much bigger store and all of the new people I would meet. I went downstairs to make Emmett some breakfast and coffee since he was being so nice and helping me out today. Emmett came down about ½ hour later looking a little worn out. I wonder if that was from Rosalie or lack of sleep. He ate breakfast pretty quickly and then we were headed downtown.

He tried to show me the route and the beltway and highway I would use to get there if I ever borrowed a car or got my truck here. After we got off of our exit he showed me the bad neighborhoods that I should never ever ever go to under any circumstances. And to be quite honest he didn't have to tell me I saw there were houses that were boarded up and spray paint all over and you could plainly see a drug transaction taking place in broad daylight.

Emmett parked in the parking garage around the corner from the Power Plant which is this humungous building that has a Hard Rock Café, ESPN Zone and of course a 3 story Barnes and Noble. I stood outside and turned around in awe of this place it was a downtown harbor but much much more than Port Angeles. There was the aquarium a science center tons and tons of shops and boats and paddle boats to go in the harbor they had a submarine and there were people. Tourists and a birds and street dancers with crowds of people around them. It was amazing I had never seen anything like it.

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder and said "Hey kid don't worry it is a bit intimidating but once you get used to it it's not that big of a deal and we'll all come down here one weekend and we'll do it up right and give you and Alice a tour of the harbor ok now get to work and call me when you need to be picked up."

I had never heard Emmett speak so much and then he gave me a big bear hug and scooted me up the steps to the B&N. I asked for the manager and was directed to a short balding man named Steve.

"Hi you must be Bella from the Forks store." He said staring at me through his glasses.

"Yes I am, thank you for letting me pick up shifts here I'll try my best to pick up quickly."

He asked "What department do you work in at Forks?"

"I usually do the information desk when I'm not doing re-shops and setting up displays. I know a lot about books and authors so I can help customers find what they are looking for also."

"GOOD, then I'll have you helping the college kids and set you up with a scanner we have all the tourists in now dropping their kids off at school and coming in here with lists and lists of endless textbooks because the school bookstore's aren't open yet do you think you can handle that?" he asked me looking very unsure if I could.

"I can definitely handle that I am of course a college kid myself." And that's what I did for the next 5 hours. I helped nerdy kids and their parents, and rich brats and gamers, and jocks and everyone under the sun find the books they needed for school. I even got a tip. Some rich lady who was too wrapped up in her cell phone and purse dog to realize that her son was freaking out about college she just handed him her credit card and me $50 and said she would be back in an hour. I felt bad for him so I tried to help him as best I could. I explained how I was new in the city also and that it would be ok he would get to school and make friends and all that good stuff. We found all of his books and I set him up with a coffee and a sandwich from the starbucks that is attached to the store and he seemed to be a bit happier now that the books were out of the way.

Steve came up to me and said he had a few customer compliments about me and how helpful and friendly I was and that made me feel good. He also invited me back to his store as soon as a position opened up he would give me a call and if he had any open shifts he would be sure to call me.

I was free to go so I called Emmett who answered his phone with a bunch of noise in the background and he said he would be on his way. I went down the marble stairs outside after grabbing my work shirt that Steve had given me from my locker and went to wait for Emmett. As I sat on the steps outside I observed a man selling balloons and making animals. There were people throwing bread to the birds in the water and I smelled something absolutely delicious and turned to see a hot dog vendor. I went over and got a hotdog and some chips and soda, I knew Emmett had already eaten at Hooters so we wouldn't need to stop for lunch. I settled on the steps and had myself a city picnic.

Emmett came around the corner and all I saw was a huge pink Teddy bear almost as big as he was. I began to laugh and soda came out of my nose. He propped the teddy bear down next to me and it was taller than I was.

"Where did you get that thing Emmett?" I asked as he sat next to the bear leaning over to rest on it.

"I was playing with some kids and they give tickets if you win the game and well I just kept winning. But don't worry I shared my tickets with them and I got this for you and Alice for your dorm room." He explained while still resting on the bear looking absolutely ridiculous.

So we went to the jeep and I strapped the teddy bear in the passenger seat and climbed into the back. People in other cars stared at us as we drove back to the house it was hilarious. A couple people honked at us and one little girl in a booster seat of a car was crying and reaching for the bear while her mom tried to calm her down.

All in all it was an awesome day. We got back to the house about 7pm. Rosalie was in the kitchen heating up some left over spaghetti and Alice and Jasper had went to the movies or at least that is what the note said on the door to our room and Edward was nowhere to be found. I went to find my boxes that were shipped earlier this summer because I wanted to put them next to our bags that we would take to our dorm tomorrow. Emmett was eating with Rosalie in the kitchen and they were giggling at each other and making kissing sounds it was too cute. I didn't realize how heavy the boxes were until I almost dropped it on myself so I decided dragging, pulling and pushing were my better options. So there I was bent over dragging the box to the door when my grasp slipped and I went crashing to the floor flat on my butt. And it hurt real bad.

"Do you need some help?" I heard a velvety smooth voice say from behind me. And there was Edward leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face looking pretty smug with himself.

"Yeah if you could move my boxes over here I want to have everything ready for tomorrow for our dorm room." I said feeling the blush ride to my cheeks as I got up and rubbed my butt. Then I blushed even more because Edward was just standing there watching me rub my butt and he just smiled even brighter and lifted his eyebrow and glanced to my butt. Oh my gosh how much more embarrassing could it get.

Luckily I didn't have to find out because he just went and picked up the box like it was nothing stupid guy with strong arms. And he got the other boxes and placed them all in a row right next to the bags and then he went upstairs without another word. Well fine then I thought I couldn't get out of this house soon enough. I was tired of running into the most gorgeous asshole I have ever met. I am tired of his little looks and smirks and raised eyebrows always making me feel like a little kid. I opened one of my boxes and grabbed a book and the blanket off of the couch and snuggled up in the comfy recliner to read.

Alice and Jasper got back around 8:30 and brought a few pizzas with them. We sat and ate pizza and then Alice and I went to bed after Jasper left at 10pm. I wanted to get to bed because we would be up at 7 to be at school by 8 and then load all of our stuff into the dorm room to be at orientation by 12 and then start unpacking at 3 and then we started classes on Tuesday.

**A/N : Please please please review and let me know if there is anything you want or don't want to happen. The more reviews the faster the chapters will come.**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 8 – College Life**

**BPOV**

Alice and I woke up at 7am and quickly showered and changed and I went to make breakfast for everyone while Alice started loading bags into the van. Emmett loaded mine and Alice's boxes and then drove us to school. Alice and I went to get our dorm assignments and keys and then quickly back to the van where Emmett was waiting for us.

Emmett enlisted the help of 1 of his friends to help us carry the boxes and bags up to the room and we were done by exactly 11:25 which gave Alice and I 35 minutes to get to orientation. Emmett gave each of us a hug before dropping us off outside of the auditorium building. There was so much chaos and people tables set up with lines for people to sign up for organizations and fraternities and sororities and clubs. People were shoving papers in our faces and asking us to sign petitions. It was so overwhelming but I was super glad to have Alice there and we linked arms and marched our way across the quad and embraced the chaos never leaving each other's side.

We had tons and tons of flyers and pamphlets to go through later and we got through orientation and campus tours fairly quickly it was now 3pm and everyone was released to get their dorms set up and ready for our College careers to begin.

The first thing we did when we got to our dorm was pile everything on our beds so we could have room to set up and stuff. It was set up with 2 twin beds one on each side of the room with a desk at the foot of the bed and 2 dressers side by side on the 3rd wall that had the window. I began to put together the microwave cart that would go on the 4 wall next to the door. The beds were pretty cool because the headboards were like shelves so you didn't need a nightstand. We made a list of some things we would need now that we saw the place of course we needed under the bed storage for our clothes and door hanging organizers to try and fit as much stuff up the walls as possible. But all in all it was a quaint little room but didn't provide for much privacy. RA for our floor ordered pizza for everyone and we sat around the common area and played 20 questions with everyone there were some characters and let's just say that I was thanking god that I had Alice for my roommate. We had a co-ed dorm but it was separated by floors. For every 3 rooms there was 1 bathroom and we shared with 4 other girls and worked out a shower schedule.

We unpacked our clothes and I put my books on the top 3 shelves and the rest on my dresser. Alice unpacked her clothes and put up some of her posters. It was all starting to come together. We headed to bed early that night and lay in bed after putting our linens and stuff on our bed. Unfortunately we didn't have room for our big pink teddy bear that Emmett had gotten us so Alice was going to keep it at the house in her room and she was going to have to keep more than ½ of her clothes there as well.

We talked for a bit about worries we had about our first day and promised each other that we would stick together and keep each other sane.

I woke up at 8am because my classes started at 9am and I would be gone until at least 6pm. I waved goodbye to Alice and headed off to my classes. After a full day of classes and meeting so many different people I made it back to the room to find Alice going through all of the pamphlets and flyers we got the day before. We sat down on our beds and went through the piles and decided on some of the things we wanted to join. I decided on a couple book clubs for authors I absolutely loved and a couple of kids from my math class decided to form a study group together. Alice of course joined the fashion club and was almost debating on a sorority but then decided she wasn't going to have the time for all of that.

For the next week my schedule was pretty hectic and I only saw Alice back at the dorm and we didn't have any classes together. She was swamped with classes and feeling pretty bad about not seeing Jasper and her brothers and Rosalie all week. So she organized a rule that every Sunday evening no matter what we would all meet up at the house at 6pm for dinner and we would take turns cooking and cleaning up.

Alice took the 1st shift so that weekend it was her turn to cook and I was a little bit nervous I had never seen Alice cook dinner just breakfast. I didn't see her at all on Saturday because I caught the bus to the Pikesville store because they had an open shift and Sunday morning I had a shift at the Towson store. Emmett picked me up from work at 5pm and we got back to the house where everyone was in the living room catching up and Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen making Tacos. Everyone greeted me and I went to the bathroom to clean up a bit I was still in my khaki pants and hunter green Barnes and Noble polo work shirt with my nametag and my dark brown sketcher tennis shoes. It was a comfortable outfit but Alice always gave me glares and asked why I didn't change after work and I just told her it was more laundry that I didn't have time to do. Of course Alice and I would bring out laundry on Sundays to save money on using the Laundromat at school it was a dark little room that was a little more than creepy.

We gathered around the table and caught up on our week and I noticed that Edward was particularly quiet. I wonder why he wasn't his usual talkative arrogant self. But I put it out of my mind and continued to tell everyone about my classes and ask about theirs. When dinner was done Emmett and Rosalie went to clean up the kitchen while Alice and Jasper went up to her room to (Watch a Movie). I took my shoes off and grabbed the blanket and settled on the sofa with one of my English texts to get ahead of some reading. There was a knock at the door about an hour later and Edward came downstairs to answer it and it was a girl I had never met. She was about the same height as Edward, busty with curves and a J-Lo butt that looked like you could bounce a quarter off of it. She had long wavy silky red hair and pale porcelain skin. She was absolutely gorgeous and my self esteem went down another 2 notches. She was wearing a Villa Julie t-shirt and a pair of grey cotton shorts with the same name that hugged tightly to her thick creamy thighs. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and took his hand and he led her upstairs after shutting the door.

I was in complete shock. When did Edward get a girlfriend and what about that girl Jess Stanley that was here last week? A million questions were going on in my head and I felt a bit uncomfortable until Alice and Jasper came bouncing down the stairs 10 minutes later and then Jasper took us back to our dorm room.

And that was pretty much how our next few weeks went. Monday through Friday was classes, study, study groups, work, book clubs, grab a quick bite here and there in between when I got a chance and then Saturday work and Sunday work and dinner at the Cullen's'. And every Sunday there was a different girl and they all seemed to be from different colleges around the area and never the same college 2 weeks in a row. They all took the walk up the stairs to Edward's room. I called it the walk of shame. Of course they were all beautiful and full of confidence and were busty with little waists and an hour glass figure. Edward was always nice and courteous to me and helped me make dinner when it was my turn to cook or at least he would chop stuff up. And that was pretty much the next 2 ½ months of my life. I tried not to let Edward's escapades bother me too much but I just kept wondering why so many and why not just one steady girlfriend and were there any repeats and what went on during the week. Until one day I recognized one of the girls from my study group and when she got there she said hi to me and we chatted for a bit until Edward started nuzzling in the nook of her neck and wrap his hands around her waist and she giggled and excused herself before saying goodbye to me and then up the stairs they went. I went up to get Alice about 10 minutes later because I was definitely ready to go and I heard her moaning and the thumping sound it got quicker and quicker and she screamed out in pleasure and that was it. I got Alice and Jasper and we were gone.

**A/N : Please please please review and let me know if there is anything you want or don't want to happen. The more reviews the faster the chapters will come.**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 9 – Christmas **

**EPOV**

Thanksgiving came and went pretty quickly mom and dad flew us all up there while Bella flew to Phoenix to see her mom and step dad.

It had been 3 months since school started and I was into my usual routine. Monday through Friday was school and lab time and studying at home. Saturday I usually hung out with Jasper, Emmett and a couple of our friends or a party at night and Sunday was study watch tv, hang out and play video games with Emmett and then dinner with everyone. And then the girl of the week would stop by so I could release some of my tension and gear up for my week to start all over again Monday morning. I was nice to Bella and even tried to help her cook dinner when it was our turn. I don't why we got paired up together maybe it was because everyone else was trapped in a god awful relationship stuck in monogamy. The tall blonde Tiffany from Towson sat down to talk to Bella they must have known each other from school and that freaked me out a bit but I let it go because I had needs that needed tending to and it was too late to get someone else though I'm sure Jess would have come over last minute.

Well it was now time for Christmas break and instead of going home Mom and Dad were coming here because it just made more sense instead of all of us flying there when the 2 of them could just fly here. We cleaned up the house and I made sure to not make any plans that week. And now we were sitting down to Christmas dinner that mom had spent all day cooking.

Dinner:

"So where is Bella Alice?" my mom asked looking around the table at Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and myself.

"She flew home to see Charlie and she is going to drive her Truck back to school she got sick of catching the bus between all the different stores and she didn't want to keep depending on Jasper and Emmett for rides." Alice said through a mouth full of pie.

"Oh that reminds me Edward we were wondering if you wanted us to get your Volvo to you so that you could get around easier and help Emmett and Jasper bus the girls around."

"Yeah thanks dad that would definitely help out a lot thanks."

We opened gifts after that I don't know why my mom insisted until after dinner for us to open presents. We all opened our gifts and settled into the living room to relax a bit and watch a Christmas story. I hated that movie but it was a family tradition.

"Oh yeah here you guys these are the presents from Bella she asked me to pass them out since she couldn't be here." Alice said while she passed out the neatly wrapped presents. I wasn't expecting anything I mean I didn't get her anything.

"Aw that was sweet of her Alice, how is she adjusting to school and work here?" My mother always the worrier.

"She is adjusting pretty well, she works a lot even though she doesn't need to she hates depending on her mom and dad for help I think she is saving up for a new car because that truck isn't going to last much longer. She is swamped with school work and study groups and working at the books stores."

"Oh Alice you should take her out or something she needs to have a social life and experience the rest of the joys college has to offer."

"I know mom but she is kind of stubborn and set in her ways. She isn't taking as many classes next semester I think she realized that was just too much, we decided to do MWF classes and have T and TH off to keep ourselves sane."

"Does she have a boyfriend or go out on dates?" what was my mom doing interrogating poor Alice about her roommate? I mean I was sitting on the edge of my seat listening to every word because I wanted to know what miss goody two shoes did with her time other than taunt me every Sunday with her little work outfit and little hips swaying while she bopped around the house. AHHHHHHHH that girl needs to get laid to knock some sense into her.

"No she doesn't have a boyfriend but she texts her best friend Jacob a lot and that guy Mike from the fraternity around the corner they talk a lot online and on the phone but they never really hang out cause she is so busy. Though she did tell me once that he asked her at told her that he had feelings for her."

"Well don't keep me in suspense Mary Alice what did she do?" geese my mother and my sister were sitting here gossiping and giggling about Bella's love life or lack thereof. And I looked around and noticed I was the only one left in the room with them. Crap I hope they didn't think I was sitting here listening to them on purpose. So I turned towards the tv and started to act like I was paying attention to the stupid kid with the BB gun.

"Oh calm down mom I'm getting to it geese, She told him that she was really busy with everything and that she didn't think she had time for a boyfriend or dating right now. But she told me that he was more like a brother or friend although she thought he was cute and really nice there was just no chemistry there."

I stopped listening to them after that and went up to bed I didn't really care to hear anything else as long as I knew she was ok. Wait what ok I didn't care if she was ok I mean I didn't want her to get hurt or anything but I didn't want her to for myself.

My parents asked me to hook up Alice and Bella's Christmas present which was a large 32 Plasma tv and a DVD player and a VCR and a surround system for their dorm. Alice let me in and then went off to hang out with some girl down the hall they were going to bake cookies in the kitchen or something.

It didn't' take long to hook everything up I set it all on their dressers and hung the tv on the wall next to the window and then I sat on Alice's bed to look around. You could definitely tell who had which side of the room. Alice's side was a bit messy and clothes all over the place while Bella's was neat and tidy and everything seemed to have a place. I saw some pictures on her wall next to her bed so I scooted over to take a look.

There was a picture collage of her and some Indian guy who looked about 22 he was real tall and built almost as big as Emmett. In all the pictures of them together she was in his arms somehow and they were hugging or he was kissing her on her cheek while she made a funny face. I noticed that in some of the pictures that the way he was gazing at her it looked like longing and she just looked happy. I moved along to the other pictures there were some of what I assumed was her mom and stepdad and her and then just her and her dad. There were a few group shots of her with a bunch of teenagers must be from high school and there was her prom picture she had on a strapless purple dress and you could see her collarbone and shoulders and the top of her breasts mounds. She was adorable her silky hair was hanging down in little ringlet curls. And she had that adorable blush on her cheeks she looked so innocent and sweet.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder as I was leaning on Bella's bed and I turned around quickly to find a fuming Bella staring down at me looking very pissed off. Shit I didn't even hear her come in.

"May I help you with something Edward?"

"No I'm quite alright thank you Bella I was just here hooking up your and Alice's Christmas present from my parents." I said as I pointed to the new tv on the dressers.

"Oh well where is Alice?" she asked while her face calmed down and she started to blush.

"She's baking cookies with some girl down the hall. Tell her I said I'll see her Sunday." And then I took the empty boxes and trash and left the room. I needed to escape her before I said something stupid.

And then Sunday came and it was just Alice and no Bella. Alice said that Bella was going to stay late at work and she was sorry that she couldn't make it. Yeah right I thought she was just avoiding me. And then next Sunday again no Bella. What she got her truck and didn't need a ride anymore so she just stopped coming around. And then the next Sunday it our turn to cook and if she wasn't here I was gonna order a pizza and give her a nasty call for ditching me and making me do the dinner alone. But she was there of course in her work clothes and looking a bit tired. She made that delicious spaghetti again and I helped chop the salad and roll the meat into meatballs.

We sat down to eat dinner in our usual spots. And everyone just acted like nothing was wrong and that it was ok for her to miss the last couple of dinners. I just ignored her I had Victoria coming over later and I think she was going to let me do it doggie style or at least she said she would. After dinner I heard Rosalie and Bella in the hallway upstairs while I was in my room so I decided to take a listen.

"Why haven't you been to dinner lately we've missed you? You know that you can't take on too much or you are going to get burnt out."

"I know and I wanted to be here but there were extra shifts at work and to be honest Rose I just feel a bit uncomfortable every week when the parade of women take the "Walk of Shame" up to Edward's room."

"Aw sweetie you don't have to worry about him. It's just what he does. Does he try hit on you is that it?"

"No it's not that at all I just know that he is better than that. I see how happy you and Emmett and Jasper and Alice are and I just don't understand why he doesn't find one person to do all that with."

" I often wonder the same things myself but it's just how Edward deals with the stress of college and all the pressure he is under with med school and trying to live up to his grandfather's expectations. He is a good guy deep down you're right about that he just needs to get this out of his system. Don't let it bother you ok the rest of us are here and you can always leave after dinner you don't have to wait around and hang out so long you can come earlier to hang out before the girls come a knocking."

It sounded like they were hugging now and I could hear Bella saying "Thanks Rose I appreciate it I'll try to make it here more often ok."

"And besides Bella I know he likes you the last couple of weeks he has been asking where you were and was worried that he was going to have to cook dinner by himself. I see the way he looks at you and he cares about you and wants to protect you from guys like him you and Alice. So just try and see past the arrogant ass he puts off ok."

"OK thanks Rose." And I heard them hug and walk back downstairs.

See I told you she was avoiding me. I didn't know that it made her uncomfortable I just thought she was judging me all the time. I felt kind of bad about listening in on their talk but I'm glad I did. I would try and make Bella feel more comfortable. I heard the front door open and close and Alice direct someone to my room just great right after Bella tells Rose about feeling uncomfortable Victoria shows up. Perfect now it's just going to make her stay away again.

**A/N : Please please please review and let me know if there is anything you want or don't want to happen. The more reviews the faster the chapters will come.**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 10 – Death in the Family**

**BPOV**

The weather was starting to get a bit rough outside and they were calling for a blizzard of about 2 to 3 feet of snow. It was now the beginning of February and I went home for Christmas and drove my truck back to school. I felt bad always depending on Emmett or Jasper for a ride and although Baltimore has an awesome transportation system. There was a light rail, subway, busses and cabs but I just missed my freedom and my truck. I was glad I had a truck because the snow was coming down hard. I started back with my Sundays at the Cullen's again after my talk with Rosalie I tried harder to understand Edward and look past his tramping around. Maybe he was emotionally disturbed or something but Alice and Emmett were perfectly normal and they were all raised by the same parents.

I was on my way to the house when my cell phone rang. It was Alice so I quickly answered or she would think something was wrong.

"Bella oh my god something horrible happened." My heart sank I immediately thought one of her brothers or our friends were in a car accident or something.

"What happened Alice are you ok?" I asked sounding concerned and worried.

"My grandpa passed away this afternoon and I am stuck at school with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward is all alone. We took the car instead of the jeep and we're snowed in and mom is worried about telling Edward until someone is there with him can you please please be there?"

""Of course Alice are you alright though? Don't you want me to come get you guys 1st?" I asked feeling a little bit weird about being alone with Edward but I was almost there.

"No no we're gonna be stuck here a while but my mom is gonna call you before she calls Edward and thank you so much Bella I'll call you later and please call me if he is too much to handle ok."

"Ok Alice I will I am so sorry about your grandpa let me know if there is anything else I can do ok."

"Alright thanks again Bella talk to you later" and then she hung up.

Wait handle what did she mean by handle what was he going to do that I couldn't handle? And then my phone rang and it was Esme.

"Hi Esme, I just heard about your father and I am so sorry for your loss is there anything I can do."

"Oh thank god Bella I need your help with Edward the others are stuck at school and snowed in and Alice told me that you were able to get to Edward and he is going to be so upset I am so worried about him he was the closest to my father they were best friends and I can't believe he is gone." She said through sobs.

"Oh Esme don't worry I just pulled up in front of the house do you want me to tell him or should I give him the phone?"

"Please give him the phone and thank you sweetie so much for being there for him right now."

"Ok hold on he's walking towards the door right now here he is." I said as Edward opened the door looking smug with himself about something and I just handed him the phone and began to take my snow boots and coat off while he walked towards the living room and leaned against the wall connecting to the dining room.

I was watching his face and studying it as I closed the door behind me and I could hear his mom on the phone crying and talking to him. A look of terror and sadness washed over him and he sank to the floor on his knees dropping the phone to the hard wood floor and it made a clunk sound. I ran over to him and picked up the phone because Esme was still crying on the other end and I was standing in front of him now.

He reached out and pulled me close against his body and he buried his head in my stomach and wrapped his hands around my waist and clung on so tightly I could barely breathe. He began to sob into my sweatshirt. I was so shocked I almost forgot about Esme on the phone until I heard her screaming Edward on the other end.

"I am here Esme it's Bella he's umm crying right now but don't worry I'm here and I'll take care of him for you."

"Oh thank you so much Bella you don't know how much I appreciate it, I'll call you again later after I know more about what's going on. Please take care of my baby for me Bella."

"Don't worry Esme I'll do everything I can. And let me know if there is anything else that needs to be done."

Then we hung up and I placed my phone on the bookshelf next to where we were standing. Or I was standing and he was kneeling. I am not sure how long we stood there but I could feel my shirt's wetness coming through my skin. At some point during our time there I began to rub his back and smooth his hair away from his face. My phone rang again and it was Alice.

"Is he ok? What happened are you ok Bella?"

"Alice calm down we are both ok. He's just crying right now let me see if he wants to talk." I tried to tap him on the shoulder and told him that Alice was on the phone but he just hugged me tighter and sobbed more.

"Alice I don't think he is ready to talk yet I'll call you if anything changes and please make sure Jasper takes care of you ok."

"Thanks Bella you have no idea how much I appreciate this I know he is not your favorite person but I appreciate you doing this for me."

And then we hung up. My feet were starting to hurt a little so I rocked back and forth on them to try and get them to stop. He must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to his body and lifted me up when he stood up he walked to the couch never taking his face away from my stomach. He sat down and grabbed my knees and set me down on his lap so now I was straddling him and kneeling on the couch while he continued to sob into me. About an hour later I started wondering if he was ever going to stop. He had stopped sobbing now he was just holding me. I wondered if one of his girls was going to come over tonight and would he talk to her or would I have to deal with that. Oh I hoped not because I don't know if I could handle that.

I didn't know what to do with my arms or my hands now but I mean he was breaking down right in front of me and he was so vulnerable I could but my frustrations with him aside and do this for Alice and Esme they had always been good to me. I could do this. So I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his back and started to rub circles on his shirt and run my fingers through his hair and he loosened his grip around me and sat back a little and I could now see his face.

My heart sank right out of my body and it was like it was missing now. His eyes were red from crying and there were tears streaming down his cheeks and his lips were swollen from where he was biting them and his cheeks were blotchy. I felt so bad I reached behind me for the tissues on the coffee table and set them on the couch beside us. I scooted up a bit and down so that I was sitting on his knees but not near his groin I made sure not to scoot that close. I took the tissue and started to wipe his face and hold is cheek in my palm. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes while I cleaned his face. I put a tissue in his hand and tapped my nose and he blew his nose a few times with the tissues I kept handing him. Now we had a bunch of icky tissues on the other side of us on the couch. I was holding his head in my hands and his eyes were closed and I was looking at his eyelashes they were dark from the tears and long resting on his cheeks he looked almost angelic except for his brow where his eyebrows were drawn together with a little crease in the middle from the sadness on his face.

I had the strangest urge to kiss him on his swollen lips. But I caught myself inches from his face. That would have been a huge mistake. I wiggled my knees a little get more comfortable and he rested his hands on my hips before brought me a lot closer towards him. Now our stomachs were inches apart and he leaned over and buried his face in my hair resting on my neck. So I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his head and shoulders and I just held him. His arms moved up behind my back encircling me and pulling me tight to him. I could feel my breasts press against his chest. I rubbed his back while he clung to me and his hot breath was flowing through my hair onto my collarbone and making me shiver from within. I felt the goose bumps rising from my fingers up my arm to my shoulders. I shuttered a little and he started to kneed my sides with his hands as he was holding me. For a second I thought he was trying to make a pass at me until I heard him sobbing again into my neck. And we stayed like that for a couple of hours.

**A/N : What do you think? What should happen next? Please review I am at a crossroads and I have several different ideas but I would love to hear from you all.**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	11. Chapter 11 Death in the Family Part 2

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 11 – Death in the Family Part 2**

**BPOV**

We were still on the sofa in with our bodies entangled together. His arms had loosened a bit and dropped to my hips again but he was still holding on so tightly. I glanced around to the clock on the DVD player and saw that it was almost 2am. Had we really been sitting here for that long? It only felt like an hour or two but not 5. I have to get some sleep and I know that some sleep would do him good and maybe he would feel better tomorrow. Or at least be able to communicate. I slowly unhitched his hands from my hips and started to rise up on my knees and stood in front of him on the sofa. He looked up at me with those green eyes that and it melted my heart he was in so much pain and hurt and all that I saw in his eyes is that he was lost.

I took his hand and led him up the stairs and into his bedroom where I drew his covers back and pushed him gently to sit on the edge of his bed. I bent down and untied his shoes and slipped them off slowly and placed them together next to his nightstand. He was limp like a rag doll. There was no strength to his limbs he was just an empty shell. He was wearing jeans and a sweater but I could see a white t-shirt collar under the sweater and it was quite warm in here with the heat and then once he was under the blankets he would probably be too warm so I slowly lifted his sweater up and he raised his arms to comply with my actions and I hung the sweater over his chair. I pushed his shoulders back so that his head was lying on the pillow and I brought each of his legs up to rest on the bed and then I pulled his covers over him and turned to leave but he seized my wrist and pulled me back and looked up at me questioningly like he was scared I was leaving. He tugged on my arm a bit and gestured for a hug. So I leaned over him and gave him a hug and stroked my hand over his cheek causing him to lean into my touch and I once again began to leave but he seized my hand once again. I was not going to stay in that room on that bed with him and who knows what bodily fluids and what not were on those sheets where he was with all of those girls I would do anything to help him for Alice or Esme but I would not could not sleep in THAT bed next to him. I was not one of those cheap easy girls.

"Edward I can't sleep in THAT bed with you after knowing what goes on under those covers. I am sorry and I know you are upset but I'll do anything else but I can't be in that bed with you." I was now starting to tear up thinking about all the things that had happened in that bed and how could this Edward be the same Edward that did all of those vile things.

He let go of my hand and I walked towards the door but I heard him get up and I turned around and he was holding his pillow in his hand and standing right behind me. I guess he was going to follow me and that was alright with me but I couldn't be in that room another second. I walked back into the hallway and then realized I had to pee. Crap now what was I going to do. I wondered if he had to pee also. So I walked to wards the bathroom and went inside and he stopped at the door and just stood there still holding his pillow. I held up my finger so he would just wait right there and I would just be a minute and he nodded and shut the door. I quickly went pee and watched the keyhole the entire time seeing if maybe he was watching me but there was nothing. I washed my hands and flushed the toilet and took some mouth wash and rinsed out my mouth and gargled a little and rinsed again. I felt a lot better now and my sweatshirt was still wet so I took it off and carried it out of the bathroom where Edward was standing in exactly the same spot like he hadn't moved.

I took his hand and led him into the bathroom and gestured for the toilet and turned a left and closed the door behind me. I listened by the door and I heard him peeing and I felt a little relieved that he could function a little bit more now. I heard him wash his hands and brush his teeth and then he was there in the doorway looking down at me questioning me like I was supposed to know what was going to happen next.

All I knew is that I was tired and if I had to share a bed with Edward then that is what I was going to have to do it's not like he was in any state of mind to take advantage of me. If anything I could probably take advantage of him right now. Gosh my mind was wondering in all sorts of directions. I have never wished to see Alice more in my life than that moment. But I was the one that was here and I was the one that would take care of him. I walked towards the guest bedroom and glanced outside at the window and it was still snowing like crazy outside. I looked down and saw my truck covered in snow. I could vaguely see the red side mirror but it looked like it was almost covered in snow. Edward was standing beside me looking down also and his expression still didn't change. I pulled the covers down from the bed and took my socks off and looked around to see if I had left any clothes here in the guestroom and in a drawer I found some of my clothes. I grabbed the pajamas and walked over to Edward and put my hands on his shoulders and turned him around and he just stood there so I quickly took off my shirt and bra and khaki pants and put on the cotton shorts and tank top I folded my clothes and put them on top of the dresser and remembered I left my phone downstairs. I ran quickly downstairs to grab it and I found his phone on the kitchen table and I sprinted back up the stairs only to knock right into his hard chest knocking me to the floor in the middle of the hallway. OUCH

"OWE" I cried out as my butt his the hardwood floor. Before I had a chance to get up He bent down and scooped me up in his arms and walked back to the guestroom and he gently set me on the left side of the bed near the window. He slowly walked to the other side and got in pulling the covers up a little over his body. He rolled onto his side looking at me and he reached out and pulled me close to him. I was frozen and limp acting like him from the moment he scooped me up. I was in shock and I had to hold it together I couldn't freak out on him right now he needed me to be strong and I needed myself to be strong. I set both of our phones on the nightstand and let him pull me closer. As long as I could sleep I didn't care how close he wanted to be.

Edward scooted down further in the bed and slid closer to me resting his head on my chest right between my breasts, his head was tilted down and his nose was on my stomach all I could see was his bronze hair on top of my breasts. This wasn't so bad I could do this I mean we would just be asleep. He brought his right hand up and rested on my arm and slowly slid it down to my hand his touch was so warm and gentle. I was a horrible person. I was having the most erotic thoughts at this moment when he is in so much pain. He rested his hand over mine and I lay there waiting for him to fall asleep and I must have dozed off myself.

I woke up to a phone ringing and reached over to grab it and it was Alice and I saw the time was 9am.

"Hi Alice" I said through a tired state. I was still exhausted.

"Hi Bella how is everything there? Is Edward ok?"

"Yes Alice we are fine but he is asleep right now and he hasn't spoken a word since your mom told him."

"Oh he has taken it worse than I thought."

"How is the weather out are you guys able to make it back to the house yet?"

"No that's actually why I am calling we are going to be stuck here for a couple days do you mind if Rosalie crashes on your bed?"

"No that's fine. When do you think the roads will be ok to drive on?"

"I am not sure I know I have been watching the news and the entire city and half the state is on emergency lockdown they are having medical personnel shuttled around in Hummers but other than that they are asking people to stay inside until the snow stops and starts to melt. School is cancelled until further notice and a lot of stores aren't even opened. But I'll keep you updated I didn't mean to wake you call me later after you guys wake up ok and thanks again Bella I appreciate it a lot."

"Ok thanks Alice talk to you later." And we hung up. I glanced down to see if the phone or my talking had woken Edward up but he didn't' seem to notice.

I spoke to soon he started to stir on top of me and he scooted further on top and he was now laying directly on me and squishy my legs. I squirmed a little bit trying to get out or roll or something he was crushing me. He reached for my knees and spread them apart and his chest was now directly over my groin. This was a little awkward and I wasn't sure if he was entirely awake yet but if he took any of his clothes off I didn't care how upset he was I was going to put up a fight. He lifted up a bit with his hands on either side of my stomach and turned his face the other way so he was facing the door instead of the window now. He nuzzled into my stomach now and put his hands up on the bed next to my body and rested his hands on the side of my body resting right above my ribs. He was inches away from my breasts now and I was starting to feel a burning inside my stomach and an ache in my groin.

God what was wrong with me. Someone is dead and I'm sitting here imagining Edward Cullen thrusting his cock into me and taking my virginity. I thought for a second that if he wanted to do this I would go along with it just to satisfy the aching that was building inside me. But I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. I sometimes with I was more adventurous and open minded to explore my sexuality more but I was too scared.

I rested my right hand on his arm and I moved my thumb in a circular motion to sooth him back to sleep while I ran my fingers through his hair with my left hand. And eventually he fell asleep and I drifted off again as well.

**A/N : **What do you think? What should happen next? Please review I am at a crossroads and I have several different ideas but I would love to hear from you all. What do you think? What should happen next? Please review I am at a crossroads and I have several different ideas but I would love to hear from you all. What do you think? What should happen next? Please review I am at a crossroads and I have several different ideas but I would love to hear from you all**. SOMEONE REVIEW OR GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE ! ! !**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	12. Chapter 12 The Kiss

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 12 – Breakfast**

**BPOV**

I began to arch my hips to meet his thrusts and he was pounding into me and massaging my breasts and I was so close to my climax I could feel the ache start to rise and I felt the walls of my vagina clench over and over again eagerly reaching for him trying to draw him in closer and closer and deeper and deeper and I was moaning with pleasure.

Then I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping Edward on my clothed body snoring gently. It was all a dream. It felt so real and good god did it feel good I could still feel him massaging my breast until I looked down and realized that that part was real.

"Edward are you awake?" I whispered softly to see if he was really sleeping and I got no response just him kneading my breast gently and his hips were thrusting into the bed between my feet near the end of the bed. Just freaking great, I was having my 1st erotic dream and it felt so good and real and it is about Edward Cullen. I arched my back a bit to nudge him in hopes that he would wake up and stop or really continue and take my innocence. The way I was feeling at that moment I am not sure I would have minded that much.

He started to stir a little and nuzzle into my stomach lifting my shirt up and kissing me belly and re-grabbing my breast and massaging it. Did I really want this? Was I ready for this? No absolutely I was not ready for this. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet and he was half way up my body when he took my right nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it gently flicking his tongue across it. I had to stop him before he went too far but oh my god it felt so so good my body was responding desperately to him and I moan escaped my lips and he shot a look up into my face and jumped off of the bed and was standing against the door now looking at me petrified.

Oh shit what did I just do? I should have just removed his hand and woke him up. Crap stupid Bella think what is he doing is he crying again? Yeah he was upset he talking though at least.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you please forgive me I'm so sorry oh god I'm sorry." He was mumbling through his sobs why was he saying sorry so much and he didn't know it was me would it have been such a terrible thing for it to have been me what was I not pretty enough for him now I was getting pissed. I was pretty enough to have a guy want me in that way. Damnit I may not have big boobs like his other girls but they were certainly good enough for him to be grabbing on in his sleep. Wait other girls what was I thinking I didn't want to be one of his many girls.

I got up and went over to him to comfort him because I didn't want him to be upset again and he was starting to get better and at least talk to me now. I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back and his hair to sooth him.

"Edward its ok don't worry you we were asleep we didn't know what we were doing please calm down I'm not mad its ok please Edward stop apologizing it's alright."

"Are you sure because I didn't mean to do that I wouldn't do that to you please don't tell my sister she'll never forgive me."

"Edward trust me I don't want to tell her either I was responding to you after all." Then he looked at me questioningly and I immediately felt the blush rise from my neck and overtake my cheeks. Crap did I just admit to him that I wanted him in that way. Shit food yes breakfast will break up this uncomfortable situation.

"Edward I'm going to go downstairs and make some breakfast for us and turn on the news to see how the blizzard is coming along ok?" he looked a bit shocked and confused.

He reached out and pulled me close against him again in a hug like last night and I almost thought he was breaking down again. He began whispered through my hair against my neck.

"Thank you for being with me last night when I needed you. I know you don't like me but I am grateful for what you did." I leaned back from the hug and cupped his cheeks in my hands and stared him in the eyes.

"Edward I never said I didn't like you I just don't understand or want to witness the torture you put yourself through." I sighed and dropped my head feeling crappy for judging him and doing this right now while he is in so much pain but I didn't want him thinking I hated him.

"Bella I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, I want us to be friends you're important to Alice and that makes you important to me."

"We should have been friends earlier"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your books and cd collection in your room last night and noticed that we have a lot of the same collections and it would be nice to have someone to discuss them with. If you wanted to of course."

He smiled that crooked smile at me that I used to mistake for a smirk but it was just the way he smiled. It was adorable the way the corner of his mouth rose up to a little curl against his cheek. My heart started to flutter and I unconsciously moved closer towards him and he moved a little closer and our lips slowly drifted towards each other and touched lightly and I felt his soft silky lips press against mine and I pulled away quickly and ran downstairs and started to make breakfast trying to forget the kiss. I was breathing heavy and my hands were shaking my knees felt weak and shaky.

**EPOV**

Her breast fit perfectly in my palm and I was massaging her gently while I was thrusting into her tight hole pumping up and down giving her everything I had. Her scent was driving me mad and turning me on more and more I could almost taste her. I needed to taste her I began slowly kissing her soft silky skin and I found a breast and began kissing and sucking on it and it tasted better than it smelled it was bringing me closer and closer to my release if I could remember her name I would definitely keep her around longer than a week. She was tugging on my hair pulling me closer to her body and she moaned out my name and I WOKE UP.

It was a dream and my grandfather was dead and I was nuzzled against the skin of of of ?? FUCK its Bella no I didn't I couldn't have. I jumped up and across the room leaving her spread on the bed with a look of frustration and shock across her face. Oh no what have I done? I am a monster and a pig. I took advantage of this sweet innocent girl who was putting up with my craziness how could I have been such an ass?

Then my mind drifted to my family my grandfather and best friend was gone forever and my sister and mother were going to kill me for taking advantage of Bella. I began to cry and think of grandfather and how I wanted to talk to him and he could fix everything and make it all go away and explain me to everyone else he was the only person that truly got me and why I did the things I did and he accepted me completely and loved me unconditionally no matter what I did. I can't stop crying.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you please forgive me I'm so sorry oh god I'm sorry."

She's just looking at me and I could see the hate in her eyes and the fear. I have never forced myself on a girl ever. And I felt like a piece of shit how could I have done this and to Bella of all people. Oh shit she's coming to hit me and scream but I deserve it.

She came over and started hugging me and rubbing my back and running her fingers through my hair it immediately calmed me down.

"Edward its ok don't worry you we were asleep we didn't know what we were doing please calm down I'm not mad its ok please Edward stop apologizing it's alright."

"Are you sure because I didn't mean to do that I wouldn't do that to you please don't tell my sister she'll never forgive me." I didn't believe her she was just trying to get me to stop crying and stop making her uncomfortable.

"Edward trust me I don't want to tell her either I was responding to you after all." I looked at her questioningly wondering if she meant it or if she was just trying to make me feel better. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink and she smiled sweetly up at me .If she meant it should I have kept going but that would have been a mistake her first time shouldn't be with someone like me.

"Edward I'm going to go downstairs and make some breakfast for us and turn on the news to see how the blizzard is coming along ok?" I was confused now she was changing the subject and trying avoid me. But I didn't want to let her go. I needed to be close to her right now I needed her to hold me.

I reached out and pulled her close against me in hug like last night and whispered in her hair.

"Thank you for being with me last night when I needed you. I know you don't like me but I am grateful for what you did." She hugged me and leaned away cupping her hands around my face and looked me straight in the eye.

"Edward I never said I didn't like you I just don't understand or want to witness the torture you put yourself through." She sighed and dropped her head. Why did she think I was torturing myself I was out having fun and living life while she was just gliding along the edges being safe and avoiding life? I hadn't realized how innocent she was until just now and I was beginning to feel even worse about how I treated her when she first came to the house a couple months ago. I was truly sorry and wanted her to be happy.

"Bella I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, I want us to be friends you're important to Alice and that makes you important to me."

"We should have been friends earlier" what did she mean earlier?

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your books and cd collection in your room last night and noticed that we have a lot of the same collections and it would be nice to have someone to discuss them with. If you wanted to of course." Of course I wanted to. I didn't anyone that truly understood me anymore he was gone. Maybe Bella and I could become good friends. The only girl I was ever friends with was my sister.

I smiled at her. She smiled up at me and my heart skipped a beat and she moved her face a little closer to mine and her lips were pouting out like she was searching for a kiss. I slowly moved closer not to scare her and my entire body started to burn with desire to touch her any part of her I wanted my lips on her skin to feel and taste that scent I had tasted before in my dream. I have never been turned on more in my life then those few short minutes ago when I was kissing up her stomach imagining myself inside of her. Our lips lightly touched and it was pure heaven. There was nothing sexual about it. There was no lust it was pure and sweet. It felt like I had just had my real first kiss. All of the kisses with all of those other girls before didn't compare to this simple soft brushing of our lips. And I knew at that moment that I would never be the same. How could I go from this heaven to the cheap hell of messy sloppy kisses that I used to share with mindless girls before.

I looked up and she was gone. ??? What did I do wrong now?

**A/N : OK now I am on STRIKE until people review more.**

**SOMEONE REVIEW OR GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE ! ! !**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	13. Chapter 13 Snowed In

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 13 – Snowed In**

**BPOV**

Edward came down from his shower about 15 minutes after I left him in the guest room after our kiss. I hoped he wouldn't mention it and we could just pretend it never happened. He slid into one of the barstools setting on the other side of the kitchen island I fixed him a plate of food and set it in front of him.

"Coffee or Juice?" I asked

"Juice is fine thanks." He looked a little shy now not the usual confident and smug Edward I was used to.

"Thanks for making breakfast Bella it's really good." He said as he was inhaling his food like a starved Emmett.

"I was thinking about shoveling my way to my truck to get some of my school books and my overnight bag. Do you know where the shovel is?"

"Doesn't worry about I'll do it as soon as I'm done here. I should probably do the steps and sidewalk and put some salt down so it doesn't ice over." Edward was back to fully functional now. I was not sure if I was relieved about that or not. I mean it was nice to talk to him and not have him so upset but I was nervous about being around a coherent Edward.

"Call your mom and sister before you head out they are probably worried about you I think your phone is on the nightstand in the guestroom."

"Oh you mean your room." He said with a smile. What did he mean MY room? I am just going to ignore that comment, I don't want to say anything to embarrass myself.

He got up and went upstairs so I cleaned up the dishes and the counter and went to get dressed and put on my coat and boots. I grabbed my keys and headed outside and it was beautiful everything was white and sparkly it was like from a dream. I stepped into the snow and practically disappeared up to my thigh. I should invest in an actual full body snow suit. Edward came out of the front door carrying 2 shovels, an ice scraper and a broom.

"Bella, Bella, Bella where are you I can't find you hello Bella did you disappear."

"Ha Ha Ha Edward I am right here duh well at least half of me is, toss me a shovel please so I can get to my car."

He was laughing at me now and tossed me a shovel and I began to scoop myself out of my sunken state. He began to shovel the steps and sidewalk while I made my way to my truck. It was very cold outside but only if the wind hit you the right way so it was bearable to be outside. I had my fluffy hat that had flaps that came down and tied under my chin so my hair was sticking out under my hat and flowing in the wind when it would gust. The cold hair came across my face and I sneezed.

"Bless you"

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem Bella."

"You know Baby its cold outside." He said and then I got a thought we were getting along and the kiss didn't seem to be making us awkward or anything so I decided to let it go and just relax and be myself.

"**Bella**" and "_Edward"_

"**I really can't stay" **

"_Baby its cold outside"_

"**I've got to go away" **

"_Baby its cold outside"_

"**This evening has been" **

"_Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

"**So very nice" **

"_I'll hold your hands they're cold as ice"_

"**My mother will start to worry" **

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry"_

"**My father will be pacing the floor" **

"_Listen to the fireplace roar"_

"**So really I'd better scurry" **

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

"**Well, maybe just one drink more"**

"_Put some records on while I pour"_

**"The neighbors might think"**

"_Baby, it's bad out there"_

"**Say, what's in this drink" **

"_No cabs to be had out there"_

"**I wish I knew how" **

"_Your eyes are like starlight now"_

"**To break the spell "**

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"_

"**I ought to say no, no, no, sir" **

"_Mind if I move a little closer"_

"**At least I'm gonna say that I tried"**

"_What's the use in hurting my pride"_

"**I really can't stay" **

"_Baby don't hold out"_

"**Baby it's cold outside"**

We sang into our shovel handles and laughed and smiled at each other through the entire song while swaying our hips and hopping around in the snow. I felt like I was a kid again there were no inhibitions or fear holding me back I just let go and had fun. I got him a couple times with small snowballs while he did the same and we continued to play around in the snow until we ended up next to each other by my truck. I looked up into his eyes his nose was red and his cheeks were pink he was truly beautiful my heart froze and my knees got weak and I was about to buckle into my truck when his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up towards his chest and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to steady myself.

Our faces were inches apart when we were interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Hey Bella is that you?" Mike said from the sidewalk behind us. Edward released my waist and turned to begin shoveling once again.

"Oh hey Mike how have you been I almost forgot that you lived around the corner. Whats up?"

"Nothing much my brothers and I were walking around the neighborhood with our shovels helping people dig their cars out and their sidewalks and steps and stuff you know the whole help the community and stuff we're big on that kind of stuff at my fraternity." He said while he held up his shovel triumphantly.

"Oh that's really sweet of you guys to do that. I am sure the people really appreciate it."

"Well if you want to stop by later you know when you're done with your truck you are more than welcome to we're having chili and grilled cheese and hot coco. You can bring all your friends too if you want."

**EPOV**

What the fuck is that douche bag doing out here. Did he not see us about to kiss? Was it not that obvious? I couldn't believe the nerve of this little shit standing here right in front of me inviting her over.

"Yeah I'll text you if we're not coming but I'll check with them. Thanks again for the invite did you ever find that copy of the series TRUE BLOOD that you were looking for online?"

"No I wasn't able to find it."

"Oh well I think I have a copy at my dorm if you want I can drop it off sometime after all this snow goes away and I'm able to get back to the dorms."

"Yeah maybe we could meet for some coffee or something." This little shit was relentless. I can't believe him she said maybe to chili did he not get the clue was he looking to embarrass himself more or did he just like to be tortured. Say no Say no Say no I was chanting in my head as I finished digging her truck out from the driver side.

"Yeah that's sounds fine Mike I'll text you next week and hey I think I'm gonna pass on the chili I just want get inside and relax after this if that's cool."

"Oh yeah no problem I'll see you next week then catch ya later gator." HA sucker no chili booty for you. Oh wait shit she agreed for coffee next week. Well that was next week and I had her now I win this round.

After we were done outside she grabbed her bag and I put the shovels and stuff on the porch and we stripped inside the door and placed all of our snowy clothes and boots on the towel near the door. I glanced over and she was just in a t-shirt and her little boy shorts and she had her bag in her hand and was running upstairs shivering. Her little legs were so cute they were pink from getting wet through her jeans from the snow. I noticed she had put on some weight over the last few months from the last time I saw her in shorts over the summer. She had more curves now and her legs were more shapely and defined. I tried to think back to sleeping on her and her tummy and sides did feel a lot softer and more plump aww she gained her freshman 15 already how cute. Cute it wasn't cute she looked fucking sexy. STOP EDWARD get your mind out of the gutter. I had to stop thinking like that.

I ran upstairs to my room and put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and new socks and tennis. When I came down she had a pot going on the stove and something in the oven. It smelled wonderful.

"Whatcha making? you gonna share?"

"No Edward I'm cooking your food in your house and I'm not going to share a bit of it with you. It's tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Do you want coco, tea or coffee?"

"Hmmm coco please with whipped cream and marshmallows please with a cherry ontop."

"Well I can handle the whipped cream and marshmallows but as far as the cherry I'm sorry but you can't have it I'm saving it for the man I marry." Was prude little Bella Swan making a dirty joke at my expense? I do believe she is by the way she is smiling and blushing. I just burst out laughing. We took our food and drinks into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and watching a DVD.

**A/N : SOMEONE REVIEW OR GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE ! ! !**

**Thanks, Dobrodey**


	14. Chapter 14 Snowed In Part 2

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 14 – Snowed In Part 2**

**BPOV**

Edward fell asleep watching the DVD and when it was over I took the dishes in the kitchen and washed and dried them. I came back and he had tipped over and was lying on the floor now it was just too cute. I knelt down beside his sleeping head and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Edward wake up you're on the floor sweetie. Wake up." I said softly and he began to stir. He looked up at me and sat up.

"Hi sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"Um yeah you definitely FELL asleep." I said as I giggle at him on the floor. Picturing him tipping over and falling to the hardwood floor.

He sprung up and was now standing in front of me. He plopped on the couch pulling me down with him holding me against his body. I was now lying on top of him face to face I could feel the entire length of his body under me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him forcing my head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso and brought my hands up to rest behind him on his shoulder blades. He wiggled a little up so his head was resting on the pillows of the arm of the sofa. I felt his lips touch the top of my head and I heard him quietly sniff my hair. I felt comfortable and safe right at that moment the house could have caved in around me and I wouldn't have noticed.

Edward pulled the afghan down from resting on the back of the sofa and straightened it over us before encircling his arms around my waist and head. He gently moved his hand smoothing my hair away from my face over and over it was soothing. He wiggled his body a little more into the sofa nuzzling his body into the cushions to get comfortable. He smelled amazing. I took in his scent and my entire body shivered from within.

I was unaware of what was going on in the world around me as I moved my head to look up into his eyes. He tilted his head down to look me directly in the eyes. I brought my hands from behind him and rested them on his chest under my chin and tilted my head to the side a little and just stared into his eyes. We stayed that way for what seemed like forever before he leaned closer and kissed a peck on the tip of my nose. I could feel my cheeks become warmer from the blush that was rising my face. He smiled gently at me and softly kissed each of my cheeks which only became an even deeper shade of red.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure what are you thinking about?"

"No fair I asked you 1st."

"Well I was thinking that your eyes are lighting when you are calm and relaxed and darker when you are upset or mad."

"Is that so?" he asked still not breaking our locked gaze

"Yes"

He tightened his grip on my waist and lifted me slightly while sliding me up a couple inches so that I was resting closer to him. His face turned a little resting his cheek to my cheek and I melted. I leaned into the corner of his neck and pressed my face against the warmth. He did the same while stroking my hair out of the way. I felt him softly kiss behind my ear.

I felt a burning start in my chest and travel down my body. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my body into him. A moan slipped through his lips against my neck and he was rubbing up and down my back with his strong hands. I pulled back so that our faces were side by side and I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I took my right hand and gently rested it on his chin and brought his lips to mine. I softly kissed his bottom lip he responded by parting his lips to give me access. I parted my lips and gently massaged his bottom lip with both of mine. I had my fingers gently resting on the side of his face running them up and down his cheek and jaw.

I repeated the same gentle massage on his upper lip and I could feel him starting to breathe heavier under my body. I rose up and down from his chest rising in deep breaths. I slowly glided my tongue over the top of his bottom lip and did the same with his top lip. I was lost in this moment and unable to think of anything but tasting him and feeling him against me. He brought his tongue to mine and we gently massaged our tongues together glided from my mouth to his and back again. I could feel burning and aching from inside my body as I thrust my hips into him grinding against his abdomen.

His hands were gliding over my body everywhere slowly rubbing and squeezing me through my clothes. We began to rise as he started sitting up never breaking our kiss. He gripped my thighs holding me to him as he stood up and wrapped them around his waist. He cupped under my bottom supporting all of my weight while I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. I locked my ankles together behind his waist which brought us closer together. I could feel the pounding of my heartbeat in center between my legs pressed up against his torso.

He slowly walked up the stairs carrying me into the guest room, my room. He lay me down on the bed and quickly took his shirt off. The sight of his chest sent shivers through my body I wanted to run my hands over every inch of his muscular chest and abdomen. His pants hung off of his hips and I could see the lines of his hips leading to his obvious arousal. He crawled back onto the bed hovering over my body looking down into my eyes. They were burning into me right down to my heart.

"Bella tell me what you want." He said through a husky breath. What do I want I don't know what I want? I want to touch him and be close I want to feel his touch and his lips on my body. I want to have the increasing pressure inside of me released. How could I say all of that? Was I brave enough to get the words passed my lips? We had come this far I would just blurt it out and hope he understood.

"I-I want you to m-make me cum." I stuttered out still staring into his eyes. He looked up and down my body taking it all in and he seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking very serious.

"Y-yes I trust you with my life."

He slid down the bed and stopped at my feet. He slowly removed my shoes and set them down on the floor. He took off my socks one by one and gently kissed my ankles and reached his strong hands up inside my jeans caressing and massaging my calves. He straddled my legs and raised himself up on his knees leaning down and unbuttoned my jeans and placed a hand behind on my lower back lifting me off of the bed while he slip my jeans down over my hips and passed my butt. He slowly tugged them down and set them on the floor. He began to slowly kiss up the inside of my right leg holding it up to his shoulder.

I could feel the soft kisses going up my thigh and he stopped and was massaging my thigh with his hand and licking circles against my smooth skin. He reached the sensitive area where my thigh met my groin and my panties were blocking him. I felt his nose drag across the center of my panties and his face pressed against me while his lips parted and he licked the already soaking center of my cotton boy sorts. His tongue slid in the side and he grasped the hem with his teeth and lifted me again with his hands behind on my lower back. His teeth clenched down biting my panties as he moved back slowly dragging them from my body. He took them in his hands after setting me back on the bed and licked the inside where my juices had spilled from my body.

"Are you sure Bella you have to be sure." He asked me one last time.

"Please don't break my cherry." He looked down at me questioningly like he didn't understand why I was saying that. Then he smiled that crooked smile at me.

"I won't touch your cherry unless you give me permission." He said and lowered himself off of the bed pulling my legs swiftly dragging me down so that my knees were at the edge of the bed and I could no longer see him. I felt him but I couldn't see him. I propped myself up on my elbows looking in between my legs to see what he was doing. He was sitting Indian style on the floor with my legs draped over each of his shoulders. He caught me leaning forward looking at him.

"Bella lie back down and enjoy." So I did.

He wrapped his arms around my thighs and brought his hands up to part my lips while he slowly kissed his way up my thighs alternating between the two. I could feel my aching rise in my body begging to be satisfied. I wiggled my hips forward inviting his touch and his tongue. His fingers spread my hairless lips and the tip of his tongue slowly glided up one side of my lip and then down the other. I was pushing my hips up to meet his licks as he brought his tongue to the bottom of my vagina and slowly deeply licked up the entire center lapping up my juices. I felt my body shudder. My walls were involuntarily clenching eagerly waiting something to grab a hold of.

His tongue slid into my hole and I could feel his nose press against my clit and his breath was washing over my lips. His tongue circled inside of me licking the walls and sucking gently on my lips. He continued this pattern for what seemed like an eternity until he took my clit in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue and I was so close I was moaning. My breathing was erratic and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Oh god, oh god please Edward pleeeaase." I hissed through my broke breaths.

"What Bella? I'm a little busy." He said into my body.

"Please put it in please it's aching." I said breathlessly as he continued to massage my clit with his tongue

"Put what in?' he was torturing me now I just knew it I wanted him and I didn't give a damn about my cherry I was mad and pissed and I wanted to feel him inside of me to make this aching go away.

I sat back away from him and got up off of the bed and walked around the bed. He looked at me shocked his lips glistening with my juices. I looked down his body and saw his erect penis through his pants. He was standing now looking down at me confused. I grabbed his jeans and undid his button and zipper careful not to hurt the part of him that I was after. I slid his jeans and boxers down his body and flung his shoes off and pushed him against the bed and tossed his clothes to the side.

I got on the bed straddling him and he used his arms to scoot back on the bed but I just rose to my knees and followed him until he was pressed up against the pillows and headboard. I lifted my shirt and tossed it to the floor and reached behind my back and unhooked my bra tossing it to the floor as well. I brought his legs together and straddled him and slowly moved closer to him taking his face in my hands and kissing him fiercely.

"Stop! What are you doing?" he asked looking shocked and scared.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked in return wondering if it wasn't clearly obvious what I was doing.

"You just said you didn't want to."

"I don't care what I just said Edward I want this I need this."

"I am not going to do this Bella I won't have any part of this I'm not going to take it I won't do it."

"You don't' have to I'll do it." I said as I reached for him. "If you'll let me of course."

"What wait are you serious? I mean I'm not going to stop you but I'd rather you did it and not me."

"Yes I'm serious please let me do this Edward don't make me beg."

"It's all you then." He said as he reached up to grab my face and kissed me deeply thrusting his tong to meet mine. I slowly moved closer to him hovering over his long thick penis.

I spread my legs and reached to grab the head of his penis and pressed it against my center swirling it around in circles to drown it in my juices. He moaned into my mouth and I slowly lowered down and the head started to go into my entrance. His hands were gripping my waist to steady me as I held on to his shoulders so that I wouldn't go too far too fast and hurt myself. It hurt a little as I took him in slowly deeper and deeper until he stopped me.

"What's wrong." I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Oh god Bella nothing's wrong I can feel it I'm at your wall please go slow or it's going to hurt."

"It already hurts. It's a good hurt though."

I moved closer to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burring my face in his neck as I slowly pushed down with my hips and felt a sharp pain and warmth spill from inside of me. It hurt so much. I still hadn't fully taken all of him inside of me yet. I had to keep going so that the pain would stop. I pushed more and cried out against his neck and felt his arms wrap around me holding me tight. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back soothing me. I took a deep breath and pushed myself all of the way down and I could feel my clitoris touching the base of his penis and I knew that I had all of him inside of me. It was a pain worse than anything I had ever felt. I clung to him digging my nails in his back and sobbing against his neck. It hurt so bad I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

He was kissing my neck and shoulders and gripping my waist. He gripped tighter and slowly lifted me up a little and brought me back down I continued to cry into his shoulder and neck while he continued to do this over and over again. Each time the pain became less and less and then it started feeling good. Oh god did it feel good. As his hands gripped me I began to move up and down without his help. I was moving my hips in circles and pushing them up and down sliding up and down the length of his shaft. He clung to me tightly and moaned into my neck.

"Oh god Bella don't' stop oh god please don't stop." He screamed into my throat. I could feel my climax rising inside of me. I started to move faster and faster and grind into him each time I came down to his base.

"I'm cl-close Edward im so close." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"look at me I want to see you." He said pulling my face away from him and holding it in front of his.

"I want to watch you cum." He said staring into my eyes.

We stared into each other's eyes as our climax climbed together and I was pounding down onto him as he thrust up to meet me. I felt the boiling in my chest and my stomach going down towards our friction. My walls started to contract uncontrollably, milking him squeezing him tightly inside of me. Our eyes never left our gaze as he clenched his teeth and squeezed the sides of my hips as he pushed me hard onto him I could feel him pulsing inside of me and the burst of warm liquid fill me up. We were still rocking back and forth as our climaxes came to an end. We stayed like that for a few minutes him still inside of me and my sporadic spasms still escaping my vagina still milking him. He stared into my eyes searching for something. His thumb reached up and wiped the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding concerned and worried.

"I am fine." I said and leaned in to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders burring my face in his neck. My breathing slowed down to normal and we stayed there holding one another for while not saying anything or moving.

**A/N: Please Review! I need feedback I wasn't too sure about this happening but I have plans for them in the future.**

l


	15. Chapter 15 Snowed in Part 2 E

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 15 –Snow Day Part 2 E**

**EPOV**

She was serious she really wanted to have sex for the first time of her life with me of all people. I didn't' want to take advantage of her or have her hate me afterwards. I was not going to do this for once in my life I was going to think with my heart and the head on my shoulders instead of the head between my legs. Don't get me wrong I definitely wanted to god did I want to I mean who wouldn't pass up the opportunity of the forbidden fruit or the untouched flower. I knew it would hurt her and she would stop in the middle and hate me or hate me when we were done and Alice would absolutely castrate me.

She was serious she wanted this though and I told her I wasn't going to do it she would have to do it. It would be all her and I tried to tell myself that would take away some of my guilt so I went with it, it was her body and her decision I was just a willing participant. Oh but I didn't want to hurt her physically or emotionally. She was so good to me last night and today we had such a great time in the snow just hanging out and I actually felt like I was in a relationship maybe if we did this afterwards we could actually be together. Maybe I had found the person I could settle down with.

We were kissing now and she was swirling the head of my dick right at her center it felt so good oh god we were really going to do this. She lowered herself partially onto my dick and shit it was so fucking tight. She was soaking wet but my dick was throbbing her walls were closed and my dick was going slowly in and then I felt it. I was at her hymen and I could feel the resistance I had to stop her it was her last chance to save herself from me. I could stop now I could give her that much before she did something she was going to regret. So I grabbed her hips and stopped her from going any further.

"What's wrong." She asked looking me straight in the eye. Her eyes were filled with longing.

"Oh god Bella nothing's wrong I can feel it I'm at your wall please go slow or it's going to hurt." I warned her and now it was up to her to decide.

"It already hurts. It's a good hurt though." She didn't know how much more it was going to hurt.

She moved closer to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders and burying her face in my neck as she slowly pushed down with her hips and I felt her hymen rip and the warmth of her blood washed over my dick. She still hadn't fully taken all of me inside of her yet. She pushed more onto me and cried out against my neck and wrapped my arms around her holding her tight. I began rubbing up and down her back trying to sooth her. She took a deep breath and pushed herself all of the way down and I could feel her clitoris touching the base of my penis and It felt amazing to be completely engulfed inside of her. It was more than warm it was hot. I could feel her walls pulsing and clenching against my shaft getting used to the invasion. Inside of her was like heaven, it was soft and silky but tight and strong at the same time. I could feel my cock throbbing begging for friction to release inside of her but I couldn't move yet I needed to give her a chance to get used to the feeling so she could enjoy this as much as I was. She clung to me digging her nails in my back and sobbing against my neck.

I started kissing her neck and shoulders and gripping her waist. I gripped tighter and slowly lifted her up a little and brought her back down. I did this over and over trying to help her get used to the feeling. I knew I was hurting her but I knew it would help her in the long run and then she began to take over and pump up and down and back and forth. She was moving her hips in circles and pushing them up and down sliding up and down the length of my shaft. I clung to her tightly and moaned into her neck. It was amazing. This was the best feeling I had ever had. I had been with 2 virgins before and it was nothing like this. This was the best feeling I had ever felt. I just wanted more and more of her I wanted to see her to know that she was ok to know that she was enjoying this as much as I was. I wanted to get lost in her chocolate eyes.

"Oh god Bella don't' stop oh god please don't stop." I screamed into her throat as I kissed and sucked. I could feel my climax rising inside of me. She started to move faster and faster and grind into me and I had to hold my climax back because I knew she had to cum before I did.

"I'm cl-close Edward im so close." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Look at me I want to see you." I said pulling her face away from me and holding it in front of mine.

"I want to watch you cum." I said staring into her beautiful eyes.

We stared into each other's eyes as our climax climbed together and she was pounding down on me as I thrust up to meet her. I felt the boiling in my chest and my stomach going down towards our friction. Her walls started to contract uncontrollably, milking me, squeezing me tightly inside of her. Our eyes never left our gaze as I saw her eyes roll back in her head as her mouth opened and little gasps came out as she shook and convulsed on top of me. I could feel her walls gripping me tighter and tighter as she was climaxing I couldn't hold mine anymore and let go I clenched my teeth and squeezed the sides of her hips as I pushed her hard onto me I began pulsing inside of her and then I burst my cum and filled her up. We were still rocking back and forth as our climaxes came to an end. We stayed like that for a few minutes I was still inside of her and could feel sporadic spasms still escaping her vagina still milking me. I stared into her eyes to see if she was ok. I saw tears on her cheek and brought my thumb up and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked, I was worried about her and if she regretted it or not.

"I am fine." she said and leaned in to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders burying her face in my neck. Our breathing slowed down to normal and we stayed there holding one another for while not saying anything or moving.

**A/N: Please Review! I need feedback I wasn't too sure about this happening but I have plans for them in the future.**

l


	16. Chapter 16 Now What ?

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 16 Now What?**

**EPOV**

After we calmed down a bit she slowly slid off of me and climbed out of the bed. I could see the pink liquid in between her legs slowly sliding down her thigh. I looked down to see that my dick was covered in a mixture of her juices and blood and my cum. I immediately had several thoughts all at once in my head panic, fear, happiness. I was afraid of getting her pregnant but I know that her and Alice and Bella had gone about 2 weeks into school to the School health center and started taking birth control pills and I remember Bella reminding Alice it was time to take our pills one morning when they had left Alice's purse here. I hope I was remembering it right. I knew I didn't have anything Carlisle being the father of a male whore always insisted on testing me every month. I didn't have anything. I was lucky in that way. And I had a grin on my face while thinking about all of this because I found her. I found the one girl I would change for.

I know what you're thinking men don't change. Maybe it wasn't change just the true me coming out. I always knew that one day I would find that person that would make me feel like this, someone to make me want to be with just them and only them. That was Bella Swan. The sound of the shower broke me from my daze. She was in the shower. I jumped up to join her and grabbed my towel.

When I got to the bathroom she was stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. My heart sank. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I saved you some hot water."

"Thanks I'll just be a few minutes." And I kissed her forehead and went to take a shower as she walked into the hallway.

I showered faster than I had ever showered before rinsing away all of the evidence of our wondering evening together kind of made me sad. I couldn't wait to get back to her and hold her and kiss her and tell her how I felt and that I wanted her to be mine. I went to my room and put on some boxers a t-shirt and pajama pants. I ran to her room only to find her asleep in the bed wearing a cotton t-shirt nightgown. She looked like an angel. I couldn't wake her now she looked to peaceful. So I climbed into bed next to her and nuzzled close and wrapped my arm around her waist and buried my face in her hair she smelled like strawberries and freesia it was heavenly. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up and squeezed my arm in hopes of bring Bella closer to me but she was no longer in my arms. I shot up into a sitting position and looked frantically around the room and she was nowhere to be found. I saw her nightgown thrown over the chair and got up to look out of the window and her truck was still there thank god I thought she regretted it and ran off. MMMM something smelled good. Breakfast she was cooking me breakfast oh she was too perfect. I ran to my room quickly getting dressed and brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. I couldn't wait to tell her how much I enjoyed last night that I cared about her so much and I just knew I would fall in love with her and I would do anything for her to love me.

I got into the kitchen and there she was swinging her little hips back and forth singing along to her i-pod cooking eggs in the frying pan. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Morning beautiful." I said as I rested my chin on her shoulder watching her move the eggs around in the pan.

She tugged the earphones out of her ears and tucked them in her pocket. She turned to me and smiled.

"Go take your seat or your food is going to get cold juice, coffee, or tea?"

What no kiss back? Maybe she was embarrassed or felt self conscious. I obeyed and took my seat on the other side of the kitchen island waiting for my food.

"Juice please. Thank you for last night it was beautiful." I said hoping to get some sort of a response.

"Apple or Orange you're welcome." That's it apple or orange you're welcome what was that? Where was my giggly Bella?

"Orange is fine." I said with a frown on my face feeling lonely and like there was a knife in my chest.

We ate breakfast in silence. She washed the dishes and put them away while I went to the living room and turned on the news. When she was done I was expecting her to come sit next to me but she didn't she just sat in the recliner with a book and popped her headphones back in. What the hell happened? I felt my heart sink into the floor right through my toes. I glanced over at her and she was just reading. I saw her check her phone when it buzzed and she smiled at the text and then replied and slid it back in her pocket. What made her smile when I couldn't? She was going to talk to me if I had to lock her in the bathroom with me until she did.

I got up and walked over to her and removed the earphones from her ears she looked up at me questioningly.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Yeah sure Edward what's up?"

"Well would you come sit with me on the sofa please I would like to talk about last night." she marked her place in her book setting it down on the end table and followed me to the sofa.

We both sat down I brought my leg up onto the couch so that I was facing her.

"Well what did you want to know?" she asked like she didn't have a clue.

"Well last night was amazing and I really enjoyed myself and I wanted to know your thoughts on the subject."

"It was great Edward I mean it hurt a lot at first but then it was amazing I understand now why you like sex so much." Wait what no feelings how did she feel about what happened about me?

"What do you want to happen now with us I mean?" I asked waiting for her to confess her undying love for me and we would live happily ever after.

"Nothing really. I appreciate what you did for me last night and I wouldn't change a thing about it. I am glad it was you that I gave myself to rather than someone who wouldn't have known what they were doing or how to please me. I am not ready to do it again anytime soon but if I get horny you'll be the 1st person I call."

"I am glad to hear that but what I mean was what about us you know you and me?"

"What about us? You are you and I am me. There is no us." She said coldly to me. How could she say that after crying into my shoulder as I ripped through her innocence it was like I lent her 20 bucks or something there was no feeling in her words?

"Oh well ok if that's what you want I guess that's ok." I said feeling my throat close up trying to hold back the tears that were building behind my eyes.

"Edward."

"Yeah Bella?"

"Would you mind terrible if we didn't mention this to anyone? Especially Alice."

"No that's fine I understand, I'm gonna go work on some school stuff I'll make lunch later just let me know when you get hungry." I said as I sulked up the stairs to cry in my room.

**BPOV**

After breakfast I didn't know how to tell him. I just sat in the chair listening to my i-pod and pretending to read. Last night was so special to me and I knew he couldn't give me what I desired most and that was his heart. His whole heart. He wasn't the type of guy that offered it to just anyone. I was just his sister's friend. I couldn't believe that I felt so strongly for him and that I did that last night. I wanted to rush into his arms and tell him that I wanted to fall in love with him and that I thought that I already was and that I wanted him to love me and that I would do anything or say anything if he would stop seeing other women and just see me and just try and let me make him happy I knew if he let me that I could do it I would have done anything for him. I could tell he felt bad about what happened last night and that he was trying too hard to be extra nice to me probably afraid I would blame him or tell Alice. Then he was over me tugging out my earphones.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked smiling down at me.

"Yeah sure Edward what's up?" I replied trying to sound even not to let him now that I was upset that he wasn't running into my arms and confessing his love for me.

"Well would you come sit with me on the sofa please I would like to talk about last night." Oh god yes he was going to tell me he loved me and that he wanted us to be together so I calmly marked my book and set it down to follow him to the sofa. I tried extra hard to be slow and calm I didn't want to freak him out and seem too desperate.

We both sat down and he brought his leg up onto the couch so that he was facing me.

"Well what did you want to know?" I eager to hear him say those 3 words.

"Well last night was amazing and I really enjoyed myself and I wanted to know your thoughts on the subject." Just great he was talking about the sex no feelings nothing about caring for me or anything oh the sex was great Bella thanks for the lay.

"It was great Edward I mean it hurt a lot at first but then it was amazing I understand now why you like sex so much." I told him hoping it would ease his guilt and he would stop being so extra special nice and just tell me how much he cared about me and loved me.

"What do you want to happen now with us I mean?" freaking wonderful he was just plainly asking if I wanted to fuck some more. Instead of telling me that he wanted to date me or that he wanted to be my boyfriend he was wondering when we could get busy again.

"Nothing really. I appreciate what you did for me last night and I wouldn't change a thing about it. I am glad it was you that I gave myself to rather than someone who wouldn't have known what they were doing or how to please me. I am not ready to do it again anytime soon but if I get horny you'll be the 1st person I call." So I let him off the hook before he could crush my feelings anymore than they already were.

"I am glad to hear that but what I mean was what about us you know you and me?"

"What about us? You are you and I am me. There is no us." There he was free and in the clear he wouldn't have to worry about me hanging around and bugging him he would be free to do what he does.

"Oh well ok if that's what you want I guess that's ok." I wanted to scream no it's not what I want but it's just the way it is because you are a big dumb ass who won't tell me how he feels if he even has feelings at all. Or was I just a tight moist hole for him to stick his dick in. oh crap I hope he doesn't tell Alice she's going to kill me.

"Edward."

"Yeah Bella?"

"Would you mind terrible if we didn't mention this to anyone? Especially Alice."

"No that's fine I understand, I'm gonna go work on some school stuff I'll make lunch later just let me know when you get hungry." See figures off he runs to get away from me he can't even be in the same room with me he feels so guilty oh god I can't wait for the rest of them to come back I can't stand another day alone in this house with this stupid unemotional gorgeous hunky man. Shit Bella stop thinking like that.

**A/N: Please Review !**


	17. Chapter 17 Friendship

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 17 Friendship**

**BPOV**

I answered my phone and Alice was telling Emmett to shut up and hold on a minute.

"Alice is that you?"

"Yeah hey Bella how is everything over there?"

"It's ok I guess he's upstairs did you want me to get him for you?"

"No it's ok don't bother him I just wanted to let you know that we are going to be able to get back to the house tomorrow probably around noon. And I talked to my mom and she bought all of us plane tickets to Seattle in 2 days because the funeral is in 3 days. Do you think you will be able to go?"

"Yeah Alice of course I'll be there for you I just have to let my job know."

"Oh thanks Bella you're the greatest. My mom wanted me to thank you again for looking after Edward for us. You know he is her baby even though I'm the youngest he has always been her little baby. Love ya Bells see ya tomorrow."

"Love ya too Alice see ya tomorrow." It was now 12 noon on Tuesday and they would be home on Wednesday, we fly to Seattle on Thursday and the funeral is Friday. So I guess I'll just tell them Monday I'm going to need the weekend to regroup. So I called my boss and let him know about my situation and he was very understanding and found someone to fill my shifts.

I was starting to get hungry and Edward had promised to make lunch and I missed seeing his face. I had been downstairs all alone all day and I was lonely. I hadn't heard a peep from him all day he was hauled up in his room with the door closed. I walked passed a few times and didn't hear anything I thought maybe he fell asleep and didn't want to bother him. I had been thinking a lot about what he said and about what happened last night and I didn't regret it. I was actually pretty happy that it happened.

I mean he was gorgeous and had a wonderful body. Just looking at him when he smiled made my blood boil sometimes. I knew that we could never have a relationship he was just not the type and I was stupid to expect anything more from him and I realize that now. He had been concerned and gentle with me patient and caring. He hadn't ignored me today he actually tried really hard to talk to me and make me feel comfortable but just because he didn't fall head over heels for me doesn't mean that we can't be just friends. I wanted to be his friend badly to get to know him and maybe find out why he is the way he is and if I could get passed his walls and see what happens but starting as friends was the 1st thing.

So I went up to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. Hmmm is it rude to just go in? Well I mean he was inside of my body last night so it's only fair that I be allowed in his room. So I reached for the doorknob hoping that it was unlocked and to my surprise it was. I walked in slowly and saw him. He was spread across his bed an arm at each corner and a leg at each corner. He was stretched out and his head was tilted towards the closet. I walked closer and tapped his hand with my finger and nothing. I could see his chest rise up and down as he was breathing. I sat down on the bed and brought my hand to his cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"Edward wake up. Sweetie wake up its lunch time. Sweetie wake up." His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me and I could see they were red from crying and his eyes were swollen a bit.

He brought his hands up to rub them and sat up slowly still partly asleep. I sat there for a minute looking at him and smiling he was adorable like a little kid. He looked angelic and innocent and vulnerable. My heart tugged when I realized that I wanted to be so much more than his friend but I was terrified of getting hurt and I couldn't let myself be anything more than his friend right now.

"Hi" he yawned while stretching his long arms up over his head and arching his back.

"You owe me lunch sleepy head." I stated matter of factly looking at him shaking my finger.

"ok ok I'm up what do you want?"

"umm I don't know what do you know how to make?"

"ramen noodles."

"Oh god Edward I thought you were going to cook me lunch not microwave some noodles."

"How about I teach you how to make ummm hmm let's see what do you want to learn how to make?" I said stroking my chin looking at the ceiling.

"I want to learn how to make those grilled cheese sandwiches you made yesterday they were awesome."

"Ok well I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes I gotta go pee." He nodded and began to get up off of the bed as I was exiting the room looking back and smiling at him. See this wasn't so hard we could do this and be friends.

I got downstairs and he was in the kitchen and had the bread and cheese out and a frying pan. Silly boy I didn't use a frying pan. So I taught him how to make a grilled cheese my way.

"Ok first you have to get your i-pod and find a tune you like that you can dance to. Then you put the oven on like hmm 250 and get some aluminum foil and butter and coat the bread lightly and put how every many pieces of cheese you want and then wrap it up like this and put it in the oven but make sure to check it every 3-5 minutes and when it's lightly brown and the cheese is melted it's ready to eat."

"That's why it was so soft and cheesy usually I burn it in the frying pan and the cheese is scalding hot." He said as he was grinning like he knew a secret. It made me smile. We stood in the kitchen together while he made one for himself and followed exactly like I had showed him and it turned out perfect. I felt so proud.

When we were done with lunch we went to the dining room table to play cards. And talked.

"Edward I'm sorry about this morning I was just nervous and scared that you were just being nice to me because you felt guilty about last night and I didn't mean to be so cold to you."

"It's ok Bella I understand."

"Thanks for being so understanding and patient with me. I really like you and I want us to be friends, I like hanging out with you." I hoped he felt the same way and I wasn't just setting myself up for rejection.

**EPOV**

FRIENDS she wanted to be FRIENDS there were the words that I didn't want to hear. I wanted to hear Edward I love you and I'm so happy I gave myself to you and I want to be with you and only you. But that's not what I got. What I got was FRIENDS freaking FRIENDS. She did say she was scared and I couldn't blame her I would be scared of trying a relationship with me if I was her. Friends was a start and I wanted any part of her that I could get so yeah FRIENDS was a good start and we could always build from there until she decided it was ok to let me in. So FRIENDS we would be.

"Bella there is nothing I want more than for us to be friends. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met and I don't know many people that would put up with me the way I was on Sunday and what you did for me means a lot and I would love for us to be friends." I said sincerely looking in her large chocolate eyes.

"Have you talked to your mom or Alice yet today?"

"No but I got Alice's voicemail about the funeral and the plane schedule. Are you sure you don't mind going?"

"Of course I want to be there for you and your family. You all have been so good to me and made me feel welcome and like I am a part of the family It's the least I can do."

So we sat there and played cards and then scrabble and then I tried to teach her how to play madden football on the WII but she couldn't grasp the concept so we went into the basement to play pool and darts. She almost took my eye out with a dart and knocked me over the head with one of the sticks. She was adorable when she was clumsy. She always blushed bright red when she knew she did something klutzy. We settled on the basement sofa watching a DVD cuddled together on the wrap around couch.

I woke up to my phone buzzing in my pocket and looked at the caller ID it was Jessica. I pushed the button to silence the phone and put it on the arm of the couch closing my eyes to cuddling closer to Bella. Then my phone buzzed with a text message from Jessica.

_**Edward I need some of that hard cock in me I'm coming over. **_

Shit no she couldn't come over now she would ruin everything. I text her back quickly before she left her place and was on her way.

_**Not now Jess I'm going to be going out of town for a funeral in a few days I'll call you when I get back.**_

I hoped that that would keep her away. Then my phone buzzed again and Bella started to sit up from my chest resting her hands on my muscles to push herself up. She looked at me sleepily and said

"Hi" in a sweet angelic voice.

"Hi" I said looking down at her squinty eyes. "The movie is over but you fell asleep are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little bit but not for anything big maybe something light? How about you?" she asked getting up and stretching. She arched her back and I could see her shirt lift and I saw the creamy white skin of her flat stomach and I felt my dick start to harden. Was that all it took?

"How about a salad and some soup?" I asked looking up into her eyes not wanting to ogle at her anymore.

"Yeah that sounds good chicken noodle ok with you?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine I'll be up in a minute." I said to her as she was heading towards the stairs.

As soon as she was gone I checked my text message.

_**Come on Edward I'm horny I won't take long I promise just 15 minutes I need your cock in me I'm already wet.**_

God what was wrong with her I said I had a funeral to go to and she didn't even ask who it was or if I was ok or anything? So I just called her because I knew she wasn't going to stop texting me until I called her.

"Hi Jess its Edward I can't see you anymore. We can be friends but I'm going to be taking a break from fucking for a while I have some things I have to deal with right now."

"What are you fucking kidding me Edward? Just because someone dies doesn't mean you have to stop your life. I was there for you when you needed some ass and I can't believe you are doing this after all the times I came over at the drop of a hat for you. I knew you were an ass but I didn't think you were this big of an ass."

"Jess you don't understand." She cut me off

"FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN you FUCKING WOMANIZING ASS!" and then she hung up on me.

I shrugged it off and deleted her messages and my sent ones and deleted her name and number from my contact list. And that is the moment that I decided I wasn't going to have sex with anyone anymore except if Bella asked me to of course, I couldn't deny her anything if she asked me of it. If it were possible I would call myself a born again virgin. I am not sure how long you have to go without sex before you can actually call yourself that. I was thinking too hard and I wanted to be near Bella so I jumped up still pondering how I was going to start on my new mission.

Should I call them all and tell them or if someone called would I just explain I wasn't interested anymore or should I just ignore them? I'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now was one of the times I would call my grandfather and ask his advice but he was gone and now I was feeling sad again and I felt the cloud creepy up my body ready to take over and put me back in my zombie state when I walked into the kitchen and saw those little hips bopping around stirring a pot of soup on the stove and I smiled and walked past her twirling a strand of her curly hair around my finger and letting it go to bounce against her back.

She looked up at me and smiled and I saw the earphone cords leading to her ears. We would definitely be great friends she liked music as much if not more than I did. I got settled on the barstool and waited for my food we had a routine around meal times and this is what we did. It was comfortable and I knew what to expect. It soothed me to know that the world continued and that this sweet kind beautiful girl was here for me and taking care of and she was my friend.

After we ate I did the dishes and put them away while Bella started some laundry and cleaned the bathroom. We were like an old married couple at that moment I pictured her with grey hair and I with pants up to my chest in loafers with no socks and laughed to myself that one day it would be true.

I knew that my friends and family would be here tomorrow and be watching my every move and listening to my every sound they knew how close my grandfather and I were. They knew that I never showed my emotions and I bottled them up. They would be waiting for me to breakdown and I had to put up a strong exterior to meet there stares and whispers of worry. I know they cared about me but they just made it worse by hovering over me. Bella knew how to take care of me just let me be and be there for me don't question and hover just be there and hold me.

After we were done cleaning up the house we both showered and got dressed in our pajamas. She was downstairs cuddled up in the recliner reading a book with the blanket over her and her little socked foot sticking out tapping to the music in her i-pod. I was sitting on the sofa with my laptop on my lap checking e-mail and sending my paper to my professor and emailing all of my teachers to let them know about my upcoming absence and my lab partners and study groups. I turned off the computer and stretched out my arms and legs yawning up to the ceiling. I got up and walked over to Bella and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up questioningly and smiled at me. I pointed to my chest and pointed to the stairs to indicate I was going to bed. She nodded, smiled at me and went back to her book where her finger was holding the place she left off at. She was adorable caught up in her book; I just watched her reading as I walked to the stairs and up to my room.

I was in my bed trying to fall asleep for what seemed like forever but was only an hour. About 15 minutes after I had gone to bed I saw the shadows of her feet cross my door as she turned off the hall light and went to her room and I heard her door shut. Now I was just staring at the ceiling county sheep and it wasn't working. I rolled over and cuddled into a pillow and 15 minutes later nothing. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I wonder if Bella is up I thought as I got up and went to open my door.

I walked down the hall to her door and stopped outside to listen and I heard her talking softly. I knocked but there was no answer so I pushed the door open and walked in. She looked like she was sleeping I turned the lamp on the dresser or and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed and I stared down at her. She was lovely. She was peacefully sleeping and her breathing was steady. Her small breasts rose up and down as she breathed in and out. Her hand twitched up and down and then the talking began.

"Edward come here." She said but her eyes were closed and she didn't look awake. Should I answer her or just listen or wake her up so I just listened.

"MMM" she moaned and her hips pushed up off of the bed. Oh my god was she dreaming about me? I sat there on the other side of the bed away from her not wanting to interrupt but wanting to be a part of the dream. I wanted to be in the dream with her I wanted it to be real.

"Yes oh god Edward don't stop." She was moving in her sleep her hands were clenching and squeezing the air like she was grasping at something or someone.

"Oh oh don't stop oh god please don't stop it's so good keep going oh god." Her nose was crinkling and her mouth was parted and forming an oh as her body wiggled and her hips moved up and down on the bed. I could feel my dick getting hard under my pajama pants and I wanted nothing more than to be inside of her at that moment. I had to wake her up. I didn't know why I just wanted her to be up and know that I was here if she wanted me.

I rested myself next to her and stroked her face calling her name.

"Bella honey, wake up. Are you ok?" I said while rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

Her eyes flew open and she looked up at me startled like she was trying to figure out if she was still dreaming or not.

"Edward are you here?" she asked looking into my eyes questioning me looking for assurance.

"Yes Bella I'm right here. Are you alright?" I asked looking down into her chocolate eyes that were burning with passion and lust.

"I-I don't know are you sure you're really here?" she asked me and it was just funny that she didn't believe me the first time I told her I was here so I let a chuckle escape my lips as I looked down into her eyes still cupping her face with my palm while rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

She sat up and pulled me into a hug. And we were now lying side by side hugging. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close to my body. She responded by lifting her leg up and placing it over mine resting her foot in between mine tucking her toes under my ankle. It felt natural to be laying like this with her so close and holding each other.

"Edward." She said into my chest.

"Yes Bella?" I replied wondering what was on her mind now that she knew I was here. She lifted her head resting her chin on my chest looking in my eyes.

"Are friends aloud to kiss and stuff?" she looked scared and lost and worried for my reaction. And then it clicked was she asking permission for us being as how we were FRIENDS if we would be able to kiss and STUFF. Well of course I wanted to I didn't want anything else in the world right at that moment then that.

"Yes Bella I do believe that friends as in you and I can kiss and stuff if that is what we both want to do."

"Oh ok." She said and then set her head back on my chest. She stayed like that for a few minutes while I rubbed her back and reached her face with my other hand and began to smooth the hair from her face. Her hand was moving up my chest and behind my neck and rested there running her fingers in circles at the back of my hair. She was making me hard just the touch of her fingers and the feel of her pressed against me.

She wiggled her body up the bed so that our faces were lined up and she lifted off of the bed and began to kiss me chastely on the lips. It was slow and sweet. She sucked gently on my lips individually. She never tried to use her tongue she just kept sucking on my lips and nibbling them into her mouth. I started moaning into her mouth as she positioned herself directly on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed up and down her back.

**TBC**

**A/N: OK so I am starting a rule. I will not post a new chapter until the previous chapter has at least 10 reviews. I am sorry but only 1 review for the last chapter that has over 147 people who have read it is just sad to me. Now I ask again PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks Dobrodey**

**PS: Jake comes to visit over spring break and stays for a week. Mike and Bella start DATING. What happens to Edward? Will he go back to his whoring ways or will he fight for his pure love. Only you can decide. And Renee and Phil have a daughter who is 5 her name is Annabella and she comes to spend 1 summer with Bella in the Cullen's Baltimore house. Hmmm the possibilities.**


	18. Chapter 18

I appreciate the review. And no i dont have a beta reader. I just write how I think and how I talk. So sorry to anyone who thinks the story is annoying or whatever. It's my first time writing anything and I'm not a writer I'm just an obsessed twilight fan who is addicted to fan-fic and my most favorite story used to be updated everyday and then now it's every week so I was going through withdrawl and decided to write my own story with what I wanted to happen. so if you like it great if not don't read the next chapter.

any advice is desperately appreciated that's why I want reviews so I know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right..

Thanks,

Dobrodey


	19. Chapter 19

**Opposites Attract – **

**A/N : Sorry to everyone about flipping out about not getting a lot of reviews. I am not a writer and this writing a story stuff is hard. I have tons of ideas and I want to get them all out and into the sotry. Everyone keeps asking about why Edward is such a whore well it has something to do with his Grandfather that just passed if you remember he was the only one who understood Edward and he was the one person that Edward wanted to talk to for advice. So please be patient and it will all come out when they are back in Washington at the funeral and the reading of the will. I appreciate everyone's reviews and feedback but please be patient with me I have also started writing a alternate to this one without them moving so fast physically. After the kiss I got all sorts of ideas and got carried away with the one-shorts or Lemons so it's called Opposites Attract Alt. See not that original. The first 10 chapters are exactly the same it gets different when the kiss doesn't happen. I am searching desperately for a beta but I need one that is legal not someone under 17 because it is M rated. So thank you to those of you who offered but I don't want to break any laws or whatever. Please bare with me all I have is Microsoft word spell check. Thanks and Enjoy, Dobrodey**


	20. Chapter 20 Snowball Fight

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 20 - Snowball Fight**

**EPOV**

Wednesday Morning

I woke up with Bella on top of me cuddled up on my chest. My arms were wrapped around her resting on her back. This felt right. I was glad that she felt comfortable enough with me to sleep in the same bed. I was extremely glad that she wanted to kiss me last night. We had been kissing and rubbing on each other for what seemed like forever before it slowed and she fell asleep on my chest.

It was now 9 am and my siblings and friends would be here in 3 hours. I wanted to spend more time with her alone before they came so it was time to wake up. I stroked her back up and down. She began to stir on top of me. She reached her little fists up stretching and punched me in the nose.

"Hey watch it there Mike Tyson." I said looking down at her. It didn't really hurt that much but it startled her. She wiggled around and hopped off the bed only to fall to the floor flat on her butt.

"Are you ok down there?" I asked leaning over the edge of the bed laughing at her. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"Yes I'm fine thanks. Now stop laughing at me or I'm gonna give you another right hook." She leaned on the bed while pulling herself up off of the floor smiling at me. We were friends now. It was a nice warm feeling that we could go from kissing and sleeping in each others' arms to joking around and laughing at one another.

"I say we shower and change and walk to the 7-11 for some coffee and breakfast sausage dogs. I have been craving them ever since we've been stuck in this house." I stated sitting up in the bed while she was picking out clothes by the dresser.

"Alright I'll go only if you pull me in the sled."

"What sled?"

"The one that I saw in the basement by the water heater in the laundry room yesterday."

"Deal but I get the shower first." If I was going to be doing all the work then I get to shower first it's only fair right.

So she went to the laundry basket and began folding clothes and placing them in piles on the bed while I went to get showered and changed. When I came out of the bathroom already dressed she was standing there leaning against the wall tapping her foot looking impatient. She was holding her towel, shampoo and a pile of clothes.

"Took you long enough, did you have to make the soap yourself in there?" she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

I bowed and held the door opened for her gesturing with my other hand for her to enter.

"It's all your princess." I replied grinning back at her. It was fun picking with her she blushed a lot and it was just too cute. It was a power trip to know that I had that effect on her. If she only knew the effect she had on me.

I went grabbed our phones off of the night table and headed downstairs and I noticed that her phone had a couple missed messages. I got curious and I know what you're thinking I shouldn't be reading her messages but curiosity took over and I just did it. I flipped the phone opened and there were 4 missed messages from JAKE. I vaguely remember Alice telling me about a really tall 16 year old kid that was Bella's best friend back in Forks.

Bella had never mentioned him to me but after all we were never really friends before. So I opened the messages and they all had the same type of theme.

_Hey B_

_Call me or text me as soon as you get this. When did it happen with who you better tell me_

_J_

The next one

_B_

_Call me right away are you ok did you use protection who is he CALL ME_

_J_

The third one

_B_

_Isabella Marie Swann if you do not call me back by Wednesday at 5pm your time I'm calling your father and telling him that some guy has kidnapped you._

_J_

The last one

_B_

_Ok I'm sorry you know I wouldn't do that but still you have to call me I can't believe you had sex already I thought we had a deal? Call me please..._

_J_

I was shocked to say the least. What deal did they have? How close of BEST FRIENDS were they? Did they date or kiss? I marked the messages as unread and put her phone on the coffee table hoping she wouldn't notice. I half wanted to go back and read her sent messages but I was too afraid she would walk in and catch me.

I went to the basement to grab the sled and sure enough there was a large plastic blue sled resting against the wall. I had never seen it before. Alice must have brought it on one of her many shopping trips. I went up stairs with the sled and put my coat, boots, hat, scarf and gloves on. I went on the porch to check out the weather. It was cold out but not too bad. The snow was still there and a lot of it but the streets looked ok to drive on. At least it wasn't snowing anymore and we would be able to fly out tomorrow.

"Hey you ready to go Rudolph?" she asked from the doorway. She was wearing that funny little hat that wrapped under her chin. It was kind of cute the way the little ball of yarn at the top swayed when she moved. She had her coat, Jeans, boots, scarf and gloves on.

"Why Rudolph?" I asked confused.

"Your nose is bright red and you are my reindeer today because you're going to pull me to the store in the snow." I hadn't realized that my nose was read. I pulled my scarf up to cover my nose and headed down the stairs.

I placed the sled in the road next to the cars where people had been digging out their cars. She sat down carefully and pointed straight ahead.

"Forward to the 7-11." She said looking up at me. So I grabbed the rope and wrapped it around my shoulders across my chest and trudged forward down the street.

There wasn't much traffic just a few groups of kids playing in the snow and building snow men and igloos. She wasn't that hard to pull it's not like she weighed that much. I felt a something hit me in the middle of my back and stopped walking. I turned around looking in every direction thinking some stupid teenager was being immature when I looked down and saw Bella avoiding looking at me.

"Did you just hit me with a snowball Ms. Swan?" I asked her.

"I don't know what you mean Edward I was just holding on to the sides trying not to fall off."

"MM Hmm." I said and turned around and started walking again.

Another 2 blocks and I felt another thud in the middle of my back and 3 more went over my head and 1 hit my butt. I stopped and turned around and stared at her angrily. I wasn't' really mad, I just wanted her to stop.

"It wasn't me I Sware, The 1st one a few blocks ago that was me I admit it but not those 4 I promise." She laughing barely getting the words out and then a snowball hit her right on top of her head knocking the little yarn ball on her hat.

I reached my hand down to help her up and we both looked around both sides of the street and I caught an eye of one of them. There were a group of kids about 10-15 hiding behind a car tossing snowballs across the street. I turned and saw another group of kids of the same age hiding behind another car doing the same. Then the snowballs started coming at us from both sides.

"Run Bella hurry up." I screamed at her grabbing her hand and picking up the sled with my other. We began to run down the street to escape the kids. About 2 blocks later we made it to the 7-11 both out of breath.

"We were ambushed. That's not fair." She said once we got inside and warmed up.

"This is war, I have a plan." I told her as I paid for our food. We sat on the sled outside eating our breakfast dogs and drinking our coffee.

"Here's the plan. We are going to make as many snowballs and pile them on the sled. We'll walk back the same way we came. When they start to throw the snowballs we'll stop and you take one side of the street and I'll take the other. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a good plan." She said while getting up and starting to make snow balls. I joined her and before we knew it the sled was completely covered with snowballs. You could tell which ones I made and which ones she made. Hers were smaller and rounder mine were just thrown together.

On the way back we walked slowly with our guard up waiting for someone to attack us. And there HE was. That fucker MIKE the frat brat. Oh course he would be walking right when we were here. Sure enough it was like he could sniff her out he was by her side chatting.

"Mike shhhh be quiet you're going to ruin our element of surprise." She said smiling at him and putting her finger over his lips. That bothered me to see her touch him. I could see his cheeks turn red just like hers did. I wanted to punch those 2 pink circles on his cheek and knock him to the ground.

Bella proceeded to tell him about what happened and the kids with the snowballs. He nodded in agreement to our plan and offered to help. So now there were 3. Doesn't he know 3 is a crowd? We got to the block where we had encountered the ambush and we all got on guard again.

The first snowball his Mike right in the face and then they started coming from all directions. The 3 of us grabbed for the snowballs and started to hurl them at the kids on both sides of the street. We were winning the kids couldn't make more snowballs fast enough and one by one they put their hands up screaming truce. Once all of the kids came from behind the cars we still had more than half of our snowballs left. Bella told them that if they promised not to throw snowballs at that we would give them the rest of ours. They agreed but I thought she was too trusting. As soon as they had the snowballs what was stopping them from ambushing us again?

The kids kept their word and we walked off slowly back towards the house with MIKE still stuck at Bella's side. He walked us all the way back to our house and she invited him in for some hot coco. Of course he jumped at that opportunity. I placed the sled on the porch and unlocked the door while they chatted behind me. I tried to think of a way to snatch her up and get inside without letting him in but there was no way around this.

After we got settled and took our snow gear off Bella headed to the kitchen to make the coco.

"So Edward how long have you and Bella been friends?" I didn't' know how to answer that. We had recently just officially decided to be friends but I would go with from when I first met her just to be safe.

"Since the beginning of the summer why?" I wanted to know why he was so curious.

"Well you too seem kind of close whenever I see you and I thought that." He was interrupted by Bella screaming from the kitchen.

We both walked in to find her standing on the kitchen counter in her socks. She looked terrified and scared.

"It's over there get it. Kill it get it out." She screamed pointing to the stove.

"What's wrong Bella what happened are you ok?" I asked trying to reach for her to get her off the counter.

"There is a mouse get it out kill it hurry up." She was still screaming. So I stepped away from her and grabbed the broom and dustpan. Once I got to the stove I moved it away from the wall a bit and there it was. A little white mouse was hiding between the stove and the fridge.

"Relax Bella it's just one of Emmett's mice. Its food for his snake calm down." I went to grab it and trapped it in my hands.

As I was turning to head upstairs I saw Mike helping Bella down off the counter and holding her against him while she cried and shook under his arms. I turned to go to her to comfort her and she freaked out.

"No get it away get it away from me Edward don't you put that thing on me." She was screaming through her tears. She looked so serious. I backed up and ran upstairs and fed the mouse to the snake. I thought that it hadn't eaten since before it snowed so it must be hungry.

When I got back downstairs and into the kitchen he was still holding her. Her arms were wrapped his neck and his arm was around her waist. And then it happened. He took his hand slowly up to her cheeks and whipped her tears away gently. She looked up into his eyes and he kissed the top of her head. My heart froze right there. She wasn't pushing him away she was holding onto him still upset. He leaned in close to her and kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

"Bella its ok it's gone calm down sweetie I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Wait what I was the one that got the mouse away all he did was help her off the counter. I could have done that but I was busy removing the mouse. How did this happen? I had to stop them before he kissed her on the lips. I couldn't let that happen. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella its ok I gave the mouse to the snake it's gone." I told her she seemed to calm down again. She didn't let go of him though. I stepped away and went to the sink to wash my h ands.

I made some hot coco for us all in hopes that that would separate them. They just stayed like that the entire time. She was resting her head on his chest and he was rubbing her back. Her arms were under his but they weren't wrapped around him anymore they were just handing by her sides.

"Coco anyone?" I asked setting 2 cups on the counter near them and taking a sip of my own. I put Marshmallows in hers because I knew she liked them.

She turned away from him and he loosened his grasp around her. They both took their cups and settled into the bar stools while I stood on the other side of the island. I didn't like this not one bit. Then the front door opened. Alice came bouncing in the kitchen hugging on Bella and shaking snow on her head.

TBC

A/N : Please Review and check out my alternate story Opposites Attract Alt. it has less lemons


	21. Chapter 21 Siblings Return

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 21 – Siblings Return**

**BPOV**

Wednesday Afternoon

I was still recovering from the mouse incident sipping my coco when Alice jumped on me sprinkling snow in my hair. I was so happy to see her I missed her so much. I was happy to see Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper as well. I hadn't realized how much I liked them until I wasn't able to see them. They had each become important to me in their own way. I had decided to pretend that what happened between Edward and I well didn't' happen. It was easier that way and I still wasn't entirely sure how I felt about him or what I wanted to happen.

"Alice I'm so happy to see you I've missed you so much." I squealed jumping up and hugging her back. I almost forgot about Mike.

"Oh Bella I missed you too I was stuck in our dorm room with these 3 and let's just say that privacy was an issue." She said as she glared at Emmett and punched him in his big muscular arm. I knew it couldn't have hurt him with her little fist but he buckled backwards grabbing his arm anyway.

"Edward aren't you going to make us some coco too?" she asked staring at her brother who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah who wants marshmallows?" Edward asked glancing at everyone. They all replied with their order.

I followed Alice into the living room followed by Mike, Jasper and Rosalie while telling her all about the snowball fight and the mouse. I vaguely head Emmett in the kitchen asking Edward if he was ok and giving him a hug.

We all settled in the living room on the couches catching up on our snowed in stories. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up on one sofa with their hot coco while Alice was snuggled on Jasper's lap on the recliner. That left Mike sitting next to me on the sofa and Edward brought a dining room chair in and settled near the TV kind of far away from everyone just sitting back and observing everything. I kind of thought that he was waiting for me to tell them what had happened between us but I knew he didn't want anyone to know just as much as I did.

Alice talked us all into playing a game of Disney Scene It on the DVD player. We formed teams girls against guys but Edward sat out and was working on his laptop at the dining room. I got up half way through and knelt down beside his chair while placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could see pain in his eyes. Maybe all of the people around or just an outsider was making him uncomfortable and I knew he was grieving his Grandfather.

"Are you alright Edward? Is everything ok?" I asked him rubbing his shoulder. He placed his hand on mine and squeezed it gently.

"I am ok Bella just thinking about going home and seeing my family." He was upset and we were all sitting around having fun how insensitive of us.

"Ok well let me know if you need anything ok. I'm here for you, you know that right." I said as I kissed the top of his head and headed back to join the game. We played for about 15 more minutes and Edward was still looking sad at the table.

"Mike can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked him softly so no one else would hear.

"Sure." He said as he excused himself and got up and put on his coat, gloves and hat and headed for the door. I told everyone that I would be right back and followed after him.

I hadn't bothered to put on my coat or anything we weren't going to be long. He turned to me when we were alone on the porch and started talking before I had the change to say anything.

"Bella I really like you and I'm not sure if Edward is your boyfriend or not so I'm just going to say this." He said it rushed like he was nervous. "I want to take you on a date and see if there is something there with us because I think there is."

I was not shocked. I knew he liked me, he had been asking for coffee and texting me all the time with stupid questions about computer stuff that I knew he knew the answers to but I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. He was cute, nice, gentle and really sweet. What was stopping me from letting him take me on 1 day to see what would happen? Nothing really, just the fact I just gave my virginity to my best friend's brother. Edward and I were friends now we both made that very clear last night. I could do this go on a date. It would get my mind off of Edward and maybe I could have some fun while I was at it.

"That would be nice Mike I'd like that, but I can't go until next weekend. You see the reason I asked you out here is that the Cullen's just had a death in the family and I just don't think we should be playing games and hanging out when they are trying to grieve and we are flying out tomorrow for the funeral. We won't be back until Sunday or Monday. So I guess what I'm saying is." Then he interrupted me and put his finger over my lips.

"Bella it's ok I understand. It's time for me to leave I don't want to make them uncomfortable like they have to entertain me. Call me if you need anything and I'll text you next Friday and we'll work out the details for our date. Try and think about where you want to go ok. I'll miss you while you're gone." Then he kissed me on the cheek and left.

I walked back in the front door and everyone was in the same spots except Edward was now on the sofa where Mike was sitting. Everyone was looking inquisitively at the door.

"What?" I asked looking at them

"Uh huh Bella I saw him kiss you." Alice said smirking at me looking mischievously. I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh Bella relax we all knew it was bound to happen, you have a boyfriend yeah now we can go on double or triple dates this is going to be so much fun, we can go shopping for date outfits and I can't wait." She was way too excited and getting the wrong idea.

"Wow Alice calm down he is NOT my boyfriend we're just going on 1 date next weekend that's it." I stated trying to convince myself or them I wasn't sure yet.

"If you say so." She said looking at me like she knew a secret.

We all sat around chatting on the sofas for little while before Rosalie got up to make some lunch for everyone. After lunch we sort of scattered about the house our separate ways. Alice and I were watching a DVD in the basement chatting about everything. She told me about when her and Jasper first had sex and then the 2nd time and 3rd time and so forth. I so wanted to tell her about Edward but he was her brother and I just couldn't do that. I wasn't sure if she would be upset with me or not and I didn't want to lose my best friend. So I kept it to myself and listened intently as she went on and on about the different positions she tried and some she wanted to try.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were of course playing a video game while Rosalie was napping on the other sofa. Alice and I decided to order a pizza for dinner. We went to pack our bags for the trip while waiting for the pizza delivery guy or gal.

The doorbell rang and Emmett went to go get it. After a while he didn't come back so Rosalie went to go check and then we heard yelling. Alice and I jumped up from the couch and peered out the window. We saw Emmett holding Rosalie back from trying to hit some slutty looking girl. Alice left my side and joined them outside so I followed. I wasn't a fighter but there was just one girl and I would have Alice's back or I could at least help her if she got hurt. Alice skipped past Rosalie and got into the girl's face shaking her finger.

"You just get out of here Krissy he doesn't want to see you right now. Now go away before I tell Emmett to release Rosalie." I looked up to see Edward and Jasper standing in the door. Edward's face looked sad, angry and disappointed. He was staring at the girl right in the eyes. She was staring back at him.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, you can't treat girls the way you do. You understand me one day it's going to come back and bite you in the dick. If you come with even one inch of my sister so help me god I'm going to kick your ass." She screamed up at him

What did he do? I had never seen any girl be forced up to his room if anything they were dragging him up there. The girl walked away back to a running car pointing her finger right at Edward mouthing the words "I'm watching you." Now I was freaked out. I couldn't think of anything that he had done to deserve this. He wasn't violent and he was always nice to the girls that came over. He was so gentle and sweet with me I couldn't imagine him hurting anyone so much to cause them to be this upset.

We all walked back inside and I pulled Alice aside to ask her what it was about. Alice told me that Krissy had hooked up with Edward last year and then her sister Stephanie this year. The two girls must have talked and found out about each other. Krissy was upset because Stephanie was a virgin and Edward had told her that he would call her and never did. When she called him he would say he was busy or that he couldn't talk. Wow I was more than disappointed in him.

It was her own fault. She was the one who decided to give him her virginity. I mean I wasn't upset about giving mine to Edward. I enjoyed myself very much. I tried to think how I would feel if he avoided me or didn't talk to me and I felt sad but I don't think I would be that upset. I mean after all it was my choice and I knew how he was before I made that choice.

After the pizza guy came and we ate dinner and the big show out front we decided to head to bed early. We had an early flight and would have a busy day helping Esme prepare for the Wake after the funeral. I settled into my bed in the guest room. I started to read a couple of chapters of my school book and fell asleep. I woke to hand shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward holding his pillow standing next to me. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Hey what's up is everything ok?" I asked through a yawn.

"No" He said looking down at his pillow.

"What happened? where is everyone are they ok what happened are you hurt?" I asked him a little rushed I was worried.

"No, no everyone is fine they are asleep. Would it be ok if I slept in here with you?" He looked at me through those dark eyelashes and I melted. Did he even need to ask of course he could.

"Of course here get in." I said moving the covers back for him.

"Thanks." He said as he got in and nestled into his pillow facing me.

I rolled over to face him also. I reached over pulling the covers up over his shoulder and tucking them in around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No I just want to hold you and go to sleep if that's alright?"

"OK" I said as I rolled over and scooted myself back against his chest. He reached his arm around my waist pulling me close against him. I could feel his nose brush against my hair smelling it. He nuzzled his chin on top of my head and brought his knees up against mine. I felt like I was sitting on his lap but lying down. Every inch of our bodies were pressed together. It didn't' take me long to fall asleep.

A/N : **Please Review **and check out my alternate story Opposites Attract Alt. it has less lemons


	22. Chapter 22 Lemon

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 22 – Lemon**

**EPOV**

Thursday Morning 

I could smell her hair as I lay there cuddled close to her. I knew before I even opened my eyes that she was still asleep. Her breathing was steady and she was perfectly still. I kept my eyes shut waiting to drift back asleep. I wasn't sure how long I had been trying but I knew it had been a while.

"Oh don't stop" she said softly as she wiggled her hips closer to me. What was I doing that I shouldn't stop?

"Deeper oh god please don't stop." She was pushing against my groin with her perky ass pressed into my dick. I felt it getting hard each time she grazed against it. Was she asleep?

"Bella don't stop what?" I asked into her ear. "Are you awake?" I asked waiting for a response. And nothing. I slowly leaned up and looked at her face and she was asleep.

Bella's breathing was steady and her eyes were closed but I could see her eyeballs flickering under her lids. She was dreaming. I settled back down on my pillow and held her tight. I hope it wasn't a nightmare. Who was she dreaming about. I wish I could be in her dreams just a fly on the wall to see what was going on.

"More oh god please faster I'm so close." She was mumbling. Was she having a sex dream. Oh god was she dreaming about her date with MIKE? I hope not I couldn't bare to listen to her lay in my arms and moan his name.

"Oh god Edward it's so big it still hurts please don't stop it feels so good." It was ME she was having a sex dream about ME. I wanted to wake her up so I could make her dream real. I glanced at the clock and it was almost 6am. We still had an hour and a half before we had to be up.

I began to stroke her stomach and lightly kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure and rolled out of my arms facing me. Her eyes were barely open but she was reaching for me. Her hands met my face and pulled me closer for a kiss. I didn't mind the morning breath I knew I had it too. It was sweet smelling and tasting. We were kissing and rubbing up and down each other's bodies when she stopped and looked at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know if you wanted to or not but you were talking and it seemed like this is what you wanted." Oh shit she didn't say anything she was just looking at me. Did she think I was trying to take advantage of her?

"No, Edward I want to. Do you want to?" She asked while blush started to rise from her neck and into her cheeks.

"Yes I want to. Anytime you want to I'm here and eager I'm aching to be inside of you." I told her honestly I was. I could feel the throbbing from in between my legs growing harder and harder with every passing moment.

She reached for my shirt and slowly lifted it up my stomach and chest. I sat up off of the bed and took over tossing it on the floor. I grabbed my pajama bottoms and boxers and wiggled out of them tossing them on the floor next to my shirt. She was gazing down my entire body and I felt vulnerable for the first time in my life. Her finger began to trace the line of my muscles on my chest. She trailed her finger slowly down my body circling each one of my ab muscles. Then to my groin lines that lead to my bronze hair stubble above the base of my dick. My erection was sticking straight up and she took her finger tracing the entire length up and down the other side.

I reached for her shirt and slowly lifted it off of her as she was sitting up to allow me access. She lifted her hips allowing me to remove her pajama bottoms and panties. I trailed my fingers lightly over her breasts circling her nipples one by one. I slid my hand down her stomach only stopping to press down when she arched her back. I cupped her small hairless mound with my hand and slid my finger up and down the center of her engorged slippery lips. I tucked my middle finger wrapping it around her clit and tugged gently. She moaned out quietly covering her mouth looking embarrassed.

I immediately remembered my siblings in the rooms around us and put my finger to my mouth.

"Shh we have to be quiet." She nodded in agreement reaching for my hand and pulling me to hover over her.

"Bella, are you on the pill?" I whispered staring down into her chocolate eyes. She nodded her head and smiled shyly up at me through her gorgeous thick dark lashes. Her eyes bore right into my soul as I slowly circled her entrance with the tip of my penis begging for permission to enter.

"Slowly and gently please." She said with a whisper while pressing her hand on my chest to keep me at a distance.

I slowly pushed my hips down a bit while keeping my eyes locked with her searching for any signs of discomfort or pain. She bit her bottom lip and squinted her eyes while pulling my waist closer to her encouraging me to go deeper. She let out a small moan as I pushed all of the way in. Oh god I remembered this feeling. I was in heaven again. God had thought I was worthy of visiting again. What had I done to deserve this gift? It was just as tight as the last time but there was no more barrier to block me. I felt her walls grasp every contour of my penis inside of her. Her arms circled my back pulling me and crushing me to her. I moved my hips up and down while my dick thrust in to her snug vagina.

I didn't want to be pressed against her. I wanted to see her and take in every inch of her body as we made love. This was so much more than sex to me. I care for her deeply. This was definitely not fucking. I had done fucking and then just sex but I had never made love with anyone before her. I pushed my body up away from her resting on my left elbow to support my weight. I took my right hand and moved her hair from her face so that I could see every expression her beautiful face made while I was inside of her.

She reached her right hand up to rest on my shoulder squeezing it when I thrust into her. I was developing a rhythm that seemed to please her by the sounds she was making. I pushed down into her and slowly pushed up in a scooping motion. While I was deep inside of her I slowly push up while pulling out and thrusting back in while pushing down towards the bottom of the bed. I was thrusting in a circular motion. Her body was trying to meet my thrust but failing. She didn't need to move so much so I took a hold of her hip and held it still with my right hand. She placed her left hand over my right on her hip and squeezed tight.

She arched her back and I leaned down to lick her nipples and suck gently. I brought her nipple into my mouth sucking gently while swirling my tongue around flicking it. She was breathing heavy and I could feel her grasping at my dick with her interior muscles as I thrust into her. Her ankles circled mine holding my feet to the bed as she pushed her hips up and arched her back. I looked into her eyes. I wanted to watch her cum. I felt her orgasm building quickly around my dick inside of her. I moved faster and faster. Her face was squinting while her breathing was becoming deeper and harder.

She bit down on her lip, her eyes rolled up and her neck arched throwing her head back against the pillow as she reached the height of her orgasm. I thrust into her as deep as I could go. I took my thumb and pressed on her clit as hard as I could moving it in little circles. I was deep inside of her and my climax was coming quickly I didn't need to move I just pushed harder and harder into her grinding deeper and deeper. I felt like I was trying to drill right through her and into the bed. Her body was convulsing beneath me and around me. Her arms were shaking and her legs were wiggling uncontrollably. It had been a good 2 or 3 minutes since her orgasm had reached its height and she was still convulsing as her walls clenched tightly around my dick milking me into my climax. I pulled out and thrust into her again hard and deep. Her hands were clawing at me trying to pull me closer to her. I released my milky liquid inside of her. Her walls were still milking me as I collapsed on top of her panting trying to catch my breath.

A/N : **Please Review **and check out my alternate story Opposites Attract Alt. it has less lemons


	23. Chapter 23 Going Home

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 23 – Going Home**

**Alice's POV**

Thursday Afternoon

We were now on the plane headed to Seattle, Washington where my father Carlisle would be picking us up. I was so excited to have Bella coming home with me even if it was under sad circumstances. Earlier this morning when I went to wake everyone up Edward wasn't in his room and I got very worried. I check all the rooms except one. When I got to Bella's room I didn't knock. Oh but I should have. I opened the door slowly and quietly not to wake her. I knew how much of a grump she could be early in the morning.

I saw my brother under the covers on top of my best friend my roommate. I was shocked to say the least I mean the two of them barely talked. They were trapped in this house for the past few days snowed in together but I never would have thought that this would happen. I was excited to see them getting a long but then I was also worried about Bella. I knew that my brother was good person and wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. But Bella wasn't one of those many girls he paraded up and down the hall. She was special and innocent and she WAS a virgin.

I am not sure how long I stood there but it was longer than I should have. They didn't seem to notice me at all. I didn't make a peep. I heard him moaning her name and then she moaned "Deeper oh god Edward please more." I turned around immediately and slowly and quietly left the room and closed the door behind me. I could not tell anyone I was too freaked out. I decided I wouldn't say a thing to anyone but I was going to get her to tell me. I was her best friend of course she had to tell me. And if she didn't then I was going to force them together. They would fall in love and get married and have babies and she would be my real sister. Oh this was perfect I couldn't have planned a better snow storm.

I skipped down the hall to finish rushing everyone to get ready and I would be back to "WAKE" them up in a half hour.

After everyone was up and ate a quick breakfast we headed to the airport to catch our plane. It went by pretty smoothly. We didn't have any delays or traffic issues. All through the trip I noticed that Bella was avoiding Edward and she was stuck by my side while Edward was glued to Emmett. He was claiming how he missed his brother over the snow days and didn't have anyone to play video games with. I smiled to myself hoping that they didn't think they were going to fool me.

"Alice, Edward, Emmett." I heard my father's voice from across the crowded airport. He was standing there waving his hands franticly trying to get our attention.

"Hi dad." I screamed jumping up and down hoping he saw me. We all grabbed our bags and made our way over to my father who was waiting with open arms. I ran to his arms and we embraced in a hug. I was happy to see him. I knew he was in so much pain. He was the one who had found my mother's father a few days before. He had gone to check on him and he must have died in his sleep. The man was almost 85 years old after all. He lived a full life and when I say full I mean FULL.

We piled our bags into the van and climbed in one by one. Edward sat in the front I believe to avoid sitting near Bella who was climbing in the farthest seat in the back. MM hmm I thought they weren't fooling anyone. We chatted about school as dad drove towards home a little more quickly than he normally drove. When we arrived in front of the house I saw my mother standing the driveway. She looked a mess, you could tell she had been crying a lot and her clothes were wrinkled and she only had slippers on.

As soon as the van stopped Edward bolted from the car collapsing at my mom's feet burying his face in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her back. She began to stroke his hair and hold him while he cried. My mother and grandfather had not always gotten along. I didn't think that she would be this upset. I knew she would be sad but not like this. Emmett and Jasper brought all of our bags in and distributed them throughout the rooms. I stood there in the driveway with Bella at my side staring at my mother and brother collapsed on the concrete slab.

"Dad has she been like this the whole time?" I asked looking worriedly at my mother.

"Yes she has. She has barely slept all she has been doing is worrying about Edward, if he was alright and if someone was there for him." My father said with obvious pain in his voice. I knew he couldn't bare to see my mother this way.

Bella, Rosalie, Dad and I went into the house leaving Edward and Mom crying outside. The funeral was tomorrow and we had to get the house ready for guests and the wake. I assigned everyone a task and took over. It was clear that my mother was in no condition to handle this right now. It was my time to step up. I called the funeral home and went over the arrangements to verify everything. I called the lawyer to confirm the will reading. I asked Bella and Rosalie to make dinner while Emmett, Jasper and Dad moved furniture and brought out extra chairs and set up tables around the living room and dining room in preparation for all of the food tomorrow.

I called the caterer to go over the menu for after the funeral. By dinner time I was exhausted. Edward and my mother had come inside a few hours ago and were upstairs in my parent's bedroom. I sent Emmett up to get them for dinner. Bella and Rosalie had made Chili, salad, cornbread, and apple pie. I think Bella was going for comfort food. Either way it was delicious. After dinner my father cleaned up while the rest of us headed to the living room to rest on the sofas.

My mother said her goodnights to everyone and went upstairs to shower and go to bed. After about 15 minutes Edward went to the kitchen and then I heard it. There was a loud bang and I heard plates breaking and crashing to what I assumed was the floor. My father jumped up and headed for the kitchen. He screamed for Emmett to come in here but we all jumped up to follow. I couldn't see over Jasper and Rosalie what was going on. I scooted passed them and Edward was on the floor in front of the sink surrounded by broken dishes and glass. His arm was cut and bleeding onto the floor. My father was reaching over to try and help him and Edward screamed and punched at the cabinet. My father stepped away and was kneeling down trying to calm him.

"Edward you're hurt please let me help you. Son this isn't the way to deal with this. I love you please let me help you." My father was pleaded with him but Edward was not responding except with anger.

I tried to go over but my father put his hand up to stop me. Jasper pulled me away into the dining room. Emmett tried to get to Edward but he didn't get any farther than my father had. I knew that the only person who could calm him was my mother. I asked Rosalie to go upstairs and get her. She turned and ran for the stairs. Bella stopped her and asked her to wait a minute to let her try. Everything was happening so fast I didn't have time to stop her.

Bella was now on the opposite side of Edward than my father. She knelt down just outside of the surrounding glass and tried to reason with Him.

"Edward look at me you're hurt. You have to let your dad help you, you're bleeding." She said looking down at him with an outstretched arm. I didn't think he was going to respond but he did. He raised his head calmly and looked at her.

"Edward please let us help you. There is glass everywhere please stand up and let's get you cleaned up ok?" She said pleading with him to get up. He didn't respond he just stared at her.

"Alice should I go get your mom?" Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"Yes please but don't tell her it's this bad just have her come down." I whispered back into her ear.

Then Bella did something with a piece of glass and I couldn't believe what I saw. She took a piece of glass and pressed it into her palm. Oh god she was crazy what was she doing? She reached held her hand and started to speak to him again.

"Ouch" And that is all it took. Edward snapped his head up and saw her bleeding hand. He jumped up and hopped over the glass and brought her to sit at the dining room table. He got the first aid kit from the cabinet and began to clean and bandage her cut.

I had never seen anything like this. My mother was standing next to me now holding my hand.

"what happened?" she whispered in my ear not wanting to disturb whatever was going on. I whispered back in her ear to tell her what had just happened and we both turned to watch what was going on in the dining room.

"Thank you Edward it's much better now. Now let your dad help you see you're bleeding sweetie. If you want to be a surgeon you're going to have to be careful not to hurt your hands." She said it so softly and calmly I didn't know what was happening. I knew they had slept together but no one had ever had this effect on my brother except my mother and my grandfather.

My father began to fix Edwards arm while he took Bella into his lap and buried his face in her neck and began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him while stroking his hair. I glanced at my mother wondering if she realized that my brother had a girl in his lap right in front of them and hoping she wouldn't be upset or think the worst of Bella and my brother. Mom had a smile on her face, she looked pleased and turned to go back to bed. I was a little dumbfounded to say the least. I had never witnessed anything like that in my life.

I know that when I get upset the only person I want is Jasper and for him to hold me and all of my problems just drift away. Rosalie and Emmett turned to go to bed seeing that the incident had been resolved. When my dad was finished fixing up Edward's arm he got the broom and started to clean up the mess. Jasper got the mop out and began to clean up the blood. I do believe that I had not moved from the spot I was in the entire time all of this was going on.

Edward lifted Bella up and carried her into the living room and sat on the sofa. I turned my body to follow them with my eyes. I wanted to know what was going to happen what was he going to do to my friend? I couldn't leave him alone with her. What if he hurt her? So I followed them and took a seat in the chair closest to the sofa they were seated on. He was sitting on the sofa with her straddling his lap. I noticed he was pulling her legs closer to him. I looked up to her face and she was staring down at him with concern and worry in her eyes. She didn't look scared. I was scared. I was scared my brother was going to hurt my friend.

"Bella what's going on are you ok?" I whispered over to her, while she was stroking his hair.

"Alice its ok I'm fine. I don't understand it but this calms him down." She replied looking up at me. I noticed he was unbuttoning her shirt. Was he seriously going to try and have sex with her in the middle of my parents' living room? I was about to get up and stop him when he moved her shirt slightly open and pressed his cheek to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. He closed his eyes and his body relaxed.

I saw that Dad and Jasper were standing in the living room staring at the sofa much the same way that I was. My dad looked upset and angry as he glared at Edward. Jasper looked at me concerned. I got up turn off all of the lights except the hall way light. I grabbed Jasper's hand and gestured for my father to go upstairs. Jasper and I followed. When we got upstairs I told them what had happened in the living room and that everything seemed to be ok now. We decided to leave them be. It was obvious that Bella knew how to handle Edward and I was definitely going to have a long talk with my roommate about what happened over their snowed in time together.

A/N : **Please Review **and check out my alternate story Opposites Attract Alt. it has less lemons

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	24. Chapter 24 Funeral

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 24 – Funeral**

**Alice's POV**

Friday = Funeral 

I woke up snuggled close to Jaz about 8 am. He was still snoring gently. He was so amazing I was so lucky to have him in my life. He knew exactly what to do last night. He was so protective of me when my brother was breaking down. I loved this man more than anything. I feel kind of bad for being pissed off at Bella for not telling me about her and Edward, but I understand a little. See Jaz and I had been having sex, making love and fucking in every position we could come up with while Bella was busy working her but off. I hadn't told her so I guess I can't be that made about her not telling me. And there was the fact that it was my BROTHER.

Today was going to emotionally strenuous for me. I was sad that my pop had passed away but I never really got to know him the way Edward and Emmett had. I am younger than them and my mom didn't think it was a great idea for me to be around him too often alone. I didn't understand when I was little but I do know. Oh please don't jump to the wrong conclusion he wasn't a child molester or anything he was just let's say Edward times a million. After my gran had died when my mom was little my pop became what you could call a ladies' man or a playboy. Mom told me when I got older about all of the various women that would tramps around and then be dismissed like garbage when he was done with them. My mom didn't want me to grow up thinking that is how women should be treated so she kept me at a distance from him.

He was a great dad and a wonderful grandfather but not the best life example. We believe that is where Edward picked up his bad habits and outlook on life. You see Edward and pop were very close. Emmett was not that close with pop he was more interested in playing sports and running off with his friends getting into trouble than learning how to play the piano like Edward.

Edward took to the piano lessons immediately and pop was ecstatic. He had always wanted a son but all he got was 1 daughter, my mother. Edward loved pop so much he absorbed all of the literature and music that pop would expose him to and they would talk for hours about everything. Whenever Edward was upset as a child he would go to mom and then pop never my father or Emmett or I. It was always mom or pop. I didn't take offense to it we were close in our own way. He was extremely protective of me. When Jaz and I first started dating he almost broke Jaz's nose. And they were best friends, think of what he would have done to a stranger. They soon got passed it and rebuilt their friendship. Mom says it is because Edward is very protective of me because he knows more than normal the way a girl can be treated by a guy. I am not stupid I know what my brother does and how he feels about the girls that frequent his bed. He doesn't love them; he has never been in love. He did have a crush once but once he got her up to his room it was over. I hope that doesn't happen with Bella. I want her to stick around and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. I don't think I could choose.

Anyway back to today. So I got up careful not to wake Jaz. I showered and got dressed and headed to the kitchen. It looked like nothing had happened. I had to remember to thank Jaz properly once we were back at school if you know what I mean. Dad was sipping coffee at the table. Mom was cooking breakfast. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine while Emmett hovered around my mom trying to snatch a piece of bacon. Things seemed to be normal. Oh crap I hope Edward and Bella made it up to a bed and my mom hadn't found them this morning.

I went into the living room and sure enough there was Edward on the sofa alone curled up with a blanket. I turned to see Bella coming down the stairs looking showered and dressed in a black knee length dress. She looked acceptable for the funeral but we were going to have to work on the footwear, FLATS come on now you need heels with a dress it accentuates your calves. Wait get a grip Alice it's a funeral. I would bite my tongue today for my family's sake.

Bella went over to kneel in front of Edward on the couch. She gently shook his shoulder and stroked his hair away from his face.

"Edward wake up. Sweetie it's time to get you need to get ready. Sweetie wake up." She said softly trying to wake him.

I slowly turned and went back into the kitchen. I didn't want to disturb them or anything and I definitely didn't want to see Edward break down again. I settled at the table with the rest of the family for breakfast. Everyone made polite chit chat avoiding the obvious elephant in the room. I was not going to be the one to bring it up. But of course Emmett would.

"Dad what the hell is wrong with Edward? He just flipped out for no reason."

"Son, I believe it has something to do with comfort. He didn't upset until your mother left the room and Bella was in the bathroom." He said as he was rubbing my mom's hand gently trying to sooth her.

"Oh" is all Emmett could say. I could see Rosalie squeezing his hand probably telling him to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the day before he upset someone.

The caterers arrived shortly later and I directed them throughout the house showing them where things were and where I wanted what set up. It went smoothly and they seemed to be very sensitive to the occasion. My mother's best friend was going to stay at the house to supervise while we attended the funeral. It was now 11am and we had to be at the church in 30 minutes because the funeral started at noon. Where the hell was Edward? If he loved pop so much shouldn't he be down here ready to go? I spoke too soon.

Bella walked into the living room where we were all sitting WAITING FOR HIM. She had Edward by the hand and he was trailing behind her with a blank look on his face. He looked decent enough. His hair was damp and even brushed but I knew it wouldn't last long he was already running his hand through it. He had on his black suit with a grey shirt and black tie. His shoes looked polished and he had black socks on. I was pleased to say the least. His knuckles were turning white from gripped Bella's hand so tightly. I saw her eyes squint with pain.

I tapped my mother who was sitting next to me.

"Mom maybe you should go to him I think he's hurting her hand." My mother immediately noticed and walked over to him taking him into a hug. He let go of Bella's hand to wrap it around my mother.

Bella took my mom's seat next to me and held my hand. I smiled sweetly at her and said. "Thank you."

We were definitely having our talk once we got back to school. I was dying to find out what the hell was going on. Did she have to shower and get him dressed? How functional was he?

The limo arrived to pick us up and we all piled in. The funeral was quick and to the point. Pop was not a religious man so the service was short and the prayer was minimal. There were women scattered throughout the seats crying softly and sobbing into their handkerchiefs. I knew who they were some of them were even comforting each other. There were a couple older couples and some of my gran's friends whispering to one another probably about the countless single women.

After the funeral we went to the cemetery where pop was buried next to my gran and his parents. My mom and Edward were glued to each other the entire time. He was sobbing into her shoulder while she rubbed his back. Dad was by her side with his arm around her waist offering his support. I sometimes thought that dad was jealous of my mother's closeness to my brother but I wasn't sure and definitely wasn't going to say anything. Bella walked close behind me keeping her hands at her sides fidgeting with her dress nervously.

I grabbed her hand to calm her.

"It's ok Bella calm down." I said to try and calm her. She was going to wrinkle her dress. Was no one worried about looking nice but me? She stopped fidgeting and smiled at me shyly.

"Thanks Alice."

We got back in the limo and headed home for the wake, reception I didn't know exactly what to call it. I know it wasn't a party but there was food and a bunch of people around talking to one another. All you needed was music and someone to dance. Maybe I was just incapable of being sad or upset. I didn't mind I liked being happy. Hey that doesn't go there what were they thinking putting the hot meatballs on the table with the cold salad.

I quickly ran over to correct a few mistakes and then settled with a plate of food at one of the tables. My family was scattered about with crowds of faceless people crying and offering their sympathies. I know a few of them were there trying to find out what the will said. Pop was a wealthy man. He was a plastic surgeon and owned some businesses. He also played the stock market and was extremely lucky with his endeavors.

I saw Emmett sneak Rosalie outside to escape the countless people. My father was sticking close to my mother and Edward was still at her side clutching her arm. A few people were asking to speak to my mom in private. She nodded politely for them to give her a minute. She walked over to Bella who was leaning against a wall sipping a soda. She unhitched Edward's hand and passed him to Bella who set her drink down and opened her arms for him. He slid out of my mother's arms and right into Bella's.

My mother gently kissed his head and thanked Bella while she walked away to attend to the many people who were waiting for her attention. My father seemed a bit relieved to have my mother back in his arms and by his side alone. He glared at Edward a few times but I don't think anyone noticed but me. Jaz was by my side holding my hand through everything but he was just looking at me. I don't think he was paying attention to anyone but me. He was always so concerned and attentive, I love him so much.

A few hours later everyone started to leave one by one and the crowd thinned out while the cleaning crew began to clear tables and chairs. I decided to have the food packed up and donated most of it to the women's shelter that was in the basement of the church. My pop and taken advantage of so many women it was the right thing to do. We wouldn't have eaten all of that food anyway. Once again we were all scattered about on the sofas again, recovering from our trying day. Mom and dad headed up to bed about 9 while Rosalie and Emmett snuggled in the theatre watching a movie. Jaz and I were cuddled on the sofa entwining our fingers gently just enjoying each other. Bella was sitting next to Edward and he had her hand in his lap with both of his. She looked tired and exhausted, he just look blank. Tomorrow was going to be just as long, we had the reading of the will and had to pack up pop's house. I hope Edward would snap out of it by then.

A/N : **Please Review **and check out my alternate story Opposites Attract Alt. it has less lemons

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	25. Chapter 25 Reading of the Will Part 1

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 25 – Reading of the Will**

**Esme's POV**

Saturday = Reading of the will 

I was so upset when my father passed away. He and I were not as close as we should have been. My mother passed when I was 10 years old of breast cancer. I don't remember much about her except that she was a loving woman who put her family first. My father loved her dearly. She was his entire world. After she passed it changed him. He was always good to me and provided me with more than I could have ever wanted in material things but his heart was closed off to me. When I married and had Emmett he opened up more and took to being a grandfather very quickly. When Edward was born he was completely consumed by his grandchildren. They would visit often and he would take them on trips and buy them expensive presents anything they wanted. And when Alice was born he was even more excited a little girl to treat as a princess. He would take her shopping and buy her dresses and dolls. I was pleased to see that my father had a heart again.

There was one weekend when my children came home from visiting with my father that changed everything. Alice asked me about what sex was and I was shocked. Where had she heard about sex from she was only 5. I explained it as best I could to a 5 year old and then went to my sons. Emmett (9) said he already knew all about sex and that he thought girls were dumb for letting boys pee in them. Edward (7) said that granddad is the most loved person in the world because all of the women want to be with him. Needless to say I corrected them on the views of the world.

I immediately called my father to find out what was going on while my children were there. He explained that the children walked in on him and a lady friend of his in a compromising position. I was more than livid. He should not have had a woman there with my children, his grandchildren. We argued for a while but there was no explaining things to him. I knew he had taken the company of several women after my mother passed away but I was never exposed to them and I always had a nanny to take care of me. I hadn't in a million years thought that he would do something like this. I forbid him to see my children unless he changed his ways, especially Alice. I would not have him raising my daughter to believe that women were to be treated like that. He refused to change his life. And that was the end of it.

Until a few months passed and Edward began to act up and cry for his PopPop that's what he called my father. I explained that granddad was busy and he was doing grown up things. Alice didn't seem to care that they hadn't seen my father in some time. Emmett was discovering friends and sports he was pre-occupied with growing up and eating. But Edward wouldn't let it go. I tried to find him a new piano teacher and I took him to museums but he just cried for is PopPop. I broke down and called my father. I couldn't bear to see my child in so much pain. He agreed to not have women over while the children were there but I was not allowing Alice in that house alone with him.

My father would come for holidays and we would visit him as a family. Edward was the only one to stay for an extended period of time. I regret this now because I see the effect it has had on my son's relationships with women. He has never been in love. He has never had a broken heart. He has never experienced caring for someone other than his family. I raised him to be a gentleman but that only goes so far once you reach the bedroom. When Edward was older about 12 he began to spend more time with my father. When Edward was 14 one of my father's many conquests had brought a niece with her one weekend. I don't think I need to tell you that that is when my son lost his virginity. The girl was 16 and supposed to be entertaining him while my father and his friend were "taking a walk by the ocean". I just recently came across this information while I was cleaning my son's room over the summer. I found a box of letters at the bottom of his closet from girls. I didn't want to know how many girls he has been with. I don't think I could take it.

I spoke with my husband Carlisle about the situation. He admitted that he knew of this long ago when Edward thought one of the girls was pregnant. I was relieved that my son at least felt he could come to one of us with a problem. I was a little hurt that it was not me. Carlisle reassured me that Edward uses protection and he is tested for all STDs once a month. The thought of my son having to take an AIDS test freaked me out. I had to stop this before something horrible happened and ripped my family apart.

When the children arrived for my father's funeral I knew that Edward would be a mess. He was never one for talking about his feelings like Alice or yelling like Emmett. He would break down and shut himself off from the world. I was so afraid that he would slip up and forget to use a condom or something or get someone pregnant or do something drastic. I was more than relieved when Alice told me that her best friend Bella would be there to help Edward when I told him. I was even more relieved when I saw how Bella handled Edward in the kitchen. I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders when I saw the way he looked at this young girl. He was in love for the first time. She wasn't like the other girls.

Bella was sweet and charming. She was organized and smart. She was everything that Edward needed in his life. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. I was grateful to her for being there for my son when he needed her the most. I could see a strong connection between the two of them. It put my mind at ease to know that each one of my children had found their soul mate. There was someone out there to balance them perfectly. I knew right away that Rosalie was meant for Emmett, no one else could keep him in line or quiet his loud behavior better than she could.

Jasper and Alice are so quiet with their love. He gazes at her from across the room and it melts my heart. He looks at her the way Carlisle looks at me. He is upbeat enough to keep up with her bouncy personality yet calm enough to bring her back down when she goes too far.

But now it is time to wake up and get my family going. The vultures will be descending at his house in a few hours and I need to prepare myself for the quirky thinking of my late father. I spoke with the lawyer yesterday during the wake and he mentioned some DVDs. It was just like my father to have the last word and to be cryptic about it. Alice once asked me when she was about 11 if her grandpa was batman. She said because he was rich and powerful. And at home he was a different person. My father had a lot of people working for him and lots of girlfriends they would all be expecting a piece of the pie. I wasn't worried about material things I only wanted my mother's engagement ring for Edward and my grandmother's ring for Emmett.

I got downstairs to a busy kitchen. These college kids sure do wake up early. Everyone was showered and dressed. Bella was making breakfast with Edward sitting at the counter watching her every move. I wondered how far they have gone with their relationship. I hope he wasn't pressuring her into doing something she didn't want to do yet. Jasper and Alice were looking over a magazine together while Rosalie was flipping through modern bride. Emmett was sitting at the counter next to Edward waiting for food as usual. My husband came down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the neck and whispered "I love you." into my ear.

I was pleased with the sight before me. Everyone seemed to be in better spirits. At least Edward was not clinging to anyone and he was able to sit next to Emmett. It smelled wonderful. We all took our places for breakfast.

"Bella darling this smells wonderful you didn't have to do this."

"Mrs. Cullen it's the least I could do, you all have been so good to me over the past year."

"Now Bella its Esme not Mrs. Cullen you know that."

"Sorry Esme."

"That's better. Where did you learn how to cook?" I asked wondering if her father could survive without her.

"I watched a lot of the food network my mother wasn't much of a cook so I took it on myself." Oh that poor child. She grew up in a broken home with that hair brained mother of hers dragging her all over the country after some baseball coach. That poor girl.

"Well as you all know we are going to be reading the will today, Now I want you all to behave. I don't want any sighs or grunts or hushed words under your breath if you don't agree with the way pop has distributed his estate." I stated worried that Emmett would say something inappropriate and embarrass us.

"Do you understand me?" I said glancing at Emmett

"What I wasn't gonna do anything." Emmett whined

"I have everything I want." He said pulling Rosalie into his lap. That boy could charm his way out of anything or scare his way out.

After breakfast we relaxed a bit in the living room taking in the last few days. I noticed that Edward sat next to Emmett and Rosalie while Bella sat with Alice and Jasper. There was clearly enough room on the other sofa but they stayed apart. I wonder if they had gotten into an argument.

"Mom." Edward's voice caught me off guard it was the first time I had heard him speak above a whisper since he got home.

"Yes sweetie?" I responded very curious to his response.

"I was offered a chance to pick up extra lab time and to shadow a doctor at Johns Hopkins Hospital over the summer and during spring break. If it's alright with you I'd like to accept. It will put me a few steps ahead and I could learn a lot." It sounded wonderful he was back on track and seemed to be thinking about his future.

"Of course it's alright I would like the family to get together over the summer possibly in Ocean City in Maryland it's about a 3 hour drive from your schools. Your father and I have purchased a condo near the beach." I was excited now to visit my children on the east-coast.

"Thanks mom. Do you think we could leave now and get this over with I want to head back to school as soon as possible I have a lot of catching up to do." He said this with a sad look on his face. He was glancing at Bella now who was fidgeting with the sleeve of her blue sweater. That color brought out her beautiful brown eyes. Their children would be gorgeous. Oh goodness Esme you are getting way ahead of yourself.

"I believe it's alright if we leave now, I would like to get there early before the vultures descend." Everyone chuckled a little bit but we all knew it was still a sad occasion.

We arrived to the large estate about an hour and half later. I pressed in the code to the gate and it opened slowly. The drive up the long circular driveway was beautiful the grounds were kept nicely. We had taken 2 cars just in case some of us wanted to leave sooner than others. The lawyer was sitting in my father's study with envelopes all over the desk. He was writing on them and putting them in piles. I gave the children and Bella a tour of the grounds and showed them the grotto. I believe my father had a strange obsession with Hugh Heffner. His estate almost mirrored the playboy mansion.

That shouldn't surprise me his personal life somewhat mirrored Mr. Heffner's as well. We made it back to the study in time to see the vultures circling and taking their seats in the Theatre room. I remembered the lawyer saying something about a DVD will.

A/N : **Please Review **and check out my alternate story Opposites Attract Alt. it has less lemons

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	26. Chapter 26 Reading of the Will Part 2

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 26 – Reading of the Will Part 2**

**Esme's POV**

Saturday = Reading of the Will part 2

We ushered into the theatre room. In the first row was my husband Carlisle, myself, Edward and Emmett. In the 2nd row there was Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie. The lawyer was standing next to a small metal cart with the envelopes and a small remote waiting for everyone to take their seats. Several of the house staff sat together holding their invitations and my father's business associates sat in another group clustered together. There were a few ladies there also holding their invitations reading over them looking very confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am Mr. Eli Goldman and I am here to read or supervise the will reading of the recently departed Mr. Edward Michael Mason." He began to clear his throat and loosen his tie. "I wish that we were here under better circumstances but life as you know it sometimes feels the need to bring us together for other reasons." I could feel Edward reaching for my hand.

"Mr. Mason has left specific instructions on how he would like things to be handled. I am here to make sure that his wishes are followed through." He dimmed the lights and pressed a button on the remote.

"We will start with his 1st DVD." And then the screen went white and it all began.

**DVD 1 - Businesses**

Mr. Edward Mason appears on the screen seated behind his desk.

"Well I guess this means I'm dead. Or one of my snoopy grandchildren Emmett, Alice has found my stash and if this is the case you get nothing and everything goes to the charity." He laughed and opened a folder on his desk.

"Well if this is actually the reading of my will then I will apologize for leaving you so abruptly and I will miss most of you very much now as for the rest of you maybe I'll see you down there when it's your time to pass." He clears his throat.

"OK well let's get down to business. Hmm I leave my company to my nephew Marshall Mason Jr. who has been running it rather well since I have retired, On the one condition that his father my brother keeps his nose out of it. I would like to split 30% of my shares between my grand children Emmett, Edward and Alice."

"Let's see my shares of the stadium and sports teams I own I leave to my grandson Emmett who is the only person I believe could appreciate them properly. They are to remain in trust under the supervision of Mr. Goldman my attorney until Emmett's 25th birthday in which he can take over and sell or keep whichever he chooses."

"My stock in Mark Jacobs and Chanel I leave to my granddaughter Alice who I hope will one day start her own fashion line. I hope this will help get her started."

"I leave my seat and controlling shares of the 3 local hospitals to my son-in-law Carlisle. Carlisle I know that you are a much better father than I ever was. I know that you are the best husband I could have asked for, for my daughter and I truly thank you for sharing your life with my Esme."

"I leave my internet company to my grandson Edward in hopes that he will change his mind and not become a doctor as he is so determined to do."

"As far as my other companies and holdings I would ask Mr. Goldman to please distribute those DVDs separately and excuse the vultures who are so rudely making my family feel uncomfortable." Mr. Goldman has several envelopes that he passing out and all of the business associates leave.

The screen goes blank.

"That is the end of disc 1 please hold on a moment while I get disc 2." Mr. Goldman opens the DVD player and takes out a disc and puts in the 2nd disc.

"Alright disc 2 is ready." He says as he presses a button on the remote.

**DVD 2 -Personal**

"Now my personal items." He clears his throat once more and takes a sip of a dark alcoholic liquid.

"Let's see where to start? Ah yes the Jet will go to Esme and her family. I want to first take 10 million and put it into a trust in case any of my indiscretions come back to bite me in my dead ass. If any children should pop up or long lost relatives I trust that this money will be enough to shut them up or fight their accusations."

"I leave this house to Edward and his future wife and children. If Edward does not marry than the house will be sold and he gets the profits. I leave my music and art collect to Edward and Esme to distribute between them."

"I leave my state of the art RV to Emmett along with my motor cycle and H3 hummer." "I leave my yacht to my granddaughter Alice in hopes that she will take a break once in a while and calm down. Stop bouncing around so much you are making everyone dizzy."

"I leave my collection of war memorabilia and US history artifacts to Jasper Hale, who I am assuming will eventually be Alice's husband."

"Now for that pretty little ting Emmett has captured. I do so wish that you preferred older men we could have had a wonderful time. I would like to leave you my vintage 1957 Chevrolet and my 1960 mustang. Emmett has told me how you enjoy older cars. I have a junk yard full of them and I would like to leave them to you as well along with 5 million dollars to be used only for restoring them to their beauty."

"I leave all of my late Wife's jewelry to my daughter Esme with one exception. I leave my wife's engagement ring to my grandson Edward."

"I hope I have not forgotten anything but if I have I leave my remaining items to my daughter Esme."

The screen goes blank

"Ok this is the last public disc." He opens the DVD player and swaps the discs again.

**DVD 3 -Money**

"Ah yes the money. How much and who gets what. Should I be fair or should I use this opportunity to be an ass and prove most of you right. I know I am a hard man to be around. I know that many of you do not agree with the way that I chose to live my life. But it was my life and mine alone. I do wish that I could have handled things differently after my wife died but it was my way of dealing."

"So here we go right now as I see it I have a liquid sum of 900 million. So I am 1st going to split that in half. Now I want 450 million to be donated to breast cancer research and to find a cure. I do want another man to suffer the loss of his love the way I have." He wipes a tear from his face.

"The remaining 450 Million will be divided as the following. 100 million is to go to my daughter Esme and her husband Carlisle to be split evenly. 99 million is to be split equally amongst my grandchildren Emmett David Cullen, Edward Anthony Cullen and Mary Alice Cullen. A trust is to be set up in each of their names to be managed by their mother until each of their 30th birthdays. They will each receive ½ of a million of their 33 today Mr. Goldman the checks please."

Mr. Goldman gave Edward, Emmett and Alice all envelopes with their names on it.

"I want 100 million to be put into a trust to maintain the upkeep of my estate and grounds for when Edward and his future family decide to move in or sell. I would like to have 50 million set aside for Edward's future wife and children. I know he won't have a problem finding a girl to marry him but I do have definite concerns that he will be able to keep her. Edward I have a separate DVD that I would like you to watch alone when this is over. The 50 million for the future Mrs. Edward Cullen is for to support her family If she chooses to leave him if he continues his behavior after he is married."

"Now with the remaining 151 million I want that to be evenly distributed to the list of names that are enclosed with this DVD. Mr. Goldman I believe you can handle that. The ladies should all be there please take good care of them." To the right of the family sat more than 35 women of various ages all looking shocked and some disappointed.

The screen goes blank.

"Well if you ladies wouldn't mind stepping into the hall Walter here will call your names and distribute the envelopes." All of the ladies got up except for one very young looking lady. She was beautiful. She had long thick wavy dark hair and large brown eyes. Her bust was larger than proportional. Her figure looked like an hour glass moving down to long muscular legs. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with 3 inch black fuck me boots. She walked towards Edward and knelt down in front of him.

"Edward I'm so sorry for your loss I know how much he meant to you and how much you meant to him." She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. She handed him a small envelope and left the room.

"Edward I'm going to put in your DVD now. If you wall wouldn't mind stepping out please." Everyone got up to leave when Edward grabbed his mother's hand to stay.

"Edward this is meant for just you. It is what he wanted." I told him releasing my arm from his grasp. He looked up at me lost and scared. I slowly walked to leave the room. He rose from his chair and grabbed Bella's arm. She turned to him and hugged him tightly. When she turned to leave he pulled her close to his chest and picked her up while walking back to his seat. He set her down and took his seat pulling her into his lap.

Bella looked to me for what to do. I nodded for her to stay and she nodded back.

"Edward are you sure you want her here?" Mr. Goldman asked "There may be some things on this that you might not want anyone to hear."

"I need her." That was all he said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and settled back in his chair to watch the DVD. Mr. Goldman pressed a button on the remote control and left the room.

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	27. Chapter 27 Reading of hte Will Part 3

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 27 – Reading of the Will Part **

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for their great reviews. I have discovered why a few chapters were not written very well. I was writing the lemons and got a little carried away. So now I take a little more time to read the sentences and use punctuation. I hope that everyone doesn't get too annoyed with where the story is going. It is a 4 part story 1 year for each year of college. So there will be a sequel and then a third and fourth. I can give you a preview of my ideas. Jacob comes to visit, Edward and Bella date EVENTUALLY then they break up MAYBE get back together. Bella has a little sister from Renee and Phil. And there is a lot more to come. If there is anyone out there who wants their NAME in the story please add that note in the end of your reviews. Thanks again and here is a new chapter.

**No Point Of View Simply the DVD**

Saturday = Reading of the Will part 3

Mr. Edward Michael Mason appears on the screen sitting on his black leather sofa next to the fire place. He looks to be about in his late sixties. Think a young Hugh Heffner with bright green eyes and thick messy grey hair. He is wearing the classic red silk smoking jacket puffing on a pipe. His legs are crossed and he is tapping his leg to the classical music in the background. His light grey slipper wiggles as his foot stretches in circles. The view is interrupted as a tall woman who looks to be in her mid forties but would be considered a MILF walks passed the camera screen to refill his drink. As she passes by him again he squeezes her but causing her to jump and squeal at him.

"Ouch honey watch it. If you bruise it you can't pound into it later." She says from somewhere out of the camera's view.

"Hush honey I'll meet you in the grotto in 10 minutes I need to do this first before I lose my nerve.

"I'll be waiting eagerly for you big boy." Says the woman as her voice fades out of the room

Mr. Mason

"So Edward here we are having this talk a little too late for me to have seen if it helps or not. I don't need to tell you how much you mean to me and how much it has meant for me to have you in my life. When you were born I saw something special in you. You were a carefree yet serious child. You were eager to learn anything and everything that I could show you. I fear that I have taught you the wrong things. I know that you are a gifted musician and appreciate the arts and literature. But I am talking about life and love. You were not around to see the man I was when I was with your grandmother god rest her beautiful soul."

He pauses to wipe a tear from his face.

"Edward my way of life is not a way of life. It is a destructive path that I wish you would have never started. I didn't' realize this until recently and was too ashamed to tell you while I was still alive. I loved your grandmother with all of my heart but when she was taken from me I was broken. My heart was broken and has never healed. I use women to fill my physical needs and to distract me from the pain that consumes my heart. I should have let your mother keep you from me. This was no way for you to learn about love and women. You spent too much time observing my behavior and copying what you saw."

"It doesn't help that you have inherited my good looks." Mr. Mason chuckles as he sips his brandy.

"You see there is so much more to life than getting laid or having women through themselves at you. There is love and laughter. There is the joy of bringing a woman flowers to get her to smile. There is the love you feel when you share a first soft kiss with someone special."

"There is love just holding her hand or smiling at her from across a crowded room. There is love in fighting over what restaurant to go to for dinner. There is love over who forgot to pay the phone bill. Life is full of love."

"Love is something that I want for you. I want you to find it with someone special. I know that you may not find her today or tomorrow but you have to try and open up and find that person who will complete you. Someone who will appreciate your love of music and literature. Someone who will attend a symphony with you, who will go to art galleries with you. It may take a while to find someone but it is worth the wait and the searching.

"There should have been a very attractive young woman here today and she should have given you an envelope. I am asking you to please rip it up or burn it and tell her thank you but you have to decline."

"Edward I will leave you with this last bit of advice for when you do find love and how to hold onto it."

"A happy LIFE is a happy WIFE."

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	28. Chapter 28 Back to School

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 28 – Back to School**

**BPOV**

Sunday

So now we were on our way back to school. I was more than in awe of the private Jet that we were on. It was amazing. It was like from a movie. EDWARD the ASSHOLE was reading one of his medical books with his head propped against the window. Alice was asleep on Jasper's lap. Rosalie and Emmett had left Saturday night. They were driving the RV back to school. I was in an almost state of shock after watching the DVD of Grandpa Mason.

Edward had pulled me onto his lap and he was just holding onto me resting his chin on my shoulder. I didn't respond to the DVD at all. I just sat there every once in a while glancing at Edward who was just watching the screen with pain in his eyes. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but he hadn't moved an inch. His hands were still wrapped around my waist so tightly. I wouldn't have thought he was alive if I didn't feel his breath against my neck.

Mr. Mason was an attractive man he reminded me a lot of Edward. I tried to picture Edward at his age. It made me smile. He would look good. I kept thinking about the beautiful brunette that had given Edward the envelope. When the DVD was over I stood up and turned to look at Edward but his face was void of emotion. He took the DVD out of the player and placed it gently in the sleeve and put it in his jacket pocket. He was still holding the envelope when we reached the hallway. He wasn't holding my hand like he usually did so I just followed him not knowing what else to do.

He went to the restroom and then came back out into the hall. He excused himself from the family telling them and I to go ahead and he would meet us back at the house later tonight. I was more than confused. I was shocked. Where had this man come from? I was getting used to the vulnerable little boy who would make love to me so sweetly. That is all I wanted was to go back to his parent's house and sleep in his high school bed and have him make love to me all night. But we just left and that was it. As we were leaving I saw him walking towards the brunette and he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hall. Who was she? What were they doing? Where were they going? I didn't understand anything.

After we got back to the house Alice and I hung out and watched a movie she was looking through magazines talking about shopping trips she wanted to take and how she couldn't wait to get back to Baltimore and spend some of her newfound money. I played along and sounded enthused. Then she brought IT up.

"So Bella now that all the drama is over and we are alone. Why was my brother thrusting his dick inside of you Thursday morning?" Soda flew out of my nose as I choked on my drink.

"ALICE" I screamed while my face turned bright red.

"Oh come on Bella just tell me what happened over the snow days please I'm not mad I mean I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me about it but oh ok Jaz and I have been having sex in the dorm room while you've been at work for the past couple of months." She said looking extremely relived.

I should just tell her everything but first I wanted to know how she found out. Had Edward told her or did someone else know and tell her?

"Ok I'll tell you everything but first you have to tell me how you know." It was only fair right.

"I went to wake everyone up and Edward was nowhere to be found so I went to the only room I hadn't checked. I opened the door and I saw him on top of you and you were moaning his name."

"NOW TELL ME" she screamed impatiently

So I told her everything about what happened right after Esme told him about his pop and how he broke down and I comforted him. How he was so sweet and vulnerable. He was gentle and loving and it melted my heart. I told her how I cared about him but I was terrified of him hurting me. I started to cry as I told her how gentle he was with me and patient. I told her how he had given several opportunities to change my mind and how he was always so concerned if I was in pain or if I was enjoying myself. She took me into a hug and sobbed in her shoulder.

We were cuddled up on a blanket Jasper came in from helping Alice's father with some boxes they had been moving into the garage. Jasper said his goodnights and headed up to bed and Alice promised to join him in an hour or two. Carlisle said his goodnights to us and headed up to meet Esme in bed. Was I the only person still worried why Edward was not home yet. Alice and I jumped up when we heard a car in the driveway and scurried to peer out the window to see who it was. IT was EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN the biggest most arrogant asshole in the entire world. I wanted to chop off his hug pleasurable dick and shove it up his perfect smooth ass.

There he was leaning over that stupid beautiful woman's car making out with her kissing her goodnight. His hair was more of a mess than usual. His shirt was wrinkled and untucked. His pants were wrinkly and his shirt wasn't even buttoned all of the way. He skipped up the steps and opened the door.

"Hey kids what's up everyone asleep already?" he asked grinning down at Alice and I. My mouth was hanging open staring at him with fury in my eyes. How could he? He do that to me to his Grandfather to his Mother?

"Who was that woman?" Alice asked

"That was Kendra, she was a, hmm something I inherited from PopPop." He said rubbing his chin while he gazed up at the ceiling. He smiled like he was reliving a wonderful moment. What an ass.

Alice was staring at him shocked as well. I got up and slapped him as hard as I cold across the face and kneed him in the groin before bursting into tears and running up to Alice's room. When I got there Jasper was sitting on the bed and he opened his arms and took me into a hug. I just sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed my back. I hadn't even heard Alice come in the room. I don't remember falling asleep or waking up the next morning. I just remember walking downstairs dressed and more than ready to go back to school and back to my dorm room to get away from HIM.

Alice didn't say much she just hugged me a lot and rubbed my hand. Jasper stayed away from both of us just carrying our bags and walking behind Alice. EDWARD was back to his normal self. Chipper as ever at breakfast kissing his mother on the cheek before we headed to the airport to leave. Esme pulled me aside before we left.

"Bella darling I want to thank you for taking care of my baby through all of this. You don't know how much it means to me. And I am so pleased that you and Edward are together I always knew he would find a wonderful girl like you."

Was she fucking nuts did she not know her son at all? Was she blind? She was naïve that was the excuse I gave her in my mind. She was blind to her son and his vicious ways.

"Esme I love you and I mean absolutely no disrespect but I would not in a million years not for 1 billion dollars every in my life love that sorry excuse for a man that is your son EDWARD." I kissed her gently on the cheek and hugged her goodbye.

As I pranced down the driveway I heard Alice tell her mother not to worry and that she would explain everything later after she was back at school she would call her. I pranced right passed Edward with my head held high and I got into the front seat of the limo and plugged into my i-pod and escaped this hell into the wonderful world of Debusy.

After the Jet landed I grabbed my bag and headed for a cab. I didn't wait for Alice or Jasper I just wanted to get away. I had to text Alice it wasn't her fault.

_**A-**_

_**I am sorry but I can't be around him right now I'm getting a cab back to the dorm and I'll pick up my truck and stuff from the house one day this week when HE isn't there. Tell Jaz thanks and I'm sorry ok. Love Ya**_

_**Bells**_

And that is what I did. I got back to the dorm and called my true friend Jacob and told him everything while crying on the phone. I fell asleep that night crying into my pillow. I knew not to expect a relationship form him but I definitely did not expect this.

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	29. Chapter 29 Two Weeks Later

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 29 – Two Weeks Later**

**BPOV**

Two Weeks Later

So I still haven't picked up my truck from Alice's house. I just can't bring myself to go there and possibly run into him. Alice and I talked when she came back to the dorm. She was crying and pleading with me to not "Break up with her". I explained to her that it was just as much my fault as it was his. I knew what I was getting into. I wasn't drunk or on drugs. I don't regret sleeping with Edward Cullen; I just wish that we could be friends. I wish that I didn't have to see him revert back to his old ways. If he didn't like me or want to be with me I could have handled that. But to go from one minute "I need her" to ushering me out with his family so he can go fuck some girl. I just couldn't understand it. I mean it's not like I am in love with him. I hardly know him. But I thought that we were going to be friends. And in my book friends don't do that to one another.

Of course I was entirely new to the sex thing and maybe that is what people do. But if that is the way it's done then I don't want to have casual sex and go from one person to the next in a matter of a week. I want a relationship and someone to love. Edward Cullen is not capable of giving me the things that I want.

So Alice and I are better than ever. She is upset with her brother but I told her to just forgive him and let it go. I didn't want to come between family. I certainly wasn't ready to see him yet but eventually I would be brave enough to go. Alice and Jasper were stronger than ever and he was so sweet to her. I wanted to find someone who would treat me like that.

Mike had been texting me he was worried if I got back ok and how everything went. I wasn't sure how I felt about him or if I should tell him about what happened. But I eventually responded and we were going on a double date with Jasper and Alice this weekend. Jacob, my best friend from back home of course knew everything down to the tiniest of details. He threatened to jump on a plane and come kick Edward's ass. He was still in high school and I told him that he could wait until spring break to do that. So now I had a REAL date and my best friend was coming to visit over spring break. I finally got a steady position at the Barnes and Noble in Charles Village which is near where else but JHU. I always feared that I would run into Edward at work but it never happened. School was good and I was caught up on the work I had missed, my teachers were very understanding. I had stopped crying every night and things were almost back to normal. I just needed my truck.

Alice promised that she would pack up all of my stuff and put it in my truck so all I had to do was pick it up. She had offered to do it but she didn't know how to drive a stick. Of course Edward was the only Cullen kid that knew how to drive a stick and I wasn't going to let him near my truck.

So here I was walking down the street with my keys in my hand ready to jump in my truck and leave. I turned the corner and there he was sitting on the steps talking to some girl that was wearing way too tight close. I stopped and leaned against the side of the building peeking around the corner at them. He was pointing down the street in the other direction like he was telling her where to go. She walked away backwards clearly ogling him and almost tripped. Then she turned around and picked up her pace and disappeared around the other corner. He was just sitting there drinking a mountain dew and listening to his i-pod. Shit what was he waiting for me? Did Alice tell him I was coming today?

YOU CAN DO THIS, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS, ACT LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG; DON'T LET HIM KNOW HE GOT TO YOU!

I chanted these words in my head over and over again as I plugged in my i-pod and marched over there to my truck.

**EPOV**

Finally there she was swaying her hips walking to her truck. I had been sitting out here all day since Alice packed up all of Bella's stuff and put it in the back of her truck. I told myself I was guarding her truck to make sure no one stole her crap out of the back. I knew it wasn't true but I tried to tell myself anyway. I didn't expect her to get THAT upset when I got back from my GIFT. But I also didn't expect her to be up waiting for me or spying on me. I certainly didn't expect the sweet innocent Bella Swan to slap me in the face and knee me in the groin. Don't get me wrong I had been slapped and kneed before. But it had never heart my heart just my balls. I would have had Kendra drop me off down at the end of the driveway. I definitely would have taken my appearance into consideration. But I thought they were all asleep. It was late and I knew everyone had to be up early for the plane back to school.

I felt like a piece of shit. I know I shouldn't have gone with her. Hell I shouldn't have even read the note. But it didn't matter. Once I saw the woman hand me the note my decision was already made. I listened to the DVD and I had watched it every day since we got back to school. None of it made sense. I couldn't love anyone. Not right now. I was in too much pain from losing my pop to give my heart to someone. I didn't want to hurt Bella but I couldn't love her. I could see myself loving her but not now. I wasn't going to go around sleeping with girls like I used to. I just needed one last FUCK to get it out of my system. I would have gone to Bella and made love to her sweet and gentle like we had been. But that wasn't what I needed or wanted.

I knew if I went back to the house with her that I would fall in love with her. She would hold me and be there for me. She would kiss me and rub my back. She was too sweet to me I didn't deserve it. I couldn't risk hurting her like that. Falling in love with her right now was not a good idea. But right now I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to show her that I cared about her. I knew I had some apologizing to do and had to find a way to dig myself out of this hole I was in. But after she saw me with Kendra the hole just got deeper. I picked up the phone 5 or 6 times a day but I never got the courage to call or text her. This was something that had to be done face to face. This was my chance.

"Bella can we talk." I asked walking over to her truck. She just ignored me.

"Bella please I need to talk to you. I want to apologize." I was leaning against her truck blocking her now. She looked pissed. I could see the steam coming off of her beautiful face. Her face was beet red but it wasn't from blushing. She still looked beautiful.

"Bella talk to me, I know you're mad but please will just give me a chance to explain." Fuck did I just say that I couldn't explain what I did. I just wanted her to say something. Then she just looked at me gesturing me to go on with her hand.

"Ah fuck Bella I don't know why I did it. But you have to forgive me please. I miss you." Honesty was always good right. Girls always said 'if you are honest I won't be mad' that's a load of crap. Because they definitely would still be mad at you.

"Bella please don't be like this, I'm begging you here please I just want to be your friend. Remember you said we should have been friends all along. Well you were right. I was wrong and I'm sorry please can we get passed this please can we try and be friends." I was literally on my knees now holding on to her hand and I was almost on the verge of tears but I wouldn't admit it if anyone asked me.

She was tapping her little foot looking down at me with those gorgeous big brown eyes. They were filled with pain and hurt. Crap I didn't realize that what I did would hurt her so much. I didn't know she cared about me that much. So I did the most low down despicable thing I could think of. I cried, I sat there on the ground clutching her hand begging her and crying. I mean it wasn't like she had never seen me cry before. So what was the big deal I just added a little extra sobs and whimpers to put it over the edge.

"Fine Alright Fine stop crying." She spoke and pulled her hand away crossing them across her chest while she glared at me.

"Really?" I looked up at her while I stood up and wiped my eyes. I was a little shocked I wasn't sure if she was going to say yes or not. But she did.

"Edward we can TRY and be friends but in my book friends don't treat friends the way you did. If you didn't want to have sex with me anymore then you could have just told me and you didn't have to throw her in my face like you did. Or you could have apologized as soon as you came in the door instead of being an ass about it." She was screaming at me and punching me with her little fists on my arm and chest. I immediately crossed my legs and covered my groin to protect my jewels. I remember too clearly how it felt the last time she got mad at me.

She was gritting her teeth together and breathing hard. She almost looked like she did when she was having an orgasm. And then it hit me. I had royally fucked up. Even if we were friends she wasn't going to have sex with me anymore. And then what was I going to do. I needed it. It was like a drug to me. I at least needed to get laid before finals or there was no way I was going to pass.

So I came up with a new philosophy on my sex life. I would not have sex with anyone until Bella. Now blowjobs were a different story. And I definitely would not bring anyone home where she could find out about it. I smiled at the thought of having sex with her again her cute little nose wrinkling when she reached her orgasm and her breasts bouncing back and forth underneath of me.

"What is soooo funny Edward?" Crap we weren't done yet. Were we still apologizing and being mad?

"You are absolutely adorable when you are mad." I went with honesty again it seemed to work the first time.

"Shut up Edward. I have to go to class. Move." She said while she put her hands on my shoulder and pushed with all of her might to move me. She couldn't do it so I stumbled a bit to make her happy. And she smiled. She looked triumphant. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I had moved on my own. She looked too pleased with herself.

"Bella?"

"What Edward." She was being sarcastic now with a little smile on her face. Things were looking up.

"Will you please come to dinner this Sunday?" I said in my sweetest most innocent voice I could while looking at her through my eyelashes hoping it would work.

"Fine, But I'm not cooking and I'm not staying long." YES triumphant. I have won. I have my Bella back and now I can concentrate on school.

"That works for me. Do you want to hang out Saturday night and watch a movie or something?" I was grasping at straws but I was on a roll.

"I can't I'm going out with Jasper and Alice." Wait that was Valentine's day, wouldn't they want to be alone?

"Um Bella it's Valentine's day don't you think they would want to go on a date or something?" Duh I thought all girls knew when Valentine's Day was.

"Yes Edward I know what day it is we're going on a double date." WHAT with who? Who is she dating? How can she be made at me for Kendra when she is the one who is actually DATING someone? At least I didn't' use my emotions I just used my dick.

"With who?" God this honesty shit was going to get me into trouble. I couldn't lie around her. At least not like I did around other girls.

"None of your business." She said with a smirk on her face as she drove off leaving me sucking on her exhaust.

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	30. Chapter 30 Valentine's Day The Date

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 30 – Valentine's Day**

**BPOV**

Saturday – Valentine's Day – The Date

Alice had insisted on helping me pick out an outfit for tonight. When I agreed to go out on a double date with Mike, Jasper and Alice I hadn't realized that it was actually on Valentine's Day. I went to the hallmark after work and I picked up a friendship type V-Day card for mike. I got him a pair of Miller Lite Pjs' from Target because I noticed that was the beer he was drinking at his party earlier this year. So my V-Day was taken care of. I wasn't sure if he was going to get me anything but better to be prepared.

Alice insisted that we get ready at the house instead of the dorm because the bathroom was bigger and she needed room to make me beautiful. Great now she was treating me like a Barbie doll. I was a little nervous but I just put myself in her hands. I trusted her, she was of course my best girl friend. She picked out a mid length pink sweater dress with a brown belt. It clung to my body with a scoop neck showing off a little more cleavage than I was used to. At least it had long sleeves. I wore my brown ballerina flats with nude stockings. The dress rested right above my knee. I took a look in the mirror and I didn't look half bad.

She applied foundation in hopes of hiding my blush that was sure to creep up tonight. She used baby pink eye shadow and medium brown eye liner and mascara. It was a natural look and I liked it. It wasn't too heavy but just right. I used some of my strawberry lip gloss while she curled my hair in loose bouncy curls that hung down my back. She pinned a few sections in the front up with little rhinestone clips. I looked beautiful. I was so excited. I was especially glad that Edward was not here when we were getting ready but sometime while we were trapped in the bathroom I heard his voice.

"Emmett put that fucking snake back in its cage or I'm going to donate it to the zoo." I freaked out I didn't know that the snake was out of its cage.

"Alice why is the snake out of the cage? What if it comes in here?" I asked her with a panicky voice.

"Relax Bella he is just cleaning the cage it will be put away before we leave the bathroom I promise here see I'm texting him right now." She showed me her phone where she had sent him a message. Not 2 minutes later he texted back saying that it was away and locked up.

Alice curled her hair out and it was adorable. She put on light makeup with sparkly lip gloss and a little blush. Alice had on black footless leggings and a red short sweater dress with short sleeves. She had a black belt and black fuck me heels on. She was absolutely adorable. Jasper was going to love it. Jasper called from downstairs.

"Alice we're going to be late if you don't hurry up Mike's already here waiting." I heard him yelling from downstairs.

We both giggled and I was truly excited about tonight. We went to her room to grab our presents for our dates and headed downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the steps I saw Emmett and Rosalie leaving out of the front door. He had planned a special night for them so they wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Mike and Jasper were seated on the couch and froze in mid-rise from the sitting down. They were both staring at us mouth's wide open and their eyes looked like a deer in headlights. I was staring at Mike he looked adorable.

Mike had a Chocolate colored sweater with khaki dress pants and brown loafers. I could see a cream shirt color peeking up from under his sweater. His black hair was short and his face was clean shaven. His blue eyes sparkled against his dark lashes. He looked a lot different then the disheveled frat boy I had seen over the past couple of months. A loud bang brought me out of my gaze and I turned my head towards the recliner. Edward was sitting there with his laptop on the floor. He was wearing sweatpants and a JHU t-shirt. He had no shoes on and his White socks were propped up in the recliner. He was gawking at me. I turned my attention back to Mike before I could blush and smiled at him. He truly was adorable.

Mike and Jasper offered us their arms which Alice and I gladly took. Mike helped me on with my coat and we headed out to the car. Jasper and Mike had rented a limo. I thought that Alice had mentioned something about this but I didn't believe her. It was our first date. They took us to a fancy restaurant in downtown Baltimore that overlooked the beautiful harbor. It was like a fairytale.

After the hostess sat us at our table near the window Mike pulled out my chair for me and I smiled shyly at him. I had never been shy around him before but now it felt different. I was shy and blushing every time he looked at me and smiled. We were both very quiet, shy and he was obviously as nervous as I was if not more. Alice and Jasper did most of the talking until the waitress came and we placed our order. I got the Chicken Parm and Mike got New York strip steak with a potato. I had to keep that in mind he is a meat and potato kind of guy. Alice got Lobster and Jasper got Meatloaf. We all shared some Maryland Crab Dip with breadsticks it was delicious.

None of us were old enough to drink so we settled for soda. I didn't mind though. It was uncomplicated and new. After dinner and the guys paid we all went for a walk down by the harbor. We stood watching some of the street dancers and Mike gave me 5 bucks to put into their collection hat. He was so sweet. I almost wished I didn't have my coat so he would offer me his. He was wearing my favorite cologne, Drakkar. I wanted to be closer to him just to inhale the heavenly scent but I was too nervous to make the first move.

My mind kept creeping back to Edward and I wondered what would he be doing if it was him instead of Mike on this date. He would probably be groping me or trying to get me back up to his room. No, that isn't what I want. I wanted this simple and new carefree feeling of being here with Mike. My arm was tangled through his resting gently on his arm. His hand was in his pocket and I was waiting for him to hold my hand but he didn't. He pointed out different land marks.

"Bella would you walk down to the aquarium with me I want to see if the seals are out?" ooh that sounded fun I wonder if you could feed them?

"That sounds like fun." I said smiling up into his bright blue eyes. I was now blushing. It was official I liked him. He made me feel like a princess. He was so attentive and chivalrous.

We walked to the aquarium and the keeper was feeding the seals that were in the outside tank. You could see them swimming up to her and wiggling on the rocks to reach the fish. We were standing leaning against the bars of the tank when he put his arm around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt goose bumps edge up my neck and my face fill with blush. I turned my head and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back up at me and quickly turned away. Why didn't he kiss me? I thought it was the perfect chance for a kiss.

"Bella come sit with me I want to give you your Valentine's Day gift." He took my hand and led me out onto one of the docks and we sat on a bench most likely used for when people were fishing.

"I know it's not much but I saw it and it made me think of you." He said looking down at his hands that were holding a small white box with a red ribbon. I opened the box carefully and took out the small keychain. It was too cute. It was a little brown eyed and brown haired stuffed doll wearing a little dress that looked like a bell. When you shook it, it rang like a bell. It was me.

He was looking out at the water avoiding my eyes fidgeting with his jacket hem. I could tell that I was going to have to make the first move but it I wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss me.

"Thank you so much Mike I love it, it's so sweet." I said and then he turned to look me in the eye. My heart skipped a beat and could feel my cheeks burning.

"Here is your gift. Happy Valentine's Day." I told him as I handed him his present. I hoped he liked it.

He opened the card and read it with a huge smile and looked at me. I smiled back shyly looking away. Then he opened his gift bag.

"Thank you Bella I needed a new pair and it's my favorite beer." Awe he really did like it.

"Yeah I saw that you were drinking Miller Lite at the party so."

"Do you want to go for a walk or would you like to stay here for a while?"

"I wouldn't mind going to those big step and watching the jugglers if that's alright." I replied

"Sure let's go." He grabbed my hand and my heart jumped inside of my chest. He led me back to the steps where we had seen the jugglers.

He took off his coat and laid it down over the concrete steps and gestured for me to take a seat. He sat next to me and placed his arm around me on my shoulder. I leaned into his chest and rested my head on his chest and watched the jugglers. After a while he brought his other arm up to entwine his fingers so I scooted closer to him resting my hands on his knee. I felt comfortable there. I felt his lips graze the top of my head and my body shuddered.

"There you guys are, we've been looking for you. Are you ready to go? Jasper's getting tired. And I kind of want to get back if you know what I mean." Alice came skipping up the steps to sit next to me.

"Yeah that's fine Alice I'm getting a little tired myself." Mike helped me up and held my hand while I walked down the steps. We walked back to the limo hand in hand. The ride home in the limo was quiet. Jasper and Alice were snuggled under his coat and I could tell by his facial expressions she was teasing him with her hands. I just smiled at them it was cute. I was snuggled up close to Mike with my arm entwined with his still holding his hand.

When we got back to the house I had completely forgot that we were staying the night. I immediately hoped Edward was going to behave himself. I noticed that his silver Volvo was not here and I relaxed. Jasper and Alice said their goodnights and both went inside.

"Do you want to sit on the swing with me for a little while?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Sure that would be nice." I took his hand and lead him over to the porch swing. We started talking about school and majors and trivial things to fill the silence. I wanted to keep talking because I didn't want him to go. After about an hour I heard a car pull up and I felt my perfect night slipping away.

"Well it's getting kind of late and I should get back. Um. Bella I had a really wonderful time and I would love to see you again and maybe see if we had something more between us." His hands were shaking and his lips were trembling. I was definitely going to have to make the first move.

I slowly brought my hand up to rest on his cheek and leaned in and pressed my lips to his. His lips were cold from being outside and it sent a chill down my spine. He reached his hand around my waist to pull me closer and I brought my other hand up to rest on his other cheek. His cheeks were cold and pink. He broke our kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" I nodded my head and gave him a shy grin before kissing him again. He took his other hand and ran it through my hair gently before breaking away and stepping back.

"Well goodnight then. I'll call you tomorrow if that's alright." I nodded and turned to pick up my box with my gift and when I turned around he was down the steps walking backwards looking at me. I walked over to the steps and was waving shyly goodbye to him when Edward cam trudging up the steps with a case of beer under his arm. What a way to ruin a perfect night. He walked passed me to open the door. I was leaning over the porch to watch Mike walk away who was now half way down the street with his back faced to me. I must have been leaning too far because I lost my balance and I saw the steps getting closer to my face when a strong arm wrapped around my waist. The arm lifted me up in the air and carried me inside. It was Edward. My butt was pressed against his torso and his arm was tight around my waist.

"Put me down right now you let go of me." I screamed at him.

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	31. Chapter 31 I Promise

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 31 – I Promise**

**BPOV**

"Oh so I should have just let you fall off of the porch and bust your face on the steps then?" Oh crap right he had just saved me. Shit I had to be nice. "You could just thank me and get over it."

"Thank You." I hung my jacket up and plopped on the couch. I took out my box and opened it to play with my gift. I reached for my keys in my purse and began to twist the keychain on my key ring. I held it up staring at it.

"You want one?" He asked after settling on the couch next to me with his laptop and the remote.

"Yeah I guess thanks. So how was your Valentine's Day?" I asked while opening the beer.

"It was fine. I got some work done and now I'm going to download some stuff and watch the GF marathon."

"What's the GF marathon?"

"Godfather Trilogy."

"Oh I love that movie. I prefer the 2nd one because a young Deniro is hot."

"Maybe you want to go upstairs and change before you get settled." He was right I was still in my dress. Wait was I really going to sit down here all night and watch the Godfather Trilogy with Edward? Yeah I guess I was. I was too excited after my wonderful date with Mike to even think about sleeping. So I went upstairs and washed my makeup off and brushed my teeth and changed into my tootsie pop pajamas and came back down with my blanket and a pillow.

"Hey can you make some popcorn while I grab my pillow and blanket it's gonna start in 10 minutes." He said darting up the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and made a large bowl of popcorn. I sprinkled it lightly with sugar and tossed it around mixing it. I melted some butter and grabbed a small bowl and some napkins. When I got back into the living room Edward was sitting on the couch with his blanket wrapped around his legs and his laptop resting on his pillow on his lap. He was wearing glasses now. He almost looked distinguished or intelligent. I settled in my spot at the other end of the couch and tucked my legs up under me and covered myself with my blanker. I set my pillow down between us and rested the popcorn on the table.

"So why the glasses?" I asked

"I lost my contacts and I can't get any more until Monday."

"Were your eyes green from the contacts or was it natural?" I asked. I was wondering if the beautiful green eyes were fake. It would have been so much easier if they were.

He turned to face me and stared into my eyes. My breathing hitched in my throat as he leaned closer to me. I unconsciously leaned closer to him. We were only about a foot apart when he slowly lowered his glasses and took them off.

"Nope see still green." He said very slowly and his breath rushed over my face and I couldn't breath. His sweet smell intoxicated me and I slowly leaned back to escape his trance.

"Oh that's nice." I said turning my head to watch the beginning of the movie.

We watched the movie in silence eating our popcorn and drinking the beer. I got up to pee after the first movie ended and I was still wide awake so I settled in to the couch under my blanket sipping my beer. I looked down to see he had cleared away the empty bowl of popcorn and the empty beer cans but there were 4 new beers setting on the table waiting to be opened. I noticed he had one opened next to his laptop that was making this god awful beeping noise.

"Edward" I whispered no louder than the TV making sure not to wake anyone.

"Yes Bella" he whispered from behind the couch leaning over into me ear. I jumped a little.

"You're laptop is making noise make it stop." I said. I could feel the beer warming me from the inside out. I was getting too hot so I flipped my blanket off and tossed it on the recliner behind me.

"What are you doing on there anyway?" I asked scooting closer to get a look. I didn't drink much but when I did I was extremely outgoing and nosey.

"I am downloading some songs and a few movies why?"

"I was just asking geese is it something top secret? Why ? What are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding anything, here you want to see?" He asked pushing the laptop into my lap. I set my beer down on the table and wiggled back into the couch. I moved my finger over the touch pad and the screen brought up limewire and he had a bunch of stuff downloading.

"Do you mind if I fix a couple things because at this rate it's going to take 3 days for you to download all this?" I asked half expecting him to snatch it away afraid I would find some weird porn of his or something.

"No be my guest." He said gesturing for me to take over. I ran a system scan and detected a couple viruses that I quickly solved and then I went to isohunt and frostwire to download the items faster and with more hosts. He peered over me trying to see what I was doing.

"Do you want me to show you how to do this?" I asked looking at him sideways.

"If you don't mind." He said. So I scooted a lot closer and rested the laptop on both of our legs. He leaned a little away from me and rested his arm on the back of the couch and leaned in a little to look at the screen.

I showed him what websites I had gone to and where the icons were. I showed him how to scan the files before he opened them to avoid viruses. He seemed really interested. So I placed the laptop on his lap and started to sip my beer again. He was fiddling with it again while glancing at the movie now and then. I was engrossed in the movie while I drank my beers. After the 2nd movie I went to pee again and when I came back down a little more wobbly than I had before. I was holding onto the wall and the railing as I came down the stairs. I slowly with my arms outstretched walked over to the couch and took my seat right next to him.

**EPOV**

We were out of beer now I couldn't believe we went through an entire 30 pack. I wasn't sure how many she drank or how many I drank I just knew that they were all gone and I was now drinking Emmett's nasty Natty Bo. I wasn't sure if she wanted anymore so I just brought in 3. If she wanted any she could grab one but she was probably done. I saw her stumble her way over to the couch holding on to the edge. She was just adorable. Her eyes were glassy her cheeks were permanently flushed. Her lips were puffy and I could feel the heat from her body radiating on my skin as she sat down beside me.

She started off the night at the other end of the couch but every time she sat back down she would sit closer. We were now watching the 3rd and final movie. I wasn't tired yet but my body was aching so I stretched out my legs and rested them on the coffee table. She pulled my covers up and wiggled her way inside of them pressing her body close to me. She brought up her little feet and tucked her cold toes under my thighs. I jumped a little.

"Hey those are cold." I said peering down at her. She pushed my arm up on the back of the couch and nuzzled her shoulder under my armpit. God she was trying to kill me. I wasn't exactly interested in the movie anymore I just wanted us to be whatever she wanted us to be. So she was cold. I pulled her legs up and over my lap and tucked the blanket in around them.

"Is that better?" I asked hoping she wouldn't think I was trying to make a pass at her.

"Uh huh." She said. She rested her hand on my chest and started playing with the wrinkles in my shirt.

"Hey Edward."

"Yeah Bella"

"Am I good in bed?" What oh shit. Why me? Why was she asking this now? I had to remember honesty Edward remember honesty works best with her.

"Yes, Why?"

"I was trying to figure out why you went with the gift instead of me." That is what's been bothering her. I don't understand women at all.

"That wasn't the reason."

"What was the reason?"

"Bella are you sure you want to talk about this right now?" please god let her say no.

"Yes I want to know why you stopped liking me."

"Bella I never stopped liking you." I pulled her chin up to look at me. "I am ashamed of what I did and I would take it back if I could."

"Really?" "Why?" What was she 2? Why why why. I didn't even know why how was I supposed to tell her why. Ok that was a lie I knew exactly why but I wasn't sure If I could or should tell her. But she was obviously drunk and maybe she would pretend not to remember.

"I don't know why, I guess because you deserve better than what I can give you right now and I wanted to push you away. I felt like going with her would be the last nail in my coffin. I was starting to have very strong feelings for you and it scared me."

"Why not now?"

"Because I can't love you like you deserve to be loved. I have to fix myself before I can give my heart to you. I don't trust myself with your heart until I am sure that I won't hurt you." I took a deep breath and lost myself in her eyes. She was curled up against me looking up into my eyes. That was the most honest thing I have ever said to anyone.

Bella reached her hand up and took off my glasses and set them on the laptop. My heart was pounding in my chest fast and hard. I thought it was going to jump right through my chest. She rested her hand on my neck and wiggled up so that she was straddling my waist and sitting on my lap. I closed my eyes; I couldn't bear to look at her. My heart was aching to hear her voice just anything. A sign that she understood me or that she hated me but something.

I tilted my head back with my eyes closed and she pulled it back down and I snapped my eyes open. Her face was inches from mine and I was staring directly in her eyes.

"What are you saying exactly?" She was torturing me. She was going to make me say it flat out.

"Bella, I love you. I know that I can't be with you right now and I'm not asking you to wait for me. I am not asking you to fall in love. I am just asking you to not get married and not have kids with some guy before you give us a chance."

"I can do that. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Don't have sex with anyone. Don't kiss anyone. Don't go down on anyone. Don't let anyone go down on you. And don't fall in love with anyone else."

"If I do that you promise that you will give me a chance."

"I promise."

"Then I promise as well."

She leaned forward wrapping her hands around my back and settled her head on my chest. I reached down and pulled the lever of the couch to pop up the footrest. I brought the blanket around to cover us and turned the TV off. I stroked her back as we fell asleep together.

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	32. Chapter 32 Drinking is Bad

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 32 – Drinking is Bad**

**A/N: This chapter may suck a bit I am getting a cold and my head is killing me. I have gone over this scene a million times in my head and it never comes out right but you get the gist of what happens. Sorry if it sucks I promise the next one will be better. Please review.**

**BPOV**

March – April

It is not the end of March and the spring semester is coming to an end. I have been extremely busy with school, work, Alice, clubs, and of course Mike. I guess I need to catch you up on the past 2 months huh? Well let's see ah yea. Edward and I have made a promise to one another. It was a drunken promise and we agreed to hold it up even after we woke up the next morning in each other's arms. There was a not from Alice on the laptop asking for me to call her ASAP and several text messages. No doubt she was confused after finding me sleeping on the sofa on top of her brother who I claimed to hate. I had a wonderful time with Mike on Valentine's Day and I was starting to 'like like him'.

Edward or Mike? Mike or Edward? There was that nagging question in every decision I made. I talked with Mike on the Sunday after our big date and I explained how much I liked him and that I wanted to see where things would lead but he had to understand that I was not looking for a serious relationship at that moment. I explained that my heart was not 100% percent available and it wasn't fair to him for me to lead him on. Well let's just say that he completely understood and liked me very much. He was willing to just date casually and not start anything serious.

So that is what we did. We hung out all the time. We went to the movies, to museums, out to dinner, to the park, and sometimes to my dorm to make out. Now Mike and I have never slept together. The farthest that we have gone is kissing, groping and dry humping as Alice puts it. We cuddle a lot a lot. He smells so good and his big arms circle around me and I feel safe.

I guess you are all wondering what happened to Edward well after we woke up that morning we talked a bit and agreed to our PROMISE. He encouraged me to date and see what was out there so I didn't feel too bad about dating Mike. I cared for Edward deeply. We have a bond so strong I can't explain. I am still hurt and disappointed in him for the GIFT (KENDRA) that his Grandfather left him. You know he never did let me read that note. I wonder if he still has it? I'm going to have to ask him about that one of these days.

Ok so anyway Edward and I are still friends. We all (Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I) still meet every Sunday for dinner. Mike has asked a few times to go out but I have strict rules that Sundays are my friend times. He can have Saturdays. So Edward and I spend most Sundays together well actually every Sunday together. We hang out and talk. He has become a master of downloading and burning things. We talk about school and music. We walk to the store together and we even found a puppy one weekend. We gave it a bath in the backyard and fed it. We got a leash and walked it around the neighborhood until we found the lady that it belonged to. She offered to give Edward some reward but he politely declined while wrapping his arm around my waist. The lady took the hint and thanked us and went on her way.

I was proud of him. He was always home studying and no girls came by the house. His phone would go off every now and then and he would get a disappointed look on his face but he would simply reply with a no thank you. He even asked me to hold his phone for the entire weekend and of course I couldn't keep from flipping through it. He had over 200 phone numbers in his phone. Most of them were women. The incoming texts were mostly girls offering him sex or blow jobs or telling him that they missed his big cock inside of them. He seemed to be handling things well.

When we made our promise I hadn't really expected him to hold up his end but he was. He asked a couple times if I had slept with Mike yet and I told him that it was none of his business. He accepted it. Well today is Saturday and Rosalie, Alice and I are having a co-ed slumber party to celebrate the end of the semester. Rose took a few classes to get certified as a bartender and she wants to dazzle us with her drink mixing skills. Alice and I jumped at the opportunity because we can't get liquor ourselves.

Edward and I have talked about me bringing Mike to the house to hang out with everyone and he reassures me that he is completely fine with it and that he wants me to be happy even if it is not with him. I have been thinking recently about letting him out of our promise. It's been 2 months already and he hasn't slipped up once.

We have become such good friends that I'm not sure he still likes me the way he said he did. It's also not fair for him to be abstinent when I'm not obligated to be. And we are not together so like I said I've been thinking about letting him out of our promise. Oh so here is the guest list for tonight.

**Alice – Jasper**

**Rosalie – Emmett**

**Bella – Mike**

**Monica **_(Rosalie's cousin who is visiting)_** – Edward**

**Maggie – Josh **_(Edward's friend from school & his girlfriend)_

So that is 10 of us total. We cleared out the basement and I was now blowing up one of the 2 queen sized beds that would be down here for people to sleep on. Mike and I of course would be in the guest room / my room. Edward in his room, Alice and Jasper in her room, Emmett and Rosalie in her room which left the blow up beds for Monica, Maggie and Josh. Alice and I had discovered the game Sing Star and Karaoke Revolution for the PS2 which Edward was now hooking up to the big screen TV down in the basement. Monica, Rose and Emmett were at the liquor store. Jasper and Alice were ordering pizza. Mike was on his way and Maggie and Josh were on their way as well.

It was going to be a fun night. I had brought some games from the dorm for us to play. Pictionary Man, Apples to Apples and a few DVDs. I was excited about tonight I would finally be able to mix my boyfriend with my best friends. Edward had assured me that he would behave himself and be nice to Mike. Mike assured me that he didn't have a problem with my friendship with Edward. Although if he knew about our snowed in time together 3 months ago I doubt he would be totally ok with it.

"Bella, Edward you're friends are here." Edward and I both raced upstairs almost knocking each other over but he of course let me win. We introduced everyone as Emmett, Rosalie and Monica came in with large brown bags and went to set up downstairs by the bar. I gave Mike a kiss on the cheek then hung up his coat and lead him into the kitchen. I loaded his arms up with the blender, a bag of ice and some chips and a bowl. He could barely see over his head. I grabbed the bowl of pretzels and dip and lead him through the house.

"Hey let me take some of that man you can barely see." I heard Edward say while he took the ice and bowl from Mike. I smiled sweetly at Edward and continued to lead Mike downstairs with Edward behind us. Alice told the guys were to move the sofas and how she wanted them arranged. We had 2 L shaped large sofas that we put across from each other forming a circle. We placed end tables at the end of each with chips and dip. At the bar we had drinks and pizza waiting for everyone. I immediate grabbed the sex on the beach that Rosalie insisted I try. I grabbed Mike a Miller Lite and we settled on the couch.

Everyone grabbed their food and drinks and followed we sat boy girl boy girl. I had Mike on one side and Jasper on the other and then Alice next to Jasper Edward was between Rosalie and her cousin. We started with Pictionary man and played that for about a half hour and it was hilarious. We took a break to get some food and put some music on. And of course we refilled our drinks. I had a girl from class suggest a drink and asked Rose to make it for me. It was a Smirnoff triple black with a shot of Bacardi 151 and then some grenadine and a cherry. I must have had like 3 of those because I was a little more than feeling warm and fuzzy. We played 2 rounds of Apples to Apples and somehow Edward won both of those games. It was like he could read our minds or something.

We played some cards and then we made up a game with the Sing Star and Karaoke. See the rules are we put everyone's name in a bowl and if you picked their name you had to sing a song that you felt described them or a song that reminded you of them and then everyone had to guess who it was.

I got Alice's name and I sang "Girls just want to have fun" Everyone immediately got it. It was too easy

Jasper got Edward's name and he sang "Girls" by the beastie boys. Emmett and Rosalie got that one immediately.

Alice got my name and sang "Catch me now I'm falling." Mike and Edward go that one and I turned bright red.

Emmett got Rosalie and he sang "She's my cherry pie." Edward got that one.

Rosalie got Monica's name and sang "She's a super freak" No one got that one because we didn't really know her. It did get me thinking though how she kept eyeing Edward and touching him and leaning on her. She would throw her head back and laugh when he would talk to make a joke and I wanted to shove my Smirnoff bottle down her throat.

Edward got my name and sang "Brown eyed girl." Needless to say my heart was racing and I was blushing. Mike was gazing at me while Edward sang and I hoped he thought my blush was for him and not because of Edward.

Monica got Edward's name and sang. "I wanna sex you up" by color me bad. Let's just say if looks could kill I would be on death row right now. I am not sure if Mike could tell I was getting pissed or not but he pulled me aside for a moment when we were taking a pody break and whoever smoked went outside.

"Bella what's wrong aren't you having a good time?" he asked while stroking my cheek.

"Yes I'm having a wonderful time she just bugs me."

"Who Monica?"

"Yes I don't like how she is throwing herself at Edward. He is doing so well and trying to get his life together and she is tempting him I can see it."

"Bella Edward is an adult he can make his own choices. Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

"Yes I'm sorry I just need another drink." I said and walked over to Rosalie for a refill

"Rose can you put a little more 151 in there this time?" I was going to drink my emotions away.

"Bella you know it's like 80% alcohol right ?" She looked concerned

"Yeah I know I can handle it."

"Ok if you say so." And she made my drink. Whoa it was strong but I drank it slowly.

We settled back into the game but Alice had a better game we were going to play truth or dare.

We all wrote down on a piece of paper at least 3 questions and then put them into a bowl. Then we each wrote down 3 dares and put them in a bowl. Now we pick truth or dare and then if you pick dare you also draw a name out of the other bowl so you know who you're dare will involve. There are no shared dares either. Alice was in charge of reading out all of the truths and Emmett was in charge of reading the dares.

Emmett went first of course he chose dare. He had to lick pizza sauce off of Alice. He whipped pizza on his sister's hand and licked it off. She wiggled and giggled and whipped her hand with a napkin.

"Ewww Emmett you are slimy." We all laughed

Alice picked truth. When is the last time you had sex?

"This morning." She replied Emmett and Edward had their hands over their ears while Jasper had a grin on his face.

Jasper picked dare and picked Monica's name. Dare – squeeze a nipple. He looked at Alice and she nodded so he got up and looked to Monica for approval and she pushed her chest out pointing to her nipple. He quickly squeezed and sat back down looking incredible uncomfortable.

I mixed the bowl and drew a truth card and handed it to Alice.

"Who is the last person you kissed?" she asked.

"Mike" I replied relieved it wasn't something more personal.

Mike picked dare it must be a man thing and he picked Rosalie's name.

"Get down on one knee and propose to blank." Emmett was laughing as he stuttered the words out.

Mike got up and knelt in front of Rosalie.

"Ms. Rosalie will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked looking seriously into her eyes. She burst out laughing.

"I am sorry Mike but I must decline you see I've got a man."

"What's your man got to do with me?" He replied and everyone burst out laughing.

Maggie picked truth.

"Would you sleep with anyone here besides your significant other?" Alice said

"If I was drunk enough definitely." She said glancing at Emmett. Rosalie smirked a smile at her while wiggling her engagement ring on her finger.

Josh picked dare.

"Do a beer bong." Emmett said. Josh got up and chugged a beer fast without breathing.

Monica drew a dare. And got Mike's name.

"Give a blow job to blanks right middle finger." She got up and knelt down in front of mike and took his finger in her mouth and began sucking, licking and nibbling on his finger. His other hand was on my thigh and he squeezed it while she was swirling her tongue on his finger.

Edward picked dare and my name. My heart stopped and I stared at Emmett waiting for him to read my fate.

"Give this person a hicky on their thigh." Everyone made little comments such as OOOHH. But I felt Mike's hand squeeze my leg again. I could tell he was uncomfortable with this. Edward got up slowly and knelt down in front of me. He parted my legs lifting the one that Mike did not have a firm grasp on and he rested my knee on his shoulder. Edward took his fingers and lightly pushed my shorts up my thigh exposing the creamy white skin that never saw light. He lowered his face and trailed his nose up the length of my thigh and I gasped for air.

It felt like there was a trail of fire running up my leg. He rested his nose right next to my crotch and swirled his tongue in a circle on my thigh before crushing his lips to my skin and sucking. His tongue drew circles around my skin as his teeth bit down gently and his mouth sucked hard on my skin. I could feel my panties moisten at his touch and my hips were begging to buck forward but I used all of my concentration to stop. I had to hold my composure and remember that we were in a room full of people. I got lost in my head a moan escaped my lips and my breathing was getting heave. He stopped abruptly and licked the bruise he made and kissed it lightly before jumping up and retaking his seat across the room. Mike took a napkin and rubbed my thigh dry and pulled the fabric of my shorts down to cover my leg. I was absolutely sure that my face was bright red now. I quickly downed my drink and got up to get another.

Rosalie picked a truth card.

"How many different people have you had sex with male and female?" Alice asked

"3" Rose replied smiling down at Emmett and he seemed pleased with her #. I was thankful that Edward had not gotten that card I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the real number.

Emmett took a truth card.

"Who here would you have sex with other than your significant other?"

"Bella" He replied

"Aww thanks Em but I don't think I could handle you." I replied blushing into my drink

Alice took a dare card and drew Maggie's name. this was getting interesting.

"Kiss on the lips." Alice got up and kissed Maggie on the lips and sat back down next to Jasper he had a smirk on his face.

**EPOV**

We were in the middle of truth or dare with alcohol which was never a good idea if you wanted to hold on to your relationship. But here we all were playing this game teasing each other and drinking ourselves silly. I hadn't minded the game I enjoyed sucking on Bella's leg making her moan in front of everyone. I got a few glares from Mike after I took my seat. I only did what the card told me to and she didn't seem to object to it.

Jasper picked a truth card.

"Kiss the person to your right on the lips with tongue." I began to laugh. That was Bella she was having a good night. She was getting to have fun with everyone except her boyfriend. I wonder he was going to glare at Jasper like he glared at me. Jasper leaned over to Bella and began to kiss her and he slipped her the tongue and she accepted it but I could see Mike was now clenching her hand in his. She squeezed his hand probably to reassure him it was ok. Then the kiss was broken. My sister didn't seem to mind her boyfriend kissing her best friend. I wondered about that.

"Guys I hate to be a party pooper but we have to get going we had a ton of fun though please let us know the next time you guys have one of these." Josh said excusing himself along with Maggie who said her goodbyes.

"Edward I'll see you in lab on Monday if you survive tonight." I got up and walked him and Maggie to the front door and came back down. I didn't want to miss Bella's turn.

She actually picked a dare probably to get it over with since you had to do at least 1 per game.

"Stand in the middle of the circle and make out with blank for 5 minutes." Fuck who was blank? I missed what person card she drew. Then I saw her and Rosalie get up and meet in the center of the room. I saw Emmet rise to his feet to get a better view along with Mike and myself. I wasn't going to miss this. Alice got up to see before Jasper did. He was probably waiting for her permission.

Rosalie reached for Bella's cheek and she leaned in to kiss her lightly. They started out slow and Bella was just standing there letting Rosalie kiss her. Then Bella reached for Rose's hair and pulled her closer in while thrusting her tongue in Rose's mouth. Bella and Rosalie were now full on French kissing and grasping at each other when Bella broke the kiss and tugged Rosalie's arm down and then they were both kneeling in front of each other making out passionately. I saw Bella pull away a bit with Rose's lip in between her teeth. Her arm stretched out towards Alice who got up from her seat on the couch and knelt down next to them. Belle reached for Alice and began kissing her letting go of Rosalie who was whipping her lips and breathing hard. I glanced at Jasper and I walked over to sit next to him. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked him still staring at the 3 of them who were alternating kissing each other. I believe they even tried a 3-way kiss.

"They make out sometimes in the dorm and I get the privilege of participating if I promise to keep my hands to myself." He replied still gazing at my sister who was now kissing Rosalie while Bella was reaching for Monica to join them.

I was in complete shock. I mean my sister was making out with my soon to be sister-in-law and now the girl that I craved was making out with the girl who had been all over me tonight. I felt like I was in the twilight zone. I glanced over to  
Mike who was shifting in his jeans adjusting himself with his eyes glued to Bella and Monica. What the hell did Rosalie put in those drinks.

"Time's up." Emmett bellowed. Did he have to ruin this?

"I think we've had enough games for tonight I'm going to have to head up to bed now. Alice will you join me?" Jasper excused himself along with my sister. The two of them ran up the stairs to probably finish what Bella and Alice had started.

Bella was now sitting innocently next to Mike holding his hand again. Everyone took their places again and we continued to play.

Mike picked a truth card and I took over reading those since Alice had disappeared.

"Have you ever been in love?" I said glancing at him waiting for a response.

"Not yet." He said glancing at Bella who immediately began blushing that incredible pink.

"Excuse me I have to take this." Mike said while pulling out his phone and walking up the stairs. I heard the front door open. He must have gone outside to take a call.

"Well babe I'm beat and horny let's go." Emmett said pulling rose up off the couch.

"Monica come with me and I'll show you where everything is." Rosalie said while Monica reluctantly got up to follow them upstairs.

That left Bella and I here downstairs alone. She got up and started to clean up the chips and dip and bowls of snacks. She was obviously drunk and wobbling around. I helped her throw stuff away waiting for her to say something. She giggled and plopped down on the floor. I sat down in front of her.

"What's so funny?" I asked leaning close to her

"The look on your face when I was kissing Rosalie and Alice and Monica." She giggled again pointing at me.

"She taste icky but Alice and Rosalie tasted good." She was too cute. Her little finger was pointing in my face and I wanted to suck on it. I scooted closer to her now our knees were touching sitting Indian style on the carpet.

"Bella are you drunk?"

"Duh Edward I have been drinking 151 all night what do you think." I can't believe she was drinking that stuff it was 80% alcohol. What was Rosalie thinking giving her that stuff?

"I think you better go to bed soon before you do something you are going to regret." I was worried that Mike was going to take advantage of her.

"You know Edward your eyes remind me of the forest after it rains. They are so pretty. Look at them can you see them?" She had her hand on my face and she was gazing into my eyes. She was definitely toasted.

"Edward want to know a secret?"

"Sure Bella what's the secret?" I couldn't wait to see what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Your lips are perfect. 'giggle' and wow their soft." Her fingers were tracing over my lips. She got up on her knees and crawled onto my lap. Oh god she was trying to kill me. It would be wrong to take advantage of this right now wouldn't it? I need a better conscience. Where was Jiminy Cricket when you needed him?

I put my hands under her thighs and lifted her up and set her on the couch. I finished cleaning up and put the trash together and moved the couches back. Mike was walking down the stairs and came to stand at the bar.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"They went upstairs to fuck or sleep I guess." Nosey little shit.

"Where is Bella?"

"Right here." She said from laying on the couch with her hand up. I gestured to the couch pointing her out. Mike walked over to help her up and she clung to him to stay up.

"Wow you have pretty eyes too. Look Edward his eyes are blue see like the ocean. I have the forest and the ocean." She said or slurred while she poked him in the eye. I chuckled a little when he winced back from her finger.

He lifted her up bridal style and headed upstairs. I quickly shut off the lights and followed him up the stairs. I showed him what room was hers and then went to get ready for bed. Of course Monica was in my bed in one of my t-shirts and a pair of panties waiting for me. I grabbed some clothes to sleep in, my pillow and went to the bathroom. I ended up on the sofa with the blanket over me and I drifted off to sleep.

I am not sure what woke me but Mike was standing over me glaring at me. He was fully dressed in his clothes and he had a look that could kill.

"What's up? Who's hurt?" I asked still half asleep.

"Bella." He mumbled. I immediately woke up and jumped to my feet.

"What happened is she ok? Where is she?" I gasped with a rushed breath.

"She is asking for you please tell her I went home." And then he left out the front door. What the hell happened? If I got upstairs and there was one hair out of place on her I was going to that frat house and I was going to kill him. He better have not taken advantage of her.

I ran upstairs into her room. She was still in her clothes and she was wiggling on the bed. I recognized those movements. She was having a sex dream. Then she started with the talking. Now I got it. She was talking in her sleep and she must have said something to piss him off. I chuckled to myself. The subconscious never lies.

"Edward don't go. I need you please." She mumbles through her lips that were squished on the pillow. I settled myself on the other side of the bed facing her making sure to put at least 3 feet between us. I was not going to let her seduce me tonight. I would just listen and try to get a peek into her mind.

"Make love to me." She moaned pushing her hips against the bed. This was too much to take. After watching her kiss Rosalie and now this. And she expected me to be abstinent.

"Edward it's been too long I need it please I'm aching." Too long? I thought that she was dating Mike. Weren't they having sex like every Saturday? Why was she aching? He must not have been able to please her. I wanted to know. I couldn't stand it I had to wake her up.

I gently shook her shoulder. "Bella wake up. Bella wake up I need to talk to you." Her eyes flittered open looking at me.

"Edward what's happening where are we?"

"We are in your room at the house. When is the last time you had sex with Mike?" I figured it best to just ask her before she was coherent enough to try and lie to me. Maybe she was still drunk enough to answer me without thinking.

"What no, we never had sex. I only slept with Edward."

"Why" I asked

"What?" she said looking around the room with her eyes squeezed together while she rubbed them with her little fists.

"Why didn't you have sex with Mike?" I needed to know. I had to know. The past 2 months have been killing me picturing her with him and his hands all over her and her naked body being tainted by him.

"I can't have sex with him."

"Why can't you?" I asked again.

"He's not Edward." Then she rolled over and stumbled out of the bed and fell to the floor. She reached for the trashcan and began to puke up the pizza. Just great. I got up and found one of her hair bands and put her hair up in a bun away from her face. I sat her up and propped her against the side of the bed while placing the trash can in between her legs. I wrapped her arms around the trashcan and went to get a wet wash cloth. This was going to be a long night. I could hear her heaving into the can from the hallway. I knew at that moment that there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I was going to do everything in my power to make her happy and take care of her for the rest of my life. If I could somehow convince her that I was worthy of her love.

A/N : **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	33. Chapter 33 Shower

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 33 – Shower**

**A/N: My nose is stuffy and my head hurts but the Nyquil brought a dream and with a dream brings new chapters. So here you go. **

**EPOV**

Taking care of Bella

I was sitting next to a beautiful goddess who was in hell. I managed to get her hair up and in a somewhat messy bun. I was no hairdresser but at least it was out of her face and she wasn't puking on it. She was still sitting on the floor with her back against the bed, hunched over with the trashcan in between her knees. I was rubbing circles on her back to try and do something anything to try and comfort her.

It was killing me to see her like this. She was always so in control and organized. She was neat and put together. I knew it had to be killing her to have her body so out of control and a complete mess. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to be there to take care of her but she had been there for me and I couldn't just leave her like this. The puking had stopped a few minutes ago and now it was just dry heaves. And I know what comes next after that. You lose all control of your body and its muscles. She was going to piss herself and I felt so bad for her. I had to do something.

I moved the trashcan and knelt down in between her legs and wrapped my arms around her. I lifted her up. Her body was limp and shaking. I carried her into the Master Bedroom bath on the 3rd floor. It was a little difficult because she was shaking in my arms. I set her down on the edge of the tub and lifted the toilet seat. I kept one hand on her the entire time so she didn't tip over. I was kneeling down in the center of the bathroom and looked into her eyes. There were tears dripping down but she didn't have any sobs. It broke my heart to see her like this. My chest was aching so bad for her.

I wrapped her hands around my neck and pushed her to stand up. I pulled down her pants and underwear and yup I was right they were a little damp in the center. I wasn't sure if it was arousal or pee. There was nothing sexual about it. I realized then at that moment staring at her naked groin that I was in doctor mode. I stood up and placed her on the toilet I set a new trashcan down in between her legs and put her arm to rest on the towel rack. I gathered her clothes and left the room. I listened by the door and heard peeing. I went back downstairs to her room and stripped her bed. I got all of the linens and ran down to the basement and started the load of laundry. I ran back up to the 2nd floor bathroom and grabbed her shampoo, body wash, and the purple poofy thing that girls use. I went to her bedroom and opened her drawers and got out a tank top and a pair of underwear. I went to my room to grab my swim trunks and then to the linen closet to grab 3 towels. My arms were full and I looked around the hall and no one was up yet it was probably almost 6am by now. I was tired but I could do this. I darted back into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and headed back up to the 3rd floor. I looked around and wondered we never use this floor except when my parents are in town.

I shook my head and redirected my concentration back to the task at hand. I knocked on the door to the bathroom and I heard a grunt. I slowly pushed the door open and peeked my head in. she was now completely naked and lying on the cold tile floor. She had pushed the bath rug to the side and was now without her t-shirt which was on the floor by the sink. She had her arms up by her head and her cheek was pressed to the floor. I set all of the towels and clothes down on the counter and crouched down next to her. She slowly raised her head and looked up at me. She was fine just miserable.

I turned and started to run the water in the oversized Jacuzzi tub and turned the hot up. I sat next to her rubbing her hair from her face and just studying every line her face made as she wiggled her nose and squinted her eyes. I hopped up and grabbed my trunks and went back into the bedroom and stripped everything and put on my trunks. I would have never thought I would be standing her in my swim trunks about to bathe a naked woman that I wanted nothing more than to make love to. I had to put that aside now she needed me to take care of her. I went back into the bathroom she was still in the same position but she had switched cheeks and her hair was over her face again. I sat on the edge of the tub and checked the now ¾ full tub and the water was warm almost hot. I turned on the jets and picked her up. I gently stood in the tub and sat down with her in my arms. Her body shuddered at the feel of the water but she soon relaxed. I pushed her off of my lap so that she was right next to me.

I got her body was and began to was her face and her neck. I moved her hair back away from her face and she leaned into my hand and rested her face against my palm. She was truly beautiful even in this state. I used a cup and poured water over her face to rinse away the soap and I was taken aback by how the water dripped off of her nose and her eye lashes as her lips parted slightly while the water dripped off of her bottom lip. I took a deep breath and continued. I had to suppress the monster inside of me to not take over right now.

I leaned her back to rest on the hand towel with her head on the side of the tub. I leaned over to grab her poofy thing and lathered it up with soap. I started at her collarbone and worked down each of her arms and then her hands. I washed each finger while I gently admired how delicate they were and her pretty little fingers curled around mine. I glanced up to see her staring at me. I was afraid she was mad at me for doing this. Oh god she was going to hate me. She would be embarrassed and think I was going to take advantage of her. I got panicked and started to stand up but she squeezed my hand so I sat back down.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked staring into her eyes. I hope she could answer me I had to know if I was doing something wrong.

"Thank You Edward." That was all she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head back. She took away her hand and replaced it with the other. I took this as a sign to continue. So I did.

I washed her legs next lifting each one out of the water and running the poof along the sides and making sure to get every inch of her little body. I scooted forward now her legs were on either side of me and I leaned over and pulled her forward. She wrapped her hands around my back and I leaned over her and moved her hair. I held her hair up and washed her back and shoulders. I moved back and slid my way to the other side of the tub near the faucet. I unplugged the tub to let the soapy water start to drain. I grabbed for the shower hose and turned the water on lightly to warm and set it down beside me. I grabbed each of her feet and washed her ankles and then the top of her feet.

I held her foot in my hand and it was so small. Her little toes were adorable when I ran the poof over the bottom she giggled and her body shook. I looked up and she was glaring at me.

"Oops, sorry." I said and placed her foot back down. The water was now almost gone so I grabbed the hose and made my way back over to her.

I pulled her slippery body closer to the middle of the tub and kept my arm on her back to keep her up. I got behind her and held the hose over her head. The water ran over her body washing away the soapy suds. She leaned back against my chest with her head resting on my shoulders. She was rubbing her hands over her breasts and under to get the soap off. My mouth dropped and I just stared holding the hose above her. Her soapy back was sliding against my chest so I moved the spray to get the soap off. She leaned forward holding her knees and I smoothed the soap off of her back and rubbing all over.

I heard her moan at my touch and I continued. I lifted her arm to rinse under her armpit and then did the other. She settled back against me bringing my arm around her waist. She reached for the soap and set it in my hands. She scooted back on my as far as she could go and parted her legs and brought her knees up slightly. I didn't' know what she wanted. I just ran the water over her body up and down every inch. She slowly pulled away from me. She scooted forward and put her hands on the side of the tub and the metal bar and pulled herself slowly up. She was now standing with her back to me. I pointed the water at her and let it run off of her body. It collected by the small of her back right above her firm ass and then slowly spilled over and ran down her butt cheeks. My mouth was wide opened and I was frozen. She slowly turned herself around and carefully walked over towards me. My face was staring right at her smooth lower lips. She held on to my shoulders and lifted her leg setting it on the edge of the tub. She was reaching for my hand that was still holding the soap. I slowly brought it up to her not letting my eyes leave the plump lips that were glistening with water begging to be sucked and licked.

She took my hand and began to move it in hers lathering the soap. She took the soap and set it in the soap dish and slowly placed my hand on her groin at the top of her mound. Oh I got it now. It hit me like a ton of bricks I had forgotten to wash something. I moved my hand slowly back and forth over her mound dipping it to the sides to spread the soap in the crease by her thighs. I washed her inner thighs lightly tracing my finger over the large purple spot on her thigh that I had given her earlier this evening.

I moved my fingers lightly to part her lips and massage her lips and clitoris. Her legs were wiggling and her hips were pushing against my hand. She slowly sat down in my lap with her hands around my neck. I continued to wash and massage her center as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around my torso. Her ass was resting on my calves. I was still sitting Indian style in the tub. I loosened my legs and let them rest on either side of her while she plopped on the bottom of the tub. I lifted one of her legs and rested it on the side of the tub. She brought her hands behind her to hold herself up and she leaned back. I looked down at the sight of her spread in front of me. It was soapy and slippery and gorgeous. I immediately remembered what she said last night.

I had asked her if she had had sex with Mike and she said she couldn't. I asked why and she said because he wasn't Edward. That's me. She couldn't have sex with him because he wasn't me. I smiled at the thought of that and began to rinse away the soap from her pussy. I lightly parted her lips and placed my hands over the shower head to make the water less harsh. I let the water splash down from my fingers onto her opened body and rinse away all of the soap. I parted her lips and let the water drip inside of her hold and I saw it slowly flow back out. I checked to see if there was any soap I didn't want to ruin anything. I would have to pay more attention in school to the gynecology classes.

Well she was now completely washed and oops forgot the hair. I reached for her shampoo and lathered my hands. She looked at me sideways. I motioned with my hand for her to spin around. She complied and I started to massage her scalp and lather the soap through her long hair. I ran my fingers through it and twirled it around my fingers. I took the hose and placed it at her scalp still massaging and running my fingers through her hair. She was arching her back and leaning into my fingers. Once the soap was clearly gone from her. I took the hose and rinsed my face and body off and stood up ready to put it away when her hands were on my shorts. She was on her knees in front of me yanking down my trunks.

I stopped her and told her no. She looked up at me confused. I tried to pull them back up but she just tugged them down harder and now they were at my ankles. She lifted my leg and I had to hold on to the wall to not fall back. She tossed my trunks over the wash cloth rack and reached for the soap. She lathered her hands with her strawberry body wash. She began to massage inner thighs. I grabbed the side of the wall and the shower door handle with my hands and held on for dear life. Her hand slowly moved up to cup my balls. My entire body was tense and I was gaping down at her with my eyes wide open. She was massaging them and spreading the soap around. She began to move her hands up and down my now erect shaft and circled it over the head. I could feel my body reacting to her. My dick was getting harder and my hips were thrusting to meet her strokes. Oh god this wasn't happening. Not now. I was supposed to be taking care of her.

She was clearly feeling a lot better. I could feel my climax coming and I had to tell her.

"Oh god Bella I'm going to cum you have to move." I grunted as my hips met her tight strokes. She was squeezing her hands together. Her fingers were intertwined and she was pumped up and down swirling her hands around my dick. Her hands would meet my base and when she pulled up she clenched her hands together making it tight and warm for my dick. She broke her hands apart and moved to sit on the edge of the tub while still stroking me and she rested her head on my hip while she watched was she was doing. I brought my hand down to rest on her shoulder and squeezed and massaged as I let my climax take over. My entire body went tight I could feel my toes pressing into the hard bottom of the tub as my cum shot out onto the bottom. I was breathing hard and panting. My chest was heaving up and down.

Her hands were still milking my cock as the last few drops spilled from the tip. She grabbed the hose that I had let fall to the ground and rinsed me off. I watched as my cum slid down the tub and into the drain. She was standing in front of me with the hose pointed at my groin she was massaging again and rinsing away all of the soap. She circled her hand under my balls rinsing them off. She ran her hands down my thighs rinsing away all of the soap. She handed the hose back to me and lightly kissed my collarbone.

I was still standing there recovering from what had just happened. I placed the shower hose back in its holder at the top of the shower and turned the water off. I sat down on the edge of the tub next to her not able to function yet. She wiggled closer to me and pulled my arm up around her shoulders. She rested her head on my chest and nuzzled close while resting her hands on my leg. I could feel her breath on my skin as it dried and then I was snapped out of my daze. It was cold. We were sitting her wet and cold. I got up and wrapped a towel around my waist tucking it in. I took the other towel and wrapped it around her back around her sides. I tucked it in near the middle of her breasts. She was looking up at me in my eyes. I just smiled down at her and reached for the other towel. I began to dry her hair and rub her head with the towel. She pulled my hands away and flipped her head over slowly and wrapped her hair up in one of those twists.

She was standing in front of me again. She took her towel off and handed it to me. She was now naked. I could see her nipples were hard from the cool air. She put her arms out and stared at me. I began to dry her arms and her front careful not to be too rough around her breasts. I dried her legs and her stomach. She turned around and let me dry her back and her but. I dragged the towel down her legs and placed a soft kiss in the center of her back where most girls had TRAMP STAMPS. Her body was bare. She didn't have a tattoo or a piercing anywhere except one in each ear. She was pure and beautiful; Untouched and innocent. I looked down at her and smiled. She took the towel and gently dried in between her legs and held on to me as she stepped out of the tub. She placed the towel on the ground and Knelt down in front of me.

She tugged at my towel releasing it from around my waist. She stood back up and began to dry my chest slowly so I stretched out my arms as she had done. She began to dry them and my hands. She dragged the towel over my body until she was at my stomach and kneeling down in front of me again. She lifted my penis gently and dabbed the towel over my inner thighs and then dabbed my balls. She wrapped her hands in the towel and grabbed my dick and squeezed gently drying it off. She moved down to my legs and pulled my leg a little. I didn't know what she was doing. I looked down at her confused. She motioned with her finger for me to turn around like I had motioned to her earlier.

I obliged and she slowly dried up my legs and over my ass. I could feel my ass muscles squeeze at her tough. She dried my lower back and shoulders, then my neck. She tossed the towel aside and let her hair down. She leaned over and rubbed her hair in the towel vigorously. She reached for her clothes and began to get dressed. I wrapped a towel around me and darted downstairs. I put some new boxers on and some pajama pants. I ran down to the laundry room in the basement and put the clothes in the dryer. I went to the bathroom on the 2nd floor and brushed my teeth. I was getting exhausted from running up and down 4 flights of stairs and I could feel myself getting tired.

I got back up stairs and she was dressed in her panties and tank top leaning over the sink brushing her teeth. I gathered up all of our clothes and towels and made a small piled on the floor of the bathroom and went to the bedroom. I looked around and noticed that there was a king size bed and it was calling me. It was the bed my parent's had slept in during Christmas. I tried to think if I wanted to sleep in the bed my parents might had had sex in. I knew that my mom washed all the linens before she left and remade all the beds in the house so I was put at ease with that little memory. I climbed on the bed and brought the covers back. When I turned around the bathroom light was out and I couldn't see anything now. I reached over for the lamp and turned it on.

I saw Bella standing there in her little pink tank top and her blue panties. She was adorable. She got in the bed next to me and sat up staring at me. I noticed that her hair was a mess and she was running her fingers through it. I got up and got the comb that was setting on the dresser and hopped back in the bed. I knelt down behind her and began to comb her hair. She dropped her hands and let out a sigh. As I was combing her hair she would moan occasionally and sigh sweetly. This was a much more lovely sight than the puking angel downstairs.

I was proud of myself actually I had managed to clean her up and take care of her and she seemed to be fine. I set the comb down on the night stand and reached over to turn the light off. I snuggled back in the bed against the down pillows and got comfortable. She wiggled over to my side and I lifted my arm to invite her to lie on my chest. She accepted and wrapped her arm around my chest and rested her head on my chest. I placed my arm down around her resting my hand on her back.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened earlier tonight after I went to bed?" I didn't know what happened I just knew that he came to get me. I could only tell her what I knew.

"I was asleep on the couch in the living room and Mike came to get me because you were talking in your sleep."

"Why were you on the couch and not in your room?" she asked softly

"I couldn't sleep in my room."

"Why?"

"Because Monica was there trying to seduce me."

"Oh." I hope that satisfied her questions because all I wanted to do was sleep

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella" I groaned.

"Do you still think that one day you could love me?" If she only knew I already did. I just wasn't ready for her to love me. I didn't trust myself with her heart.

"Yes Bella, One day I see us together happy and in love. Right now though I see us blissfully asleep until tomorrow evening."

"Edward"

"God Bella what?"

"Thank you for taking care of me tonight I'm sorry I drank so much."

"Bella I'll always be here to take care of you. Now please for the love of god go to sleep."

Five minutes later as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

2 minutes later I thought she was finally asleep.

"Edward"

I shot up out of bed ready to put a pillow over her face god would she just go to sleep already.

"Yes Bella?" I asked staring down at her through my clenched teeth. She reached her soft little hand up to cup my cheek. My heart melted into her big brown eyes.

"I love you Edward." And then she rolled over to face away from me. I lay back down and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close to me and we drifted off to sleep.

A/N: **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	34. Chapter 34 Sunday Dinner

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 34 – Sunday Dinner**

**A/N: My nose is stuffy and my head hurts. **

**EPOV**

Sunday Morning

BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I woke up to my phone buzzing on the floor in my jeans. I looked down on my chest to see Bella still asleep. Her cheek was pressed against my chest. I took a moment to enjoy our skin to skin contact. Her face was warm against my skin I didn't want to get up but It kept buzzing. I slid out from under Bella and gently set her back down on the bed. She didn't even stir, she was out cold. I glanced at my phone after digging it out of my pocket. It was a text from my sister.

_E-_

_I know you and Bella are upstairs and I found the trashcan in her room full of puke. Now get her down here Mike is waiting in the living room. He won't leave unless he talks to her._

_-A_

What do you mean he won't leave just freaking kick him out I thought. I looked back over at Bella and tried to think about what she would want. I knew I wanted to have him come up here and see us together and maybe he would just go away. But then I thought of her and how he made her happy. She was always smiling when she talked about him or told me about stuff that they had done or places they went. I couldn't ruin her relationship especially when I couldn't offer her a better one. I replied to Alice's text

A-

She is asleep can you come up here and wake her up?

-E

I didn't have to wait for a reply. Alice came bouncing in the room 2 minutes later. She bounced on the bed and Bella woke up slowly. I just sat on the chair watching them.

"Bella wake up it's almost 4pm you have a visitor. Mike's downstairs waiting for you. Come on get up sleepy head." She chirped at her while bouncing on the bed. I secretly hoped Bella would just puke on my sister to shut her up.

Bella pulled the covers off of herself and swung her legs around and slowly got up from the bed. She looked around the room and her eyes found me. She smiled her shy grin and waved to me. I waved back and said.

"Good morning little lamb." She reminded me of a baby lamb. When it's born its legs are wobbly and it can hardly walk without falling down. That was my Bella a little lamb.

Alice grabbed her hand and drug her out of the room. I made the bed and grabbed the pile of dirty clothes and towels from the bathroom and made my way downstairs. I got to the 2nd floor and Alice was helping Bella pick out clothes. She was holding clothes up to her like she was a Barbie doll or something. Bella just stood there yawning, stretching her arms and arching her back trying to wake up. I then made my way down to the main floor where Mike was sitting on my couch waiting for Bella. He had a bunch of pink roses in his hand.

I glared at him and proceeded down to the basement to wash the clothes and towels. I walked back upstairs and took a seat on the recliner. I grabbed a book off of the shelf and pretended to read a book. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn in my direction.

"So Edward did you fuck her last night while she was drunk?" I put the book down.

"I don't discuss my personal life." I picked up the book again.

"You don't have to there's enough girls out there already discussing it for you. Does Bella know about them?" I put the book down again.

"I don't keep things from Bella, she knows everything about me." I picked up the book again.

Just then Alice and Bella came downstairs. Mike jumped up and hugged Bella while she stumbled back a bit. He released her and handed her the roses.

"I'm sorry for storming out last night I shouldn't have left you like that. Will you please forgive me?" He said like a little bitch that he is.

"Can we talk in the kitchen Mike?" She asked shyly. I knew that tone he was getting dumped. Ha sucker. He nodded and she led him into the kitchen. I conveniently needed some coffee.

**BPOV**

I was overwhelmed with what happened last night and I was completely shocked that Mike was here but I needed to find out what exactly happened last night. The last thing I remember was Mike carrying me upstairs and then Edward waking me up to talk. I didn't know what happened in between. Was I asleep? Did Mike and I have sex? I hoped not I would be pissed if he took advantage of me but I didn't feel like I had sex. I felt like I had a hangover right now actually. I felt hungry probably because I puked everything up last night.

I didn't have time to process anything let alone think about what happened or remember it. Mike was waiting downstairs for me and I broke away from Alice long enough to brush my teeth. I made it downstairs wearing jeans and a sweater that Alice made me put on. Mike gave me roses and apologized for leaving me the way he did. I didn't care about his apology I wanted to know what happened. We went into the kitchen to talk but Edward conveniently followed us to get some coffee. This was very awkward. Last night I told Edward that I loved him.

I did love him very much but I was afraid of him. I was afraid he was going to break my heart. I trusted him with my life and with my body but I couldn't trust him with my heart. I pulled Mike into the dining room away from Edward but Rosalie, Monica and Emmett were there eating breakfast. Was there no privacy in this house? I decided to take him upstairs to my room where I knew it was safe and it had a door. I pulled him up the stairs and he stumbled after me.

I closed the door behind us and noticed that the puke trashcan was gone and the bed had no sheets or blankets.

"Mike we need to talk about last night. I want you to tell me what exactly happened from the time you carried me to bed to when you left." He looked puzzled like I was testing him.

"Well we got to bed and you were pretty much trashed so I took off your shoes and put you in bed and tucked you in." He was rubbing his neck with his hand and looking around the room nervously.

"Go on" I encouraged him to continue.

"Well god Bella don't' you know what happened?" no I didn't stupid that's why I'm asking you.

"I want to know from your perspective what happened." Now just tell me.

"Well shit ok I laid down next o you and you looked so peaceful and sweet. All I wanted to do was kiss you. So I started to kiss you and you responded. I was rubbing your back and then I moved around and started rubbing your boobs." He looked at me to see if it was ok or not. It was already down how could I object now? I just wanted him to tell me everything.

"Go on" I said as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well I kept going and I pulled your shirt up and slipped my hand under your bra and kept playing with your boobs. You were wiggling your hips so I took my hand and began to finger you. Bella you were wet and you were moaning. I thought that you wanted to." He was fidgeting around like he knew he was wrong.

"JUST TELL ME" I screamed at him tired of him stopping I just wanted to know the truth.

"Well if you must know I put 1 finger in you and then you said HIS name. I looked at you and your eyes were closed and you were fucking dreaming about HIM Bella HIM of all people." I stood up and smacked him across the face. I wasn't sure if I was mad because he did all of that to me while I was asleep or because I was made that he heard me sleep talk and knew I was dreaming of Edward.

"How could you do that? I was drunk and asleep, I trusted you." I screamed at him and punched him in the chest. I knew it didn't hurt but I was mad. All of a sudden I felt dirty.

"GET OUT" I yelled at him and he turned to walk away and down the stairs. I fell to the floor and started crying. I was crying because I really liked him a lot. I was crying because he wasn't Edward. I was crying because I was mad at Edward for being who he was and for having so much baggage. I was crying because I was mad at myself for drinking too much.

Alice came in the door and knelt down beside me on the floor and held me while I cried.

A/N: **Please Review **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ReViEw rEvIeW review


	35. Chapter 35 Summer Plans

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 35 – Summer Plans**

**A/N: My nose is stuffy and my head hurts. **

**June**

**BPOV**

It is now the beginning of June. Let's catch up shall we. Finals went fine most of my classes were pretty easy I always tried to stay ahead. My truck was acting up so I was working as much as possible to save up for a new car. Alice and I had been closer than ever. Sometimes we kissed a little in the dorm room after we had a few drinks but nothing more. Sometimes Jasper would hang out and bring us drinks, I think he did this just to see us kiss. I was working whenever I wasn't at school. I had a job at the Barnes and Noble near JHU where Emmett and Edward went to school. Edward would come visit me when he got a chance after work. On nights when I would work late he would insist on following me home incase my truck broke down or something.

Things were great. I hadn't talked to Mike or seen him since the party and my drunken night. Edward and I were doing good. We danced around the fact that we sort of told each other that we loved the other but it wasn't the right time for us. We hung out a lot and talked and shared little secrets from everyone else. I called him my lion because his hair was always a mess it reminded me of a lion's mane. He called me lamb because wait I don't know why he called me lamb. I think it was something about wobbly legs. Figured my clumsiness made me the lamb and him the lion. Well at least I wasn't a hyena. We were all meeting later at the house for dinner to go over our summer plans with each other. I was excited to see my mom and dad again I missed them. So here we are at dinner.

Edward and I were in the kitchen rolling meatballs.

"Hey Bella are you spending the night tonight?" he asked looking up at me from his messy meatball.

"Why do you want me to?" I asked already knowing his answer was yes. See he hadn't had any kind of sexual contact since Kendra the gift and let's just say it was taking a toll on him. He would leave the room sometimes if we were watching a movie and there was something sexy. He would fidget with his pants a lot. I noticed in his room he had a bottle of lotion on his nightstand and I laughed at him once for it and then the next day it was gone. So I have decided that I've already slept with him and well I'm horny. So I was going to try and get him to sleep with me again. I missed the feeling of him touching me like he did. I so wished I hadn't been drunk that night he bathed me because I was dying for him to make love to me that night.

"Yeah I mean if you want to. I was thinking we could watch a movie or something I downloaded that movie you've been talking about and it doesn't come out for another 2 weeks. So do you want to?" He had turned into a blubbering idiot. He was too cute. He used to be so confident and cocky and now as the weeks went by he became a little self conscious or shy even.

"Well I think I stay tonight if you promise to help me move my stuff out of the dorm next week."

"OK deal hey is the sauce ready for the meatballs yet?" I was also trying to teach him how to cook but I was failing miserably. He burned everything and once I had to go to the hospital for food poisoning. You see he thought that you could serve chicken pink like steak and let's just say that we stick to beef now with our cooking lessons.

"Yeah it looks ready. So what do you do now?" I was quizzing him to see if he remembered.

We were all gathered around the table digging into our food when Alice started the summer plans conversation.

"Well we all have to move out." She said loudly and her face was full of excitement.

"What why where are we going?" Edward asked very confused.

"Well mom and dad bought the house next door and they want to do some remodeling over the summer while we're not in school. See they are going to turn both of the basements into Garages since there are too many of us and too many cars for the street parking." She took a bite of food and then kept going.

"They are going to knock down some walls and remodel some of the rooms and we are getting a rooftop deck with a gazebo and a hot tub and a small garden I'm so excited. I get to decorate and mom is coming to spend 2 weeks here with me at the end of the summer when it's done."

"So where is everyone going to go?" I asked knowing I had a place to go. We then went around the table and everyone said their plans for the summer.

"We are going to take the camper across country because Rose has some vacation time saved up then we're going to meet mom and dad in OC in on the 4th of July." Emmett said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Well I'm renting a condo near here so I can oversee all of the construction and plans I don't want any hold ups. And Jasper will of course stay with me while he takes his summer classes." Alice said speaking for Jasper who just nodded in agreement with her. He is going to make a great husband for her one day.

"Well I guess I'm moving into the dorms for the summer semester at Hopkins. I was only planning on taking one class but I can stay in a dorm if I take 3 so guess I'm taking 3." Edward said smiling at me. He already knew my plans for the summer.

"Well I guess we'll be in the same building then." I said to him.

"You going to Hopkins now Bella?" Emmett asked while spaghetti slipped out of his mouth. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Chew your food before you talk." She huffed out while cutting her food daintily.

"No Emmett I'm not going to Hopkins I'm going to be a camp counselor over the summer and we get to stay in the dorms for free they usually only have 1 dorm up and running on the off season." So that was my plan another job.

"Are you going to be able to come to the condo in OC for the fourth of July?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh yeah I'm going home for a week to visit my Charlie and then back here and then my friend Jake is coming to visit the last week of the summer before school starts. But camp is closed for the week of 4th of July. People usually go on vacation and stuff so."

We talked more about our plans and then the doorbell rang. Edward jumped up to answer it. I got a sick feeling in my stomach because this was usually the time when the girls would drop by. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and started to die. Alice must have seen my reaction because she began to rub my hand to sooth me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes when I heard a female voice ask Edward.

"So where do you want it?"

A/N: Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	36. Chapter 36 Summer Plans 2

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 36 – Summer Plans 2**

**A/N: My nose is stuffy and my head hurts. **

**June**

**EPOV**

I was so excited that Bella and I were in a great place and she would hang out with me all the time we were almost inseparable except when she was at work, or school, or with Alice of course. Jasper told me that sometimes he would bring them booze and they would make out with each other. Jasper said he never kissed Bella but I could understand him liking to watch them make out. I couldn't get into that I mean she was my sister. Now if she wanted to make out with Rosalie I was definitely going to watch. But after the last time I didn't want to chance her having to go through being drunk like that again. I mean don't get me wrong I love the girl and every day or minute I spend with her I love her more and more.

I was worried about her driving her truck late at night in the city so I would follow her back to her dorm. Sometimes I would study in my Volvo and watch her. I don't think she noticed because she never said anything and if she knew I know she would bust my balls. She was good at catching me doing mischievous stuff. I haven't had sex since February back in Seattle with Kendra and I so wished I hadn't done that. At least if it had been with Bella I would have that as my last memory.

So anyway Bella never sleeps in my room. I remember that she thought my bed was gross because of all of the visitor's it has had so I decided to get a new one. And now Alice tells me we have to move while they do construction. There goes my plan. So I'm standing here in front of this woman who looks like she could bench press Emmett and she has my new bed that I can't have. But she can still take away my old one and then I'll have nowhere to go but to Bella's room.

"So where do you want it?" she asks

"Well there's been a change of plans I still want the new one but I need to reschedule the delivery." I was definitely going to have to tip big for this.

"When do you want it?" crap I don't know. F

"I have to check with my sister but can you still take away the old one because I don't want it anymore?" I asked

"Yeah that's fine, show me where it is." So I took her up to show her my room and I stripped the bed and tossed the sheets into the trash bag I had waiting. I was of course getting a new bedding set for Bella to come sleep in my bed with me. Maybe I would let her pick it out. She always got me green. She said it was because of my eyes. I told her I liked brown better and she giggled. She was my brown eyed girl. I would sometimes sing it to her when she was being too serious. It would always make her laugh. I hope it wasn't my singing and it was just because I was being goofy.

I came back downstairs and Emmett and Rosalie were cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Jasper was playing madden and Alice and Bella had disappeared.

"Dude where did Bella and Alice go?" I asked him while I looked around the living room.

"Down to the basement, Bella's crying." What why was she crying? What did I miss? I was frozen in place. How could I not know she was upset I helped her cook dinner and we hung out all day? I thought I knew her. I tried to think about everything I did that day and I couldn't come up with one thing that I did wrong. I did smack her butt once but she smiled at me. I walked slowly downstairs not wanting to interrupt anything. I saw Bella on the sofa and Alice was rubbing her back and hugging her. I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I didn't know if she wanted me or not.

I walked over to them and knelt down in front of the couch.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her knee. She twitched her knee away from my hand. My heart sank. The rejection flooded my body and my heart. What had I done?

"Sweetie talked to me. What happened?" I asked again begging for her to tell me. My heart was breaking seeing her so upset. She just clung to Alice and buried her head against Alice's neck.

"Edward why don't you go upstairs and finish whatever it is you were doing and leave her alone. You've done enough already." Hell No! I wasn't going to just go away while she was upset. I didn't do anything. I was not leaving this spot until she told me what was wrong.

"Alice can you please give us a minute?" I asked glaring down at my sister. She nodded and went to stand up.

"No don't leave me with him please Alice." Bella begged clinging to my sister while tears streamed down her face.

"Bella I need you to tell me what's wrong. What did I do? Why are you so upset?" I pleaded with her.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU DID EDWARD IT'S WHO." She screamed at me. She wasn't making any sense. We had wine with dinner but it wasn't enough to get her drunk. I knew Jasper smoked a little weed but I didn't think that he would give any to Bella. I was getting pissed off at her. She was being a bitch now. I was trying to be nice and find out why she was upset and she was just screaming nonsense at me.

"Alice move." She didn't budge she just shook her head at me and continued to comfort Bella.

"Alice if you don't get up right now I'm going to pick you up and remove you. Now move." I said calmly to her through clenched teeth. I grabbed the bridge of my nose I was getting a headache from all of this.

Alice slowly slid away from Bella and went to sit on the other couch.

"Bella I'm right here ok I'm just going to be on the couch." She said as she glared up at me mouthing 'fuck you'

I sat down next to Bella and hugged her close to me. She was not going to ignore me. Then the delivery lady came down and asked.

"So Mr. Cullen we loaded up the old bed frame, the mattress and the box spring are you sure you just want it to go to the dump?"

"Yes that's fine please talk to my sister about when to deliver the new one and here's this is for you and the guy." I said handing her 50 bucks.

"Oh wow thanks Mr. Cullen you have a great day. Is she ok?" she was asking about the crying girl in my arms.

"She's just upset but she'll be ok thanks again for your trouble." The lady went to talk to Alice about when it would be ok to bring the new bed back.

Bella pulled away from me and looked up into my eyes.

**BPOV**

I was crying my eyes out. I knew that we weren't together but I was still upset. I knew I had let him out of the promise over a week ago and he hadn't had a girl here last Sunday but why today when I was going to stay the night. Why today when I wanted him so badly did he have to have some girl come by? He even asked me to stay the night. Did he think I was just going to hang out and watch a movie or read a book while he fucked some girl in that disgusting bed of his?

The woman came down stairs the nerve of her to come down here when I'm trying to escape them. She started to call him Mr. Cullen like he deserved respect right now. And then they were talking about something and it didn't' make any sense. I peeked from under my hands and saw she was wearing an Ethan Allen delivery drive suit. She was hideous. Edward would never go after her. I wasn't beautiful but I was prettier than she was. She looked like a man. Now she was talking to Alice about times and dates. Oh shit I over reacted and now he's glaring down at me and he's mad.

How do I explain this? I was extremely happy at that moment but terrified because I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. I was sitting up now against the back of the sofa wiping my tears away while Edward sat next to me and glared at me. I had to think of a way out of this. I was never going to hear the end of it. He wasn't comforting me he was just glaring. He was actually cute when he got mad. Awe his eyebrows were all pushed together and there was a little line in the middle of his forehead. I wanted to kiss it. His beautiful lips were pressed together and they were turning white.

Shit what would be a good way to get out of this. I could kiss him. Yeah that might work. Or I could jump on him and have mad passionate sex with him. No that was too much. I could act like nothing was wrong. I don't think he would go for that.

"SAY SOMETHING" he yelled at me.

"sorry" I said in the tiniest voice I could muster.

"Speak up I can't hear you and Why are you crying?" He demanded stomping his foot on the ground. Now he was acting like a child.

"Don't stomp your foot at me Mr. Cullen." I said loudly to him. I got up and put my hands on my hips and glared down at him. I brought my finger up and started to shake it in his beautiful face. I guess I was going with be mad at him for being mad at me because I was crying for no reason.

"Don't you yell at me while I'm crying do you hear me? I was upset and yelling at me is not the way to make me feel better." I was on a roll now I couldn't back down now. I had to hold my ground. I couldn't let him know that I was upset for such a stupid reason I had to come up with something quick. But What?

"But. You…" He tried to say and second guessed himself. I was winning.

"Don't but me Edward. You were being an insensitive ass. Who yells at someone when they are crying and upset? Hmm Who? Only you Edward Cullen would do something so mean to a crying woman." I said and I stomped up the steps leaving him with a very confused look on his face. I got up to the top of the steps and everyone was looking at me.

"Alice we have to go." I said trying to suppress the smile on my face.

"I thought we were staying overnight?" She looked confused now

"Alice I want to go now before he comes upstairs hurry up please." I said pleading with her.

I could hear his footsteps a few feet behind me and I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door and locked it. I listened by the air vent to see what they were saying.

"Edward why is she still upset what did you do now?" Alice asked shit she was going to tell him I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know I yelled at her to tell me what was wrong but she just yelled at me for yelling at her while she was crying. And she yelled at me for stomping my foot but she was stomping her foot and shaking her finger in my face. I still don't know why she was crying in the first place. You are all nuts. All of you. Women are fucking crazy." He was yelling now probably towards the stairs in hopes that I would hear him.

"Wait she didn't tell you why she was crying?" Jasper asked. Oh shut up Jasper god were they all on his side now?

"No she didn't say anything just yelled at me for no reason." Edward still sounded so confused his voice was adorable when he was like this. I could picture his face in my mind with his little wrinkle in his eyebrow. Oh god I have to go down there and tell him. I slowly opened the door and walked downstairs to face the music.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and flinched away from me like I was going to hit him or something.

"Oh calm down Edward I'm not going hit you or anything geese." I said getting annoyed with him already. He stepped closer and looked at me waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry for over reacting I just got the wrong impression that's all. Now can we let it go?"

"That still doesn't tell me why you were crying Bella ." He said with a whiney voice. God he was getting on my nerves now I wanted to hit him. He was going to make me say it. Couldn't he just figure it out for himself why did I have to explain everything?

"I thought the delivery lady was here to sleep with you ok and I got upset happy now." I flung my arms up in the air and plopped on the couch covering my face to hide the embarrassment.

"Wait you thought that I was going to sleep with the delivery lady? Why would you think that?" He asked sitting down next to me and removing my hands from my face.

"God Edward fine ok I didn't KNOW she was a delivery driver I thought she was Jessica or one of your other hook ups and that since we agreed that the promise didn't matter anymore I thought that you had arranged for her to come here and you know do your thing in your room." I buried my face in the arm of the couch while I listened to everyone but Alice laughed at me.

Edward's laugh was the loudest. That made me mad. I lifted my head and punched him in the arm as hard as I could and he reached his hand up to cover the spot as if it actually hurt.

"Owe that hurt." He said looking serious.

"Oh god Edward I'm sorry I didn't think it would hurt are you ok?" I said trying to move his shirt so I could see the skin and if I had left a bruise. He just smiled a little and pulled me into a hug.

"Silly silly Bella no I did not break the promise and you are the only woman I would break it with anyway." He said into my ear so no one else could hear. My face turned into a bright grin.

"So does this mean we can stay Bella?" Alice asked. I nodded to her as she took Jasper's hand and most likely led him up to her room to have sex or WATCH A MOVIE.

"God I don't miss being 18." Rosalie said while going back into the kitchen.

"You guys are better than watching TV." Emmett said through a bite of leftover spaghetti.

"Emmett get in here and dry these dishes and you better was the one you're using now." I heard Rosalie scream from the kitchen as Emmett jumped up looking guilty about something.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head.

"So now I have no bed to sleep in do you mind if I bunk with you tonight?" he asked and now my plan was BACK ON

SEX TONIGHT WITH EDWARD WAS GOING TO BE AMAZING.

A/N: Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	37. Chapter 37 Cuffs

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 37 – Cuffs**

**A/N: My nose is stuffy and my head hurts. Please Review I am sick right now so the chapters may be fewer but they will still be at least one a day. I don't have the burden of waiting for a Beta to get back to me. So those are your choices more chapters faster or take forever waiting for a BETA to get back to me. Let me know what you guys want ok.???????**

**June**

**BPOV**

I felt like a complete idiot after what happened with the delivery woman. I was blushing and I immediately felt uncomfortable around him. I mean I could talk and all but physically I felt scared. It had been almost 4 months since either of us had sex. I was scared that I didn't have enough experience and I wanted to try and give him a blow job. I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. I had never done that before.

I was still on the pill and Edward's dad had insisted that even though he was not partaking in his usual behavior, he continue to get regular check-ups. His parents asked why he had this sudden change of heart and he told them that he wanted to prove to himself that he could do it and that it was time for him to grow up. I wasn't sure if they bought it or not. I know that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all knew about the promise we made to each other.

There was always that nagging feeling that one day some slut would appear on his doorstep with a small green eyed kid and rip my world apart. I tried not to concentrate on those things though.

Rosalie, Alice and I had gone to a toy party for adults a few weeks ago and I bought some stuff I wanted to try and well ok you got me I bought them because I wanted to use them with Edward. Anytime I thought of kissing or sex it was always about Edward. Everything about him screamed sex to me. His eyes were mesmerizing. His lips were strong and soft. His hands could just tap me and my body would shudder. I wasn't sure if he knew the effect he had on me. I mean we would flirt and kiss every once in a while and we cuddled a lot all of the time, every chance we got we were in each other's arms

So I had my little lunch box. Oh my gosh yes I put all of my sex toys in a lunch box I couldn't think of anything else. It was my rainbow bright lunch box from when I was a kid. I kept it under the seat of my truck just in case I needed it. So the contents of the lunch box. I had a variety of fruity flavored edible lotions and gels. I had a feather, dirty dice, a tongue ring that vibrated but I didn't order that it came free with a 50 dollar purchase. Edward didn't' have his tongue pierced and neither did I so I wasn't sure what we would use it for. Anyway I had some handcuffs with a key and a cock ring. It was a rubber ring that you put on the penis and it rubs on your clit when you have sex and a pair of edible underwear, strawberry flavored. I was more than excited about it.

I excused myself from the movie that we were cuddled on my bed watching to go to my truck to get my overnight bag. He didn't catch on when I came back in with my lunch box and a book bag. I got back in bed and settled myself in his arms. I was so nervous I could barely lay still.

"Bella stop wiggling around your shaking the bed." He said peering over my head watching the movie. God he was really paying attention to this thing. I didn't even know what it was about.

He wrapped his hand around my waist tighter pulling me close. His hand slipped under my shirt and rested on my side. It wasn't a new thing it happened often enough so I knew he wasn't making a move. I wanted him to though. I didn't want to make the first move. I was terrified. What if he rejected me?

I sighed softly ad leaned my head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. He was watching the movie. He glanced down at me and smiled and turned back to the movie. I looked at the TV and we weren't even watching a movie it was ER. He was obsessed with ER. That's all he ever wanted to watch was ER or House MD. I was so sick of these shows.

I let out a slightly louder sigh/moan to try and get his attention. And nothing.

"I am going to get something to drink you want anything?" He asked during the commercial.

"Yeah can I have some wine?" maybe that would put him in the mood.

"Are you sure you want wine wouldn't you rather have a soda or something?" I guess not then.

"Yeah a sprite's fine." I said frowning as he walked away. This was frustrating. What happened to the Edward that was all over me and always trying to get some? I used to have to fight him off with a stick after Mike and I broke up. He would make comments about breaking the promise and how I tempted him too much. Now it was just this stupid TV show.

I wonder if I unplugged it and told him the TV broke if that would work. Probably not. I know I would go change my clothes. I jumped up almost landing on my ass and slowly composed myself. I searched through the drawers looking for something that Alice had made me buy on one of our shopping trips. There it was. I heard him coming shit.

"Here you go." He handed me my soda. Shit how do I get rid of him again so I can change?

"Edward would you mind popping some popcorn I'm a little hungry?" that would by me at least 5 minutes.

"Can it wait til the next commercial?" what? Is he serious?

"Never mind I'll do it myself." I waited until he was watching the TV and I hid the outfit under my shirt and grabbed my lunchbox and I hurried out of the room into the bathroom. I went in and changed into my edible underwear, a dark midnight blue lace push-up bra and I put the matching little lace skirt on top. I ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed my eyebrows and glanced in the mirror.

I took a long look at myself and turned sideways and then back again. I looked good. I tried to remember back to last year when we first started school and I had been shopping a lot since then. My clothes didn't fit anymore. Now I knew why. I was curvy. I had hips and an ass. Where the hell did that come from? I grabbed my boobs and they looked bigger and felt bigger. My waist was still small and my legs looked fuller. I twirled around staring in the mirror and I must say I was quite pleased with myself. I fluffed my hair and stepped into the hallway.

"WOW!" and I heard the sound of glass breaking and liquid spilling. I looked up to see Emmett staring at me. And then Rosalie came out of Emmett's room in only his t-shirt.

"Emmett shut your mouth and clean that mess up and please grab me another soda and hurry up I'm ready for round 3 baby. Oh Bella you look nice." I turned bright red I just knew it I didn't have to see the mirror anymore.

Then I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway to my room gawking at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Hmm I had achieved what I was going for. Emmett was sweeping up the glass now and I didn't have any shoes on. I pointed to the glass and asked Edward if he wouldn't mind helping me.

"Edward would you mind?" He looked down and stepped over the glass gracefully and scooped me up and hopped over the glass into my room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and set me down on the ground.

He slowly walked passed me turning his head so that his eyes were glued to me. He bumped his shin on the end table and stumbled onto the bed. I giggled because he didn't even wince at the pain. He brought his shin up and rubbed it but his face stayed the same and his eyes were tracing up and down my body. I was holding my lunchbox behind my back and I slowly put it down on the dresser.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the lunchbox.

"Oh that it's hard to explain. I can show you though." I was teasing him now.

"Do you trust me Edward?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could think of. His eyes got wide and he was smiling.

"Of course." He was nodding his head while ogling me.

"OK you have to close your eyes and if you open them or take one peek then you don't' get anything you understand not one peek no matter what I do." He nodded and shut his eyes.

I got the handcuffs out and crawled on the bed to sit in front of him. I waved my hands in front of his eyes and nothing. I leaned down to his chest and looked up and his eyes were closed tight. So I pushed him to move back on the bed and he wiggled his way back against the head board. I got the 2 sets of handcuffs out and took one of his wrists and cuffed him to one of the bedposts.

"Wait what are you doing Bella I'm not looking but please tell me what you're doing."

"Edward do you trust me?"

"YES. But.." I cut him off by placing my finger over his mouth and he just relaxed letting me cuff his other wrist to the other bedpost.

I got out the watermelon edible gel and put it in his hand for him to hold the small bottle.

"What is that?" he asked fiddling with the bottle in his hand.

"Don't drop it or you'll be sorry and don't open your eyes until I say it's ok." I scolded him and he hung his head down.

I got off of the bed and locked the door and turned out the light. I turned the TV to one of those snowy channels and put it on mute. I needed the light to see what I was doing. And didn't want him distracted when he opened his eyes.

I unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips to let me slide them down. I left his boxers on for now. I could see his bulge starting to rise. I took off his socks and placed them on the floor next to his jeans. I leaned down and gently kissed his ankle and his leg twitched.

"Bella what are you doing? Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked

"Not yet. I'll tell you when."

"Well will you please tell me what's going on? Are you trying to torture me? Because if you are it's working." He said

"No Edward now be quiet and don't open your eyes until I say so ok."

"YES MAM" he shouted.

I leaned down and slowly kissed his ankle again but this time I swirled my tongue around it and his hips moved while his leg twitched again. I began to run my nails and fingers up and down his legs. I ran my fingers through his leg hair twirling it against his skin. He had his head leaned back and his teeth were clenched but his eyes were tightly shut. He was squinting.

"Bella" he said breathlessly

"Yes" I replied

"Could you please put something over my eyes I can't keep them shut if you are going to torture me."

"Fine" I said so I knelt on the bed in front of him and told him he could open his eyes. He looked straight into my eyes and I almost lost my nerve. I took off the lace bra and his eyes darted down to my exposed breasts. His head leaned forward with his mouth opened. I stopped him from kissing my breasts and pushed his head back up. I took the bra and put it over his eyes. I took my position back at the bottom of the bed and returned to what I was doing.

**EPOV**

I could smell her scent on the bra that was now over my face. It was intoxicating. I breathed in deeply letting her smell engulf my lungs. I imagined that my face was between her breasts instead of in her lacey bra. She was running her fingers along my legs again. I could feel my dick getting harder and pushing against my boxers begging to come out. I hope she wasn't teasing me. It had been months since I had a true release. Yeah I jerked off a lot mostly to the thought of her touch and the memory of her tight pussy that I had been blessed to enter so many months ago. I longed for the chance to enter her again.

Her hands were massaging my thighs and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure she was so close to where I wanted her to touch. She tucked her fingers in my boxers and pulled at the waistband so I lifted my hips to allow her to remove them. She took the bottle out of my hands and I felt her run her fingers lightly over my cock. God it was agony. I wanted to be inside of her. She was being cruel putting me through this.

I felt her hair brush against my thighs and then I felt a cold liquid on my dick. I flinched at the temperature. And then it was warm. Oh god she had my dick in her mouth. I could feel her tongue sliding up and down my shaft. I wiggled my head to shake the bra off and it slid off of the back of my head and looked down to see what was going on. She stopped and looked up at me and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Edward where did the bra go?" she asked fuck I got caught.

"I don't know I can't see my eyes are closed remember?" please believe me please believe me please believe me. I wasn't sure if I was praying or chanting in my head but I was sure hoping.

"Uh huh" she said with disbelief in her voice.

"Fine big baby you can open your eyes but you better not say one word do you hear me you can either look or talk pick one." I wanted to look definitely look

"I want to look." So I opened my eyes and there she was lying on the bed between my legs.

She took her tongue and licked up one side and down the other side of my dick. I hoped talking didn't include moaning because I was moaning. She squeezed the contents of the bottle on the tip of my dick and swirled her tongue around the head of my penis. She pushed her head down and took most of it in her mouth. God it felt good. Her mouth was warm and silky. She used her hands to hold the rest of my dick rubbing the now warm fruity liquid up and down my dick. She was squeezing her hands together like she had done in the shower. I bucked my hips up to meet her hands. She took me in her mouth and sucked and licked and swirled all around.

I felt my dick go farther in her mouth while her tongue circled and massaged my head. Her lips were wrapped around her teeth as she moved her head up and down the length of my dick. She moved down farther and farther until I felt her throat. I got scared I thought she was choking I tried to pull my hips back but she kept her hands tight around my dick and I felt her swallow. Oh god the feeling of her throat closing around the head of my dick sent me into my climax. She was swallowing and swirling her tongue around my dick and squeezing her hands around the base still pumping. I had to tell her I was going to cum but she told me not to say anything. I tried to hold it but I couldn't.

"FUCK" I screamed as my cum escaped my dick and my body shuddered. I grasped the bed posts that my wrists were cuffed to and dug my feet into the bed as my hips pushed up into her mouth I could feel her swallowing every drop. She pulled away slowly licking and sucking every inch of my dick. She licked from the base to the tip at every angle she could there was no trace of the fruity liquid left on my dick. She sat up on my lap and smiled brightly at me.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Do what?" she asked looking confused like she didn't know what I meant.

"How did you get it so far in your mouth without choking?" god I sounded stupid asking this.

"No Gag reflex." She shrugged her shoulders like it was not big deal. I was in shock and very fucking happy that Miss Bella Swan did not have a gag reflex. I wanted to hold her but something was stopping me and then I realized I was still cuffed to the bed.

"Can I please have my hands back I need to hold you?" I asked hoping she would release me.

She got up and went to her little lunch box and unlocked the cuffs from both of my hands.

A/N: Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	38. Chapter 38 Cuffs Part 2

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 38 – Cuffs Part 2**

**A/N: My nose is stuffy and my head hurts. Please Review I am sick right now so the chapters may be fewer but they will still be at least one a day. I don't have the burden of waiting for a Beta to get back to me. So those are your choices more chapters faster or take forever waiting for a BETA to get back to me. Let me know what you guys want ok.???????**

**June**

**BPOV**

"Can I please have my hands back I need to hold you?" He asked grinning at me. I got the key from my lunchbox and unlocked the cuffs from both of his hands.

He immediately encircled them around me crushing me to his chest. His lips met my shoulder and he began to kiss me fiercely over every inch of my body every piece of skin he could find was being covered with his luscious lips. I wanted him so badly I needed to feel him inside of me. My body was aching to feel his heartbeat from inside. His lips met mine and his tongue traced my lips begging for entrance.

I happily parted my lips then his tongue dove into my mouth searching for my tongue. Once he found it he began to massage my tongue with his while his hands caressed my body. I could feel his dick getting hard under me and it only made me ache more for him. I moaned into his mouth and he broke our kiss. He hands held my face in between his palms and then he spoke with the sexiest husky voice I have ever heard.

"Bella I need to be with you, tell me what you want me to do to you." My words escaped my lips before my mind could comprehend what his question was.

"Fuck me Edward. I want you to fuck me hard." The look on his face was a cross between shock and hunger.

"Can I use your toys?" He asked with a mischievous grin across his face. God I didn't know what he was going to do but I wanted him so bad I would have agreed to anything.

"Yes you can do whatever you want just please hurry I need to feel you inside of me before I explode." With that he grabbed the handcuffs and put them next to my ankles. He open and closed them and was fiddling with them I was getting frustrated. I grabbed them from him and latched it on my ankle and handed him the other side. I gestured for him to move it along. He took the hint and fastened the other cuff to the bottom bed post. He then grabbed the other ankle and did the same. Then I realized what he was doing. Wait was I ok with this? I wiggled my legs a little and they were spread apart fuck I was trapped great stupid horny Bella. I laid back and propped myself up on my elbows to watch what he was doing.

He was over at my lunchbox with his back to me. Hurry up I was thinking he was taking freaking forever. I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling at the sponge paint design and tried to concentrate on something other than the throbbing ache between my legs. I felt a hand on my thigh and snapped my head back down to come face to face with those gorgeous green eyes. He blinked and his dark lashes flew down obstructing my view and I let out a grunt of frustration. He smiled at me and took me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his head and brought him on top of me as I lay down. It was frustrating not being able to wrap my legs around his waist.

He slowly kissed down my jaw and then my collarbone. His kisses trailed down my body while his arms held my out to the sides. He began to suck on my nipples and swirl his tongue nipping at the nipple when he would switch. He smashed his lips to breast and began massaging with his mouth. It felt so good. I let out a moan and arched my back and thrust my hips up.

He moved slowly down my body kissing every inch. Down my thigh to my knee and my calf. His tongue circled my ankle as he held my foot. He moved to my other ankle and did the same. I was fisting the sheets to hold myself still. I could feel the rest of my body wiggling and thrusting from excitement and anticipation. He worked his kisses up my other leg crossing over my abdomen and sitting up. He was staring down at me taking in my body.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious.

"You look different." He said tracing his finger over my hip and along my stomach. I immediately felt self conscious. He thought I was fat. I didn't think I gained that much weight and it was all in the right places but the way he said it made me feel like he didn't' like it. I felt my face turn into a frown and I just wanted to hide under the pillow.

"Sorry" I said looking up at him waiting for him to uncuff me and abandon me.

"Why are you sorry? You're beautiful. ." He said still tracing his hands all over me. He cupped my breast and squeezed gently and slid his hand along my skin down to my hip where he squeezed and kneaded my flesh. It felt so good.

"You don't think I'm fat?" I asked hoping to god that he wouldn't say yes.

"God no Bella you just grew up and you have curves and hips and god you have an ass can we stop talking and get back to it?" he looked at me frustrated.

"Oh yeah let's get back to it please." I said grinning up at him.

He repositioned himself back at my thighs and began kissing and massaging the soft skin. I could feel his hot breath brush across my entrance and my ache grew inside of me. He lightly kissed the fabric that blocked his path. He tucked his fingers under the waist band and I lifted my hips to allow him to remove them. I then realized that I was wearing the edible panties. After he removed the lacey bottoms he looked down at me sideways.

"What are those?" he asked like he really didn't know

"Um those are.. um taste them and find out." I said closing my eyes from embarrassment. I couldn't believe I just said that. Bu he shrugged his shoulders and settled himself between my legs. His tongue licked the entire length of my entrance and I could feel the panties melting to the moisture. The panties were paper thin and smelled like strawberry candy. He lifted my ass and began to nibble all over my crotch. I could feel his lips dragging the thin strawberry fabric across my skin as it gathered in his mouth. I felt his tongue lick the now exposed skin where the panties used to be. I was being tortured that's what was happening.

There was no question about it that the panties were meant to torture women not to please them. I had to stop this it was taking too long I needed him now.

"God Edward just rip them off and fuck me already." I screamed. I wasn't sure how loud I was but I soon found out.

I heard a banging on the wall behind me and looked up. He and I both looked up at the wall shocked and I was a little embarrassed.

"Edward just fuck her already.!" We heard Jasper and Alice's voice from next door. My face turned bright red while Edward ripped the panties off of me and uncuffed my ankles. What was he doing? He had the handcuffs in his hand and he put his boxers on and darted out of the room.

He was back in no time and I heard them from the other room.

"Edward you better have a key for these things. You better give me that key before 10 am do you hear me?" I heard Alice scream.

"OK FINE now shut up." Edward replied.

He grabbed my waist and brought me down the bed to meet him. His hand brought my leg up to rest on h is shoulder and his other hand held my other leg in the knee pit spreading my legs wide. He looked down over my body and then into my eyes.

"Bella are you sure you want me to do this?" He looked concerned of course I wanted him to do this. I had been practically begging for it.

"Yes I am absolutely positive. Edward I want you to fuck me and hard. My body is aching to be filled so could we please do this now?" I asked looking him dead in the eye with a serious face. He processed what I was saying and placed his dick at my entrance. His eyes became darker and a little scary.

I felt his thumbs spread my lips while he held on to my body I could feel the head of his penis in my hole as he swirled my hips closer to him. He looked almost dangerous. His eyes were definitely darker and almost black. I trusted him but I was a little scared now. Then he thrust into me pulling my hips to meet him. I cried out in pain as my body adjusted to the familiar form that was invading it. He didn't stop though.

His hand massaged my hips as he kept thrusting. It started to feel good. The pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. My leg was still rested on his shoulder while my other was flung hanging over the bed. He leaned forward pressing himself into me and grabbed 2 pillows next to my head. He lifted my ass and placed them under the small of my back. It was much more comfortable now. My lower body was raised up; he was on his knees perched on the bed thrusting into me. I could feel my climax rising slowly through my body.

I lay back and relaxed my arms at my side. His arm was holding my leg up on his shoulder and his hand was clenched into my thigh. His right hand was holding my hip in place as he pounded in to me. I moaned with each thrust as he crashed his dick into me. I felt the base of his dick press against my clit with every thrust. I was getting so close. His left hand slid down my body and he pressed his thumb on my clit and spread my wet juices over the nub while he pressed into it sending me into my orgasm. My entire body tightened and my legs squeezed together.

His arm tightened around my thigh to keep it open while he lifted my other leg and rested my knee on his elbow. I could feel his strong muscles fighting against my legs to keep me open. My body was trying to wrap around him unconsciously. I was twisting the sheets in my hands as my hips bucked up and my back arched. My head flew back as my neck stretched out. I screamed and moaned.

"oh…oh…god…harder fuck harder." I hadn't realized what I was saying but I was glad my mouth knew what my body wanted because my brain was a puddle of mush.

He slammed into me grinding his hips and we squished the pillows I was resting on into the bed. I could feel the walls of my vagina grasping at his length inside of me, milking him trying to get his release. I felt his warm liquid inside of me as my walls clenched around him tightening even more. I could feel my walls mold to every contour of his penis inside of me. His hands squeezed tightly around my flesh as he moaned out with pleasure and slammed into me hard.

He was deep inside of me as his body shuddered against me I could feel his knees weaken as he slowly collapsed on top of my body. He laid down on top of me our sweaty bodies sticking together. I wrapped my arms around his back smoothing the sweat across his back. His face was smooshed on my breasts and I could feel his hot breath slowly coming down from its erratic pattern.

"EDWARD you have exactly 5 minutes to get in here with that key I have to PEE!" we heard Alice banging on the wall again.

**A/N:** Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	39. Chapter 39 AN please READ and RESPOND

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 39 – A/N please READ and RESPOND**

**A/N: So someone asked how many chapters there are going to be and honestly I have no idea. I hadn't realized there were 38 chapters already. It feels like a lot less to me. I am thinking about making them longer or adding more days to each chapter. But anyway the entire idea in my head is College. And each STORY is going to be a year at college. So after the summer is over I will start a new story. Opposites Attract 2 then 3 and then 4. A lot of people have been worrying that Edward and Bella will not end up together in the end. Don't worry they WILL END up together but they have to learn to appreciate what they have together and experience hardships and discover secrets that each of them are keeping from each other and everyone else. If anyone wants a brief outline of what's coming up in the stories to come just send me a message and I'll be happy to give you the gist of it. I don't want to ruin it for the rest of you though. **

**I am so pleased with the reviews that everyone is giving me and I appreciate the ideas and criticism. I am new to this fan-fic and I read a lot of it. I hope that my ideas are original but I know a few things from other stories might sneak in as well. And I would like to appoligize in advance if anyone reading this feels that I stole their idea. I may take an idea and change it around a lot. **

**So sorry this isn't a chapter just looking for feedback and if there is anything that anyone wants to happen or any trials and tribulations that they want the characters to go through. **

**SPOLER ALERT : : : Bella has a daughter….. Edward is not Carlisle's son…..**

**A/N:** Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	40. Chapter 40 Summer Part 1

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 40 – Summer Part 1**

**June**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with Edward laying on me snoring. I had to wake him up we had tons of stuff to do today. We had to pack up the house and get it ready for the remodeling. Alice and I had to have our stuff moved out of the dorms and had to pack for our trip to Washington back home. I lifted his head slightly and slid my body out from under him. He stirred a little and clutched the pillow and returned to snoring. His back was smooth and I could see his muscles move under his skin as he squeezed the pillow and nuzzled against it. I looked down and realized I was naked. I put my robe on and grabbed some clothes to head to the shower.

After my shower I headed downstairs to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie eating breakfast. Alice fixed me a plate and I sat down to join them.

"Oh god Bella you're so fucking tight." Emmett smirked at me. He reached his hand up to give me a high five. "Way to go kid, I've never heard him scream like that before." I turned a bright red and pulled my wet hair to cover my face.

Alice and Rosalie just giggled at me while Jasper gave me a look of apology. I heard Edward shuffle into the kitchen and turned to look at him. His hair was a mess; he was wearing just his boxers and socks. I noticed he had his glasses on again. He was so sexy in his glasses. I secretly fantasized about him being a college professor and I was his naughty student.

Edward walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, everyone was staring at him. He turned around to see everyone but me staring at him I was looking down at the counter as I ate my breakfast.

All at the same time Rosalie, Emmett and Alice said.

"Oh god Bella you're so fucking tight." And they burst out laughing. Jasper sunk down in his chair and continued to eat his food. Edward walked over to me and set his coffee cup down next to my plate of food. He circled his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Well she is." He replied leaning in to kiss my neck and smell my hair. Oh god now everyone knows that we slept together and that I'm no longer a virgin. I was beet red right now.

We all got through breakfast fairly quietly. Alice and I headed over to the dorms with Emmett and Jasper to help us with the U-Haul and taking stuff to storage and to Alice's summer condo apartment she was staying at. We left Edward and Rosalie at the house to start moving stuff into the 3rd floor. They had to cram almost the entire house into the third floor since that was the only part not being touched by the remodel. Alice and I packed up our stuff to separate into 2 piles. Summer stuff and trip home stuff. We were headed back to Washington for 1 week to visit with our families. I would spend 1 week with Charlie, Jacob and Billy and then come back to school and start my summer job as a camp counselor for the 5 year little girls at Edward and Emmet's college. I was going to keep my Barnes and Noble job as part time if they needed me. They usually had a lot of help over the summer so I was grateful that I had this counselor thing to fall back on.

Alice's parents had inherited the Jet from Grandpa Mason and were going to have the Jet pick us up tomorrow morning. The jet would drop me off in Forks and then drop Alice off in Seattle. I was so excited to see my dad and tell him all about college. I told him I gained a little weight and that he probably wouldn't recognize me.

We got everything loaded and moved and headed back to the house with the now empty U-haul to load Edward's stuff and take him to the dorm and then Emmett and Rosalie would be headed out in the RV for their road-trip. Rosalie was very organized about planning all of the places she wanted them to visit. I got them a road atlas from work and a journal to keep post cards in from everywhere that they visited. I was super excited for them to get some time alone. I felt bad that they were 22 and stuck around us 18 year olds with our drama.

So we were now back at the house and I was surprised by how much they had gotten done just the two of them. Then I saw a couple frat guys in what looked like diapers moving boxes from the basement and going upstairs. I walked further into the house and saw Rose sitting on the counter sipping a soda. There was a guy in a t-shirt with Greek letters on it and he was so obviously flirting with her. She was just ignoring him. Edward walked in and god did he look good. He had his shirt off and it was tucked in his back pocket hanging out. He was wearing khaki shorts, ankle socks and addidas tennis shoes.

I could feel my mouth water. I watched him pick up the heavy boxes and his muscles tightened and I could see every contour of them through his skin. I was standing in the middle of the kitchen ogling him. He caught sight of me and walked over to me and kissed my cheek and gave me that crooked smile. My knees went weak and I had to hold onto the counter before I fell to the ground. He chuckled through his grin and walked away with his box. I could see the sweat dripping down his back. I needed to get out of this house.

Alice and I started finishing up packing the kitchen while everyone else moved boxes and furniture to the 3rd floor. Rosalie was still sipping her drink and sitting on the counter. The frat guy was now moving boxes also.

"Hey Rose why are there guys in diapers moving boxes?" I asked because well no one else had and I didn't understand.

"Oh dear Bella you have so much to learn about how to use your womanly wiles to get men to do what you want." I didn't understand what she meant. I mean she was engaged to Emmett. And I was wondering why he wasn't upset that the guy was flirting with Rosalie earlier.

"Alice I don't get it." I whispered to her not wanting to seem like a naïve child in front of grown up Rosalie.

"Bella she flirted with him and he ordered his pledges to do the work and now we have free labor." OH I got it now. Hmmm I would have to pay more close attention to Rosalie in the future if I wanted to learn how to be sexy and get guys to do what I wanted. I would practice on Edward. I wonder what I could get him to do for me. I mean I asked him to get popcorn but he was more interested in watching the stupid doctor shows. And then I dazed off thinking about last night and how he pounded into me and I felt my panties get wet. I had to get out of this house.

When we were done moving everything we brought out the 3 blow up beds and set them up in the living room. We had our suitcases in the living room and the house was practically empty. We were all exhausted from all the moving throughout the day. We ordered pizza and at on the floor. We took turns showering and headed to bed.

Alice woke everyone up at 6 am. I went to Dunkin Donuts to get a box of joe and some donuts for everyone for breakfast as the guys rolled up the beds and put them away. When I got back we all ate and had our coffee. Alice and I were giggling together. We were so excited to ride on the Jet.

We ran around the house singing.

"_**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye**_

But the dawn is breaking it's early morn  
The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die

CHORUS  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go

Ah-ah-ah-ahhh

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
[ Janis Joplin Lyrics are found on .com ]  
I tell you now they don't mean a thing

Everyplace I go I'll think of you  
Every song I sing I'll sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring

CHORUS

Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time let me kiss you  
Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way

Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave you alone  
About the times that I won't have to say

CHORUS

I'm leaving on a Jet Plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go.

I'm Leaving on a jetplane. "

Emmett was laughing at us and holding his belly. Jasper was smiling at Alice as she skipped around the house holding my hand. We made it to the living room and held hands spinning a circle while singing the same line over and over again.

"_**I'm leaving on a jetplane don't know when I'll be back again."**_

Rosalie just looked at us like we were nuts. Edward pushed his glasses down to the tip of his nose and looked down at us as we collapsed on the floor laughing at each other. I felt like a kid again.

It was not time to go. Jasper was taking summer classes at Towson and went to stay at the dorms but we assumed he would end up in Alice's apartment once she got back from Washington. Rosalie and Emmett packed up their RV and took off for their road trip. We would see them in July at the beach. Edward got in his Volvo and kissed me goodbye before he drove off to his dorm room. I would see him in a week because we would be in the same building. Alice and I were taking Emmett's jeep and she was leaving it in a garage so that we could take it when we got back in a week. I left my truck at the mechanic to get some work done it had been acting up lately. I desperately need to save every penny I needed a new car.

########## ################# ######################

**One Week Later**

########## ################# ######################

Alice, Jacob and I were now in Emmett's jeep headed to pick up my truck at the mechanic's and then Alice was meeting the contractor at the house and I was going to pick up my stuff from storage to move into the dorm room. Now Jacob probably caught you off guard. He wasn't supposed to come until the end of the summer but he begged and begged to come stay the whole summer and Alice of course loved him to death. They got along great and he did whatever she told him to. He would go shopping with us and he carried all the bags. She was so short and he would reach stuff for her it was too cute. They were complete opposites physically but their personalities were so similar. I guess that is why they are my two very best friends. Just in different packages.

I got Jacob a job as a Counselor in Training (CIT) at the JHU camp so that he would have something to do while I was working. He was a certified lifeguard and that helped him get the job. He would be teaching little kids how to blow bubbles and swim and assist the regular counselors. You had to be at least 18 to be a counselor and 14 to be a CIT. Jake had just turned 17 and was excited to be spending the summer with me. I was a little apprehensive about him meeting Edward because he knew absolutely everything that happened with Edward and I. I told him everything and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. He knows what happened with that girl Kendra and all the girls that would stop by. I definitely had to make sure we didn't run into Mike because Jake wanted to kick his ass.

So here we were now at the mechanic and I said goodbye to Alice and Jake and I hopped in my truck and headed off to storage. I was happy to have him here to help me. I had cleared it with the School that Jake would be sharing a room with me even though he was a guy and I was a girl. He was under 18 so his dad had to sing some paper that they faxed putting me in CHARGE of him. I didn't mind Jake didn't get in trouble really he was just happy to be around a bunch of girls and he enjoyed the attention. He looked a lot older than he really was. He was almost as big as Emmett but he still had a baby face that was slowly fading into a man.

I hopped out of the truck and told Jake to wait there. I got the office and talked to the administrator where I picked up my dorm assignment and our training packet. We had to settle in today and then we would have an employee training session tomorrow and then the kids would arrive the next day. I remembered that Edward was already settled and had started classes a few days ago. He sent me a few text messages over the week letting me know what room he was in and that he couldn't wait to see me. I texted him back to tell him I was bringing Jacob back with me and that I couldn't wait for him to meet my very best friend.

I talked to Jake about Edward and that I wanted them to get along and try and be friends but I had a bad feeling about it. Jake had promised to behave and told me that as long as I liked Edward he did to but as soon as I didn't like Edward that he wouldn't like him either. Jake was such a good friend. I was more than happy to have him here for the entire summer.

I got back in the truck and we headed to the dorm. Jake read me the directions off of the map that the administrator gave me. We got lost a couple times but finally found it. DUH it was the only building that had opened doors and had lots of cars in the parking lot. Jake and I laughed about how many times we passed it. He helped me carry the boxes and suitcases upstairs. I knew that we had 2 double beds and would have to share a communal bathroom so we made a list of things we needed to pick up after we settled in. I needed some sort of shower flip flops and some slippers. I insisted that Jake get some as well. Who knew how clean the showers were and when they vacuumed the carpet.

I noticed on our dorm assignment that we were on the 3rd floor and Edward's room was # 307 and ours was # 329 so I assumed that we would be on the same floor. We got the room and started to unpack. I made the beds with the linens I had bought and we unpacked our clothes. I hooked up my laptop that my dad had gotten me for finishing my first year of college successfully. I was excited to have a laptop with Wi-Fi. I was sick of the slow speed of the dsl in the dorms at Towson. We plopped down on the bed that was now mine and we went through the training material to prepare for tomorrow.

It was almost dinner time and we could smell pizza so we ventured out to the hall locking the door behind us. I gave Jake his key and told him that he better not lose it. We wandered down the hall holding hands and skipping like 2 little kids. It was fun having Jake around, I immediately felt 14 again. He was so carefree. We found the common area with a couple couches and a medium size kitchen a big screen TV and DVD player along with a ping pong table that looked like it turned into a bunch of different games. There were a couple people scattered about and an older gentleman with a clipboard and a whistle.

"Ok so this is the 3rd floor lounge area and we have ordered pizza for everyone tonight but after this it's up to you guys to fend for yourselves for meals other than lunch with the kids during camp hours. I hope everyone has their training materials and will get a goodnight sleep and wont' be late tomorrow. Now I need to remind you that we do have some actual college students here attending summer courses so you must keep the partying down to a minimum and there is a 3 strikes and you're out rule. No complaints." Geese he talked a lot.

"Does anyone have any questions?" he asked no one responded and he took that as a cue to end his meeting.

"Ok then have fun and be safe I'll see you all tomorrow morning at training." He left down the hall and pushed the elevator button.

Jake got us some pizza while I texted Edward and Alice to let them know what room I would be staying in. I joined Jake on one of the sofas as we chatted with the people around us and ate our pizza and drank soda. We played a couple games of ping pong and some air hockey before heading off to get ready for bed.

We both went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth and changed into our pajamas. I beat him back to the room because the ladies bathroom was right across the hall while the men's was around the corner. I noticed when he entered the room he was only wearing pajama pants and I assumed boxers. I looked up from my book glancing at him. He had definitely grown up a lot since I had last seen him before I left for college. He had muscles now and grew at least 5 inches. His voice was deeper and he hardly resembled the kids I used to make mud pies with. I felt suddenly self conscious about being a lone in this little room with him while we slept.

Bzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz my phone started buzzing on the desk next to me. I picked it up to see a text from Edward.

_**B-**_

_**You still up?**_

_**-E**_

I texted him back with a smile on my face I couldn't wait to see him.

_**E-**_

_**Yes I'm in room 329 come here.**_

_**-B**_

After about 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door. Jake was sitting on his bed playing his PSP. I got up and went to open the door. I first peeked out of the peephole and there was Edward standing there with his glasses on oh god I'm not sure I could keep from jumping him when he wore those. I was such a nerd to find a guy sexier with glasses then without. I opened the door and greeted him with a big smile. He smiled back at me with his crooked grin. I stepped back a little and gestured for him to come in.

"Hey welcome back." He said

"Thanks I want you to meet Jacob." I replied

I turned to Jake and he stood up and walked over to us.

"Jake this is Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother. Edward this is Jacob Black my best friend from back home."

I stepped away while the two men in front of me shook hands.

"Nice to meet you ." Jake said smiling at Edward with his huge white smile.

"You too." Edward replied.

"I'm going to go hang out in the lounge and watch some TV so you guys can catch up Bells text me when it's safe to come back." Jake said winking at me and heading out the door.

I turned bright red and hid my face in my hands. Edward just laughed and took me into a hug. I circled my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. God I missed his smell.

**A/N:** Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	41. Chapter 41 Summer Part 2

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 41 – Summer Part 2**

**June**

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to see Bella again. After I kissed her goodbye and left for the dorms I felt a calm wash over me. I had never felt before. It felt right that my siblings and friends new that we had been together. I knew that Bella and I probably needed to talk about the status of our relationship but now wasn't the time. I arrived at school and got settled in my dorm room. I did not miss the crowded building at all. I was used to my cushy lifestyle of my house. Here there were people everywhere and I had no room to think. I met my roommate about a half hour after I got there. His name was James and he had a blonde ponytail that was in the awkward stage of growing out. It looked like there was a paintbrush behind his head.

He seemed like an ok guy. He was taking classes over the summer same as me. I was only taking 3 classes he was taking 3 as well. I was looking forward to the internship my father helped me acquire through one of his old med school buddies at Hopkins Hospital.

All week even after starting classes I kept thinking about the 3 times I had been with Bella. How the first two were sweet and slow even loving. We were both nervous and getting used to the other's body but this past time she opened up a lot and I was physically aching to be inside of her again. I sent her text messages telling her I couldn't wait to see her and she did the same. All felt right in the world. I was going to just ride it out and let things take their course. I was tired of always doing what was expected of me or trying to live up to the playboy image I had attained. Things with Bella were simple and carefree.

I got the text from her that she was bringing her best friend Jake back a lot sooner than expected. I soon found out that they would be sharing a room together. I wasn't too worried about it by the way she described their relationship he was just a best bud. He had just turned 17 so I wasn't expecting a boyish looking kid at the awkward stage trying to figure himself out.

I was sitting in class mindlessly taking notes and rubbing my nose under my glasses and regretting not refilling my contact prescription when I had it in my hand. With all the moving I lost it and was waiting for a new appointment. I wasn't used to wearing them so much and they pinched my nose a bit. I got a text from Bella saying she had gotten settled into the dorm in room 329 and that I should text her later. I couldn't get out of class fast enough when some bimbo cornered me in the hall.

"Hey you are Edward right?" she asked looking up at me through big bright blue eyes.

"Yes I'm Edward, Edward Cullen and you are?" I asked getting a little impatient with her. I wanted to see my Bella.

"Oh right right I'm Tanya Denali, we are going to have an internship together and Dr. Ross asked me to meet up with you to go over some stuff to prepare for tomorrow. Didn't you get his e-mail?" She asked like I was supposed to already know what she was talking about.

"No not yet hold on a sec." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out my blackberry. I had been so caught up with reading Bella's text over and over again I hadn't noticed I had an email alert. And sure enough it was from Dr. Ross telling me to meet with a Ms. Denali in the Blue Jay Building in the library to get ready for tomorrow's internship. Just great.

"Oh sorry I hadn't checked my email yet today. Are you ready to head over there now or did you want to meet up later?" I asked her hoping we could get this over with or I could run and go see Bella and come back here later.

"Um well actually I would rather go now and get it over with if you don't mind. See I had plans and now they are interrupted by this last minute nuisance." I liked her already.

I opened the door for her and gestured for her to go through. We got settled at the library and printed out the stuff he wanted us to go over and not 2 hours into this mess we had books spread all across the table and papers piled and stacks everywhere. I was getting hungry and we still had about 2 more hours to go.

"Hey do you want to take a break and grab something to eat I'm starving?" I asked while my stomach was grumbling

"Oh thank god I'm starving also I could use a break I'm going to have to cancel my plans anyway we have too much work to do." She got her phone out and sent a text message to someone.

"You had a big date tonight?" I asked making small talk as we walked across campus to a small sandwich shop.

"No, no boyfriend here I had a sorority meeting but they'll understand." She replied. See normally I would have jumped at this opportunity and put on the old Cullen crooked smile for her but something was tugging at my heart that stopped me. I smiled shyly to myself as I thought of Bella trapped in the dorms with her friend. I couldn't wait to see her.

I paid for our food and we ate walking back to the library in silence. I saw her glancing at me every once in a while and then quickly glance away when she saw I caught her. I smiled to myself thinking that I still had it. It was nice to know that she might like me I mean who doesn't want to be wanted. But I was thinking of the way Bella blushes when she looks at me and my heart warmed to the thought.

"So do you have a hot date tonight?" See if I was trying to get in her pants I would have said something like of course I'm here with you aren't I? And that would get a giggle and a smile and maybe even a slap on the chest which would lead to an embrace and then a kiss. After that then they are hooked and begging to come back to my room. But now this was unfamiliar territory for me. I didn't know how to respond. So I'm sure Bella would insist EDWARD ITS BETTER TO BE HONEST, I could hear her little whine in my head as I pictured her hand on her hips and her little finger shaking in my face.

"No not a date exactly." That was honest.

"Oh do you have a girlfriend?" Shit now technically no I did not have a girlfriend. I had a very close friend who had captured my heart that I have had the pleasure of being intimate 3 times with but no I did not have a girlfriend.

"No yet." Was my reply because I had all intense purposes of asking Bella to by my girlfriend of course after I found out what she wanted and we talked about our relationship or lack thereof.

"Oh you seeing someone?" god she was nosey.

"Not sure yet I'm working on that." Damn I should have just told her I had girlfriend she had this look on her face like she was up for a challenge.

We got back to our table and began working again. It was now almost 9 pm and we were finally finished. We were leaving the building and I saw her pull out her phone and she was standing by a bench. Fuck she didn't have a ride great. I tried to think what I should do. I wanted get back to the dorm and see Bella but I couldn't just leave Tanya there by herself at night standing here in the middle of the secluded campus. Bella would want me to give her a ride. Or at least I know my mother would. So I got in my car and pulled up in front of her and unrolled my window.

"You waiting on someone?" I asked hoping she would say yes, and then I would just sit here and wait with her.

"No she didn't answer her phone I'll try again in a minute." SHIT SHIT SHIT the world was against me. I could have been back at the dorm by 3pm and here it was 9 and Bella was probably getting ready for bed for work tomorrow.

"Well I can give you a ride if you want. I don't want to just leave you here alone." Hurry up I thought looking at her standing there pondering what she should do. Knowing damn well 2 hours ago she was batting her eye lashes at me and pushing her boobs out to get my attention. Now she was just standing there thinking. I was about to say fuck it and drive away when she stepped off of the curb and got in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Edward I appreciate this I don't' mean to put you out I'm so sorry." She showed me where she lived off campus in one of the sorority houses. I turned the car off and sat for a minute. I was expecting her to get out but she just sat there. So I got out of the car and walked around to her side. Wasting precious Bella time and opened her door for her. She looked up at me and put her hand out. God she was ridiculous. I put my hand out to help her up knowing damn well she didn't need it. I shut the door behind her.

"Well I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow have a good night." I said turning to walk back to my side when her hand clutched my wrist and she pulled me close to her.

I was in the street and she was standing on the curb our eyes were almost inches apart as she grabbed my head and smashed our lips together. It took me a minute to realize what had happened but her lips were already devouring me trying to make the kiss deeper and more passionate. It felt sticky and thick her lips weren't soft like Bella's they had a weird taste to them. She had too much lipstick on.

As I was standing there thinking all of this she was still kissing me and she stepped forward pressing into me pushing my back against my car. She darted her tongue out into my mouth and started moving it around too aggressively while her hands wandered down my body and she cupped my balls massaging them. That brought me out of my shock and I quickly picked her up and set her back a few inches breaking our kiss. She looked shocked and appalled.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my hand up to stop her from coming at me again.

"I thought that you wanted to." She replied seriously

"Why would you think that I told you I was trying to see someone?" I asked because I thought I was pretty clear.

"Well you are Edward Cullen right?" Duh I knew who I was.

"Yeah so?"

"Well you are kind of a legend here at the sorority and when the girls found out that I had to go meet you I figured that well you being well YOU that you would want to." Oh shit my past was coming to ruin my life. That is when I noticed what she was wearing and how much makeup she had on. It was summer so I didn't think too much of it. She had on a short mini skirt that hugged her thighs and a form fitting tank top that clearly was too small for her obviously enhanced breasts.

"I am sorry that you got the wrong idea but I'm not looking for that right now. Don't get me wrong if I were I would definitely be interested but I have someone that I'm interested in right now." I said trying to be nice I didn't want to hurt her feelings I mean she didn't know that I was trying to change and hell 6 months ago I would have been the one pawing at her.

"Oh god I'm so embarrassed please forgive me. Can we just forget about this please I don't want to feel weird tomorrow at the hospital I'm so sorry Edward oh god." She was truly upset and I felt bad for her.

"Don't' worry about it you didn't' know and hey it won't be weird I promise. Hey if you need a ride or something let me know ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and we exchanged cell numbers.

I felt so bad for her and I didn't' want her to feel uncomfortable around me I mean we were going to spending a lot of time together at the hospital and out of the hospital if Dr. Ross sprung anymore of these last minute research projects on us.

She headed into the house and hopped in my car looking at the time it was almost 10 by now I texted Bella to see if she was still up. As I was driving I got her text and it said come here. My heart skipped when I read it she wanted to see me I hoped as much as I wanted to see her. I got back to the dorm in no time and darted up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator I just wanted to see those big brown eyes and that smile.

My head was hurting and my vision was a little fuzzy so I put on my glasses and reminded myself that I would ask one of the doctors at the hospital to write me a new prescription for my contacts. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times while I stood in front of her door. I faintly heard a beeping musical sound like one of Jasper's handheld video games coming from the door. I checked the number again and it was 329 I looked at my phone and sure enough it was 329 so I knocked on the door and waited.

She opened the door and greeted me with a big smile. I smiled back at her with my crooked grin. She stepped back a little and gestured for me to come in. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of cotton grey shorts. I loved how her shorts hugged her hips and you could see the soft curve through the fabric. I kept picturing my hands grasping at the flesh of her hips while holding her down and pounding into her I had to shake my head to get clear my mind and I had to speak to her.

"Hey welcome back." I said

"Thanks I want you to meet Jacob." She replied

A very tall guy who looked to be about 25 but had a soft childlike face stood up and walked over to us. This was no 17 year old kid this was a man in front of me. In this tiny room. I looked at what he was wearing and it shocked me. He was much bigger than I was and almost as big as Emmett he had hair on his stomach and he didn't' have a freaking shirt on. I felt very uncomfortable standing there checking him out but it wasn't like I liked what I saw it infuriated me. I tried to hide my frustration while I looked at him. He had on pajama pants and some slippers and that was it. I could see the V lines of his muscles leading into his pants and I could feel my blood boil standing here in the room with the two of them. That they would be SHARING TOGETHER ALONE. I must have done all of this in a matter of seconds because no one seemed to notice my emotions as Bella introduced us.

"Jake this is Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother. Edward this is Jacob Black my best friend from back home."

She stepped away while the two us stood in front of her and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said smiling at me with his huge white smile.

"You too." I replied.

"I'm going to go hang out in the lounge and watch some TV so you guys can catch up Bells text me when it's safe to come back." Jake said winking at her and heading out the door.

She turned bright red and hid her face in her hands. I immediately felt better now that we were alone and I just laughed and took her into a hug. She circled her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. God I missed her smell.

**A/N:** Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	42. Chapter 42 Summer Part 3

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 42 – Summer Part 3**

**June **

**BPOV **

We were in 3 weeks into camp and it was so much fun. Jake and I hung out with our groups of kids. I think he had a crush on my CIT Claire she was 15 and the cutest little thing. She was short like Alice and she had shoulder length light brown hair with gorgeous hazel eyes. She was good with the kids we had about 10 5 year olds in our group and Jake was the CIT for the 5 year old boys. He also helped out at the pool during swimming classes. We would hang out with Alice and Jasper on the weekends. Edward was very busy with classes and studying and his internship. I worked a few shifts at Barnes and Nobles and on his way to his internship he would stop by the starbucks and pick up about 6 different kinds of coffee we would chat while he waited for them and then he was off again. We texted a lot and couldn't really find time alone together.

The last time Edward and I were alone together was when I introduced him to Jake the night before camp started. We were embraced in a hug with our faces buried in each other's necks just taking in the smell and holding one another. It was perfect. I pulled away to kiss him and his lips were different they had this kind of filmy pink stuff on them and then I realized it was lipstick. I pulled away and sat on my bed feeling like a fool. He had of course just been with some girl. I knew that we weren't together but I never thought he would do something like this. He immediately knew that I was upset and quickly tried to explain.

He told me about TANYA and it was so ridiculous that I had to believe him. I mean who could come up with a story like that. Since then I have seen her a few times. She's absolutely gorgeous but she wears too much make up for my taste. She reminds me of Rosalie but I think she has fake boobs. Sometimes when they are on their way to the internship she comes in with him to get Coffee. He introduced us.

"Tanya I want you to meet My Bella." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Bella this is my internship partner Tanya." He said and I shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about how Dr. Ross runs you both all over town. I am so sorry about that I hope Edward is being a gentleman." I knew he was he told me how he would give her a ride and bought her lunch a couple times. I didn't mind because well he introduced me to her and I didn't feel like he was keeping anything from me. I trusted him.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Bella. He can't stop talking about you. It's hard not to notice when you send him a text his entire face lights up." Oh yeah I could trust him. I glanced at him and I couldn't believe he was blushing. I thought that was my job.

"Well I have to get back to work it was nice meeting you Tanya. Once the house is finished we'll have to have you over for one of our Sunday dinners." I kissed Edward on the cheek goodbye and got back to work.

I watched them as they left and I smiled to myself. She was carrying about 5 coffees and he had about 3 and he held the door for her and winked at me on his way out. Everything felt right in the world. We had never really sat down and talked about our relationship it just sort of progressed. And I definitely liked where it was going.

Sometimes I would feel a little sad looking at all the little 5 year olds it made me miss my little sister Annabella. It is a sore subject with me and I just prefer to not discuss it right now. Jake of course knows everything but I just wasn't ready to tell Edward right now. Alice and Jasper were coming to hang out tonight with Jake and I and a few of our counselor and CIT friends in the lounge tonight we were going to play sing star and order pizza and just chill.

I wanted to tell Alice before the 4th of July because my Mom, Phil and Annabella were going to be visiting Ocean City when we all gathered to meet up with the Cullens at the condo. Phil had managed to secure a condo in the same building and Jake was going to come as well. So we had about 12 people in 2 condos and an RV. I was excited to have everyone together again but I did not want to see my mother at all.

So anyway back to a lighter topic. It was Friday night and a couple of parents asked us to keep a few kids later we had about 6 kids total aging from 4-10 all girls. Jake and volunteered to watch them until about 9 when the parents would pick them up. I made chicken fingers and corn for the kids for dinner while Jake, Claire, Alice and Jasper entertained them with a DVD and some games. Of course they had to watch Beauty and the Beast. After we all ate dinner they played some board games with the older kids while I took the 3 younger ones and they helped me back cookies in the small kitchen. They were each seated on the counter and I gave them each a cup of chocolate chips that somehow became a half a cub by the time it came to add it to the mixture.

We were all having a good time when I got a text from Edward.

B-

Hey Ross let us out early and I'm all yours for the rest of the night. What do you want to do?

-E

Just great the one night I he gets out early I volunteered to babysit a group of kids. So I just called him back because it was too much to text.

"Hey lamb whatcha doing?" he answered his phone

"I am baking cookies with some of the campers we are babysitting until 9 I'm sorry I can't really go anywhere with you. Alice and Jasper are here they are going to hang out til tomorrow morning if you want to come hang with us?"

"Yeah that's cool let me just drop off Tanya and I'll be there. Do you need anything from the store before I get there?"

"Why don't you invite her? I'm sure she could use a break with all the work you two have been doing. If you could stop and get some milk that would be great 2 gallons please."

"Alright I'll ask her see ya in a bit. I'll get 3 because I could drink a gallon alone."

Then he hung up. I hoped she could come it would be nice to get to know her. I know Alice was dying to meet her since she was spending so much time with Edward and she found it weird that I was OK with their relationship. So I continued to bake while the girls fought over licking the bowl.

**EPOV**

I got off the phone with Bella and walked back inside the hospital to find Tanya. We had gotten to know each other over the past couple of weeks and we were in a comfortable place. I felt that I needed to introduce her to Bella just to put her at ease so that she knew that it wasn't her it was just that I was well TAKEN. They seemed to get along during their brief meeting and Tanya told me she really liked Bella. I was hoping to get to spend some alone time with Bella but not for the reason you think. I mean don't get me wrong I was aching to be with her but I just wanted to talk to her and tell her how I felt and find out how she felt.

We had fallen into this comfortable sort of relationship through text messages and 10 or 15 minutes here and there when we would catch each other. I thought that the summer would offer us more time together but our schedules were so different between her working 2 jobs and entertaining Jake and Alice I hardly ever got to see her.

We actually spent more time together during the fall and spring than we did during the summer. God I missed her smell so much I even went out and bought a strawberry air freshener for my car so I would feel closer to her. Of course Tanya took it upon herself to rag on me for it. There she is finally I swear when women use the bathroom it's like they have to redo everything.

"Hey there you are. Ross is letting us out of here early so I'm headed over to hang out with Bella, my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and a couple other people if you want to come or I can just drop you off on the way?" that was easy I kind of hope she said no but she could at least distract Jake so I could have some alone time with Bella

"Yeah that's cool I had plans way later but do you mind if I invite a friend?"

"No I don't see why that should be a problem I do have to warn you that we are going to around some 4-10 year olds until 9 but after that it's strictly over 16 or 17 well there will be some CITs there." God I was rambling I just wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah that's cool I don't mind kids."

"Oh we have to pick up Milk for the cookies." She laughed at me as we headed to my car.

We stopped at the 711 and I gave her 20 bucks to run in and get the milk while I pumped the gas. I couldn't wait to see Bella. We got to the dorm in no time and headed up in the elevator with our 3 gallons of milk. When we got off of the elevator I could hear tons of little giggles and laughter coming from the lounge area.

I turned the corner with Tanya behind me and I burst out laughing almost dropping the milk. The sight before me was so hilarious. There were 2 little girls standing behind Jake with a brush, comb and barrettes. They had his long dark hair up in all sorts of styles with pink ribbons and purple bows everywhere. He was just sitting there Indian style on the floor letting them do whatever they wanted. I glanced over to see Jasper playing chess with an older girl probably the 10 year old. Alice was playing dolls and clothes with another 2 girls. 2 other little girls were playing candy land on the coffee table with Bella's CIT Claire. I looked around and didn't see Bella so I headed to the kitchen after collecting myself.

I gave Jake a sympathetic look as he shrugged his shoulders at me. Jake was actually a cool kid he just took up a lot of my Bella time. Every time I came to her room to visit with her when I thought it was safe there he was either sleeping and snoring on his bed or engulfed in some video game or on his cell phone with Claire. I didn't want to be rude and ask him to scram and my roommate was always in our room studying he never left I thought about hooking him up with Tanya so she could get him out of the room so I could have some Bella time but no luck.

We got to the kitchen around the corner and I had to stop in my tracks at the sight that I saw. Bella was in the middle of the kitchen with flower on her face and cookie dough on her cheek her hair was in a sloppy pony tail as 3 little tiny girls hovered around her legs reaching high in the air for the plate of cookies she was holding high above their heads.

My mind flashed forward to 8 years from now in a white picket fence and Bella with an apron and a baby on her hip. I shook my head and grinned at her and she caught my eye.

"Oh thank god you're here could you please grab 3 sippy cups and fill them with milk and grab the plastic cups in the cupboard and meet me in the lounge." She asked in one long breath smiling at me.

"Whatever you say Bella Crocker." That was my attempt at calling her Betty Crocker but it was lame.

"HAHA. OK girls form a line and follow me we have to serve our cookies now." She walked by me and kissed me on the cheek with 3 little girls right at her heels. My heart melted looking at her she was truly beautiful.

"Oh hey Tanya I'm glad you could come." She said as she nodded at Tanya before disappearing around the corner.

Tanya helped me with the cups of milk and we headed into the lounge area. When we got there now Bella was on the floor next to Jake getting her hair done by the same little girls. I saw that Jake's hair was completely done with all sorts of pink and purple things in it. I felt kind of bad for the guy. I knew he had a crush on Claire but to have to go through that while she sat not 5 feet away must have been embarrassing.

I passed out the sippy cups to the smaller girls and then opened the other milk to pour for the rest. Bella got up and took charge and it was sort of sexy how bossy she was.

"Ok if you want milk you have to form a line right here and grab a cup and then one at a time when Edward calls you over you can get your cup filled. Then sit on the floor over by Jake and we'll pass out the cookies." I remembered back to the time when she had her little hand on her hip and she was shaking her little finger in my face. I smiled at the thought and then was brought out of my daydream by a little red haired girl tugging on my t-shirt

"Prince Edward may I have some milk please?" Bella and Alice burst out laughing at the little girl's comment. I guess it was farfetched for her to put me in the category of a prince. I was more of the beast or the monster.

"Of course where are my manners I apologize?" I said to little red head

"Oh that's ok I forgive you." Then she kissed me on the cheek and sat down next to Jake who gave her a napkin with some cookies on it.

Once all the little girls were seated on the floor next to Jake and had their snack we put in a movie. They all insisted on watching Beauty and the Beast again. Apparently they had watched it twice already.

I started to clean up the trash that had accumulated from all of their paper plates and napkins. I had acquired a little shadow as I worked my way around the room. I felt a tug on my shorts and looked down at little red head again.

"Prince Edward you aren't supposed to clean that is for the maid not the prince." She was a feisty little one.

"Susan leave Edward alone if he wants to clean then let him unless you want to help him." Claire responded and I noticed she was now sitting next to Jake and he had the biggest grin on his face that I had ever see.

I continued my clean up and apparently Susan didn't like what Claire said because she was helping now. Her little arms were full of napkins it was just too cute. She followed me into the kitchen to throw them away and then the interrogation started.

"Prince Edward are you married?"

"No Susan I am not married."

"Oh, Do you have a girlfriend?" what was it all of a sudden people were asking questions I couldn't answer. INEEDED TO TALK TO BELLA

"No Susan I do not have a girlfriend."

"OH, are your eyes real?" what did she mean are my eyes real. I squatted down in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"What do you mean are they real?" I asked her

"They are pretty and boys don't have pretty eyes girls are posed to have pretty eyes." Oh lord little women are more confusing than the big ones.

"Well Susan these are the only eyes I have ever had so I am going to assume they are real." She was starting to get on my nerves Just then Bella came in and scooped the little girl up.

"Susan you're mother is here and she is looking for you." Bella put her down after tickling her a little bit. Susan grabbed my hand and dragged me into the lounge.

There was a very beautiful red head about 25-30 standing there looking very impatient when she saw her daughter and I her face relaxed and she smiled wide at us.

"Mommy I found one." She said dragging me over to her mother. Oh lord I didn't want to know what this was all about.

"Susan it's time to go it's passed your bedtime now say goodbye to Miss Bella and let's go."

Susan ran over to Bella and gave her a big hug and then skipped down the hall with her mom waving goodbye to me. After about 5 minutes parents started to gather picking up their little girls. I was relieved that they were all gone. I don't think I could have dealt with 9 more little Susans questioning me about my love life.

Now it was just Alice, Jasper, Tanya, a bunch of other students and counselors I didn't' know and I . I looked around and Bella, Jake and Claire were gone. Tanya excused herself to use the phone she was waiting on her friend to arrive. She had stashed some cookies and was nibbling them as she walked out to the balcony holding her phone to her ear. Now where was Bella. Just then I saw her walking around the corner with a strange look on her face. I immediately went over to her I thought something was wrong.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked concerned

"Um I think I lost my room for the night." She replied

"What do you mean?" I didn't completely understand what she said.

"Um well hmm I just saw something I don't ever want to see again. Jake and Claire are making out on his bed and so I guess I have to find a place to sleep tonight. Do you know anywhere I can crash Mr. Cullen." She said looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes through her thick lashes. I wanted to kiss Jake right at that moment and thank him for this. Then I thought about James in my room and figured that maybe if we just went in there he would leave.

"I would be happy to share my bed with you." Just then I was expecting some sort of nuzzle or kiss from her. What I got was a furious look and I could see her face turning red with anger. Her gaze was fixed behind me. I turned to see Tanya giving MIKE a hug and offering him some cookies. He must have noticed us and of course he walked over to chat.

"So, Bella I see that you ended up with him after all huh? So how long had you been fucking him behind my back when you wouldn't give it up to me huh?" he said looking angry and I saw her shocked face and before I knew it my fist was drawn back and it met his jaw knocking him to the ground.

Tonya looked shocked and Bella started crying and I took her into the kitchen to get some ice for my hand because it was now pounding. After I calmed Bella down we went back in the lounge area where I tossed some ice to Tanya who was dabbing the blood off of Mike's lip and nose. We all sat down glaring at one another before Tonya broke the silence.

"Edward I don't think that was absolutely necessary." She said glaring at me. She didn't know what that ass did to Bella and how he took advantage of her and he shouldn't have talked to her like that.

"Tanya you don't know what happened see Bella and Mike used to date and he was a complete slime ball and he definitely deserved to get punched and is very lucky that it hasn't happened sooner." Alice chirped from her seat on Jasper's lap over on the beanbag chair.

Mike just stood up and glared at Bella and I.

"That's it Cullen outside now." He yelled at me. I wasn't afraid of him. I leaned over to Bella to whisper in her ear.

"Go get Jake and stay with him I'll be back." I got up and started for the elevator with Tanya holding Mike back as I pushed the button.

"Edward please don't do this it's not worth it. Can't we just go somewhere and talk please?" she was pleading with me and grabbing my arm to hold me back.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of TALKING won't you Bella." That was it I was going to kick his fratboy ass right now.

Alice jumped up and headed for Bella's room while Jasper followed me onto the elevator with Bella, Tanya and Mike. We were now outside in the courtyard and I was ducking Mike's feeble attempts at trying to punch me. He may have been bigger but I was quicker and taller.

By the time Jake got down to the courtyard in his pajama pants and mothering else of course with Claire by his side the fight was over. I had a bloody nose and Mike was on the ground holding his broken nose while Tonya helped him to his car. Jake pounded me on the back.

"Way to go man sorry I missed it I wanted to have a shot at him."

Bella was now at my side and I had my arm around her shoulder and hers was around my waist. She looked so upset but it had to be done. I mean it was eventually going to happen we just hadn't run into him yet.

"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't know that you all didn't get along. I'm sorry that I brought him here i'll see you Monday at the hospital ok and hey Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know." Tanya said looking sincere.

"It's ok Tanya I'm sorry it escalated to this I still hope that we can hang out again and get to know each other and will you please make sure he gets home alright?" Bella was always so sweet and concerned about other people even after what an ass he was to her.

After Tanya left we went back inside while Jake waited with Claire for her mom to pick her up. The 3rd floor was now isolated and Alice and Jasper were cleaning up the board games and cups. I plopped on the couch while Bella got a first aid kit and fixed up my bloody nose and my knuckles. I felt like an ass for getting into a fight. What was I 14? I just snapped when he said those things to her. She didn't deserve that. I mean yeah we had slept together but never when they were dating.

"Well big brother remind me to never get on your bad side. Bella I'll see you tomorrow after you get off of work." Alice said as she hugged Bella goodbye.

"Hey man don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing if someone had said those things to Alice." Jasper said as he patted me on the shoulder leading Alice to the elevators.

I turned to face Bella who was scowling down at me. I tried to muster the most innocent smile as I looked up at her. She reached over and took my glasses off and bent them a little. I hadn't noticed that they were crooked. Mike must have bent them when he got his 1 punch in. She placed them back on my face and kissed my nose gently. She reached in my pocket and fished out my keys. Jacob was walking back and plopped on the sofa across from us with a stupid grin on his face.

"Jake you're staying in Edward's room tonight." She tossed him my keys, took my hand and led me into her room.

She pushed me on the bed and took off my shirt and my shorts. She walked over to the door and locked it. She stood in front of me with a serious look on her face. She slowly slipped off her shirt to reveal her creamy skin and a lace pink bra. She turned around to have her back towards me and bent down while sliding her shorts off and tossing them on the floor. She turned to face me and slowly straddled me while I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Oh god what was she doing. She didn't speak or smile she just looked so serious. She began to softly kiss my lips and run her hands through my hair. Her hips were grinding her crotch onto my growing penis. I could feel her moan into my mouth and I pulled my hands up to her hips.

"Stop Bella we can't do this."

TBC

**A/N:** Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	43. Chapter 43 Summer Part 3 B

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 43 – Summer Part 3 part B**

**June **

**BPOV **

"Stop Bella we can't do this." He said as he lifted me off of him and set me on Jake's bed.

Edward was now kneeling in just his boxers holding my crying face in his hands staring into my watery eyes. Why would he punch Mike and defend me and then not 10 minutes later reject me? I know we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together and it's been almost a month since we've slept together and I don't think that he has slept with anyone else. I just don't understand why he just rejected me.

"Bella please don't cry I want to be with you please stop crying." He pleaded with me but I couldn't stop the tears and sobs from escaping my mouth. I just cried and cried sobbing and I could hear cries of pain escape my lips as I felt the pain of my heart breaking.

I glanced up to see the door open and I saw Jake standing there furiously looking at Edward. I was never so happy to see anyone in all my life. I got up and ran to Jake and buried my face in his chest and just sobbed while he held me.

**Jake's POV **

I was helping one of the counselor's carry his keg to his room for his private party or something. Hey I didn't ask questions he was paying me 20 bucks to help him so I did. When I passed mine and Bella's dorm room I heard her crying out and sobbing. I thought Edward and her were doing good but all I heard was him telling her to stop crying and her sobs getting louder and louder. I couldn't stand to hear her in pain she was my best friend. I hope to god I was wrong and I would just walk in on them having sex or something but what if he was hurting her and I did nothing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that were the case.

So I flung the door open in preparation of apologizing and running away after getting a nice glimpse of naked Bella. I mean I've always had a crush on her but I knew I never had a chance. But you can't blame a brother for taking a peek. But what I saw broke my heart. She was sitting on my bed with her hands over her face sobbing hysterically and he was knelt in front of her in his boxers. He was forcing himself on her and she didn't' want to. She ran into my arms and sobbed I wrapped my arms around her to protect her.

"Edward I don't know what's going on but you need to leave." I said tossing him his keys.

"Jake you don't understand I need to talk to her. Bella please look at me baby I need to talk to you we need to talk about us." She looked up from my chest and glared at him and just started crying harder. God what did he do to her.

"Edward just give it until tomorrow ok just let her rest she has had a busy day and I'm sure you guys can work this out tomorrow." I just wanted him to go so she would calm down and tell me what was wrong. And of course I wanted him to put some freaking pants on. I really didn't need to get a peep of him if you know what I mean.

He grabbed his clothes and shrugged his pants on carrying his shirt and shoes and left. I shut the door behind him and sat down on my bed with Bella in my arms. She just cried and cried until she fell asleep. I had only seen her like this once and that was when she came to live with Charlie after her MOTHER did what she did to her. I could never bring myself to like Renee after that.

I woke up the next morning and she was asleep on my chest still in her bra and panties. I can't say that I never fantasized about this situation but never like this. I picked her up and set her down on her bed tucking her in. I had morning wood and needed a shower. I grabbed my shower caddy that she forced me to buy and slipped on my shower shoes. I grabbed some clothes and opened the door with all intent purposes of going to shower but a sleeping Edward tipped over into our room. Did he really freaking just sleep out in the hall waiting for her?

This fucker had it bad. He was definitely whipped. I got a sting of jealousy at the thought of my Bella my best friend having this kind of effect on someone. I mean why it couldn't have been me. Oh yeah I know why because my mom was on the freaking pill for two years and I was born two years too late. Fuck it I kicked him lightly in the leg with my foot and he woke up.

"You got 10 minutes before I get back go fix it." And then I was off the shower.

**EPOV **

OUCH ! I woke up leaning on the floor of Bella's room with Jake hovered over me.

"You got 10 minutes before I get back go fix it." He said as he ran down the hall half naked. Oh god what did they do last night.

Maybe I should have just given her what she wanted and we could have talked afterwards and cuddled. Fuck I wasn't thinking I just wanted so badly to tell her how I felt and she took it the wrong way. Once she gets crying it's like she can't hear you. All she did was cry and sob louder and louder. I kept trying to tell her we needed to talk about us. US as in we were one and us not Edward and Bella and US. She just cried.

I jumped up and ran to her bed and leaned over to her. I started to kiss her cheeks and smooth her hair out of her face. She began to stir a little. Her beautiful eyes opened. They were puffy and red from crying and it broke my heart to see them like that. God what had I done to her. I was a monster. I was horrible at this relationship stuff. I began to second guess myself thinking maybe she was better off without me but I owed it to her to tell her the truth and how she made me feel.

"**BELLA I LOVE YOU ! ! ! !"** I just blurted it out as loudly as I could before she started crying again.

"I love you … I love you … I love you!" I heard some stupid immature teenagers walking but and then realized I had left the door open.

She was just looking at me shocked. I jumped up and shut the door and when I turned around she was sitting on the edge of her bed looking up at me shocked written across her face. I could tell this was going to be a one sided conversation.

I slowly walked back over to her and retook the same position I had last night. I had her face in my hands and I stared into her red eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan I am in love with you. Please don't cry it breaks my heart to see you cry." There I said it. But it didn't do any good. She just started crying.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed our bodies together. She was crying into my neck and holding me so tight I could barely breathe.

"I can't breathe." I forced out of my choking throat.

"Sorry" she said in the tiniest voice I could barely hear her as she pulled away gently and began to wipe at her eyes and face.

I took my shirt and began to wipe her tears off of her face. She gave me a small smile and looked up at me innocently through dark wet lashes. Her nose was red and her cheeks were pink. I looked down and realized she was still in her bra and panties from last night the way I had left her. And then I got angry. He hadn't even bothered to help her get her pajamas or at least a t-shirt on. I immediate thought about MIKE and what he had done to her but I knew in the back of my mind that Jake loved her and would never do anything like that to her. But still I was not happy about this. I pulled her sheet up and wrapped it over her and hugged her to me.

"Edward." A little voice said from against my chest.

"Yes?" I asked

"I am sorry about last night I thought that you didn't want me anymore when you said for me to stop." She sounded so sweet her voice was shaking. She was still trying to get control of herself.

I pulled away from her and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her hands around and twirled her fingers in my hair as she deepened the kiss. We kissed sweetly and then passionately and fiercely for a few minutes before it became too much and we had to breathe.

We pulled away from each other and were both panting to catch our breath. This was not what I wanted. We needed to talk about us.

"Bella where do you see us going?" I asked hoping she was feeling the same way I was and that she just wasn't using me for her sexual adventures.

"I l-love you." Not yet. I didn't want her to love me yet. I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to take things slow.

"I know and I love you too but we have to figure out what we're doing here. I don't want to hurt you and I'm terrified that once you get to know me you'll break my heart." She sat back and pulled herself together obviously sensing my eagerness to talk and get things out in the open.

"Well I don't want to break your heart and I don't want to get hurt either." Finally we were getting somewhere.

"I want us to take is slow and I want to take you on a date a real one." I had just asked Bella Swan and I had never been more nervous in my life. I knew she said she loved me but she had never had a boyfriend. Did she even know what love was? I didn't even know what love was. I just knew what lust was.

"That would be nice but we've already you know and why can't we just be together?" she sounded sad and confused. She was leaning back against the wall with her hands crossed over her chest like a child demanding something.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I don't think that we should sleep together anymore." I could see her face getting angry and hurt like I was rejecting her. I had to just get this all out.

"Please before you get upset with me let me finish I have to tell you this before I lose my nerve." She nodded silently and uncrossed her arms and rested them on the sheets. Her fingers were fiddling with the hem of the sheet nervously.

I reached for her hands and held them in mine stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. I hoped that it put her at ease at least just a little while I tried to get out everything I wanted her know.

"Bella I have never been in a relationship. I have never been in love. I am not sure that I know what love is exactly. I just know that I can't get enough of you. I think about all of the time. I have never had feelings like these for anyone I have ever met. I don't want to ruin what we could have in the future by tainting our beginning. We have already moved way to fast and I don't regret anything that we have done I just wish that I would have done it right. I should have taken you on dates and treated you better. I want to take it slow and see how things go. I am not asking you to be my girlfriend yet. I am just asking if you would date me." I was done I said everything I wanted to say and now I waited.

"Are you going to date other girls too?" What that was it? Oh wait that must mean she was saying yes.

"I hadn't planned on it." Well it was true hadn't planned on it. I know what you're thinking. EDWARD CULLEN a 1 woman man never in a million years. But you have never met My Bella.

"Oh. So wait you're not going to date anyone else but me and I'm assuming I shouldn't date anyone else but you. And that makes us dating but you are not my boyfriend and I am not your girlfriend?" Well when she put it like that it did sound kinda stupid. Maybe I hadn't thought this all the way through but it's what I felt comfortable with.

And of course I didn't want her dating other guys. But what if she could find someone better than me someone who wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah I guess that's what I am saying. But I want you to be able to date other people if you want. I don't want to keep you from being happy. If you find someone that you think will make you happy I want you to go for it and I'll understand." I was just being honest. It was how I felt.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ My phone was now buzzing from my short pocket. I sat back and pulled it out. Of course it would be Ross with some stupid immediate project. I sighed loudly and looked back at her. She looked at me understandingly.

"Is that Ross again?" She knew my expressions all too well.

"Yeah I have to go. Can I call you later tonight and we can set up a date?" I asked sadly. I was so pissed at Ross right now he had the worst timing.

"Yeah of course." She stood to walk me to the door. I still had to get to my room and change and brush my teeth and get ready.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ GOD I HATE THIS PHONE

I flipped it open.

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_**Geese Cullen what's up your ass?" Tanya**_

"_**Sorry Tanya I was just a little irritated with my phone.**_

"_**Yeah I guess you got the message from Ross huh?" **_

"_**Yeah I got it do you need a ride?"**_

"_**Yeah thanks I'll buy the coffee how long will you be?"**_

"_**Give me 15 minutes and I'll be there. Later." I hung up the phone. **_

I was standing at her door reaching for the knob when she grabbed my other hand and pulled me back. She pushed me on Jakes bed and straddled my waist wrapping her arms around my neck and smashing our lips together. I could feel her body pressing against me and I wanted to take her right then and there. This DATING thing was going to be tuff. Maybe we should have had a mind blowing round before I opened my big mouth and took sex off the table.

She kissed me deeply and passionately I felt the entire room spin as her tongue traced my tongue and her teeth nipped at my lips. I wrapped my arms around her back and rubbed my hands up and down pulling her closer to me. I could feel her lacey bra squished between our chests and I moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Oh man not on MY bed!" We turned our heads briskly to see a showered and dress Jake standing there holding his towel looking horrified.

"You know I love you guys and I'm so freaking happy that you worked your shit out but come on now I got to sleep on that thing." He said glaring down at us.

We both got up and she walked me to the door and we pecked a soft kiss goodbye.

"You might want to put some clothes on Bella." She looked down at herself and turned a bright red and looked at Jake who casual looked up at the ceiling with a grin on his face.

I pecked her again and ran down to my room to get ready for a busy day of ROSS. I hope things with Tanya wouldn't be weird after my fight with MIKE last night. She seemed to understand but I wasn't sure how close the two of them were.

**A/N:** Reviews, Opinions and Feedback = new chapters.


	44. Chapter 44 The Big Date

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 44 – ****The Big Date**

A/N : So I think it's really weird that I have over 300 people keeping up with the story and reading each chapter and I only get like 7-15 reviews so I'm going to keep up with writing quickly but I'm going to hold off on posting the chapters until I have at least 20 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter. Now with that said I want to thank all of my regular reviewers I deeply appreciate your encouragement and criticism. And again if anyone wants their name in the story just let me know or if there is something that they want to happen please let me know ideas are always appreciated.

The summer is going to be coming to an end and secrets will be revealed that could make or break Bella and Edward's relationship.

#####################################################################################

**BPOV**

I looked back on the past couple weeks and realized I was behaving like a complete baby. I always assumed the worst of Edward when he was being so sweet to me. I over reacted to the delivery lady and then when Tanya had kissed him and I completely misunderstood him when he stopped us from having sex the night that he beat MIKE's ass. He was always honest with me. Sometimes he was too honest.

I loved him at least what I knew of him. I was so proud of him for leaving his womanizing ways behind him. Every once in a while it would creep up on us or I would hear girls gossiping about their nights in his bed. It didn't bother me because he was mine now. He took me on the most wonderful date ever.

He had been at Dr. Ross' beck and call and he finally stood up to him and put his foot down. He told him that he was going to turn his phone off for the weekend and that if he needed anything done that he would have to find another intern to do it. He of course warned Tanya before he did it and she understood. She in fact encouraged him and told him that she would cover it. I liked Tanya she was turning out to be a good friend to him. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. We would hang out and just the way she looked at him made my skin crawl.

I don't think Edward even noticed it but Jake noticed it and mentioned it to me. Jake was such a good friend and I appreciated him looking out for me. I sometimes felt like he was the one that was 2 years older instead of vice versa.

Alice came over to my dorm to help me get ready of course we had to go shopping for an outfit. I needed a cute summer dress and a sweater. But that turned into a spa day with manicures and pedicures and waxing. Let me just tell you that a full body wax hurt like a Be-Otch. Ouch. So anyway Alice was super excited even more than usual about us going on a date. She tried to invite herself and Jasper along but Edward put his foot down with her. I felt kind of bad she looked so disappointed. I wouldn't have minded her coming. She asked me to tell her so that she could just show up, but honestly I didn't know it was a surprise.

I ended up getting a deep purple sundress it showed off a little more cleavage than my usual attire but I was still trying to get some. I didn't care what he said about no sex I was going to get some from him if I had to torture it out of him. Alice did my hair and makeup. We got this make-up that said bring out the brown and it had purple eye shadow and it really worked. Alice said that if you have blue eyes you wear natural colors and then if you have brown eyes you wear bright colors. It was subtle and light but it still made my eyes pop. Alice had to wave her hand in front of my face as I was making sexy looks at myself in the mirror. I did my own eyeliner and mascara. Alice had to show me how to use the eyelash curler I had never used one before.

My hair was curled down my back loosely and it looked very flirty and playful. I felt beautiful. I wore a pair of silver flip flops with purple stones on the straps and a silver necklace and little silver hoop earrings. It was elegant. The dress was flowing and cut right above my knee. Alice tied the little strings on it that made it accentuate my boobs at the bodice. I twirled around and Jasper whistled at me. He was here to pick up Alice and occupy her time so she wouldn't intrude of my date with Edward.

I waited for Edward fidgeting with the strings of the dress when I heard him knock at the door. Jake was out with Claire and he was crashing at one of the CIT's houses something about a video game tournament the next day and paintball. So tonight was our date and I was going to seduce Edward Cullen if it was the last thing I was going to do.

I opened the door slowly and took a step back.

**EPOV**

I was nervous about our date. I wanted everything to be perfect for her and for me. I knocked on the door and she opened it slowly and took a step back. My mouth dropped and my eyes were wide. I couldn't breathe. I stumbled a bit and gripped the door frame for support. I had never seen anything so beautifully breathe taking in all of my life than Isabella Swann standing there with a purple sundress that hugged her closely and flowed down her legs leaving her smooth legs exposed. Her cleavage was exposed much more than usual and I felt my heart speed up as I took in her face.

When my gaze reached her face all I saw was her eyes. Her big brown eyes popped out at me and I felt like I was engulfed in sweet chocolate pools of love. She giggled at me and my obvious reaction to her.

"Um here these are for you." I managed to stutter out handing her the flowers I got her. I got her a bouquet of daisy poms. It took me over an hour standing in the flower shop to pick out the right ones. They looked like purple daisies with a yellow center. They reminded me of her. She always like purple and the center was bright yellow like her personality.

"You look beautiful." Shit what was wrong with me? I was at a loss for words and I just blurted that out. This is going to be a long night.

"Thank you. Did you get new contacts?" She noticed I wasn't wearing my glasses. I finally got my new contacts thank god. The glasses were driving me nuts.

"Um- Yeah I got them yesterday." God what hell I can't even talk around her now. I was beginning to think maybe it would have been easier to just have sex than stand here and make a fool of myself.

"Well I think you are gorgeous either way but the glasses are very sexy." She said while her cheeks turned even brighter red. Then it hit me as I was looking at her blush with a big stupid grin on my face she thought I was sexy. I mean I know girls threw themselves at me but to have her tell me out loud that she thought I was sexy it just felt freaking awesome.

"Thank you we should be going if we are going to make our reservations." I needed to get out of this building and get to some fresh air. Her scent was filing my lungs fast and I was going to lose my nerve and toss her on the bed.

She took the flowers from me and set them in bottle of water and placed them on top of the desk. She grabbed her purse and put her keys and phone inside and turned around to face me and I again lost my breathe in my throat. I took a big gulp and offered her my arm. She took it shyly looking down at her feet while her cheeks turned a bright pink. I smiled down at her and led her out to the hall where of course there were a few college kids and counselors scattered about in the lounge area.

I heard a couple whistles as she buried her face against my chest to hide her blush. I just wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight. I pressed the elevator button and held her hand as we waited. She wiggled her fingers so that our fingers were intertwined. I brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. The creaming skin was so soft and delicate I think I left my lips there longer than necessary. I hope she didn't notice.

I held the elevator for her as we stepped in. I pressed the button and retook hold of her hand. We got to my car which I had made a point to clean and vacuum. I opened the door for her and held her hand as she got in and settled. I reached over her and buckled her seatbelt for her and our faces were inches apart. I wanted to touch her lips so bad I could feel my lips burning. She leaned in and gave me a peck on my neck right behind my ear lobe. I groaned right there and quickly withdrew myself from the car and rant to the driver side and slid in fastening my seatbelt.

And we were off. The car ride was silent and I glanced at her often and she was looking out the window fidgeting with the strings of her dress. I guess she was as nervous as I was. It was comfortable as we sat there in silence. We had spent hours over the past few months staying up all night talking and joking around. I've told her things that I have never told anyone in my life. And now here we were sitting in silence and it was just as comfortable.

I stopped the car outside of one of the Renaissance Harborplace hotel and got my valet ticket and opened her door for her. I checked my pocket to make sure that I had her present with me and my wallet. I led her into the hotel and we made our way to the elevator. She looked confused but she was still so quiet.

"Relax we're going to dinner." I said rubbing her arm to sooth her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I wasn't sure If I had or not. I could barely breathe let alone remember what I was saying.

"Yes you did and thank you it means a lot that you think so." She blushed again.

As we got off of the elevator and I held the door to the restaurant for her she stepped in and her eyes went all over she was taking everything in. She had a huge smile on her face and my heart melted. She was pleased with my choice. I knew she had never been here before. I actually called my mom for advice for my date. Let's say that was an awkward conversation and I was given the 3rd degree in exchange for dating advice. I ended up telling my mom everything and she was just so excited that I had turned my life around.

"Reservation for Cullen please." I told the hostess.

**BPOV**

"Reservation for Cullen please." He told the hostess. I was hardly paying attention. I was stunned by where we were. It was way too expensive but it was beautiful it over looked the water and you could see the lights twinkling as you overlooked the harbor. It was a quite dimly lit place with white linen table clothes and cloth napkins. I braced myself to be extra careful not to stumble or knock over a waiter carrying a tray of food.

I was taken out of my daze by a strong arm around my waist. I turned to see Edward's gorgeous eyes inches from my face.

"Love we can look around after dinner but we're going to lose our table if you don't come along." Oh I noticed the hostess looking at me like I was crazy. She looked at Edward and gave him a sexy grin. Stupid bitch.

She led us to a booth off in the corner of the room near a large window. We could see everything over the harbor from here. We were set off from the rest of the dinging area in a world of our own.

"Your waitress will be right with you. If there is ANYTHING I can get you sir please let me know my name is Amber." She said winking at him as she walked away.

I looked at him to see his reaction to her if he was flirting back but he was locked on me. I felt the blush return to my cheeks as I glanced out the window over the harbor. I was not entirely used to this Edward. Over the last few months I had met several Edwards, the womanizer, the grieving grandson, the angry jealous lover, the shy nervous child, the passionate lover, the concerned doctor and now the adoring almost boyfriend.

"It's beautiful here Edward thank you so much for this, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble we could have just gone to the movies or something." I felt bad he went through all this.

"Bella trust me you are worth so much more than just this." MELT my heart melted into a puddle in my chest and oozed down to my toes.

He reached for my hand across the table as he looked over his menu. I reached him in the middle and picked up my menu. OH SHIT it was expensive. I was hungry but I didn't want to order anything. I found the cheapest thing and ordered that. He got a steak and potato of course. That boy and his meat and potatoes. The waitress was a little more than attentive towards Edward. I excused myself to the restroom and when I came back she was hanging on the back of his booth leaning over him and chatting and giggling like a fool. I wanted to push her out of that high window and into the harbor.

When I reached the table Edward stood up and took my hand to help me back into the both. He was such a gentleman. It was so natural to him and I wondered if this was the real Edward and one I first met seemed like he was always trying. This must be the real Edward My Edward.

We decided to not get desert and grab some fudge as we walked around the harborplace shops. He paid the bill and we went down to the harbor. I remembered when I was here for Valentine's Day with Mike and I felt bad for the way I led him on. I knew that I would have rather been with Edward but I still went out with him. And now there was all of this hostility between everyone and it was all my fault. He still shouldn't have done what he did.

We held hands as we walked around the different buildings and shops. We laughed at each other in the hat store as I put a Jamaica colored had on him that had dreadlocks hanging down. He put a tall cat in the hat type hat on my head. I put funny glasses on and a large top hat. He laughed at me and I laughed at him. I loved his laugh it lit up his entire face. I loved seeing his eyes so full of joy they were brighter.

I thought of the last time we had sex how dark his eyes were when I asked him to fuck me and both shades of green were equally seductive. They both brought all of these feelings boiling up inside of me. We stopped for Italian ice and I got watermelon and he had strawberry.

"Watermelon huh? Is that your favorite flavor?" he asked winking at me and then I remembered the flavor of sex gel I used on him and turned bright red. I smack his arm lightly for him teasing me.

"Is strawberry your favorite flavor? I noticed you had a strawberry air freshener in your car." Two can play this game. I knew he liked to smell my hair and I used strawberry shampoo and body wash.

"Well yes it is my favorite smell" He said as he leaned in to my neck and took a big wif. I felt his breath exhale over my collarbone and I my entire body shivered.

We walked further into the flag shop and browsed through looking at all of the different types of flags. We stopped at the caricature drawing easel and I sat on his lap as we posed for a drawing. It was too cute. The artist captured his green eyes perfectly and of course my blushing as well.

We stopped in front of the fudgery where they make the fudge and sing the songs. It was so fun they made the fudge right in front of you and there were tons of people gathered around watching and interacting with the fudgemakers. We got free samples and Edward bought me an entire pound of rocky road since I told him that was my favorite.

**PLEASE SEE sample of FUDGERY SONGS HERE SONG is at time marker 4:45**

**.?id=1254123572-q=fudgery**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe we could use some hot fudge when we get back to my room." His eyes went wide and he looked down at me filled with lust and excitement.

"Not tonight." He said kissing me on my forehead and pulling me towards the doors. Once we were outside we walked over to one of the water taxis and we took a ride along the harbor and watched the sun set.

It was beautiful. You could see the lights flickering off of the water. We stood in the corner of the front of the boat away from the other passengers. I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my cheek resting against his shirt. His arms were circled around my back and his hands were resting on the small of my back with the fudge bag resting on one of my but cheeks. He leaned down and rested his cheek on top of my head.

At that moment I wished for the world to just end at that moment. I would have died happy. I know it's a horrible thing to say but it's how I felt at that moment. There was soft romantic music playing over the speakers of the harbor and the sound trickled over the harbor. We got off of the taxi and watched some people roller skating down the long brick sidewalk. We were walking hand in hand but not too close.

Every once in a while he would pull me close for a hug or a peck on the cheek. We got to the science center and it was almost deserted just a couple of couples scattered about. He led me up to the landing above the steps.

"Dance with me Bella?" he asked. There was no music and I don't know how to slow dance.

"I can't dance." I confessed feeling ashamed

"It's all in the leading." He replied. And pulled me close wrapping his arm around my waist and bringing my hand up to rest on his shoulder. He gripped my other hand in his and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. He began to move us slowly and he started to sing in my ear.

**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, and I'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my bestest  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
It's your god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved Loved

So, I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait I'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate, i'm yours

Do you want to come closer, dear?  
And I will nibble your ear.

(He nibbled my ear.)  
**  
I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror  
and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
but my breath fogged up the glass  
and so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm a sayin'is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue**

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm sure  
(there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, i'm yours

**I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait, i'm sure  
(there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, i'm yours**

**I'm yours !**

Let's just say that I melted and was crying now. He bent his knees and pulled me tight against him crushing our bodies together. He stood straight up and now our faces were at eye level and my flip flops slid off of my feet because they were now at least a foot off of the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and circled my fingers through the back of his hair. Our eyes were locked together and his lips were trembling. I kissed him lightly on his lips and I could feel them shaking under mine.

I kissed his chin and then his cheek. I rested my cheek next to his and closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I am not sure how long we stood there him holding me up like that but it was wonderful. I leaned back resting my arms on his shoulders and elbows on his arms. I looked into his eyes and began to kiss him sweetly and gently. I traced my tongue along his lips slowly and he parted his to allow me in. I very slowly massaged his lips between my lip and tongue and tasted a drop of salt water. I slowly leaned back cupping his face in my hands and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered while I kissed his tears away.

"I don't know. I am just I have never been this happy in my life." I smiled at him and stroked his cheek with my thumb as a warm feeling took over my body.

"I am afraid to put you down. I am afraid I'll lose you." He said and more tears fell from his eyes. I didn't want to see him cry. His eyes were filled with love and fear. I didn't know what to do to assure him that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Edward I'm not going anywhere. I am not going to ever leave you. I love you more than I thought possible." He set me down and captured my face in his hands and kissed me. This kiss was different than any kiss I have ever had. Even the kisses that he and I have shared. This kiss was full of emotions and love.

My knees went weak and I couldn't feel my legs. I slumped slowly towards the ground and he pulled me close to him.

"Bella what's wrong? Oh god are you ok?" He asked panicking.

"I am fine I just I just couldn't feel my knees." He smiled at me with that crooked smirk I love so much and he stood up led me towards a horse and carriage.

He spoke to the driver and handed him some money and lifted me up into the carriage. He hopped up next to me and opened the fudge and broke off a small piece. He placed it between my lips gently and I slid it in my mouth and he broke off a piece for himself and snuggled close to me. I rested my head on his chest as he put his arm around me and pulled me close. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

I opened the small white box and inside was a small blue velvet box. My heart stopped I was terrified of what was inside of this box. My first thought was that it was an engagement ring but he didn't even want to be my boyfriend so how could he want to give me a ring yet. I must have taken too long to respond because he took the box from my hand. He opened the box and showed it to me. Inside was a small platinum necklace with a small lion charm hanging from it. I looked closer and there was a small emerald where the lion's eye was. I smiled at it.

"Is that supposed to be you?" He smiled at me and nodded as he took it out of the velvet box and opened the clasp.

"May I?" he asked. I gathered my hair up and turned to face away from him. He slid the necklace on my neck and clasped. He softly kissed the spot where the clasp was and I turned around.

"Thank you Edward it's beautiful. It reminds me of you so much." I said while my eyes filled with tears.

He put his finger inside the collar of his shirt and pulled out a similar necklace but this one had a lamb with a hessonite garnet stone where the eye should be.

"This reminds me of you." He said as he leaned in to show me his necklace. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Everything about tonight was perfect.

The horse and carriage brought us back to the hotel we had first arrived at. He hopped down and grabbed my waist and lifted me effortlessly. The valet brought his car over and he opened the door for me and buckled my seatbelt again. I could get used to this Edward. It was like he was a completely different person than the one I had first met 10 months ago. I had almost known Edward for an entire year. I felt like I've known him my entire life. I can't ever imagine my life without him in it.

He tipped the valet and got in the car. We headed back to the dorms and held hands in the car the entire time. We rubbed circles on each other's hands with our thumbs and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

After we parked he walked me to my room. I unlocked the door and walked in but he didn't follow me. I turned around and walked back to the doorway where he stood. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the room. He stumbled forward and I kissed him fiercely. I wanted him now. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I was aching for him. Tonight was perfect and to make love with Edward would have been the icing on the cake. He pulled away and put his hand out.

"Dance with me?" He wanted to dance. No I wanted to have sex mind blowing making love fucking sex. Not dance. I walked up to him and took his hand. I would dance with him but then I was going to ravage him when we were done.

He began to sing in my ear again slowly and softly my brain and heart melted again at the sound of his voice near my ear.

**Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase.**

Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue every day.

I know I misbehave, and you made your mistakes and we both still got room left to grow.

And though love sometimes hurt, I still put you first and we'll make this thing work but I think we should take it slow.

[Chorus]  
We're Just Ordinary People  
We don't know which way 2 go  
Cause we're Ordinary People  
maybe we should take it slow.

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

Take it slow-oh oh-oh-oh  
This time we'll take it slow

This ain't a movie naw  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing every day.

Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we, head back to hell again  
We kiss, then we make up all the way.

I hang up, you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just like walking away.

As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I still want you to stay...

Take it slow, maybe we'll live and learn, maybe we'll crash and burn. Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave maybe you'll return.

Maybe a love you'll find, maybe we won't survive, maybe we'll grow we'd never know baby youuuuuuuu and I.

**I love you Bella but not tonight.**

He kissed me softly on the lips and turned and left my room. He just left me there standing in the middle of my dorm room all wet, hot and bothered. I stood there for an immeasurable amount of time until I realized he wasn't coming back and I should get ready for bed.

**A/N : Reviews = New Chapters Faster**


	45. Chapter 45 4th of July Part 1

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 45 – 4****th**** of July Part 1**

**BPOV**

Today is the midsummer talent show for the counselors and we have been practicing all week. My girls are partnering with Jake's boys to do a song and dance. They wanted to all dress up as Disney characters so I enlisted the help of a shopping queen to assist with costume preparations. Alice is in charge of that and she is bossing these little kids around like a general. Jasper volunteered to help out he is going to be the helping out back stage and Jake is going to be the Genie from Aladdin. Edward was coerced into helping as well. Well it was a little harder than I thought.

I had to teach them what to say and one day we all cornered him at his dorm room. 10 little 5 year olds all dressed in pretty princess costumes looked up at him through their big eyes and pouty lips and he crumbled. I had asked him at first but he was too busy. When he finally caved they all jumped him and I had never seen him look so happy. Well I had seen him look a little happier during our BIG DATE.

Oh I often think back to that day and I have to grab a hold of something to stay upright. My knees buckle and my legs turn to jell-o. We leave tomorrow for the beach and our 4 day vaca to the ocean and the condos. My MOTHER her husband Phil and my little sister Annabella are going to be there. Along with all of the Cullens and Jake. Jake tried to get Claire to go but she cut things off with him. She confided in me once that he was too tempting to her innocence. That is exactly the way she put it.

Trust me I understand how she feels. There was a time not that long ago that I thought of Edward as being a temptation to my innocence. Look how that turned out. But she is way too young and it would be long distance. Jake was pretty broken up about it and he has to see her everyday but he seems to be handling it well. That just means he has become Edward and mine's 3rd wheel.

I didn't mind much but sometimes I caught Edward glaring at Jake when he would touch me too much or tickle me or pick me up. I tried to ask Jake to see it from Edward's perspective but Jake said that Edward was just insecure if he couldn't deal with me having a guy best friend. I sort of understood where Jake was coming from but I love Edward and I wanted to make him as happy as possible.

After our BIG DATE things had gotten more of a routine. If we couldn't see each other we would at least talk on the phone and text all day. Dr. Ross had calmed down a bit and Tanya had invested in a car or her DADDY bought her a new car so she didn't rely on Edward as much. I can't say that I wasn't ecstatic about that. I mean she was nice and all but I just couldn't get their first meeting out of my head and how she threw herself at him. But I didn't say anything to Edward about it because that would just be hypocrite with Jake and me and Tanya and him so I was extra special friendly and nice to Tanya when I saw her.

I helped Alice go shopping for the stuff for the house. It looked like a war zone when I had stopped by I couldn't believe it was the same house. I had so many memories there in the past year. And to think that we would ALL be living in this house come the fall. So I am here backstage waiting for the current group to be done they were the 6 year olds my group was last and they were all franticly running around while Alice made last minute touch ups. Edward was adorable in his costume. He was King Titan for the little mermaid. Of course Susan was by his side with her red hair and her Arial costume. I tried to picture Edward around Annabella and it tugged at my heart. I wasn't ready to tell him about Annabella and the situation my mother had put us in or rather created all those years ago. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind. Everyone took their places and each little group sang their chorus part of their favorite song from the movie of their costume. I was the evil stepmother to little Carrie's snow white.

The show went well we had a few mess ups and a couple kids cried but hey they are 5 they did the best they could. Everyone stayed pretty much in costume as we did the cast party with the parents who were snapping pictures and talking. There was one dad who kept following me around and asking me out. His son came up to him and told him that King Titan would turn him into a fish if he didn't leave the evil step mother alone. I looked at Edward and he waved his prop staff at us and I smiled back. After that the dad left me alone.

All the counselors and CITs cleaned up the auditorium and then we were free for 5 whole days. I couldn't wait to get away. Alice helped me pack for the trip and she insisted on helping Jake as well. I was aching to be close to Edward but we still hadn't had a chance to be alone alone. He was sticking to his no sex rule. We had even passed the 3 date rule but nope nothing. I attempted to give him a blow job but he wouldn't let me. I was afraid he had this unrealistic vision of my innocence growing back or something. It was like he was afraid to touch me. We would kiss and make out but that was it. No clothes were ever and I mean ever removed.

I couldn't wait to get in that house and then it was game on. He would be swamped with classes and labs and studying he would have to give in eventually. Or I was going to have to go buy some batteries. Hmm maybe I would just whip that out in front of him. I bet if saw me with that and I was moaning he wouldn't be able to hold out. I was definitely going to have to talk to Alice and Rosalie about some stuff.

"Bella what are the sleeping arrangements when we get to OC?" Jake asked snapping out of my erotic fantasies about Edward and a dildo and hot fudge.

"Huh what who's sleeping with who?" I asked confused

"Well we know you're not sleeping with anyone. HA HA HA." Yeah Jake was getting a kick out of my sexual frustrations. He jokingly offered to help me out with it and wiggled his tongue at me but I wasn't too sure if he was serious sometimes or not. But hey it was JAKE come on now.

"Oh um well Alice, Edward and Jasper are going to be in the condo with their parents. Emmett and Rosalie are going to be in the condo next to them. Renee, Phil, Annabella, you and I are going to be in the Condo right across the street or wait no in the same building. I don't know Jake we're all meeting at the inlet and then we'll figure it out why?" I didn't know what was going on. I just wanted to get away.

"I don't know I don't want to share a room with anyone except you or Alice." Lol the two of them had become best buds. I almost thought Jasper was jealous but he didn't seem like the type. Oh but EDWARD was definitely the type. Probably from the most recent piece of his past that came back and bit him in the ass.

This girl Stacey's boyfriend came looking for Edward because he read in Stacey's diary that she had slept with Edward on the same night that she was supposed to be with her sick grandmother. Let's just say that I have never seen Edward move so fast. This dude was bigger than Emmett. I would have been upset but apparently the incident between Edward and Stacey happened last summer about 2 weeks before Alice and I moved here. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

It was a good thing Jake was there he defused the situation. And Stacey's boyfriend stopped after I told him that Jake was only 17 and I would call the cops if he hit a minor. He just pointed his finger at Edward and told him to keep away from his girl. Edward of course ran right to me and began to apologize. He thought I was upset and that I was going to change my mind about him. I reassured him that everything was ok and that I was not upset at all. I got a little irritated when I actually saw Stacey, she was a fucking goddess. She had big boobs and a tiny waist and big butt. I kept thinking what was Edward doing with me. I was just plain old Bella. He told me that I didn't see myself clearly.

So I went to bed after I reassured Jake that he and I would be sharing a room in Phil's condo. I woke up to the smell of coffee and a bouncing pixie in my face.

"Bella come on get up we are leaving in 30 minutes come on hurry up."

"Hmmmm go away." I said rolling back over.

"Bella Edward is already downstairs with his bags an loading them into the van." I jumped up and grabbed the coffee she was waving in my face.

"I'm up I'm up."

"I knew that would get you up." She said grabbing Jake's hand and bouncing out of the room.

I got up and ran to the bathroom to shower and change. When I got back to my room Edward was there reading a book on my bed.

"Hey babe there you are. Are you ready to go?" He had his glasses on oh god I was wet already.

I jumped on his and started to kiss him and grind on his lap.

"Hey hey now stop that, they're going to leave us if we don't get down there." Then he lifted me up and set me back on the ground and kissed the top of my freaking head. I grunted and grabbed my purse while he took my bag. I was going to get him if it was the last thing I did this summer.

The ride up to Ocean City was supposed to be only 2 ½ hours but somehow we passed a shopping out let and Jake and Alice took off running. Jasper and Edward found a few stores while I read a book in the coffee shop. Alice unfortunately found me and dragged me off to the swim suits store. I actually did need a new suit but I was not looking forward to this. I had gained almost 25 pounds since last summer. I did not feel like trying on swim suits. Alice kept throwing bikinis over the door of the dressing room for me to try on but I didn't think they looked right. I settled on a dark blue sports type one piece and a tankini with boy shorts type bottoms. I was not wearing one of those string bikinis. Especially in front of Edward's parents. Oh and I knew I had to talk with Esme and apologize for what I said to her before I left after her father's funeral. I felt terrible especially since now Edward and I were dating. She was going to think I was a complete flake.

We were back on the road and made it there in not time once we got passed all the traffic. We had rented a minivan for the 5 of us. We got out at the inlet to stretch our legs and find our parents they had already been settled here for a day and Rosalie and Emmett had gotten here last night.

**APOV**

As soon as we parked the van we all got out and started to look for our parents. I had never met Bella's mom's family. I spotted them immediately. They looked just like Bella. Her mom had dark heir like her and the little girl looked almost identical to Bella. Her name was Annabella. Wow her mom must really like the name Bella. They all called her Anna though. Anna ran straight to Bella screaming with her arms wide open. I liked this kid already.

"Sissy Sissy." She screamed as she ran straight to Bella and jumped into her arms. I saw my mom and Dad at the other end of the Inlet and started running. I missed them so much.

We all settled at a pizza place to have lunch and then go to get unpacked at the condos and hit the beach. There were 12 of us all together. I was excited to have both families together. All we needed was Bella's dad Charlie but Bella had seen him at the beginning of the summer.

My parents and Renee and Phil had met yesterday and decided to make some changes to our living arrangements over the holiday.

"Well kids listen up we decided that it didn't make any sense to have 3 condos when we could just rent 1 house so we cancelled the condos and we rented a house. Now because we have a PG crowd we're going to have to change some of the arrangements." My mom was always one to take charge of a situation. Hmm I guess that is where I get that from. My brother's always call me bossy but really I'm just diplomatic like my mother. Well at least that's what I'm going with. I know I can be bossy but someone needs to take charge or else everything would fall apart and it wouldn't go my way.

"So Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Annabella will be in the basement bedrooms. Edward and Jake will share a bedroom on the 1st floor. Jasper and Emmett will share the other 1st floor bedroom. Renee and Phil will be in the master bedroom on the 3rd floor and your father and I will be in the 2nd master bedroom in the guest house." Slumber party. I was happy to have some girl time. Don't get me wrong I love JAZ to death but come on now we have been up each other's asses all summer and I needed some girl time. Bella has been busy working and with Jake and Edward that I hardly ever get to see her.

We all got settled into the house and unpacked our clothes. We all headed to the beach. Renee and Phil went on a date with my parents so it was just us KIDS and Anna. Bella doted over her like she was the only person there. I saw Edward watching her with a grin on his face. No doubt he was picturing her with his child and what their life would be like. I was so happy that they had gotten past all of their crap and he got his act together. I just hope he doesn't do anything to mess it up.

Emmett and Jake joined some guys playing volleyball while Jasper concentrated on building a sand castle and Edward just sat back and relaxed on the towel. I wonder why he is wearing his glasses all of a sudden. He used to hate them?

"Anna hold still I have to put your sun block on." Bella was in mother mode now.

"I don't' want to Mommy doesn't make me." Anna whined.

"I don't care what Renee says she's not here and you are going to wear the sun block or you are going back to the house." Damn I was not going to mess with Bella today.

I walked over to them to try and help. It was clear that Rosalie was more interested in sun bathing than helping Bella with the child.

"Hey Anna if you let us put your sun block on then later we can play slumber party how does that sound?" I knew the way to a child's heart.

"Oh alright only if I get ice cream though." Wow she was a feisty one.

We all played on the beach for a while. Jake took Anna out in the water and held her on his shoulders with Bella following behind him telling him to not go to deep or to come back away from other swimmer. Bella was definitely acting weird. I went to go talk to Edward to find out what was going on.

"Edward is Bella ok?" I asked

"Yeah I think she is just being over protective because her mom isn't here and she doesn't' want anything to happen to Anna while she's watching her I guess." That made sense I guess but there was something else behind it. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We went back to the house around 4 we were getting hungry. Jake held the hose and we all hosed off and went inside to change. We were all going out to Phillip's seafood and heading to bed early tonight because the guys had to be up early tomorrow to go watch the Baseball game with Phil and they would be there all day tomorrow.

When we got back to the house all of us girls settled in our PJs and we made sundaes because I had promised Anna. We watched the little mermaid and all fell asleep. There were 2 bunk beds in the room. I was on the top and Rosalie was on the bottom. On the bottom of the other one Anna curled up in bed with Bella. They looked so cute. Anna was like a miniBella. They looked so much alike.

I got up very early in the morning as usual but I was careful not to wake anyone up. I got to the kitchen and started the coffee mom joined me soon after.

"Mom are you having a fun vacation?" I asked.

"Oh yes sweetie it's so nice to see you kids again. The house is so empty at home I'm thinking about getting a dog or a cat maybe."

"Oh mom you're just going through the empty nest syndrome. It will pass. You and dad should go on a 2nd honeymoon or something. Ooh we can go shopping and get you some outfits that will be great."

"Alice let's get the Baltimore house finished before we plan any big trips ok." She was right one project at a time.

"Oh I can't wait for you to see it. I know the pictures I emailed you don't' do it justice."

Everyone started trickling in and Renee was making Anna some cereal. Bella sat down beside Anna and just stared at her. Something was definitely up. Renee went over to her two daughters and Bella got up and walked into the other room. Yeah something was up and I was going to find out what it was. I went back to our room to find Bella curled up on the bed sobbing into her pillow.

I wasn't sure if I should get Edward or not but I would try first and if didn't work I would get him.

"Bella sweetie what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" I asked rubbing her back.

"I'm ok Alice it's nothing." She said wiping her eyes and sitting up. She grabbed some clothes and went off to take a shower.

We went shopping after the guys left for the ballgame. Mom and Renee stuck together while Anna and Bella were glued together. I shopped with Rosalie and picked out some really cute dresses for Anna. I liked having a little girl around. I hope that Jaz and I have a girl. Although I wouldn't mind dressing a little boy. Ooh twins a boy and a girl.

When we got back from shopping Anna was being fussy and cranky. Bella put her down for a nap. We were watching some TV waiting for the guys to get back when Renee got up to go check on Anna.

"Let her sleep." Bella said to her mother in a cold voice.

"I'm going to check on her I'll be right back." Renee said softly.

"I said leave her alone and let her sleep. She was up late last night and she needs a nap." Bella was just being plain rude now. I didn't like the way she was talking to her mother.

Renee just sat back down and flipped through a magazine. The guys came in a little later and showered and changed. They told us all about the ball players they met and gave us a play-by-play of the game. They showed us the autographed balls and posters they got. Everyone thanked Phil for his connections at the stadium and we all decided to order pizza and head to bed early because tomorrow was the 4th of July and we would be up late with fireworks and all.

After pizza Bella gave Anna bath and went to read her a story. Edward looked very sad. I thought that he would be happy to have some time with Bella but she seemed to be pre-occupied with her little sister all of a sudden. I pulled Jake and Edward outside to talk to me about what was going on.

"So what is going on? I mean Bell seems like a different person all of a sudden. I haven't seen her very much but did something happen other than you guys falling in love?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I don't know Alice. Everything was fine it was perfect. It was better than perfect. As soon as we got here she has been acting strange. I try and spend time with her but she is always busy with her sister and I don't want to take that away from her so I can wait until we get back to school." He was very patient with her but something else was going on.

"Well what's going on with her mom I mean I know they don't have the best relationship but have you seen the way she talks to her? I wouldn't have thought Bella would be so rude. It's like she goes out of her way to be mean to her mom."

"Alice I've noticed it to and I've asked her about it but she just changes the subject and tells me nothing's wrong."

"Well I'm going to say something because I don't like how she is treating her mom. I know mom doesn't like it either she and I talked and I don't want mom not to like Bella."

"Just leave her alone and stay out of it." Jake yelled at us. He was protecting her.

"What do you know Jake? What aren't you telling us?" I asked with a firm voice. I wanted answers.

"It's not my story to tell." He got up and walked back into the house.

Edward got up and went inside looking sadder than ever. I knew he was missing Bella and she was only a few feet away yet he was so alone. I hated seeing him like that. I hated that my best friend was doing this to him.


	46. Chapter 46 4th of July Part 2

"Just leave her alone and stay out of it." Jake yelled at us. He was protecting her.

"What do you know Jake? What aren't you telling us?" I asked with a firm voice. I wanted answers.

"It's not my story to tell." He got up and walked back into the house.

Edward got up and went inside looking sadder than ever. I knew he was missing Bella and she was only a few feet away yet he was so alone. I hated seeing him like that. I hated that my best friend was doing this to him.

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 46 – 4****th**** of July Part 2**

**Esme POV**

I was so extremely happy to see all of my children for the holiday weekend. Alice and Jasper were more in love than ever. I was counting down the days until he was going to propose. He had asked Carlisle and I permission to ask for Alice's hand in marriage and of course we said yes. Rosalie and Emmett had yet to set a date. I believe they were waiting until after they graduated. After my father passed and I saw Edward and Bella together I was sure that they were meant for each other. But the last day when they left Bella seemed to be extremely upset with him. I am pretty sure she was justified knowing my son he did something insensitive to make her so angry. I was a little hurt by her words but I knew that they were out of anger and that it would pass.

Renee, Bella's mom and I were getting along great she was very nice and had a free spirit. Phil and Carlisle talked about sports and it was nice having another couple to talk with about kids in college and other topics. Renee's youngest daughter, Bella's little sister Anna was the cutest thing I had ever seen. She looked exactly like Bella must have when she was younger. Once the kids arrived I could sense some tension between Renee and Bella but I tried not to but in. It was none of my business really.

Alice had mentioned that she didn't like the way that Bella was talking to her mother and I had noticed a cold tone in her voice. I am sure that there was a reason for it. Bella didn't seem like the kind of person to be rude just to be rude. But things started to come together when I noticed that Bella and Edward were not spending time together. Bella was occupied with Anna most of the time. Which I could understand seeing as how she only sees her during holidays if she visits her mom. I felt bad for my son but he was being kind and understanding letting her have time with her sister.

Well it was the 4th of July and I was excited to see the festivities and the fireworks. We would all be spending the day together and having a bar-b-q back at the house after the beach. I was cooking a large breakfast for everyone. Around 10 am sleepy college kids started wandering in pouring cups of coffee. I felt like I was running a sorority house or a fraternity. It felt nice to take care of kids again.

Anna was by my side jumping up and down offering to help and asking all sorts of questions. She was starting to grow on me. After everyone was up fed and showered we headed to the beach for some fun. I noticed that Renee had tried several times to talk to Bella but Bella just walked away and told her mother not now in a very firm and annoyed tone. I tried to keep Anna close to give them some time to work out whatever was going on with them. We played games and the boys found a volleyball and tossed it around a bit. The older kids went swimming and body surfing while we old folks read books and chatted under the umbrella. It touched my heart when I saw Carlisle helping Anna build a sand castle. It reminded me of times when our kids were younger and I almost shed a tear.

We had a picnic lunch on the beach with Sandwiches, chips and soda. We headed back to the house to get ready for the bar-b-q and to watch the fireworks. Emmett insisted on running the grill but I made sure that Phil and Carlisle stayed close to make sure the food was edible. I asked Renee and Anna to join me for some tea to give Edward some time with Bella. But I noticed she ended up taking a walk with Jake while Edward hung around Emmett while Jasper, Rosalie and Alice started setting the tables and putting up decorations.

When we all came back together and Bella and Jake came back from their walk Bella seemed to be in a better mood. But that could have just been because Anna was by her side again. I had to agree with Alice that something was definitely up. I was going to try to talk to Bella and find out what was bothering her. So when Renee took Anna to the bathroom I asked Bella to join me on the porch.

"Bella dear is something wrong you don't seem to be yourself?" I asked out of concern for her.

"I am fine Esme but I do want to apologize for my behavior and what I said to you the last time we saw each other." She said.

"Oh Bella I know you didn't mean it. I see how happy you make him. You know that he is happier than he has ever been. But dear I can see that he misses you. Are you two having problems?"

"I really care about him Esme I have never felt this way about anyone. I know that I have been distant while we've been here and I am going to try my best to spend more time with him. I just never get to see my sister and I just want to spend as much time with her as possible."

"Awe honey I understand. Maybe the 3 of you could do something together I know that Anna likes Edward they seemed to get along well at the beach today."

"Yeah that would be nice." She said softly I knew there was more to it.

I gave her a hug and kissed her forehead gently. I really did like her and she was good for my son. I hope that they could work through this. We rejoined everyone in the backyard and I noticed she went to sit next to Edward and took his hand. His entire face lit up and she was smiling again. I felt that our talk did some good.

"Sissy sissy can we get ice cream I hear the truck." Anna came bouncing over to Bella. Bella jumped up and started to walk with her and I saw how Edward dropped his head in sadness again. I so wanted to go to him but I had to learn to let my children handle their own lives.

Bella turned around halfway through the yard and knelt down to whisper in Anna's ear. Anna smiled wide and ran to Edward.

"Edward would you care to join Sissy and I for some ice cream?" She said as she reached for his hand. She took her hand and held his finger and led him to Bella. They looked so sweet together with Anna. I hoped desperately that they would end up together and have children. They seemed so natural together with Anna in between them as they walked through the gate towards the ice cream truck. My work here is almost done.

I just had to figure out what was going on between Bella and her mother now. The three of them came back with ice cream for everyone. I guess we were having desert before dinner. After the bar-b-q which I might say was quite good. I had to hand it to my son Emmett that he had picked up some grilling skill on his cross country trip with Rosalie. The couples scattered through the yard and cuddled together watching the fireworks. Anna was on Phil's shoulders and Edward and Bella were finally alone and she was in his arms. I saw the way he looked down at her with love in his eyes.

I felt a calmness settle over me as I knew everything would work out. After cleaning up and watching the fireworks we settled in side and a few of the kids gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Renee and Phil took Anna to bed with them and Carlisle and I went to bed as well. We would all be leaving tomorrow and heading back to our homes. I of course was going back with the kids to school to help Alice put the house in order and get it ready for the next school year. Carlisle was headed home on the jet he was due back at the hospital on Monday.

**BPOV**

The weekend had been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster for me. I was excited to see Annabella but I couldn't get away from my mom and her questions and it was driving me nuts. Jake was a big help. He understood how I felt and he was on my side. Phil just went along with whatever my mother said. I so wanted to tell Edward but I was afraid to of losing him. And then I had a talk with Esme and I hadn't realized how my lack of attention was affecting him. I thought he would be spending time with his parents and catching up with Emmett. I thought that we would visit with our families and then we could have alone time when we got back to school.

After my talk with Esme and I was sure that she had forgiven me for my rude behavior back when her father passed away I tried desperately to spend time with Edward. It was magical to lie in his arms and watch the fireworks. I glanced up at him from my safe spot on his chest and I snuck kisses when I thought his parents weren't looking. I still felt weird about doing intimate things around his parents. Clearly Emmett and Rosalie didn't. Alice and Jasper just held hands and giggle to each other. But they had all been together for years. Edward and I had just started dating. Even though we loved each other I knew that it wasn't as serious as their relationships were.

My mother was driving me nuts. I didn't want to talk to her. She kept pestering me and telling me that we needed to talk about our relationship and that I needed to grow up. How can she judge me and tell me to grow up after what she did to me. After the situation SHE created. She practically ruined my life. At first I was mad at Charlie for signing the consent papers but after I found out that she threatened to not let him see me he went along with it. I eventually forgave him. Partly because I needed to leave her and live with him. Over the years Charlie and I rebuilt our relationship and I have forgiven him. I will NEVER forgive her.

She concocted this entire scheme and she is the one that was a horrible selfish person. I was just a child. I was taken advantage of. So now it was July 5th and we were packing up to leave and my mother cornered me out in the backyard as I was wrapping up the hose after hosing off the lawn furniture.

"Bella we need to talk. I'm not letting you leave here until you talk to me about this." She said grabbing my wrist

"I am not talking to you. You know how I feel and I have nothing more to say to you at all. NOW LET GO OF ME." I screamed the last part. As I did Jake came into the backyard along with Esme.

"Bella no you have to get past this and grow up do you hear me."

"What's going on?" Chirped Alice as she bounced into the yard coming to a halt as she took in the scene before her.

"Why don't you tell them MOTHER." I knew she didn't want anyone to know what she had done. And I hated to put all of them in them idle of this but I needed her to leave me alone. I couldn't handle dealing with her after she betrayed me. She was not my mother.

"Bella please keep your voice down." She begged

"NO I will not you want to talk so talk why don't you tell them go ahead tell them." I said tears streaming down my face. Jake came to my side and put his arm around me and pulled me away from her.

"Bella stop this childish behavior and act like an adult." That was it. It was the last straw and I snapped.

"Child that's right mom I'm the child. I was just a child. I was only 13 years old 13 and I trusted you with my life with my heart and you betrayed me and lied to me." I screamed at her.

Now everyone was standing by the back door in a cluster watching us. Jake was holding me back practically lifting me over his shoulder as I screamed at my mother. I looked down to see Anna looking scared back and forth between my mother and I. As soon as I saw her I calmed down and just stared at her. She came running to me.

"Mommy, Mommy." I dropped to my knees and took her into my arms and held her so tight. I couldn't look at anyone I just held her and cried. I heard my mother stomp away out of the yard with Phil running after her.

**EPOV**

"Mommy, Mommy." Anna screamed as she ran into BELLA's arms. Renee stomped away out of the yard with Phil running after her.

What had just happened? Why did she call Bella mommy? It broke my heart to see Bella there on the ground her and her sister crying together with Jake holding both of them. I wanted to go to her but I didn't know what to do. My mother of course always knew the right thing to do.

She walked over to them and put her arms around Bella and Anna while Jake stepped away. His face looked so angry and sad. I knew he loved her and he had to know what was going on as he glared in the direction that Renee had taken off in. My mom led Bella and Anna to one of the sofas inside as we all followed silently behind.

"Anna would you like to get some ice cream with Alice and Rosalie? I am sure Alice would love it if you showed her how you make your triple fudge sundae." Anna looked up at my mother wiping her tears and smiled while she nodded her head.

Alice and Rosalie stepped forward and took Anna's hands and led her into the kitchen. At the loss of Anna near her Bella just cried harder and I couldn't physically keep myself from her any longer.

I unconsciously went to kneel in front of her and I brought her into my arms. She clung to me desperately pulling me tight against her as she cried like I have never seen her cry. I have never seen anyone cry so hard. I don't think I even cried that hard when my Poppop died.

"Bella sweetie please you have to tell us what's happening. We can't help you through this if we don't know what's wrong." My mother was pleading for her to trust us enough to let us help her. I was grateful to my mother at that moment for always knowing the right thing to do and the right thing to say.

Bella slowly pulled away from me wiping her tears. I moved to sit next to her and she looked up at Jake and he nodded to her. It was like she was looking for permission. All sorts of different situations crossed my mind. I know that Bella had said she was a virgin until me, but Anna had called her mommy. My first thought was that Jacob and Bella were Anna's parents and that Renee and Phil were just raising her but it was impossible. Jake was only 16 he would have been 11 when Anna was conceived and I don't think that was possible. Was Bella raped and Anna was the result. If that were the case then I'm sure my mother could help her through this.

"Alright." That was how she started the story. She told us the story through sobs and a very shaky voice. I held her hand through all of it and squeezed it tightly when she would sob more. Jake stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder and my mother had her hand on Bella's knee.

"My mom and Phil had been trying to have another baby since they got married when I was 9. It had been 3 years and she went to the doctor and they told her that she wouldn't be able to conceive a child again. She was devastated. She tried to adopt a child but because of Phil's job and that we moved around a lot they wouldn't do it. When I was 12 ½ I got my period and I got sick. I had to go to the doctor a lot and then I was ok. Mom got pregnant and everything was fine. After Anna was born things were great we were happy. When Anna was 1 ½ she got sick and had to have a bone marrow transplant. They tested the family and no one was a match. "

"My mom asked Charlie to get tested. I didn't understand why because he wasn't related to her. But he ended up being a match. I was now 13 ½ and I learned about blood type and matches and bone marrow in school. I asked a lot of questions and called hospitals and I even took the bus to the hospital to talk to a doctor. I confronted my mother and she broke down and told me what she had done. I hated her immediately. She had taken my eggs when I first got my period and she used them with Phil's sperm to make Anna in a lab. She told me that I was sick but I never knew what was wrong with me. I felt find but she told me that I needed to go to the doctor so I went. She was my mother I trusted her."

" I hate her for what she did. She took advantage of me and she lied to me. I will never forgive her for what she did to me. EVER." Bella was in hysterics now sobbing into my chest and I just held her. I was trying to process what she said and I didn't know how I felt about it. I hated her mother immediately for hurting her and for betraying her. My mother had such a shocked and concerned look on her face.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. I don't know how anyone could have done that to their child." My mother spoke with a shaky voice as she rubbed Bella's back.

TBC

A/N : So what do you think ??????????? What should happen now ????????????????


	47. Chapter 47 The End

**Opposites Attract – Chapter 47 – The End of Freshman Year**

**BPOV**

It was the end of the summer and Charlie flew in from Forks along with his lawyer and Billy Black, Jake's Dad. We were all gathered at the courthouse in a small room around a table. On 1 side there was Charlie, His lawyer and myself with Jake and his Dad seated behind me against the wall. On the other side of the table were Esme, Carlisle, Edward and 2 very well dressed men who I earlier learned were lawyers. At one end of the table sat Renee, Phil and their lawyer. At the head of the table was a Judge and a Social Worker who was to be the voice of the MINOR CHILD. That would be Anna.

Over the past month after the big fiasco in Ocean City during the 4th of July Anna came back to school with me and she stayed with Jake and I in the dorm. It was fun she got along great with all of my campers as we finished up the summer break. School was now starting in 2 weeks and we had to figure this mess out. There were too many options and too many people with opinions involved for us to all agree so we resorted to involve the legal system.

It turns out that when I was younger and I got my period Charlie thought that I was sick and my mom told him to sign the consent papers for a medical procedure that would cure me. She told him that I had a cyst and it had to be removed. Renee faxed the papers over to the Fork's hospital and Charlie signed them right away and sent them back. He thought I was sick as I thought also. Renee had tricked both of us. It turns out that Phil hadn't known either. He thought that I was sick as well and after Renee got pregnant he thought they were her eggs. He found out about Anna's true biology when I did. He was furious with her and it caused a lot of problems in their relationship.

When I went to live with Charlie I felt horrible about leaving Anna there with the both of them. I was only 14 I couldn't raise a child and I didn't think I had any rights to her. I was wrong. My mother had broken the law when she lied to my father and to me. It makes sense now how I never spoke to the doctor; it was always my mother who explained everything to me. I think back and it makes me hate her even more.

We had all talked over the summer about our options. Esme had helped me a lot with Anna over the past month and I was grateful to her. She would watch Anna while Edward and I would go on a date or just so that we could have time together. I saw how Anna was getting attached to everyone and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I mean they weren't her family. What if Edward and I didn't work out? How would that affect Anna? I wanted to do what was best for her. But I also wanted to be her mother.

The judge put in a DVD into the player and the screen went blue on the big screen TV behind him. He had everyone introduce themselves and why they were here.

"We are gathered here to complete the custody hearing of the minor child Annabella Elizabeth Dyer. Now I understand that there are 3 families who are applying for full custody. Is that correct?" He asked glancing at each of the other 3 sides of the table.

"Yes that is correct your honor. My clients Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are applying for temporary custody and adoption of the minor child until her biological mother has completed College and is able to take care of her. They have agreed to a very liberal visitation agreement and would incur all costs for the raising of the child and set up a trust fund." The Cullen's attorney said.

"Yes I have read their application and I believe that the Swans have agreed to this arrangement as well?" The judge said glancing towards our side of the table.

"Yes your honor, Chief Swan the grandfather of the child and Ms. Isabella Marie Swan have agreed to the Cullen's terms and are pleased with the proposed arrangement." My father's attorney stated.

"OK I have reviewed their agreement as well now. We have 1 party that is contesting these agreements?" the judge glanced towards Renee and Phil.

"Yes your honor the biological father has applied for full custody along with the surrogate mother / grandmother of the child." Renee's attorney addressed the judge.

"Well this seems to be a very sought after young lady. I had the pleasure of meeting with her a few moments ago and now we are going to see what she has to say about this." He turned to the TV screen and the DVD started to play.

**DVD's POV**

It was a play room in the courthouse with tons of toys and a very kind looking lady she was on the ground sitting Indian style next to Anna who was sitting in a toddler chair coloring a picture on the table.

"Anna sweetie you have drawn a lovely picture there. Would you tell me about it?" the lady asked

"It's a family." Anna replied still coloring

"Is that your family?" the lady asked

"No it's a fairy tale family." Anna said sadly

"Oh will you tell me about them?" the lady asked. Anna smiled up at her excitedly and began to explain the people.

"This is the princess her name is Anna like me. See she has brown hair like I do and brown eyes like me." Anna said pointing to the center of the page.

"Who is that holding the princess' hand?" the lady asked

"That his mommy her name is Bella and that is her new daddy his name is Edward." Anna said pointing to the drawing of the two people next to the princess. The woman had brown hair and eyes like Bella and the man had reddish hair and green eyes like Edward.

"Oh that is lovely they look so happy. Who are the rest of the people in the picture?" the lady asked

"Those are the rest of the family." Anna stated matter of factly like it was obvious.

"Oh can you tell me who each of them are." The lady asked

"Sure this is Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. They take care of the princess." Anna said pointing to the two figures in the drawing standing next to Edward's figure.

"Why do they take care of the princess instead of the mommy and the daddy?" the lady asked

"Because the mommy and daddy are in school and the princess is going to school and the grandparents have to work and they take care of the people who go to school." Anna looked upset like she was explaining something the lady should already know.

"Oh that makes sense who is this man over here next to the mommy?" the lady asked

"That is Grandpa Charlie he is mommies daddy." Anna stated with a smile

"Who are these other people on this page?" the lady asked pointing to the 2nd piece of paper that Anna was coloring.

"That is the rest of the family. The paper was too small so I had to use 2." Anna said "You need to have bigger paper."

The lady laughed and told Anna "You are quite right we need to have bigger paper in order to fit all of the family members on 1 page don't we?"

"Yes but we can tape them together and it will be ok." Anna said resting her hand on the ladies shoulder to reassure her it was ok.

"Well that seems like a good idea you are very smart." The lady said.

"Yes I know. I don't like when they lie to me though. I am a big girl and I am smart. I know what is good and what is bad." Anna said looking serious.

"Who lied to you sweetie?" the lady asked

"They did." Anna pointed to another piece of paper with 2 figures on it.

"Who are they?" the lady asked

"That is my mommy that carried me and that is my biological daddy." Anna said

"How do you feel about them?" the lady asked

"I love them but they are not good for parents." Anna said looking sad at the picture.

"Who do you feel would be best for parents Anna?" the lady asked gesturing to the 3 pieces of paper.

"I think that the grandparents would be the best parents. But that the mommy and daddy can be parents too but not yet."

"Why not yet?" the lady asked.

"Because they are in school and they have to grow up first." Anna stood up from the chair and had her hands on her hips now.

"Who are the people on this second page?" the lady asked trying to get Anna to talk about the pictures again.

"Those are friends and uncles and aunts." Anna said pointing the figures.

"Would you mind telling me about them and who each of them are?" the lady asked.

"OK but you have to be quiet and let me finish." The lady nodded at Anna's request and gesture to zipper her mouth shut.

"This is Aunt Alice and she is my best friend, we go shopping and she plays games with me. This is her friend Uncle Jasper but he is going to be her husband and they are going to get married and have babies. He is nice and patient. He keeps Aunt Alice in line when she gets too excited about shopping." Anna said pointing to the two figures.

"This is Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie he is daddy's big brother. He likes to play games with me and he lets me jump on him and he makes funny jokes. Sometimes I make jokes and he doesn't understand them. I think maybe that I am smarter than him. He is going to marry Aunt Rosalie she is pretty. She has yellow hair like the sleeping beauty. She is tough cookie though. She keeps Uncle Emmett in line when he acts like a 2 year old."

"This is Uncle Jake and his dad Billy. Jake is my best friend too. Alice and I play with him and he lets me do his hair. I can put whatever bows in it that I want as long as I don't cut it or put any candy in it. He even lets me ride on his back and he is the horsey. Billy is his dad but I can call him Grandpa too. He knows everything and he tells wonderful stories."

Anna put her fingers to the ladies mouth and undid the zipper.

"You can ask more questions now if you want." Anna said looking at the lady.

"Well I think that you are very smart for your age. I have 1 last question and then we can play go fish how does that sound?"

"Oh that is my favorite game." Anna said.

"If you could live with anyone of these people who would it be?" The lady asked pointing to the pages on the table.

"Can I pick more than one?" Anna asked

"Of course here just circle the ones that you want to live with and use the green crayon and the ones that are your 2nd choice use the red crayon." The lady said. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes I know how to count 1 is the 1st choice which is your most favorite and 2nd is a back up if 1 can't do it. Is that right?" Anna asked the lady.

"Wow you ARE very smart very good." The lady said as she handed the crayons to Anna.

Anna used the green crayon to circle Bella and Edward then Esme and Carlisle. Then she used the red crayon and circled Charlie, Jake, Billy, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. The lady said thank you and they started to play go fish and Anna was laughing and smiling at the lady.

"Anna, why did you draw all of those pictures of the people in the family?" the lady asked as she handed Anna some cards.

"The man in the blue tie asked me to draw my dream family." Anna said as she handed the lady some cards.

THE DVD FADES TO BLACK

THE JUDGE ADDRESSES THE ROOM.

"Well we have all watched and heard what Annabella wants. I take into consideration that the child has quite a clear view of what has gone on here. I am going to make my decision based on what is in the best interest of the child and her well being. I agree with her. I grant shared custody to Miss Isabella Marie Swan and Chief Charlie Swan to be shared with Mrs. Esme Charlotte Cullen and Dr. Carlisle David Cullen Jr. Now Miss Swan I do wish you would reconsider filing criminal charges against Mrs. Renee Dwyer. But I understand that you have stated you just want to be done with it."

"Now Mrs. Dwyer I would like to give you some advice for the future. Honest and integrity always prevail in the end. If it was up to me you would be in jail right now for taking advantage of that young girl and tricking her father and using his love for her against them."

"Now with that said I do believe there is someone waiting for you miss Swan."

BPOV

It was over it was finally over. I was so relieved that my mother couldn't hurt Anna or I ever again. She had no legal right to either of us anymore. I had forgiven Phil just going along with my mother because he signed his paternal rights over to Charlie. I was ecstatic now. Everything was looking better. There was a light at the end of the tunnel.

I have gone through a lot this year my life is completely different then it was a year ago.

I have successfully survived my first year of college.

I have the best girl friend I could have ever asked for.

I have great new friends that will help me through the tough times.

I have been accepted into a wonderful family.

I have a good job.

I am rid of my mother and I have saved my daughter from being ruined.

And of course I have fallen in love with the most understanding and caring man I have ever met.

I feel that next year things will only get better.

**P L E A S E R E V I E W**

**A/N: The end of year one. I will start working on my alternate to this story which has a lot less drama and Bella manages to hold onto her innocence a bit longer. I will touch on more of the other characters and their relationships. I got a little carried away with the drama in this story and I have a lot of ideas that I wanted to put in that I will use in the alternate. As soon as I finish the alternate I will work on the sequel to this one. **

**Alternate is called : Opposites Attract Alt.**

**  
SEWUEL SPOILER:**

**Tanya and Edward get together. James makes an appearance. Jasper and Alice have problems. Drugs are involved. But don't worry Annabella is safe with Carlisle and Esme.**


	48. Chapter 48

Alternate Story

A/N: Ok so I thank all of you for reading this story. I have another story that is similar for the first 12 chapters but it changes at their first kiss. The kiss doesn't happen. They become friends and it doesn't have as many lemons but I believe it is a better story. I am on chapter 17 right now and most things are the same but it will all be different after the date with Mike. So please read it and review it. I will start the sequel for this original story when I am done with the Alternate.

Original = Opposites Attract

Alternative = Opposites Attract Alternate Chapters

LEMON for Uninvited by luabunny = Uninvited Gone Fishing

Please go to my profile and read and review my stories.

Thank You,

Dobrodey


	49. Chapter 49

Author's Note

I have added a link on my profile to my webpage. You will find pictures of the characters in the photo gallery. Please stop by and visit. New Chapters coming soon.

Thanks,

Dobrodey


End file.
